Black suit
by Jess Kyu Criss
Summary: AU Yuri top model/ Victor guardaespaldas. Hay un solo hombre en Nueva York que roba los corazones y las pasarelas cuando hace su aparición ante los demás. La gente lo llama Eros y es deseado por todos aunque últimamente alguien amenaza con hacerle daño. Por eso necesita un guardián en su vida, un guardián de ojos azules y la mirada llena de recuerdos…
1. Eros

**BLACK SUIT**

* * *

" _ **Venías de tan lejos como de algún recuerdo. Nada dijiste. Nada. Me miraste los ojos. Y algo en mí, sin olvido, te fue reconociendo.**_

 _ **Mi corazón, temblando, te llamó por tu nombre. Tú dijiste mi nombre... Y se detuvo el tiempo.**_

 _ **Una vez, antes, antes, yo te había perdido. En la noche de estrellas, o en el alba de un verso. Una vez. No sé dónde... Y el amor fue, tan sólo, encontrarte de nuevo."**_

 _ **Nueva presencia, Meira Delmar**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. Eros**

El guion de mi vida era perfecto, demasiado perfecto como para que pudiera durar para siempre.

Fui el primero de la clase a terminar la preparatoria. Conseguí una beca académica de excelencia para la universidad y realicé una especialidad en leyes y criminalística. Fui el rey del baile porque también era el chico más guapo de la escuela y fui el primer estudiante recién graduado en recibir una oferta de trabajo en una agencia federal. Me convertí en detective sin darme cuenta, resolví caso tras caso sin vivir más que para eso y de repente, el guion de mi vida transmutó en una mala broma, en la broma patética de un humorista que carece de todo humor en realidad.

El aire escapa de mis labios sin que pueda evitarlo al recordar mi lista de viejas glorias que no volverán jamás. El aroma a maquillaje y perfume caro me rodea en un segundo me recuerda en un solo golpe que no estoy más en la tranquila soledad y el rutinario caos de mi cubículo en la central de detectives. Respiro una vez más llenando mis pulmones de una fragancia masculina y a la vez delicada que me hace pensar en que este debe ser el aroma de éxito para los chicos que caminan por la pasarela, para esos seres etéreos y casi inexistentes que deambulan de un lado a otro en medio del caos que reina en el evento de esta noche, este evento que marcará también el inicio de mi nueva vida.

Y es que esta noche el afamado diseñador suizo Christophe Giacometti presentará su más reciente colección de trajes de bodas que se esperan con ansiedad año con año, pero alrededor de este lanzamiento hay más expectativa de la que ha existido en años anteriores y eso se debe a una sola cosa: que Giacometti ha creado una pieza excepcional para esta pasarela, una pieza de exquisita composición diseñada exclusivamente para el que es sin duda el mejor modelo masculino de la historia, el dueño de las fantasías de todos los diseñadores del medio y esa persona no puede ser nadie más que el afamado y hermoso hombre que se hace llamar Eros.

Eros es el rey de las pasarelas, nadie que se jacte de ser un adicto a la moda podría dejar de lado su nombre o ignorarlo. Todo el mundo parece conocerlo, en los veinte minutos que he estado aquí, cerca de los vestidores esperando a la persona que me conducirá a él después del desfile, he escuchado su nombre al menos diez mil veces. Cosas negativas en su mayoría, pero todos están de acuerdo en una sola cosa: él es perfecto, él es bello. Eros es la belleza encarnada en el rostro de una persona.

Pero a pesar de eso, las chicas que trabajan en la producción del show, las maquillistas, las encargadas del vestuario y todos los demás no se cansan de decir que el rey de la pasarela es una maldita perra desgraciada pero todas se cuidan de decirlo en voz alta. Perra o no, ellas saben que el éxito de sus propias carreras depende de ese chico al que no he visto, el chico del que a partir de hoy seré guardaespaldas personal.

Vuelvo a suspirar de forma dramática, no puedo evitarlo. Yo, un hombre que se encuentra en la antesala de la treintena de su vida, me siento un poco nervioso ante la idea de ser la niñera de un niño malcriado. Porque eso es lo que seré, seré la niñera de Eros y de no ser porque Yakov, mi ex jefe en el FBI movió a todos sus contactos para conseguirme este empleo después de que me echaran de la agencia sin que les importara un carajo que mi historial de casos resueltos fuera el de mejor productividad, no dejo de sentirme incómodo con la idea de verme condenado a no ser más que una niñera.

-Todo el mundo es reemplazable, Vitya- el recuerdo de Yakov al decirme esas palabras llega a mi mente con total claridad que incluso soy capaz de escuchar la voz de mi ex jefe que habla con ese inglés matizado aun por el acento de San Petersburgo que a pesar de los años de vivir en Estados Unidos no se había borrado de su voz-. Empiezas a ser un problema para los peces gordos y no puedo seguir trabajando contigo. Te dije que debías dejar de meter las narices en ese asunto del tráfico de narcóticos, tú eres un detective de homicidios y eso seguirías siendo si no hubieras empezado a rascar información de donde no debías…

-¿Me estás diciendo que tu sentido de la justicia también ha sido corrompido y comprado?- le respondí yo tratando de no perder la calma pero era difícil porque el hombre que yo había tomado como mi modelo a seguir me estaba diciendo simple y llanamente que mi investigación era un problema para quienes manejaban las leyes de este país que aunque no es el mío, he defendido como si lo fuera.

-Tú no eres tan ingenuo como para no saber que en este mundo existen dos tipos de ley- dijo Yakov haciendo que le dedicara una mirada de incredulidad pura-. Están las leyes que creemos defender y esas otras que se crean y se aplican solamente para aquellos que pueden pagarlas aunque es más que dinero de lo que estamos hablando. Hablamos de poder, de poder crudo y descarnado y para ese poder tú eres una molestia, sabes demasiado…

-Yakov…- había dicho yo tratando de entender qué demonios estaba pasando ahí.

-Devuélveme tu placa y tu arma, a partir de hoy quedas despedido de cualquier agencia gubernamental, la orden para no darte acceso a ningún sistema de inteligencia ha sido ya dada. Te han marcado como indeseable y sabes bien que yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto…- me había dicho Yakov y aunque estaba muriéndome de rabia, al menos le agradecí a mi superior que hubiera tenido la decencia de decirme todas esas cosas con la mirada llena de vergüenza.

En silencio, hice lo que Yakov me pidió y él suspiró como si se sintiera feliz de que yo lo hubiera obedecido en el acto pero sé que él sabía que ante una orden de ese tipo yo no podría hacer nada, ni siquiera una rabieta infantil. El poder había expresado ya su voluntad, Yakov y yo solo éramos súbditos de su mandato.

-Esto es un error y lo sabes…- le dije a Yakov mirándolo fijamente con mis ojos azules despidiendo frío como el hielo.

-Sí, lo sé…- dijo Yakov con la firme resignación de un hombre que estaba demasiado acostumbrado a obedecer, un hombre que una vez había sido un revolucionario pero que como todos los revolucionarios antes de él simplemente se había dejado moldear por los deseos del poder-. Escucha, tengo una oferta para ti, no es el tipo de trabajo al que estás acostumbrado pero puede funcionar…

-No quieras darme caridad, no la necesito…- dije yo porque soy un orgulloso de mierda y porque después de lo que había hecho no quería nada más que viniera de las manos de Yakov Feltsman.

-Déjame hablar primero ¿Quieres?- me dijo él con calma- Tú sabes que Lilia y yo adoptamos a un chico hace años ¿Recuerdas a Yurio? él es modelo, uno de los mejores. La agencia donde trabaja está buscando un guardaespaldas personal para uno de sus amigos que resulta ser el top model de la agencia. Quizá lo conozcas, todo el mundo habla de él ¿No has escuchado hablar del Eros de las pasarelas?

-¿Es en serio, Yakov?- dije yo riéndome de verdad- ¿Guardaespaldas de un modelo? Me estás tomando el pelo, gracias, pero debo declinar la oferta…

-La agencia quiere que protejas a su mejor elemento porque ha estado recibiendo amenazas de un acosador, no es un acosador cualquiera. Al parecer he llegado lejos con sus avances, están preocupados por el chico. Phichit Chulanont es el manager del chico en cuestión, esta es su tarjeta, contáctalo y estoy seguro que te dará el puesto sin dudarlo. Necesitan a alguien profesional y les dije que les enviaría al mejor…

-Yakov, no puedo hacer un trabajo tan ridículo como ese…- dije yo con burla-. No quiero…

-¿Tan importante te crees?- dijo Yakov riendo sinceramente por primera vez en lo que iba de la tarde-. Después de ti vendrán mil chicos más que estarán encantados de compartir sus ideales de justicia con los demás, algunos de ellos fracasarán como tú cuando se metan donde no deben y otros tantos alcanzarán el éxito si saben dónde pisar. Te repito Victor que todos somos reemplazables y si quieres seguir en contacto con la justicia que tanto clamas, protege a ese chico. Eso es lo que querías hacer desde que empezaste la escuela de leyes ¿no es así? Tú querías proteger a todo aquel que lo necesitara y te pregunto entonces ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Criticas mi sentido corrompido de la justicia pero ¿y el tuyo? ¿Era justicia o recompensa a tu vanidad lo que estabas buscando al hacerte el héroe metiendo las narices donde nadie te llamó, Vitya?

Me quedé callado ante esos juicios demoledores y Yakov me miró con tristeza y algo de vergüenza, incluso él sabía que se había pasado del límite con su comentario.

-Ve a ver a Chulanont y fin del tema- agregó Yakov poniendo la tarjeta del hombre aquel en mis manos-. Y ahora vete ¿quieres? Fue un placer trabajar contigo, Victor, pero cometiste errores que en esta profesión son imperdonables…

Aquella sentencia cruel se repite en mi mente con música trágica de fondo cada vez que vuelvo a recordarlo. El quinto suspiro dramático de la tarde vuelve a hacer que mis pulmones se llenen del perfume que me trae de vuelta a mi trabajo actual y es que a pesar del orgullo, de pronto me di cuenta de que las cuentas no se pagarían solas y a pesar de mí mismo, llamé a la agencia de modelaje de su hijo adoptivo preguntando por la vacante. Yakov tenía razón, el señor Chulanont me contrató sin hacer demasiadas preguntas, le bastó mirarme de arriba abajo y decir: _"Lucirá bien al lado de Eros"._

Sonrío con un poco de burla. Supongo que en este mundo eso es todo lo que importa, no mi inmaculado expediente o mi preparación sino que sea lo suficientemente guapo para estar al lado de una deidad de las pasarelas como Eros, un hombre que seguramente será terriblemente hermoso y sin embargo vacío como un muñeco de porcelana que ha sido creado para exhibirse solamente en un aparador.

-El señor Chulanont quiere que usted se siente en la primera fila de la pasarela- dice una chica al lado mío que me provoca un susto de muerte-. Dice que no cree posible que algo le pase al señor Katsuki, pero que de todos modos es mejor prevenirlo. Hoy es su gran noche ¿sabe? El traje que Christophe Giacometti ha creado es digno de un rey, está decorado con diamantes oscuros, luce perfecto sobre el cuerpo de Yuri pero no me sorprende para nada ¿qué cosa no luciría bien en el cuerpo de un súper modelo?

-¿De quién estamos hablando, perdone?- digo yo un tanto confundido por las palabras de la chica que tiene todo el aspecto de ser una becaria en busca de su gran oportunidad en la industria de la moda.

-Yuri Katsuki… espere un segundo ¿No es usted Victor Nikiforov, el hombre que ha sido contratado como su guardaespaldas?- dice la chica quien se ha puesto pálida de repente- ¡Oh señor! ¡Soy tan estúpida!

-Sí soy Victor Nikiforov pero fui contratado para estar al servicio del señor Eros- digo yo sintiendo que mi corazón late al recordar el nombre que la chica ha mencionado.

-¡Oh! Supongo que no le dieron el nombre real de Eros aun- dice la chica con alivio-. Yuri es Eros y Eros es Yuri, así que no debe preocuparse, solo acompáñeme ¿quiere? El evento está a punto de continuar y no quiere perdérselo ¿o sí?

La verdad es que no tengo una respuesta sincera a esa pregunta así que simplemente asiento y dejo que la chica me guie a la primera fila frente a la pasarela por donde Eros caminará en unos minutos más.

Y mientras la sigo y ante mis ojos se despliega el magno escenario de aquella presentación así como la algarabía de los fans de Eros, me sigo preguntando porqué mi corazón late con fuerza al pensar en el hecho de que el súper modelo se llama Yuri Katsuki y me pregunto por qué mi alma completa de pronto está preguntándome si ese Yuri es el Yuri que yo conocí hace años cuando yo no era más que un estudiante en la escuela preparatoria de Detroit en la que me encontré con un par de ojos marrones que me hicieron preguntarme por qué el mundo tenía que estar tan lleno de injusticia y de dolor.

Pero no, claro que no, eso no puede ser posible. El Yuri aquel que aun después de tantos años sigue siendo el tema principal de algunos de mis sueños no puede ser el mismo que aquel modelo. Sí, el nombre sin duda no es común pero no puede ser. El chico que conocí hace años, el chico del que estuve cobardemente enamorado y al cual no defendí porque nadie hubiera defendido a Yuri Katsuki en su sano juicio, no puede ser mi futuro jefe, claro que no.

Pero cuando mis labios forman otra vez ese nombre a mi mente acuden imágenes que creí olvidadas, imágenes que un solo nombre ha traído a la superficie de mi mente. Imágenes de un chico que a mí me parecía completamente adorable pero que a los demás parecía provocarles unas inmensas ganas de destrozarlo.

El Yuri que yo conocí era el perdedor de la escuela, el muchacho asiático que usaba lentes y era odiosamente inteligente. El Yuri que yo conocí solía sonreír mientras tomaba fotografías con una desgastada cámara que parecía ser el único tesoro que poseía de verdad. Aquel Yuri era un poco gordo pero cada vez que lo miraba con su pequeña cámara capturando imágenes que después eran expuestas en el mural del taller de fotografía sentía algo palpitando en mi corazón, algo cálido y perfecto que me hacía sonreír la tarde entera sin que Yuri supiera que él era la única persona que me hacía sonreír con auténtica alegría. Y la imagen de ese chico, el chico al que yo conocí dista tanto de la un supermodelo que por eso mismo decido que él y Eros no pueden ser el mismo, sencillamente no.

Además, si fuera así tendría que morirme de vergüenza por aquella vez, la última vez que lo vi, la única ocasión en la que me acerqué a él simplemente para terminar de enamorarme de su sonrisa y de sus mejillas sonrojadas y después, abandonarlo a su suerte cuando mis agallas se fueron al carajo y hui de lo que sucedió sin que nadie pudiera preverlo o evitarlo. Hui y lo abandoné a su suerte y aun no me he perdonado aquella huida. Supongo que es por eso que no he podido olvidarlo, la mente tiene una cualidad especial para hacernos recordar aquello que nos hace sentir profundamente avergonzados.

Perdido en mis pensamientos, minutos después me descubro sentado ya en mi lugar frente a la pasarela y las luces del salón bajan y una canción se deja escuchar con los primeros acordes de un piano que después transmutan en la melodía sencilla y pegadiza de un sintetizador. A la música la acompaña después un espectáculo de luces multicolor que crea un arcoíris que después confluye en el centro del escenario por el que, minutos después aparece la estilizada figura de un hombre que podría robarle la razón a cualquiera: su cuerpo es alto y esbelto, su cabello negro está arreglado hacia atrás dándole el aire sofisticado de un príncipe que camina hacia el altar sin que le importe que sobre su piel haya un millón de miradas.

Su traje negro es una obra de arte en sí misma pero es lo que hay en el modelo lo que hace especial al traje y no al revés y me digo que sin duda alguna ese Christophe Giacometti es un verdadero genio. Porque la tela oscura del traje se pega a las curvas bien delineadas del cuerpo de quien sin duda es Eros en persona. El traje destella en medio de la pasarela y la gente silba avivando el caminar sensual y estudiado del modelo quien no se digna a mirar a nadie. Él sabe que es el hombre más hermoso en la sala, quizá sea el hombre más hermoso del mundo y yo no me atrevería a ponerlo en duda. Los pequeños diamantes negros destellan cuando la luz se refleja en ellos, el cuerpo del modelo parece flotar, parece que los pies de Eros no tocan el suelo porque él es un dios y puede flotar en el aire si le da la gana hacerlo. Él es un dios y nos tiene atrapados en su hechizo, mis ojos azules lo siguen y toco mi cabello plateado como hago cada vez que estoy nervioso pero es que es hasta este momento en el que me pregunto cómo será trabajar con alguien así, con alguien que es hermoso más allá de las palabras y que está consciente de esa belleza. Porque si alguien como él quiere ser un malcriado, si alguien como él es una perra como todos dicen por la sola fuerza de su encanto el mundo le permitirá serlo ¿quién podría negarle algo?

Nadie puede escapar de la fluidez de su paso, del contoneo sensual de su cintura o del brillo de esos ojos color marrón que brillan con más fuerza que los diamantes de su traje oscuro.

 _Esos ojos color marrón…_

Mi corazón parece alzarse en un grito con cada uno de sus latidos cuando caigo en la cuenta de lo que he pensado y entonces su mirada se clava en mí y Eros sonríe con la fría calma de un ser de otro universo. Él me sonríe a mí o se burla de mí porque sabe que aunque lo deseo jamás estaré a su altura, jamás podré alcanzarlo y ese pensamiento duele dentro de mí sin tener clara una razón. Pero sus ojos, sus ojos me están contando ahora miles de recuerdos, sus ojos me dicen que quizá el mundo es muy pequeño y que yo estoy otra vez delante de aquella mirada de la que jamás debí haber huido, la mirada a la que debí proteger sin importarme nada.

Siento que mis piernas quieren levantarse pero contengo el impulso a tiempo. No, no puedo seguirlo. Él terminará su espectáculo y después estaré cerca de él y de sus ojos marrones que parecen venir desde lejos, desde el recuerdo de días de sol y fotografías robadas a al atardecer. Él es como un suspiro del pasado al cual quiero asirme pero no lo haré, no aun. Porque sus ojos pueden ser los mimos de los que me enamoré, pero él ya no mira igual que antes y yo no soy nadie para reprocharle.

Eros termina su danza hipnótica con una pose final que deja a disposición de todos los demás una hermosa vista de su cuerpo oculto bajo la elástica tela de su traje negro. Y entonces la estrofa final de la canción se repite una vez más y yo me pierdo en aquellas palabras que dicen:

 _Este traje negro te robará el corazón, tus ojos brillan en mi dirección. Me haces caer con un solo gesto, mi corazón está a punto de estallar._

 _Este traje negro se robará la noche…_

La noche, el día, el sol o el cielo con todas sus estrellas… él podría robarse al universo entero con la sonrisa que le dedica a su público, una sonrisa desdeñosa porque él sabe que seguirá siendo quien es aun si todas esas personas se olvidan de su nombre pero ¿quién podría olvidarlo? El alma humana tiende a desear poseer una belleza como la suya, la belleza fría, quieta y lejana de la luz de las estrellas.

Sí, él nos ha robado a todos aunque dentro de mí estoy seguro de que sin que él lo pidiera, todos le hemos rendido el alma entera con la sola condición de que vuelva a aparecer delante de nosotros y de pronto me siento estúpidamente afortunado y egoísta porque solamente yo podré verlo después, solamente yo estaré al lao suyo día y noche y de pronto el trabajo que Yakov me consiguió no parece tan detestable.

Y como si alguien hubiera leído mi mente, la misma chica que me llevó a mi silla frente a la pasarela me lanza una significativa mirada y me pide que la siga de nuevo a los vestidores del recinto donde sin duda alguna seré presentado de una vez a mi nuevo protegido y mi corazón se emociona al pensar en la posibilidad de estar cerca de Eros una vez más.

-¡Señor Nikiforov, hizo usted un trabajo excelente!- dice un alegre hombre de piel color canela y ojos oscuros y vivaces-. Temíamos por la seguridad de Eros esta noche ¿sabe? Nos habían amenazado con boicotear el evento, es una suerte contar con usted ahora…

-Pero yo no hice nad…- digo yo antes de que el señor Chulanont me tome de la mano interrumpiendo mi torpe discurso.

-Venga, venga, lo presentaré de una vez con Eros, él muere de ganas por conocerlo- dice Phichit con emoción y me pregunto si este hombre deja de estar emocionado alguna vez.

-¿En serio?- me permito dudar yo.

-Sí, sí…- dice él abriéndose paso hacia la puerta de un camerino y mi corazón parece detenerse cuando me doy cuenta de que ese debe ser el sitio donde me espera Eros- ¿Quién trajo tantas flores, Marcia?- pregunta el señor Chulanont dirigiéndose a la chica.

-Regalos del señor Kenjirou Minami- dice la chica con una sonrisa divertida-. Mil rosas rojas y mil lirios blancos para el hombre más bello de Nueva York…

-Kenjirou no se cansará jamás ¿verdad?- dice Phichit y yo me pregunto seriamente quién demonios es ese señor Minami y si me permitirá dispararle para mantenerlo alejado del súper modelo que parece ser el objeto de su adoración.

Sin agregar más a lo ya dicho, Phichit Chulanont abre la puerta del camerino de Eros quien nos recibe a los dos con una sonrisa un tanto burlona y cansada, completamente cansada pero que no deja de ser hechizante como todo en el hombre quien, con la camisa del traje abierta hasta el inicio de su vientre, me invita a perderme en él de una vez y para siempre.

-Yuri- dice Phichit con voz cantarina-. Te presento a Victor Nikiforov, tu nuevo guardaespaldas…

-Bueno, al menos el niñero es guapo esta vez- dice él evaluándome con sus hermosos ojos de arriba abajo y me pregunto si eso hacen todos en el mundo de la moda para decidir si vales o no la pena. Yuri ignora olímpicamente la mano que acabo de extender hacia él y de pronto me pregunto si quizá una reverencia o arrodillarme a sus pies hubiera sido más adecuado-. Voy a causarle muchos problemas, señor Nikiforov, espero que lo hayan dejado en claro en su contrato…

No digo nada y él me da la espalda como si fuera insignificante y me digo que lo soy, claro que lo soy y mientras las manos de Eros siguen desnudándose delante de mí sin pudor y sin que le importe que mis ojos azules se pierdan en su piel blanca, me digo que es verdad, que él me causará muchos problemas pero que en realidad- y no me importa sonar como un reverendo estúpido al decir esto- estoy dispuesto a enfrentarlos todos si él me deja quedarme a su lado porque debajo de aquella fachada de dios inalcanzable está también oculta la mirada dolida aquella a la que abandoné hace años porque la becaria tenía razón:

Yuri es Eros, Eros es mi Yuri…

* * *

 **NDA: La canción "Black suit" de Super Junior tuvo la culpa de todo esto. Historia dedicada a Noe de mi corazón¡ Espero que este loco relato te de fuerzas ahora que lo necesitas** :D


	2. Abandono

**Capítulo 2. Abandono**

Sigo preguntándome por qué no me negué a que viniera. Yo sabría que vendría, yo sabía que podría volver a verlo una vez más.

A mis labios acude un suspiro cansado que me hace desear poder dormir al menos dieciséis horas seguidas, pero sé que no puedo. Después del desfile siempre viene la consabida fiesta de gala y no puedo huir de mis responsabilidades como el modelo estrella de esta compañía. Pero lo cierto es que estoy agotado, estoy exhausto. Estoy cansado, más cansado que nunca antes pero él está aquí, he vuelto a mirar sus ojos azules una vez más y el cansancio se evapora en mi interior al pensar que él está a mi servicio ahora, que él hará exactamente lo que yo le exija que haga.

Victor Nikiforov es ahora el guardaespaldas de Yuri Katsuki y ese pensamiento basta para sentir que el cansancio se evapora de mi cuerpo.

Una sonrisa cruel adorna mis labios, se trata de una sonrisa que es más una máscara que otra cosa porque me he acostumbrado a usarla para poder sobrevivir al mundo en el que decidí vivir desde hace ya más de cinco años cuando el diseñador Celestino Cialdini miró en mí a la promesa de un modelo de ensueño que rápidamente se adueñó de todas las pasarelas de Nueva York casi sin esfuerzo.

Creo que de todo lo que ha sucedido en mi vida desde aquella vez en la que terminé en el hospital con un brazo roto y más moretones de los que he tenido en la vida se ha desarrollado ante mis ojos como un sueño que le pertenece otra persona y quizá en el fondo de todo, es así como he estado viviendo los últimos años porque poco a poco dejé de ser Yuri para transformarme completamente en Eros.

Sí, he sido Eros, me he acostumbrado a ser Eros pero en el fondo de mi ser sé que si me descuido volveré a ser solamente el estúpido Yuri Katsuki. El feo, gordo y desagradable Yuri Katsuki. El Yuri Katsuki al que todo el mundo solía atacar y someter porque era demasiado débil y demasiado idiota para defenderse.

La sonrisa cruel de mis labios se borra simplemente para darle paso a un suspiro lleno de dolor, de nostalgia. Volver a mirar los ojos de Victor Nikiforov ha sido como sumergirme una vez más en ese pasado que odio, ese pasado que desearía arrancar de mi memoria a cualquier precio per no es tan sencillo. Cuando una situación no te gusta simplemente huyes de ella pero en mi caso tendría que huir de mí mismo para poder abandonar eso que odio. Me odio a mí mismo a pesar de que sé que nadie es tan terrible como para odiarse a sí mismo pero eso es lo que he sentido por mí todos estos años.

Y es que la parte de Eros que vive en mí se complace de ser lo que es, es Eros quien disfruta de la atención y de las miradas, es Eros quien vive del aplauso y de los elogios, Eros es quien vive de la belleza y el glamour de una pasarela y yo pretendo que Yuri también está feliz por eso pero no lo estoy, creo que jamás lo estaré.

Sin embargo, debo admitir que es mil veces mejor ser Eros que solo Yuri Katsuki. Ser Eros es mejor que volver a ser aquel chico ingenuo y estúpido que soñaba con viajar por el mundo con una cámara fotográfica en sus manos. Es mil veces mejor ser Eros que ser ese chico al que los matones de la escuela secundaria donde pasé los años más infernales de mi existencia torturaron hasta finalmente mandarlo al hospital. Ese chico es alguien a quien detesto y a quien he destruido a base de entrenamiento, dietas y rutinas de belleza que me hacen ser el hombre que soy ahora.

Soy Eros, debería ser feliz porque soy Eros.

Y es que todos aquellos que alguna vez se metieron conmigo, quisieran estar a mi lado ahora. Porque todos aquellos que me golpearon, matarían ahora por una sola de mis miradas pero sé que esa atención no sanará mi corazón, nada podrá hacerlo. Creo que llega un punto en la vida de toda persona donde simplemente no hay vuelta atrás y tu corazón se rompe más allá de todo arreglo y yo estoy roto. A veces miro al hombre en el espejo y aunque él sonríe, aunque él sabe que es hermoso e inalcanzable por fuera, Eros sabe que en su interior no hay más nada que piezas rotas, piezas afiladas que lo carcomen por dentro.

Pero el mundo entero es un escenario, esa es una de las primeras cosas que te enseñan en los cursos de modelaje, la pasarela es el lugar donde puedes crear fantasías para aquel que pueda comprarlas y es por eso que no dejo que nadie vea lo que se esconde en mi interior ¿Para qué hablar de un pasado que el mundo jamás entendería, algo que al mundo no le importa en realidad?

Toda la gente que viene a verme, toda esa gente que me admira solo quiere perderse en el sueño de poder asirme con sus manos y yo debo alimentar su deseo, el deseo de ser como yo, el deseo de poseerme como uno de los ridículos objetos que suelo modelar para el deleite de todas las audiencias. No, no soy un mártir, sinceramente odio pensar en mí como una pobre víctima de las circunstancias pero es cierto que desde hace años no he podido disfrutar la vida que he elegido vivir y me digo que no es tan malo, tu vida siempre puede ser peor y la mía no es una tragedia ahora.

Sí, claro, el jodido acosador que ha estado molestándome los últimos meses con cartas estúpidas y alguno que otro ataque sin daños mayores a mis presentaciones sin duda alguna altera mis nervios pero no es nada que no pueda controlar. Yo soy perfectamente capaz de aguantar todo esto porque gracias al trabajo que hago mi familia no ha tenido que preocuparse por el destino de nuestro hotel de aguas termales en Hasetsu, un pequeño pueblo de Japón del que soy originario y al que a veces quisiera volver para siempre.

Pero no es posible, no ahora que mi éxito se mantiene en la cúspide. Phichit, mi mejor amigo y mi agente en esta despiadada industria dice que todavía podemos sacarle mucho jugo a la imagen de Eros y yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo con él; no puedo retirarme ahora a pesar de que el imbécil que está obsesionado conmigo ha dejado muy en claro que de seguir haciendo apariciones públicas tendría que enfrentarme a las consecuencias de negarme a ser solamente de él pero ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

Las amenazas son solo amenazas al final del día y Phichit ha reforzado la seguridad de todas mis presentaciones de manera casi maniaca. De hecho, la idea de tener a guardaespaldas es parte del plan de acción de mi amigo al que no sé si matar o agradecer por haber traído de vuelta a Victor Nikiforov a mi vida. Y es que los dos tenemos un asunto pendiente por resolver y eso es algo que resolveré a mi manera.

Sí, sé que él jamás me hizo daño de forma directa pero pudo ayudarme y no lo hizo, no lo hizo porque su reputación era más importante que la vida del estúpido al que todo el mundo en la escuela secundaria de Detroit había tomado como palo para afilar cuchillos. Victor Nikiforov no me ayudó porque él era el príncipe de la escuela y yo solamente era el cerdo del que todos se burlaban, el cerdo que vivía creando un mundo de fantasía a través de su cámara, el cerdo, solo el cerdo ¿quién en su sano juicio habría arriesgado su reputación por defender al cerdo?

Vuelvo a reír una vez más, me rio de mí por mi tendencia a ser una jodida reina del drama.

Pero es que volver a ver a Victor Nikiforov me hizo recordar aquella tarde de abandono en la que creí que moriría, de hecho la muerte me empezó a parecer una idea de verdad atractiva cuando me di cuenta de que a los chicos estúpidos aquellos no les bastaría con molestarme una vez más sino que de verdad querían destruirme a causa de alguna idea estúpida de su retorcida mente.

Aquella tarde yo estaba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela sin pensar en nada específico. En el corredor que llevaba a la biblioteca había un hermoso ventanal hecho de cristales de colores que con la luz adecuada podría producir una fotografía perfecta. Yo solamente había querido tomar una fotografía de aquel lugar para poder volver a casa donde Mari, mi hermana, quien estaba estudiando una especialidad en alta dirección de negocios turísticos, esperaba por mí para contarle cómo había estado mi día. Y es que los dos habíamos decidido estudiar en el extranjero en busca de mejores oportunidades, oportunidades que en Hasetsu jamás se habrían dado.

Pero aquella tarde no llegaría a casa, aquella tarde se convertiría en el final del infierno que había comenzado a principios de septiembre del año anterior pues cuando todo sucedió, yo no era más que un chico de primer curso y Victor Nikiforov y sus compañeros, los idiotas que se sentían dueños del mundo, eran alumnos de la generación próxima a graduarse.

De hecho, me es imposible separar a Victor Nikiforov de la tragedia porque sé que él tuvo que ser parte de todo el ardid, estoy seguro de que él fue el anzuelo que los neandertales aquellos utilizaron para hacerme pensar que algo bueno podía ocurrirle al cerdo Katsuki. Y es que aquella tarde, mientras yo fotografiaba el ventanal de los cristales, aquel chico que era deseado por la escuela en pleno se acercó a mí con una sonrisa amigable y yo me perdí en ella, me perdí en ella porque verlo a él era algo demasiado hermoso como para hacerte olvidar el miedo y la precaución.

-¿También piensas que los colores del cristal son hermosos?- dijo él parándose justamente frente a mí.

-¿Me hablas a mí?- dije yo buscando tontamente a otra persona porque en las reglas no escritas de la escuela secundaria estaba estipulado que el príncipe del cabello color plata y los ojos azules no tenía permitido bajar de su trono para hablar con Yuri el cerdo.

-Creo que sí…- dijo él con una sonrisa resplandeciente que hizo que mis mejillas se llenaran de rubor-. He visto tus fotografías antes, tienes una forma maravillosa de dejar que todos miren el mundo a través de tus ojos, es como si pudieras cantar una canción solo con imágenes…

-¿Has visto mis fotografías?- pregunté yo sin poder creerme que aquello fuera verdad, es decir, Victor Nikiforov en persona era un fiel seguidor de mis pasos y conocía mis fotografías, esas fotografías que yo había pensado, el mundo entero se dedicaba a ignorar.

-Soy un admirador de tu trabajo, lo digo en serio…- dijo Victor dedicándome una sonrisa alegre que hizo que mi corazón se saltara uno de sus latidos-. Estaba pensando, ya sabes, si no tienes planes para las vacaciones… ¿podrías enseñarme a retratar el mundo? Me iré a la universidad en otoño pero antes, bueno… me gustaría, ya sabes, aprender de ti si tú quieres enseñarme porque yo pienso que tú eres…

Jamás supe lo que él pensaba que era y yo jamás pude responderle que sí, que me habría encantado enseñarle a usar una cámara fotográfica aunque la verdad era que yo mismo había aprendido a usarla por puro instinto y no porque hubiera tomado lecciones en realidad. Victor Nikiforov jamás escuchó mi respuesta porque en ese justo instante tres de sus compañeros, los estúpidos que jugaban en el equipo de futbol americano, me tomaron por los hombros haciendo que mi cámara rodara por el suelo y que Victor les dedicara una mirada airada que sin embargo, ahora creo, no era más que una actuación.

-Vete de aquí, príncipe Nikiforov- dijo el más corpulento de los tres matones-. Nos encargaremos del cerdito ahora, no podemos dejar que nos extrañe ya que no habrá nadie para recordarle la clase de basura que es el año próximo…

-Suéltalo ahora- dijo Victor con voz helada-. Suéltalo si no quieres que…

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a acusarme con el director?- dijo el neandertal riendo como loco-. El director come de la mano de mi padre así que lárgate de aquí ¿quieres? A ti no podemos tocarte porque eres el bienamado de toda esta jodida escuela pero ¿a él? El cerdo es buen amigo nuestro ¿verdad, Yuri? A nadie le importa Yuri el cerdo, así que vete de aquí…

-Me importa a mí, así que déjalo en paz… – dijo Victor con voz seria-. Hablo en serio, déjalo en paz…

\- ¡Oh, chicos, el príncipe Nikiforov está enamorado del cerdito! ¡Es todo un cuento de hadas!- dijo el otro estúpido haciendo que el rostro de Victo perdiera el color- ¿Quieres que todo el mundo lo sepa, Victor? ¿Quieres que todos sepan que el chico que moja las virginales bragas de las chicas de esta escuela es en realidad un marica de mierda que además tiene pésimo gusto con los culos que elige para follar?

-Tú no sabes nada…- dijo Victor bajando la mirada al piso- tú no sabes nada de mí.

-Lárgate de aquí si no quieres que arruinemos tu hermoso rostro también- dijo el tercer idiota acorralando a Victor-. Serás el rey del baile ¿no es así? No creo que a tu pareja le guste verte con el rostro molido a golpes así que tienes diez segundos para alejarte de aquí Nikiforov, deja a Yuri en nuestras manos, solo nos aseguraremos de que no nos olvide, solo haremos que se quede con un hermoso recuerdo de sus compañeros del curso superior…

Los ojos de Victor me miraron por varios segundos después de eso pero yo ya sabía que él no iba a quedarse, no lo haría por mí, nadie lo haría. En aquel momento yo fui capaz de entender por primera vez qué era lo que la palabra _abandono_ significaba de verdad y eso estaba dibujado en la mirada de Victor quien simplemente movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y se alejó corriendo del lugar dejándome en las manos de aquellos tres psicópatas que aquella tarde hicieron de mi lo que quisieron.

No recuerdo las palabras que gritaban mientras golpeaban mi cuerpo, pero recuerdo el odio de sus ojos, recuerdo el olor del suelo y después el olor a porquería del basurero al que aventaron mi cuerpo herido y maltrecho. Ya no recuerdo cuantos huesos rotos tuve aquella tarde, pero sí recuerdo el dolor de la humillación que vino después cuando los brigadistas que habían estado buscándome la tarde entera dieron conmigo en el contenedor en el que estuve atrapado varias horas mientras deseaba morir, desaparecer, dejar de ser quien era, dejar de existir. Ya no recuerdo si Victor me dijo que lo sentía antes de echarse a correr, eso solo debió ser parte de mi imaginación pero no he olvidado que él fue la primera persona que me hizo entender del todo el significado del abandono.

Sí, sé que él no tenía por qué ayudarme pero al menos pudo ir a conseguir ayuda y no lo hizo. No lo hizo porque tenía miedo del qué dirán, porque él era el rey del baile y no el salvador de un jodido cerdo en apuros y sin embargo su abandonó me dolió, su abandono abrió una herida en mí que no ha cicatrizado.

Creo que es por eso que no le prohibí a Phichit el hecho de contratar a Victor, creo que una parte de mí necesita saber con urgencia la razón de todo aquello, quisiera poder entender por qué Victor hizo lo que hizo. Y quizá una parte de mí también quiere saber la segunda parte de aquella oración que Victor no llegó a completar jamás _"yo creo que eres…"_ ¿Qué soy? ¿Qué era yo para él? ¿Sabe él que yo soy aquel al que abandonó y que ésta vez no podrá hacerlo porque Phichit le está pagando una estratosférica suma de dinero por fingir que le importa mi seguridad?

La sonrisa cruel vuelve a aparecer en mi rostro de forma automática cuando oigo el sonido de unos pasos fuera de mi camerino. Debe ser Phichit, debe venir con Victor. Respiro de forma profunda y me digo que debo ser nuevamente Eros el dios, el dios al que nadie puede tocar ni dañar, Eros el que es deseado solamente, Eros, el dios que inspira amor pero que no ha sido hecho para entregarse a él mismo.

Minutos después, Phichit entra a mi camerino y detrás de él lo hace el hombre que aun a veces aparece en mis pesadillas y yo le dedico una sonrisa segura que no quiere decir nada, no dejaré que sus ojos azules sepan que sé quién es, no dejaré que él sepa que es mi plan descubrir qué clase de persona es él antes de preguntarle por qué hizo lo que hizo.

En ese momento sus ojos azules se quedan quietos en mi mirada color marrón, sé que él sabe quién soy y también sé que mi imagen le roba el aliento. Creo que esta es una de las cosas que más disfruto de ser Eros, esta sensación de ser la persona que tiene el poder, la persona que puede hacer de la vida de otro algo maravilloso o algo miserable.

Mientras Phichit hace las presentaciones Victor y yo nos miramos como si estuviéramos midiéndonos el uno al otro y de pronto me digo que tenerlo de niñero será divertido, quizá pueda torturarlo un poco, quizá pueda jugar con él. Son tantas las posibilidades que tengo que hacer un acopio de toda mi voluntad para no soltarme a reír a carcajadas como es mi deseo y es que la vida es graciosa, la vida es una perra que a veces tiene un retorcido sentido del humor muy parecido al mío porque de no ser así ¿Cómo podría explicarme ahora que el cerdo Katsuki tenga a su servicio al príncipe Nikiforov?

Sí, la vida es una perra sin corazón y según las últimas encuestas, también yo lo soy. Así que puedo hacer lo que quiera, puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana hacer sin temor a nada.

-Voy a darle muchos problemas, señor Nikiforov- digo yo usando la más sensual voz de Eros que puedo encontrar en mi repertorio e ignorando olímpicamente su mano extendida hacia a mí ¿quiere tocarme? Tendrá que esperar mucho tiempo para eso-. Espero que hayan sido claros al respecto en su contrato…

Me doy la vuelta para dejar de mirarlo y empiezo a desnudarme porque de verdad necesito hacerlo y además, porque la tortura empieza desde hoy y en sus ojos azules hay deseo, él me desea como me desea todo Nueva York y saber eso hará más fáciles las cosas para mí. Estoy seguro de que si le pidiera ahora mismo que se arrodillara ante mí, él lo haría y esa certeza me hace reír. Vaya que Celestino tenía razón cuando me dijo al principio de mi carrera que la belleza era una de las fuerzas más incontrolables de la naturaleza, todo aquello que es bello embruja, hechiza y si sabes usar eso a tu conveniencia, bueno, las puertas del mundo se abren automáticamente a tu paso.

Sonrío una vez más cuando escucho que Phichit dice que nos dejará solos. Mi manager dice que tiene que ordenar el desastre de flores que Kenjirou Minami, uno de mis principales patrocinadores ha hecho y yo sonrío pensando en ese otro hombre que haría lo que fuera por mí y al que de algún modo debo agradecerle estar en donde estoy ahora.

Cuando Phichit sale del camerino, me doy la vuelta una vez más hacia el lugar donde Victor se encuentra, él está quieto y tengo la ligera sospecha de que no sabe qué demonios hacer ahora que se ha quedado a solas conmigo. Tiene miedo de mí, puedo sentirlo. Vaya, de verdad no puedo entender por qué mi nuevo guardaespaldas está asustado más de mí que de los supuestos peligros de los cuales tendrá que defenderme.

-Tenemos que ir a la fiesta que Kenjirou Minami preparó para mí- digo yo atrayendo la luz de sus ojos azules hacia mí- ¿Ese es el único traje que tienes?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Yuri?- dice él como si acabara de salir de un trance y yo estuviera hablándole en un idioma extraño y no en el perfecto inglés que con los años he desarrollado.

-¿Yuri? ¡Cuánta familiaridad! ¿Le hablas así a tu jefe?- digo yo con una sonrisa burlona-. Vaya que es usted un atrevido, señor Nikiforov. Escuche, usted es el niñero pero creo que la persona que pagará su cheque merece algo de respeto ¿no cree?

-Lo siento, señor…-dice él sin saber qué demonios decir- ¿Tengo que llamarlo señor?

-Solo si _"amo del universo"_ te parece excesivo…- digo yo riendo divertido por el desconcierto de su rostro-. En realidad poco importa cómo me llames, tú y yo no hablaremos mucho en realidad…

-¿No?- pregunta él luciendo realmente confundido.

-No, tú eres el niñero y harás lo que todos los demás niñeros han hecho: te pondrás borracho en las fiestas a las que podrás colarte gracias a mí y me dejarás en paz después ¿te parece? Es el mejor trabajo de tu vida, los demás niñeros incluso han podido atrapar a alguna heredera rica y han resuelto su vida para siempre…

-El señor Chulanont me paga por cuidar de usted, no por aprovecharme de su fabulosa vida social- dice él con el aire presuntuoso de un héroe de aventuras-. Así que voy a cuidar de usted y permaneceré cerca le guste o no…

-¿En serio vas a cuidarme?- digo yo riendo abiertamente- ¿Te enseñaron eso en la escuela de detectives? ¡Oh, pero ya sé lo que pasa! Claro, claro, eres uno de esos idealistas que de verdad cree que puede convertirse en un héroe de leyenda salvando a una celebridad de la desgracia…

-No quiero ser un héroe, yo tengo que cuidarlo. Las amenazas que usted ha recibido parecen ir en serio y en una situación así no puedo siquiera pensar en abandonarlo a su suerte aunque usted piense que está seguro en medio de una fiesta…

-¿No vas a abandonarme?- digo yo y me digo que debo controlarme para no decirle de una vez a Victor Nikiforov lo que pienso acerca de su estúpido discurso de guardaespaldas leal-. Claro, por el precio adecuado siempre puedes asegurarte de que nadie te deje solo cuando lo necesitas ¿no es así? Me pregunto si usted ha hecho lo mismo con las personas normales, me pregunto si usted también es capaz de ser un héroe de leyenda para las personas que no valen nada para el mundo…

Los ojos de Victor se llenan de una emoción difícil de descifrar cuando me escucha pronunciar esas palabras y me reprendo interiormente mientras hago la nota mental de no dejarle ver más de lo que es necesario que vea; pero él me hace sentir que pierdo el control, él y sus ojos azules me hacen sentir agitado a pesar de que estoy poniendo todo mi esfuerzo en ser Eros y no Yuri, Yuri el estúpido que ha aceptado meterse en este juego porque no podrá vivir en paz al menos hasta que sepa lo que quiere saber.

-Señor Katsuki, es mi deber…- empieza a replicar él.

-Tu deber es obedecerme y punto- digo yo harto de esa discusión estúpida-. Escucha, si yo digo que te cambies el traje ahora y que después me dejes solo en la residencia de Kenjirou Minami, tú tendrás que hacerlo. Si llego a necesitarte te llamaré y si no, tú puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana: bebe, come, folla con todas las modelos de Christophe Giacometti, no me importa lo que hagas pero mantente alejado de mí…

-Me temo que no podré hacer eso- dice Victor y yo de verdad me pregunto si se refiere solo al tema de mantenerse alejado de mí en la fiesta o si hay un significado especial en sus palabras-. No puedo estar lejos de usted, no voy a permitir que alguien le haga daño…

-Escucha Victor Nikiforov, si querías evitar que alguien me hiciera daño llegaste siete años tarde a la fiesta, mi amigo- digo yo totalmente harto de su actitud de súper héroe-. A estas alturas de mi vida no necesito a un jodido héroe ¿estamos claros? Lo que necesito es que te cambies ese jodido traje barato de policía, que me lleves a la fiesta y le digas a Phichit que todo marcha jodidamente bien ¡Ah! Y tampoco te vendría mal aprender unos cuantos modales y eso es muy sencillo en realidad, escucha, cada vez que yo te pida algo tú solo tienes que decir: "enseguida, Yuri" o "claro que sí, Yuri" y tú y yo no tendremos problemas…

-Pero…

-Pero nada, cámbiate el traje y cállate- digo yo acercándome a él y tomo entre mis manos su corbata color gris que de algún modo combina perfectamente con el argénteo resplandor de su cabello- ¿O quieres que lo cambie yo?

-¿Qué…?- dice él y vuelvo a sentirme divertido al notar que mi cercanía lo hace estremecerse.

-El negro te va bien…- digo yo mientras mis manos deshacen de forma experta el nudo de su corbata-. Es una fiesta formal, a Minami siempre le han gustado las fiestas de gala así que no puedes presentarte a su mansión usando un traje barato…

-Yuri…- dice él y tiembla un poco al sentir que mis manos comienzan a desabotonar su camisa- ¿Qué haces?

-Estoy ayudándote a obedecerme…- digo yo con un tono de voz inocente que me da asco-. Si digo que te cambias el traje, ¿qué es lo que debes responder?

-Claro que sí, Yuri…- dice él y puedo notar que en serio está hipnotizado por mi estúpido juego.

-Perfecto, querido señor Nikiforov- digo yo abriendo su camisa y dejando que mis manos resbalen de forma suave sobre su vientre-. Ahora, voy a regalarte uno de los trajes negros de la colección de Chris, no dejaré que me vean al lado de un hombre que no tiene la más mínima idea de qué debe usarse en una fiesta de gala. Así que, señor Nikiforov…

-¿Sí?- dice él y mis manos se quedan quietas en el inicio en la cintura de su pantalón oscuro.

-¿Qué demonios está esperando?- digo yo alejándome de él de forma abrupta-. Ve y dile a Marcia que necesitas un traje negro, dile que Chris me ha autorizado a quemarlos todos si quiero, son míos. Elige el que mejor te quede y te veré abajo en unos minutos, de hecho, elige varios, creo que necesitarás usar un uniforme decente si vas a jugar a ser mi niñera…

Me doy la media vuelta una vez más y aunque sé que se muere de ganas por hacerlo, Victor no replica y simplemente sale de la habitación dispuesto a hacer exactamente lo que le he pedido hacer y me digo que esta situación será divertida, que puedo controlarlo todo, que de algún modo lo haré pagar por haberme abandonado cuando más lo necesité; aunque una voz dentro de mí me grita que debo tener cuidado porque los latidos de mi corazón todavía recuerdan que Victor Nikiforov y su imagen de príncipe de cuentos, fueron el estúpido sueño de amor de mi idiota corazón adolescente…


	3. Tentación

**Capítulo 3. Tentación**

-Te lo dije, el negro te queda bien- dice él mirándome de arriba abajo por dos segundos antes de darse la vuelta una vez más para mirar el espejo, lugar en el que en seguida se refleja la imagen de un dios de cabellos negros y ojos marrones quien sonríe con desdén a lo que sus ojos le muestran.

Su mirada se queda quieta en la imagen del espejo y mis ojos vuelven a posarse en él y no puedo evitar estremecerme al recordar sus manos cerca de mi piel, esas manos que ahora están dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón oscuro. Él mira su reflejo con una sonrisa burlona y me pregunto si está burlándose de sí mismo o de mí, de lo ridículo que soy, de lo indefenso que me siento al lado suyo.

Porque sí, basta una de sus miradas para sentirme débil, basta una sola de sus palabras para que yo ponga mi ser completo en sus manos. Sus manos, dios, no dejo de pensar en la excitante y terrible sensación de sentir sus manos sobre mi piel.

Suspiro sin poder evitarlo y al mirarme en el espejo me digo que Yuri tiene razón, el taje negro que la becaria me entregó sin mayor problema se ciñe a mi cuerpo de forma perfecta y me da ese aire de guardaespaldas de película que mi otro traje no me daba y me rio de mí al pensar que este traje negro es el uniforme de la niñera, debo ser la niñera mejor vestida del universo, por cierto.

-¿Qué te resulta tan gracioso?- dice Yuri volteando de nuevo a verme y yo no puedo evitar que mi corazón imbécil se estremezca.

-No lo sé…- digo yo sintiendo que pierdo el aliento al sentir sus ojos marrones sobre mi piel porque él me mira de forma intensa y yo hago un esfuerzo inhumano por no temblar pero él es tan hermoso.

El nuevo traje que ha elegido para la fiesta no es tan extravagante y llamativo como el traje oscuro de los diamantes negros pero aun así Yuri luce sencillamente despampanante y sé que él lo sabe, sé que él puede sentir por ejemplo, la mirada de estúpido que debo estar dedicándole ahora.

\- ¿Crees que luzco bien?- dice él con una sonrisa que debe haber sido hecha en las profundidades del infierno, en ese lugar donde habitan los deseos más oscuros de un corazón humano.

-Eres hermoso…- digo yo sin pensar y él ríe divertido-. Es decir…

-Hermoso…- dice Yuri sin dejar de sonreír y me pregunto si él nota también que su sonrisa está haciendo estragos en mi interior-. Esa palabra me impresionaría si no la escuchara tantas veces al día ¿sabes? Como sea, señor Nikiforov, vámonos ¿quieres? Minami debe estar ansioso, no debemos llegar tarde.

-¿Es ese Minami tu novio o….?- pregunto yo y ni siquiera tengo tiempo de arrepentirme de hacer esa pregunta tan idiota porque la sonrisa divertida de Yuri se borra en un instante.

-Yo no tengo tiempo para algo tan vulgar como un novio- dice él y yo no sé muy bien porqué esa respuesta me alegra de forma profunda-. Algo que debes aprender de este mundo, señor Nikiforov, es que el valor de mi compañía es caro, muy caro. No puedo perder el tiempo con hombres que no tengan nada ¿entiendes? Puedes pensar de esto lo que quieras, pero solo puedo estar con aquellas personas que me reporten un beneficio directo como modelo y Minami es una de esas personas aunque…

-¿Aunque?- digo yo y mi corazón late asustado dentro de mi pecho porque de pronto temo que Yuri diga una calamidad como que él siente algo especial por ese hombre que es dueño de la mitad de Nueva York y que por tanto, es la clase de hombre que puede ser bendecido con la compañía de alguien como el mismísimo Eros de las pasarelas.

-Minami es la única persona que me miró cuando yo no valía nada…- dice Yuri con una mirada llena de recuerdos lejanos que me hacen sentir curioso al respecto de esa historia-. Minami fue el único hombre que miró a Yuri antes de ver a Eros y por eso yo….

Las palabras de Yuri se pierden en el silencio de la habitación, él se calla de repente y puedo notar que lo hace porque se ha dado cuenta de que ha estado a punto de hablar de algo que en definitiva no le causa ninguna alegría y aquella mascara de dios inalcanzable que había caído por unos segundos vuelve a proteger su rostro y me pregunto si algún día podré conocer aquella historia en la que Minami ha sido el protagonista.

-No es verdad…- digo yo porque soy un estúpido de primera categoría-. Minami no fue el primer hombre en mirar a Yuri antes que a Eros.

-Quizá no…- dice Yuri con una mirada llena de mil emociones distintas que me hace sentir escalofríos-. Pero sí fue el primero en hacerme sentir una persona real y no solo un cerdo…

-Yuri…- digo yo un poco golpeado por el sonido de esa última palabra que ha salido de sus labios llena de odio, un odio terrible que nace de lo más profundo de él y se dirige hacia él también.

 _El cerdo. Yuri el cerdo._

Supongo que algunas palabras a veces se convierten en heridas que no dejan de supurar, heridas a las que el tiempo no cura, heridas que dolerán eternamente.

-Se hace tarde, Nikiforov- dice él y me pregunto si jamás me llamará por mi nombre de nuevo-. Vayamos a la mansión de Minami, tengo que presentártelo. Su hogar es uno de los lugares seguros, es por eso que una vez me dejes ahí puedes largarte a donde te dé la gana…

-Ya te dije que no voy a abandonarte- le digo y él rueda los ojos con franca molestia.

-Si quieres ser el héroe de la fiesta, hazlo, la verdad es que tampoco me importa- dice Yuri suspirando con cansancio y me pregunto si de verdad no tiene permitido descansar, si de verdad es imprescindible que vaya a aquella maldita fiesta con ese maldito Minami al que parece tener en tan alta consideración y me digo también que no debo hacer evidente que me estoy muriendo de celos inútiles al saber que existe la posibilidad de que alguien viva ya en el corazón de Yuri.

Yuri comienza a caminar sin que le dé una respuesta y yo lo sigo porque ese es mi trabajo ¿no es así? La verdad es que hasta este día no había sentido la necesidad de leer el manual del perfecto guardaespaldas si es que existe, pero de pronto me siento inútil, sin saber qué hacer. Supongo que simplemente debo seguir a Yuri y protegerlo de quien sea que lo acose en las sombras y al pensar en eso, me digo que eso es lo que haré. Lo protegeré con mi vida aunque a él la idea le guste tanto como a mí me gusta el hecho de estar a punto de conocer a Kenjirou Minami.

Mi boca se tuerce en una mueca y agradezco que Yuri, quien camina directamente hacia un auto negro y blindado donde nos espera un chofer, no pueda verla. Yuri sube al auto y yo hago la propio después de presentarme ante el chofer quien revisa mi saco de seda negra, me exige una identificación, me hace otro cuidadoso cateo y cuando parece estar contento con la revisión, me dedica una sonrisa fría y me entrega un arma Walther P99 que me resulta conocida y agradable al tacto. Se trata de una pistola negra y compacta que puedo llevar en el cinturón sin demasiados problemas, fácil de desenfundar, letal y mortífera si logro dar al blanco y me digo que si la vida de Yuri corre peligro sin duda alguna acertaré.

-El permiso para portarla llegará mañana pero no quiero que vayas al exterior sin un arma- dice el chofer que debe ser más que el chofer si también se encarga del equipo de protección-. Mi nombre es Leo de la Iglesia, soy el jefe de la escolta del señor Katsuki, él odia la idea de tener a más de un matón como protector así que como tú eres el guardaespaldas personal, la responsabilidad de cuidar de él es toda tuya mi amigo, buena suerte.

-¿De verdad voy a necesitar buena suerte?- digo yo notando que Leo me ha agradado de forma instantánea.

-La verdad es que ya no sé qué es peor, si las amenazas del acosador o la actitud indiferente e irresponsable del señor Katsuki- dice el chico que no debe tener más de veintidós años y cuyo cabello castaño está amarrado en una coleta-. Ten cuidado con él, le gusta escaparse y hacer tonterías cuando va a una fiesta, no te despegues de él ni un segundo, no importa qué demonios te diga él ¿entiendes? El señor Chulanont fue muy claro al decir que solo teníamos una regla que cumplir en este trabajo ¿la recuerdas? Debe habértela mencionado quinientas veces cuando te contrató…

-No apartamos los ojos de Eros- digo yo con una sonrisa divertida-. El mundo puede estarse acabando pero nosotros no apartamos los ojos de Eros…

-Exacto- dice Leo con una sonrisa divertida-. Aunque ¿de verdad Phichit Chulanont cree que alguien puede dejar de mirar a Yuri? ¡El hombre es demasiado hermoso para su propio bien!

-Lo es…- digo yo de forma excesivamente seria-. En fin compañero, te veré después.

-Esta es mi tarjeta, te presentaré a los demás chicos mañana- dice Leo con calma-. A Emil, Mickey y Georgi les gustará conocerte…

Coloco el arma que Leo acaba de darme en mi cinturón y subo al auto donde Yuri mira por la ventana de forma ausente, algo que me hace notar que está demasiado cansado incluso como para seguirme torturando con esa personalidad provocativa y sexy que sin duda alguna haría que todo mortal de este universo deseara caer en la más oscura de las tentaciones en sus brazos.

Mis mejillas se sonrojan estúpidamente ante ese pensamiento y me digo que debo calmarme y debo empezar a actuar de forma profesional. No soy un chiquillo deslumbrado por la belleza de este hombre que viste un taje negro y que cierra los ojos como si quisiera descansar un momento antes de salir a escena una vez más. Sí, él es mi Yuri pero en estos momentos es solo mi protegido y no el sueño de amor de mi juventud, ese sueño que jamás pude hacer real debido a mi cobardía.

Reprimo el suspiro dramático que sube ya a mis labios y como los ojos de Yuri siguen cerrados, dejo que mi mirada azul se pierda en las facciones perfectas del hombre frente a mí y me digo que es una lástima que no exista otra palabra para describirlo que no sea hermoso. Quizá yo tenga que descubrir una nueva, quizá yo pueda encontrar un halago mejor para él y si puedo lograrlo ¿a él le gustará o simplemente me sonreirá del mismo modo despectivo en el que lo hizo cuando lo llamé hermoso?

El suspiro dramático que intentaba contener dentro de mi sale de mis labios y Yuri abre los ojos y los posa en mí al tiempo que el auto se detiene también por completo.

-Sígueme…- dice él bajando del auto con la misma gracia y confianza con la que camina en las pasarelas-. No me avergüences por cierto, compórtate, todos mis amigos del medio estarán aquí.

Yo asiento lentamente a sus palabras y camino detrás de él sin apartar mis ojos de su cuerpo y la forma grácil en la que se mueve con dirección a la enorme casa de estilo moderno que nos espera. Sí, sin duda alguna Kenjirou Minami es rico hasta límites que mi imaginación jamás sería capaz de bordear.

Al entrar al jardín de la enorme mansión de dos plantas, escucho el rumor de música y voces que seguramente son los invitados a la fiesta en honor del hombre que sigue caminando sin que mi presencia le importe de verdad con rumbo a la puerta principal del edificio en el que, como por arte de magia, se materializa un hombre que luce completamente joven pero no por eso menos impactante: está usando un traje gris y sus cabellos rubios con un mechón rojizo que le da un aire juguetón, están acomodados de forma desigual dándole un aspecto casual pero no menos elegante.

El hombre sonríe a Yuri como si estuviera encantado de verlo - ¿Quién no lo estaría?- y abre sus brazos hacia él algo que me hace querer sacar mi arma nueva solo para dispararla en su dirección pero me digo que debo calmarme. Quizá el amor que hay en los ojos del hombre al mirar a Yuri solo sea un producto de mi imaginación, quizá la forma en la que Yuri corre al hombre frente a él también sea solamente una actuación porque Yuri se siente agradecido con Minami, solo eso, solo…

-Pensé que no vendrías…- dice Minami una vez que sus brazos rodean a Yuri- ¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?

-Estaba entrenando a la niñera…- dice Yuri y acaricia el rostro del otro hombre al tiempo que besa sus labios con suavidad provocándome un pequeño infarto-. Sigue detrás de mí ¿verdad?

-Sí, creo que no ha entendido tu entrenamiento del todo- dice el hombre rubio quien me dedica una mirada divertida que duplica mis ganas de dispararle-. Yuri no corre peligro aquí, señor, puede dejarlo en mis manos…

-No me es posible hacer eso, señor- digo yo con ganas de ponerme a gritar "lo dejaré solo contigo y un cuerno, Minami", pero me contengo porque no tengo derecho a estar completamente celoso de este hombre y de lo que sea que Yuri y él tengan.

-Vaya que la niñera es desobediente esta vez…- dice Minami con una mueca divertida.

-Es culpa de Phichit, creo que le contó que los terroristas quieren raptarme o una cosa de esas que solo pasa en las películas- dice Yuri sin separarse mucho del cuerpo del otro hombre-. De verdad creo que va a quedarse ¿tienes algún problema con eso? La verdad es que no quiero discutir con él o con Phichit, estoy cansado y me duele la cabeza…

-Puede quedarse, ya sabes que a ti no puedo negarte nada- dice Minami y toma la mano de Yuri para conducirlo a la fiesta seguramente-. Disfruta de la fiesta y relájate, nada le pasará a Yuri aquí ¿ok?- agrega después dirigiéndose a mí con una sonrisa amigable que en nada ayuda a disminuir mis celos y mi rabia.

¿Quién demonios es este hombre? ¿Por qué Yuri Katsuki corre hacia él con una sonrisa de sincero afecto y besa sus labios como si tal cosa? ¿Es su novio? Pero Yuri me dijo que esa clase de relaciones no son posibles para él ¿o sí? ¿Es así como se maneja todo en el negocio del modelaje? ¿Tendré que soportar más escenas así?

Las preguntas siguen revoloteando en mi cabeza mientras mis pasos me llevan a adentrarme en la casa de Minami quien tiene un innegable buen gusto en decoración pues cada una de las habitaciones que pasamos es una oda al buen diseño minimalista y elegante que parecen tener todos los millonarios de esta ciudad.

Finalmente, los tres llegamos a una sala donde varias personas están reunidas y me sorprende un poco encontrarme solamente con un animado corro de siete personas que ríen y beben champagne en copas de cristal, mientras que afuera, la verdadera fiesta debe estar sucediendo con todas esas personas que bailan y cantan más allá de esta habitación sin que les importe que los anfitriones de la fiesta se mantengan alejados de ellos.

-Por fin llegó Yuri- dice una muchacha hermosa de cabello pelirrojo y grandes ojos azules que me recuerda a Rusia con el suave acento de su voz-. Minami se pone triste sin ti…

-¡Todos nos ponemos tristes sin ti!- dice otra mujer de largos cabellos negros y unos ojos imposibles de color violeta que toma la mano de la otra chica-. Mila y yo estábamos bebiendo de más de puro aburrimiento ¡Chris no quiere contarnos de tu presentación de hoy!

-Les dije que debían desfilar en mi pasarela y no en la de un diseñador cualquiera si querían tener la primicia de la nueva presentación de Eros- dice un hombre vestido con un sensual traje color morado que realza sus facciones y le da una profundidad asombrosa a sus ojos verdes-. Además ¿qué quieren que les cuente? Yuri estuvo perfecto como siempre, provoco orgasmos y embarazos a su paso, y la nueva colección de trajes de Christophe Giacometti está casi agotada así que lo demás no importa…

-Claro que Yuri es perfecto siempre- dice Minami sentándose con Yuri en uno de los sillones rojos de su sala que combinan perfectamente con el tono blanco de la alfombra- ¿Qué otra cosa pueden esperar de un dios? Estuvo simplemente espectacular, caminaba como si fuera el hombre más bello del universo y todos moríamos de amor a su paso y…

-¡Oh no, la cursilería va a empezar!- dice un chico rubio que usa gafas oscuras y quien está sentado al lado de un hombre serio pero no menos hermoso que él-. En serio Yuri ¿qué demonios le has dado a Kenjirou? No entiendo cómo demonios no te ha propuesto matrimonio…

-Nuestra relación es más que eso, Yura- dice Yuri haciendo que mi corazón duela de nuevo-. En fin ¿quieren o no saber cómo fue la pasarela?

Todos los chicos ahí reunidos ríen y hacen gestos de aprobación mientras Yuri habla y yo me quedo sentado en una silla lejana al corro de amigos de Yuri, quienes, de acuerdo a lo que dicen, son los modelos que trabajan con él en la misma compañía y quienes parecen quererlo de verdad pues mientras él les cuenta del espectáculo y de las luces, los chicos aplauden y le dicen que ellos también quisieran participar en shows así.

Y Yuri ríe y parece feliz, tan feliz que mi corazón casi olvida que estamos en la casa de Kenjirou Minami cuyos ojos color miel no se despegan de su protegido pero tampoco piden su atención y en el fondo de mí sé que Kenjirou hace eso porque está seguro de que de todas las personas ahí reunidas él es el único que es verdaderamente cercano a Yuri.

-¡Basta de conversación!- dice la pelirroja que responde al nombre de Mila-. Quiero bailar, hagamos algo divertido, después de todo Yuri le acaba de inyectar miles de millones de dólares a la compañía con su presentación de hoy y eso merece una noche de fiesta sin límites.

-¡Juguemos a la botella para elegir a nuestras parejas!- dice Chris con una sonrisa divertida que me da idea de que este es un juego habitual para estos chicos.

-Parece que no sabes hacer cálculos, Giacometti- dice el chico rubio a quien de pronto reconozco como al hijo adoptivo de Yakov-. Nos falta una persona para completar un número par…

-Bueno, está la niñera de Yuri- dice Minami y sus ojos se posan en mí haciéndome dar un respingo. No sé si Minami quiera hacer esto como un ataque personal pero no puedo ver en su mirada algo que no sea mera diversión.

-Dudo que el señor Nikiforov quiera jugar- dice Yuri sonriendo alegremente-. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, tiene que hacerlo si es que ya ha aprendido algo de su entrenamiento.

-¿Tu niñera ha estado aquí todo este tiempo?- dice Chris volteando a mirarme y algo en sus ojos verdes me dice que de verdad no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia ahí-. Al menos Phichit eligió a alguien guapo y discreto para este trabajo…

-Es su trabajo pasar desapercibido- dice Yuri provocando la risa de sus bailará, ¿no es así, Victor?

-Claro que sí, Yuri- digo yo al tiempo que me levanto de mi asiento y me acerco al grupo de personas en el que Yuri es el Rey.

-Bueno, vas aprendiendo- dice mi jefe guiñándome un ojo.

-¿Te llamas Victor?- dice la chica pelinegra recibiéndome al grupo con emoción-. Mi nombre es Sara Crispino, seguramente ya has conocido a mi hermano Michel, trabaja en la escolta de Yuri…

-No lo he conocido aun yo…

-Bueno, eso no importa- dice Yuri con calma- ¿Vamos a jugar a esto o no? Tienen que bailar con la persona que les toque y lo harán de la manera más sexy que puedan. El primero o la primera que le provoque un paro cardiaco a su pareja gana y los demás tendrán que comprarle un regalo costoso mañana…

-¡Trato!- dice Mila riendo divertida- ¡Hagan un circulo, ahora!

-Me niego a jugar a esto, yo bailaré con Otabek- dice Yurio tomando la mano del chico serio quien sonríe al lado suyo-. Ustedes hagan lo que quieran…

-Tienes que jugar Yuri Plisetsky- dice la chica levantándose del suelo para tomar la mano del otro chico quien le dedica una mirada molesta-. Sé que tú y Otabek son incapaces de separarse del uno del otro pero no me interesa, vas a bailar con quien te toque…

-Solo será una canción- dice el joven que responde al nombre de Otabek-. Además, si esto es una competencia de baile sensual sin duda alguna ganarás tú, piensa en las cosas caras que Mila va a comprarte…

Todo el mundo ríe de las palabras de Otabek al tiempo que Mila gira la botella y cuando lo hace, la punta de la misma señala a Yurio quien hace una mueca molesta pero no objeta su destino. Después es el turno de Sara quien bailará con Otabek y cuando Minami toma la botella entre sus dedos, mi corazón late terriblemente porque existe la posibilidad de que yo…

-Bueno, parece que te tocará bailar con Yuri, Victor- dice Minami cuando la botella que ha hecho girar se detiene en Chris-. Eres el hombre afortunado de la noche…

Los ojos marrones de Yuri se quedan quietos en mí mientras Minami ríe divertido y toma la mano de Chris para llevarlo al jardín donde una canción movida suena ya. Mientras tanto, yo me quedo sentado en el suelo como idiota pensando en si aquello está pasando o no y hasta el momento en el que Yuri se levanta del sillón y me ofrece su mano con una sonrisa que me roba el aliento, es que me doy cuenta de que acabo de recuperar el aliento.

-Vas a hacerme ganar esto fácilmente- dice Yuri sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos-. Ni siquiera he empezado a bailar y ya estás al borde del infarto. Eres la niñera más divertida que he tenido, Nikiforov.

Sin decir más, Yuri me arrastra a la pista de baile donde todos los demás modelos están dejando ya en evidencia que sus cuerpos no solamente son capaces de robarte el alma en la pasarela sino que tienen también un talento especial para embrujarte fuera de ella. Y lo mismo sucede con el dios quien, pegándose a mi cuerpo empieza a moverse de modo provocador y juro que mi infarto fulminante está muy cerca, y en realidad no me importa morir porque moriría feliz.

Los brazos de Yuri se enredan a mi cuello sin que él deje de moverse y yo siento que mis manos se posan en su cadera automáticamente mientras él sonríe y me mira fijamente a los ojos y yo no puedo creer que él me esté dejando tocarlo porque él es tan hermoso y puede hacer lo que sea con mi voluntad. Intento seguir el ritmo de su danza pero es difícil porque sus manos se deslizan ahora por mi espalda y él me suelta simplemente para darse la vuelta entre mis brazos y dejar que su firme trasero se pegue con mi cuerpo mientras él sube y baja por mi piel causándome un escalofrío terrible.

Sé que es estúpido, pero mi cerebro se siente embotado, mi piel está caliente y siento que el centro de mi cuerpo está llenándose de calor, de sangre. Quisiera controlarme mejor pero es imposible, es imposible porque las luces del jardín confluyen en Yuri quien sigue bailando pegado a mí y sus ojos brillan mientras él sonríe sabiendo que está logrando su objetivo de dejarme sin aliento y con los testículos adoloridos porque sé que toda esta excitación que siento será inútil porque Yuri está tentándome pero esta es una tentación en la que no me está permitido caer, no podré aliviarme, no podré simplemente tomarlo entre mis brazos y besarlo mientras los dos nos olvidamos del baile porque él juega conmigo, él juega conmigo y yo estoy lo suficientemente estúpido como para dejar que lo haga.

Y entonces me pierdo en las miles de sensaciones que me atrapan mientras Yuri vuelve a darse la vuelta entre mis brazos y pega su rostro al mío dejándonos a los dos cerca, demasiado cerca y a la vez tan completamente lejos. Y mientras miro sus ojos, las palabras de la canción que suena ahora hacen total sentido en mi cabeza: sí, estoy hechizado por él, estoy completamente perdido en él:

 _Oh cariño, mira lo que has empezado._

 _La temperatura está subiendo ¿pasará lo que creo?_

 _He estado esperando tanto tiempo para que te decidieras a hacer un movimiento antes de que yo lo hiciera._

 _Así que ilumíname cariño y quizá te deje tenerlo._

 _Es un poco peligroso pero es así como lo quiero._

 _Menos conversación y más caricias a mi cuerpo._

 _Porque estoy tan perdido en ti, perdido en ti…_

Perdido, completamente perdido… sus labios sobre mis labios son como una droga, son como el alcohol que no he bebido aun, como una de esas sustancias que te apartan del mundo de forma completa. Podría darle lo que él quisiera, podría sacar a mi corazón de mi pecho simplemente para que él lo sostuviera en sus manos. Porque lo deseo, cómo lo deseo ahora. Sus manos siguen sobre mis caderas y la música se va terminando y sé que todos los ojos están puestos en nosotros pero el mundo a mí alrededor no podría importarme menos cuando él está así de cerca de mí.

-Victor…- dice él enviándome una descarga de electricidad cuando su aliento acaricia mis labios que me ruegan por estrellarse en los de Yuri.

-¿Yuri?- digo yo arrastrando las palabras como si de verdad estuviera ebrio y no solo estúpidamente hechizado por el chico que sigue bailando entre mis brazos.

-¿Me deseas, Victor?- dice él con una voz seductora que me hace temblar de verdad y siento que mi alma escapa de mi cuerpo cuando sus dedos se posan exactamente encima del bulto que hay en mi entrepierna- ¿Quieres tenerme, Victor?

-Sí, eso deseo…- susurro yo sin que me importe un carajo sonar desesperado.

-Eso desea todo Nueva York- dice Yuri riendo sin dejar de acariciarme y juro que estoy a punto de volverme loco- ¿Qué te hace a ti diferente?

-No lo sé…

-¿Eres más guapo que los demás?- dice Yuri y sus dedos resbalando por la incipiente forma de mi erección me hacen soltar un gemido bajo- ¿Eres mejor que los demás solo porque pretendes cuidar de mí? ¿De quién quieres olvidarte entre mis brazos? Es decir, muchas personas me han usado solo para eso ¿sabes? Parezco ser el remedio perfecto para olvidarte de un amor que se fue, yo solo soy un reemplazo para todos, soy demasiado hermoso o demasiado irreal para que alguien sienta amor de verdad por mí, aunque…

-¿Qué?- susurro yo totalmente fuera de mis sentidos.

-¿Victor Nikiforov está enamorado de mí?- dice Yuri disparando las palabras mientras sus ojos marrones se clavan en mí- ¿Victor Nikiforov es el único que podría sentir amor por mí?

-Sí…- digo yo porque es cierto que he estado enamorado de él desde que lo vi por primera vez tomando fotografías en el patio de la escuela secundaria de Detroit y porque yo sería capaz de hacer lo que fuera por él.

-Victor…- dice él y sonríe dulcemente, al menos al principio, antes de que su sonrisa se convierta en esa mueca burlona que en apenas unas horas he visto cientos de veces formándose en sus labios-. Eres un buen mentiroso ¿sabes? Tan bueno, que casi te creo…

Yuri ríe y sopla aire en mis labios antes de alejarse de mí y caminar con rumbo a sus amigos que ríen y me dedican una mirada llena de diversión como si ellos supieran que me acabo de convertir en la mascota de Yuri Katsuki y yo sigo tan aturdido que ni siquiera me importa que Yuri se una a las risas y proclame en voz alta que ha ganado, que su niñera está al borde del infarto porque es cierto, él puede hacer lo que quiera de mí y aunque mi historia a su lado no tenga más futuro que este en donde él jugará conmigo y yo cederé a la tentación de pensar que puede ser mío, sé que no dejaré de mirarlo y de desearlo, no dejaré de querer que esté a mi lado aunque justo ahora él esté bailando y sonriendo en los brazos de otro hombre que no soy yo…

* * *

 **NDA: La canción que Victor y Yuri bailan es "Into you" de Ariana Grande :3**


	4. Bruma

**Capítulo 4. Bruma**

Mi cabeza da mil vueltas mientras Minami me conduce al baño de su despacho que es la habitación que está más cercana al jardín, lugar en el que hasta hace unas horas estaba siendo el alma de la fiesta.

Sí, sé que el alcohol y yo no somos buenos compañeros pero ¿qué otra cosa se espera de Eros? Todos los que vinieron a esta fiesta querían verme riendo con los demás modelos, todos ellos querían ver a Eros en su hábitat habitual, lo querían ver bailando y disfrutando y eso fue precisamente lo que hice: no puedes venir a una fiesta como esta y pretender quedarte sentado en tu lugar porque hay un papel que cumplir, siempre hay que cumplir con las expectativas del público al que le debes todo.

Sonrío en medio de la bruma que nubla mi cabeza, sé que estoy a muy poco de perder la razón por completo pero no me importa porque al menos me dejarán dormir después de esto ¿no es así? Sé que mi dietista morirá de un infarto cuando le cuente acerca de la ingente cantidad de alcohol que he consumido pero tengo mis trucos para lograr que ninguna de esas calorías vacías se quede en mi demasiado tiempo, nadie tiene que preocuparse, yo más que nadie me cuido mucho de todo aquello que pueda llevarme a volver a ser un cerdo.

Ese último pensamiento me provoca más náuseas y por un momento me siento agradecido de saber que no tendré que provocarme el vómito yo mismo como he hecho tantas veces. No es tan sorprendente, todos en este negocio lo hacen, todos saben que tienen que hacerlo para mantenerse con las medidas imposibles que todos los diseñadores de altura exigen en sus pasarelas. Esto es parte de la rutina, así que al llegar al baño donde Minami sostiene mi cuerpo y acomoda mi cabello hacia atrás para que nada de la porquería me toque, dejo que todo salga, dejo que todo me abandone y el ardor del vomito en la garganta me hace sentir aliviado, asqueado sí, pero también profundamente aliviado.

Minami me deja terminar sin decir nada, él me ha visto así miles de veces y yo me sigo preguntando por qué nada de esto le molesta, por qué no se deshace de mí si en la industria del modelaje día a día chicos y chicas hermosos de verdad se unen a las filas del negocio y sé que muchos de ellos podrían borrarme del mapa con la misma facilidad con la que yo me convertí en el dios de las pasarelas.

Sin embargo, Minami ha hecho de todo por no dejar que mi nombre deje de ser mencionado, él no descuida mi carrera, él siempre sabe con qué personas hablar para mantenerme vigente a fuerza de negocios brillantes o amenazas directas. Le debo todo lo que soy a Minami y por eso me siento avergonzado de que en cada fiesta tenga que verme así: solo un muchacho borracho que vomita porquería, solo un estúpido cualquiera que se siente miserable al vivir una vida que el resto del mundo desearía vivir, una vida que todo el mundo envidia.

-No más champagne para ti, querido- dice Minami con la misma voz alegre con la que se ha dirigido a mí todos estos años, la misma voz que usó el primer día en el que lo conocí.

-Quiero ir a casa y dormir mil años…- logro balbucear-. Déjame ir a casa…

-Dejaré que tu niñera te lleve a casa en un rato pero primero tengo que hablar contigo seriamente- dice él riendo divertido-. Además, quisiera que me contarás más de él, aun no lo conozco lo suficiente y quizá se aproveche de ti si te ve en este estado ¿no crees? Y después de verte provocándolo así, Yuri, es mi deber decirte que debes dejar de jugar con el señor Nikiforov. Te dije que te ayudaría a torturarlo pero me parece que el hombre está sinceramente enamorado de ti ¿sabes?

-Todo Nueva York está sinceramente enamorado de mí, el señor Nikiforov no puede ser diferente a los demás- digo yo arrastrando las palabras- ¿Ya no recuerdas lo que me hizo?

-Claro que lo recuerdo…- dice Minami tomándome en sus brazos para llevarme a uno de los sillones de piel de su despacho y me coloca ahí, al tiempo que él se sienta en el suelo y empieza a acariciar mi cabello-. Él dejó que te rompieran en mil pedazos y merece ser torturado pero… ¿hasta cuándo vas a parar? El hombre no puede desearte más, Yuri ¿Y si te ama de verdad y lo alejas de tu lado? Al verte bailar con él me di cuenta de que tú tampoco has dejado de sentir algo por él…

-¿Estás enojado conmigo por eso?- digo yo un poco asustado de molestar a Minami.

-Claro que no, no puedo enojarme contigo ¿por qué no me crees?- dice Minami besando mi frente-. Juré que iba a protegerte como a un hermano ¿no lo recuerdas? Tú me salvaste cuando llegaste a mí, me salvaste porque todo antes de ti era tan vacío y triste. Tú le diste luz a mi mundo pero la cosa es, amado mío, que yo puedo protegerte y puedo darte todo lo que deseas menos amor, menos el amor que alguien como tú merece…

-¿Por qué no te casas conmigo y destrozamos a Nikiforov?- digo yo haciendo que Minami suelte una carcajada divertida-. Si de verdad está enamorado de mí eso lo mataría ¿no crees?

-¿Y de verdad quieres matarlo?- dice Minami acariciando mi pelo con ternura-. Desde que me dijiste que él vendría a ti de nuevo, he pensado que debes preguntarle lo que quieres saber de forma directa y dejar todo este juego de lado. Además, Yuri, tú y él eran muy jóvenes en aquella época y la juventud es sinónimo de estupidez a veces…

-Yo no era un estúpido y era más joven que él- digo yo sintiéndome enojado-. No puedes disculparlo todo diciendo que era joven y que por eso hizo lo que hizo ¿Y los chicos que me golpearon? ¿Ellos también eran solo jóvenes?

-No, la maldad es maldad y punto pero no creo que Nikiforov sea alguien malvado- dice mi protector con un suspiro cansado-. Sin embargo, prometí que no me metería en tu camino y eso hago, y si quieres que nos casemos, nos casaremos, qué más da…

-No lo digas como si fuera una tortura casarte conmigo- digo yo y Minami ríe de nuevo-. Kenjirou…

-¿Qué sucede, Yuri?

-¿Crees que él pueda amarme de verdad?- pregunto yo con vergüenza-. Sus ojos azules, sus ojos cuando me mira…

-¿Qué te dicen sus ojos?

-Que él había estado esperando por verme mucho tiempo, que él no me desea solo para poseerme sino que…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Él ve al Yuri de verdad- digo yo con calma y de pronto mi mente se siente más lúcida-. Él no mira a Eros, él… él reconoce a Yuri en mis ojos y creo que es a Yuri a quien podría amar y…

-Y tú no quieres volver a ser ese Yuri ¿cierto?- dice Minami mirándome con tristeza.

-No, no quiero…- digo yo sintiendo la necesidad de ahogar estos sentimientos que me atormentan cuando el efecto del alcohol está a punto de terminarse.

-Yuri, mi amado Yuri…- dice Minami con una sonrisa llena de ternura-. Victor Nikiforov podría amar todo de ti si le dieras la oportunidad ¿sabes? Creo que él es ese tipo de persona, él es un hombre que podría amarte sin condiciones.

-¿Cómo tú?- pregunto y tomo la mano de Minami entre la mía.

-No, mejor que yo- dice él-. Él te podría dar todo su corazón, todo lo que hay en él por ti y solo por ti…

Los ojos de Minami se llenan de tristeza y de pronto me siento estúpido por haberme puesto hablar de estas cosas pero cuando me emborracho sencillamente no puedo controlarme. En medio de la bruma del alcohol parece ser que Eros, el frío y calculador Eros se va al carajo y Yuri, el Yuri que tiene miedo de todo y de sí mismo más que nada, toma posesión de mí y empieza a decir idioteces de este tipo, idioteces que hacen que la mirada de Minami duela, idioteces que le hacen pensar en esa vida triste que vivía antes de que yo llegara a él.

Mientras mis dedos siguen acariciando su rostro, mi mente se remonta a aquel primer día en el que me encontré con él, aquel día de sol donde su sonrisa triste se encontró conmigo.

Mari mi hermana estaba trabajando para la familia Minami desde el primer momento en el que llegamos a América, ella era la encargada de llevar el manejo de los cuatro hoteles que el padre de Minami había construido en Nueva York. Después del atentado que sufrí el último día de curso, Mari había decidido sacarme de la escuela pública y el padre de Kenjirou le había ofrecido a mi hermana que yo tomara la oportunidad de estudiar en casa al lado de su heredero quien tampoco estaba pasándola bien debido a que su madre había muerto meses atrás. Mari había aceptado la oferta encantada de la vida, ella sabía que una educación privada aumentaría mis posibilidades de acceder a una universidad donde pudiera estudiar fotografía y la idea de no tener que volver a pisar un infierno como la escuela secundaria de Detroit me alegró profundamente.

Fue por eso que al otoño siguiente, Mari y yo nos mudamos definitivamente a Nueva York, el señor Minami nos dejó vivir en su mansión al lado de su hijo único, supongo que él pensaba que Kenjirou y yo podríamos congeniar y hacer un poco más habitable aquella enorme casa en la que su pequeño hijo parecía sentirse tan solo.

Fue así como lo conocí, lo encontré sentado en el jardín mirando al vacío y simplemente me senté al lado suyo porque nunca se me había dado bien hacer amigos pero él… él parecía ser una persona triste como yo, él y sus ojos color miel que sabían de dolor me hicieron sentir cómodo y por primera vez en mi vida no tuve miedo de estar al lado de alguien. Aquel día, los dos empezamos a hablar de todo y de nada hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos riendo y de que le había enseñado ya todos los trucos que conocía con la cámara fotográfica.

Su padre nos encontró a los dos riendo mientras revelábamos las fotografías y a la semana siguiente mandó a montar un laboratorio en toda regla en una de las habitaciones de su casa. Las fotografías terminaron por unirnos y los dos crecimos como un par de hermanos lo habrían hecho.

Fue él quien me sugirió hacer uso el gimnasio de su casa cuando le confesé lo que había pasado en Detroit, él dijo que una persona fuerte tenía que ser fuerte en cuerpo y alma. La dietista y los médicos vinieron después y mientras crecíamos, los dos chiquillos que se habían conocido en otoño, se fueron convirtiendo en dos jóvenes atléticos y bellos, no había otra forma de describirnos, aunque Minami siempre dijo que de los dos, era yo quien estaba tomando poco a poco la forma de un adonis.

-Eres tan guapo como Eros, el dios del amor sexual- solía decirme Minami mientras los dos mirábamos los libros de arte que su padre me había traído cuando le dije que era mi intención aplicar a una facultad de bellas artes- ¿No has pensado en convertirte en modelo?

-No seas tonto- le respondía yo con las mejillas sonrojadas porque a pesar de que ahora era capaz de convocar las miradas de la gente en la calle, la verdad es que seguía siendo el chico tímido y asustado que había sido toda la vida.

-Hagamos una sesión fotográfica- dijo él riendo divertido del mismo modo en el que reía cuando se le ocurría la idea de un juego que nos garantizara horas de entretenimiento-. Te apuesto una cámara nueva a que si enviamos fotografías tuyas a una agencia de modelaje te aceptarían sin duda alguna…

Me reí de la idea de Minami pero le seguí el juego. La verdad es que siempre le decía que sí a todo lo que me propusiera hacer porque lo quería tanto y me sentía tan agradecido con él y con su familia que si me hubieran pedido saltar de un acantilado lo habría hecho. Minami me vistió con prendas caras de diseñador, esas prendas que su padre traía para los dos sin preguntar si nos hacían o no falta y me fotografío mil veces en mil poses distintas y mientras él lo hacía, yo empezaba a sentir que quizá era bueno para aquello. Yo conocía a la cámara a profundidad así que estar frente a ella no me intimidaba tanto.

Cuando Minami reveló las fotografías, me costaba trabajo reconocer al chico que estaba ahí. Aquel chico había modelado con mi cuerpo, había sonreído con mis labios pero no sentía que fuera yo y sin embargo, lo era, de verdad lo era. Aquel fue el momento en el que me sentí consciente de mi propia belleza, creo que aquel fue el instante en el que elegí por fin el destino que habrían de seguir mis pasos.

-Esto es oro molido…- dijo Minami mientras ponía las fotografías en una carpeta de piel que enviaría al día siguiente a las oficinas de una de las compañías de modelaje que trabajaban con Celestino Caldini, el hombre que era el diseñador particular de la familia Minami.

-No lo es…- dije yo con las mejillas llenas de rubor-. Además, no sé cómo te voy a comprar una cámara nueva cuando rechacen mi propuesta de ser modelo…

-La comprarás con el primer cheque que te de Celestino- dijo él de forma segura-. Verás que mañana mismo tendremos una respuesta de sus agentes…

Me reí con ganas de lo que mi amigo había hecho y para sorpresa de todos, al día siguiente el mismísimo Celestino Cialdini estaba esperando por Minami y por mí en la sala de su casa. Había visto mis fotografías y quería que firmara un contrato de exclusividad con su compañía, él quería diseñar prendas solo para mí.

-Tomarás un curso intensivo de modelaje en mi agencia, no es nada difícil, en realidad tienes un talento innato para posar pero la pasarela es otra cosa- dijo el hombre mirándome de modo evaluativo y asintiendo con aprobación a lo que tenía en frente-. Sin duda alguna tienes el potencial para ser un dios de las pasarelas, eso veo en ti, eso verá el mundo entero, Eros…

-¿Eros?- pregunté yo con algo de reserva.

-Eros, es así como nombraste a tu sesión fotográfica, la que enviaste en el portafolio- dijo Celestino con calma-. Serás un dios y como un dios debes llamarte así que…. Supongo que el señor Minami será tu representante hasta que alcances la mayoría de edad, después te conseguiremos a alguien más, un agente en toda regla. Mientras tanto le enviaré los papeles de tu contrato en la noche y bienvenido a bordo, futuro dios del modelaje…

Fue así como mi aventura en las pasarelas empezó porque en ningún momento se me ocurrió rechazar una oferta así. Sí, tenía miedo de lo que vendría después pero me había gustado ser el chico de las fotografías, me había gustado ser Eros y no podía renunciar a aquella sensación de poder. Por eso acepté el contrato después de discutirlo con mi hermana y con mis padres pero en el fondo de mi corazón yo sabía que todo había sucedido gracias a Minami, gracias a él y a ese amor instantáneo que sintió por mi aquella tarde en el jardín de su casa, un amor que yo he estado dispuesto a corresponder pero que él no ha aceptado jamás porque dice que sabe que hay alguien más en mi corazón y que él respeta eso, y yo me odio profundamente porque si hay alguien en mi corazón ese solamente puede ser una persona, esa persona que neciamente esta esperando por mí detrás de la puerta del despacho de Minami en el que me encuentro justo ahora.

-No quiero que Victor Nikiforov vuelva a dañarme- susurro dejando que las palabras escapen de mis labios sin pedir permiso.

-Él no te hará daño, de verdad creo que solo quiere protegerte- dice Minami con la misma paciencia con la que me explicaba matemáticas antes de un examen de nuestro tutor privado-. Yuri, has esperado mucho tiempo por él ¿no crees?

-No sé, ni siquiera pensé que sería posible volver a verlo…- digo yo sinceramente-. Este mundo es tan grande, hay tantas personas en él…

-Y aun así él está aquí contigo ¿no te dice eso algo?- dice Minami con una sonrisa feliz-. Si yo fuera tú, dejaría de temer y simplemente dejaría que todo suceda. Victor es un hombre bueno, incluso después de torturarlo él sigue dispuesto a estar cerca de ti…

-Tú me diste la oportunidad de torturarlo…- digo yo recordando la risa burlona que había en los labios de Minami desde el principio de todo el asunto del baile, había sido la intención de mi protector que Victor y yo bailáramos juntos.

-Bueno, tenía que saber qué clase de persona es…- dice Minami riendo alegremente-. Además, creo que lo disfrutó así que no cuenta como tortura…

-¿Eres un cupido ahora?- pregunto yo sintiéndome cada vez más adormilado y mareado y algo me dice que no voy a recordar nada de esto en la mañana- ¿Quieres que te confiese que Victor Nikiforov es el amor de mi vida? Deberíamos traer a Sara y a Mila para pintarnos las uñas y seguir hablando de chicos y del destino…

-No seas tonto, tú no eres un chico tonto…- dice Minami volviendo a besar mi frente-. Solo quiero que seas feliz, eso he querido toda mi vida.

-¿Y si te digo que quiero ser feliz contigo?- pregunto yo sintiendo que las luces de la habitación son demasiado fuertes.

-Te estarías mintiendo y me estarías usando como un refugio que jamás sería suficiente para ti- dice Minami con sinceridad-. Y tú mereces algo mejor que eso aunque yo estaría encantado de hacer lo que quisieras…

-Tú también te mereces algo mejor….- digo yo realmente conmovido-. Perdóname por hacerte parte de todo esto…

-Ya te lo dije, es divertido- dice Minami sin dejar de sonreír-. Así que, querido, vas a volver con Victor a casa ahora mismo ¿entiendes? Nada de escaparte a un club con Yura y Otabek, nada de llegar a casa y beber como poseído. Tienes que ser responsable Yuri, ese maldito acosador que te persigue es cosa seria…

-¿Tú también me vas a dar sermones acerca del señor acosador? Deja de preocuparte por eso, ya te dije que no tengo la energía suficiente para hacer tonterías hoy, mamá- digo yo sintiéndome de verdad a punto de morir de cansancio-. Deja que la niñera me lleve a casa entonces…

Minami ríe divertido y dándose cuenta de que no seré capaz de dar ni un maldito paso más, me toma de nuevo entre sus brazos y agradezco a los dioses que mi cuerpo pueda resultar tan liviano ahora al cargarlo. La bruma sigue nublando mi cabeza y mis ojos se cierran de forma casi automática. Solo quiero dormir mil horas antes de mi próximo compromiso. Solo quiero olvidarme del mundo y de todo lo que Minami ha dicho porque no quiero pensar en Victor, no quiero aceptar que muero por dejar de pelear conmigo mismo y simplemente preguntar lo que quiero preguntar y decidir si puedo o no dejar mi corazón en las manos de Victor.

Pero a quién engaño. Mi corazón está en él. Mi corazón está en él como lo ha estado desde el primer momento en el que sus ojos azules aparecieron frente a mis ojos.

Un suspiro escapa de mis labios al mismo tiempo en el que Minami abre la puerta y la voz de Victor Nikiforov se deja escuchar del otro lado de la habitación.

-¿Está bien?- dice mi niñera con voz preocupada- ¿Esto es normal?

-Es parte de su vida, sí, no te preocupes- dice Minami-. Cuida bien de él ¿quieres? No dejes que salga a la calle en este estado, sé que a él no le importa pero ese acosador es un asunto serio. Mi padre y yo hemos contratado a varios detectives privados para seguir la pista de los ataques y las amenazas pero hasta el momento no hemos logrado nada…

-Me gustaría saber más de eso- dice Victor con la voz llena de interés- ¿Podría hablar con usted a más detalle de todo este asunto? Trabajé en casos de investigación muy complejos antes, estoy seguro que puedo ser de ayuda para sus detectives privados…

-Ven a verme cuando quieras y te mostraré el expediente del caso, trae a Yuri contigo- dice Minami con amabilidad-. Si de verdad vas a cuidar de él, puedes contar conmigo entonces…

\- Lo protegeré con mi vida si debo hacerlo- dice Victor y algo en mi corazón se siente cálido y emocionado al escuchar esas palabras-. No dejaré que nadie le haga daño, nadie…

-Lo dices en serio- afirma Minami y si pudiera verlo, sé que él estaría sonriendo-. Me agradas, Victor Nikiforov. Buenas noches.

Siento que Minami me deposita en los brazos de Victor y sin saber bien por qué me siento protegido y seguro entre sus brazos. Él me pega a su pecho como si no quisiera que nada ni nadie me dañara y yo dejo que su aroma me envuelva porque estoy cansado y no tengo ganas de hacer una rabieta o de quejarme. Los brazos de Victor Nikiforov son como un remanso de paz en el universo, incluso en medio de la bruma soy perfectamente capaz de darme cuenta de esto. Quizá yo pertenezco a estos brazos, quizá no deba alejarme de ellos, quizá…

Mi mente se pierde por fin en la suave nebulosa de la inconsciencia y mis sueños se llenan de pasado otra vez. Y ahí estoy yo con mi cámara en la mano y una sonrisa triste en mis labios intentando capturar la luz del sol entre las hojas y de pronto aparece él, él y sus ojos azules que contemplan el cielo como si quisieran fundirse con él. Victor sonríe y mi cámara inmediatamente se dirige a él porque su sonrisa es mil veces más hermosa que el cielo o la luz del sol entre las hojas. Él no se da cuenta de que lo miro, nadie jamás mira a Yuri el cerdo. Yo sé quién es él, él es de quien las chicas hablan, él es el estudiante de intercambio más guapo de la escuela: Victor Nikiforov, el príncipe de los ojos azules que ha venido a nosotros desde Rusia. Él no sabe que existo, él nunca lo sabrá y por eso me digo que no está mal querer capturarlo en una fotografía que después pueda mirar sin tener miedo de que él me descubra en la distancia y eso es bastante para mí, eso es todo lo que alguien como yo puede tener: solo un eco de papel de su belleza, solo un recuerdo que me dure por siempre porque él hace latir mi corazón pero sé que mi corazón para él jamás será suficiente….

 _Pero él está aquí contigo Yuri, ¿No crees que eso signifique algo?,_ dice la voz de Minami en mis sueños y mis ojos se abren de pronto para encontrarse una vez más con imágenes borrosas pero aun así los ojos azules de Victor son algo que podría reconocer donde sea y él está ahí, de verdad está ahí conmigo y todo dentro de mí es tan confuso y borroso que por eso empiezo a llorar, empiezo a llorar porque no sé qué más hacer y esto sigue siendo un sueño ¿no es así? Es solo un sueño, solo un sueño…

-¿Qué pasa, Yuri?- dice él acercándose a mí con cuidado, con suavidad, como si temiera romperme en mil pedazos pero lo que él no sabe es que ya estoy roto, roto más allá de todo arreglo.

-Pensé que te habías ido- digo sin saber por qué-. Pensé que me habías abandonado otra vez…

-No, aquí estoy, no volveré a abandonarte jamás ¿entiendes?- dice él y vuelve a tomarme entre sus brazos y de pronto me digo que sin duda alguna este es un sueño, solamente un sueño así que puedo hacer lo que yo quiera. Es un sueño que olvidaré en la mañana, es un sueño y está bien soñar con esto.

-¿No?- le pregunto escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho- ¿No te irás aunque me haya portado mal contigo? Estoy avergonzado, ese no soy yo, esa persona no soy yo pero hay un papel que debo cumplir, es un papel que el mundo entero me asignado y debo hacerlo ¿entiendes?

-Lo sé, es Eros el que juega conmigo- dice él y en medio de mi sueño lo escucho reír-. Pero no es malo conmigo, él solo es… es él. Así es Eros y si él es parte de ti entonces también lo protegeré…

-¿Tú quieres a Yuri?- pregunto con voz débil como si mi sueño estuviera alejándose-. Pero tú abandonaste a Yuri, lo dejaste solo, dejaste que le hicieran daño…

-Yo amaba a Yuri…- dice él y mi corazón se estremece con esas palabras-. En aquel entonces yo era un imbécil demasiado preocupado de lo que el mundo dijera sobre mí pero ya no soy esa persona, ya no soy el estúpido que dejó que te hicieran daño. Tú sigues siendo mi Yuri ¿No lo ves? Jamás has dejado de serlo y yo… mi amor por ti será valiente esta vez, lo será de verdad porque podría entregar mi vida entera por ti, Yuri, lo haría mil veces solo por ti…

Mi llanto se detiene de pronto y aunque él sonríe algo en mi corazón llora porque de pronto deseo que este sueño sea real, lo deseo con todo mi corazón y aunque desear algo así me asusta, sé que sigo enamorado de él, sé que podría rendirle mi alma entera si sigue diciéndome cosas como esta.

-¿De verdad estás enamorado de mí?- susurro y él acerca su rostro al mío.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas?- dice él sobre mis labios.

Yo no respondo, la bruma sigue rodeándome y me digo que mi sueño está a punto de terminarse y es triste, tan completamente triste que tengo ganas de llorar de nuevo porque voy a perderlo, voy a perderlo una vez más, voy a perderlo para siempre.

Y no quiero perderlo. No ahora. No jamás.

Es por eso que mis labios buscan los suyos y él responde a mi beso con suavidad, como si estuviera diciéndome que de ese modo puede responder mejor a mi pregunta que usando palabras. Sus dedos limpian mis lágrimas y sus labios siguen besándome y me digo que nunca nadie me había besado así, de este modo en el que la persona que te besa parece besarte no solo con sus labios sino con su alma misma, con su corazón, un beso como este podría crear un universo entero y yo siento estrellas dentro de mí, siento luz de estrellas en mis labios.

Pero la oscuridad me rodea de nuevo, la oscuridad me lleva consigo de nuevo y en medio de ella sé que lo he perdido de nuevo aunque es cierto que no puedes perder aquello que jamás ha sido tuyo y Victor no ha sido mío jamás, jamás lo será y este sueño que se llena de oscuridad poco a poco es solamente otra de las cosas que estoy condenado a olvidar…


	5. Olvido

**Capítulo 5. Olvido**

No fue un sueño, no lo fue.

Lo veo dormir y me pierdo en él sintiendo todavía el sabor de sus labios en mis labios, la cadencia de su boca entre la mía en medio de ese beso dulce que me hizo preguntarme por qué demonios había esperado tanto para encontrarme con él de ese modo, para con un beso poder mostrarle todos esos sentimientos que él me hizo sentir desde la primera vez que lo vi fotografiando el cielo azul del otoño, desde que su andar lento y algo torpe terminó por atraparme del modo en el que nadie me había atrapado hasta ese entonces.

Lo recuerdo caminando con sigilo entre los pasillos del colegio, lo recuerdo sonriéndole a sus fotografías en silencio, él fue siempre tan silencioso. Y sin embargo ahora mismo hace ruido en mi pecho, su beso ha incendiado a mi corazón entero y yo no dejo de preguntarme qué pasará ahora y me muero de terror al pensar que esto ha sido solo obra del alcohol pero no perderé la esperanza, no puedo perderla.

Porque ha sido Yuri, mi Yuri el que me ha besado y sé que podría soportar cualquier tempestad simplemente para besarlo de nuevo porque he descubierto que mi amor juvenil no ha cambiado, que a pesar del tiempo y de la distancia no se ha alterado, que quizá esté destinado a convertirse en un amor legendario si él me deja reparar mi daño por medio de besos, de caricias, de promesas que esta vez cumpliré aunque se me vaya la vida en ello.

Mis labios sonríen mientras lo veo dormir. Incluso dormido es terriblemente bello. Yuri luce ahora como un ángel al que el mundo poco le importa, él es como un espíritu de luz que parece intocado por la oscuridad. Él duerme ajeno a los latidos de mi corazón que recuerdan paso a paso cómo fue que llegué a enamorarme de él y sonrío dejándome llevar por la calidez de esos recuerdos y el calor de los labios de Yuri que sigue ardiendo en mis labios y que no se apagará hasta que pueda volver a besarlo.

¿Podré hacer eso de nuevo? ¿Él recordará que me ha besado, que me ha preguntado si yo lo quiero y que sin pararme a pensarlo yo le he respondido que lo amo?

Porque lo amo, eso es lo que siento. Mi amor de juventud ha vivido conmigo sin apagarse dentro de mi pecho, ese amor que construí a base de suspiros, sueños y mirar a Yuri desde lejos sigue dentro de mí y justamente ahora entiendo por qué hasta este instante mi corazón parece vivo de nuevo: esto es así porque Yuri es mi amor, es mi vida y por eso hasta antes de volver a verlo no me había preocupado por encontrar a alguien más que acelerara mis latidos del modo en el que este chico hermoso lo hace con solo respirar.

Me rio de mí porque estoy jodida y radiantemente enamorado pero no puedo evitarlo. Si Yuri quiere mi alma, la tendrá. Si él quiere mi vida, también estaría dispuesto a entregársela y ahora que he probado sus labios, los labios con los que soñé durante el último año de secundaria, todo a mi alrededor parece haber cambiado y me digo que es así porque esta vez tengo esperanza, la esperanza de que él recuerde que temía que lo abandonara, la esperanza de que él me deje quedarme a su lado más que como solamente su guardaespaldas.

El quinto suspiro enamorado de la noche escapa de mis labios y me digo que podría morir feliz ahora después de haber besado a Yuri. Es divertido cómo un solo evento de segundos puede cambiar tu vida y hacerla temblar hasta los cimientos, y aunque es cierto que moriría feliz ahora un solo beso de sus labios jamás será suficiente, no puede serlo, necesito más.

Sin duda alguna cuando se trata de Yuri soy ambicioso, quisiera asirlo entre mis brazos una vez más y no dejarlo ir, pedirle que se quede a mi lado y no se vaya y me digo que quizá algún día pueda hacer eso pero no hoy, no esta noche. Quizá el universo ha sido demasiado generoso conmigo con lo que acaba de suceder. Quizá está mal para un corazón humano desear y amar del modo en el que en el mío desea y ama a Yuri.

Me rio de mí y dejo que mis ojos se cierren de una vez, estoy cansado. Esta ha sido una de las noches más largas de mi vida pero me digo que podría pasar mil noches más así si alguien me dice que al final de cada una de ellas los labios de Yuri se encontrarán con los míos. Lo dicho, soy un ambicioso de mierda, le estoy pidiendo al universo más, mucho más de lo que puede darme.

Sonrío mientras siento que mi mente se interna poco a poco en la piadosa calma del sueño y él aparece una vez más en mi mente pero no es Eros, es Yuri. Es primavera y él está tomando una fotografía del enorme cerezo que había en los jardines de la escuela; sé que ese árbol le recordaba a Japón, quizá aquel árbol era la única cosa que Yuri tenía cerca de sí para hacer que su corazón se sintiera cerca de casa.

En mi sueño mis labios sonríen mientras el dulce viento de la primavera mueve su cabello negro y una sonrisa suave aparece en sus labios y mi corazón se acelera porque desde la primera vez él supo que aquella sonrisa quieta y llena de secretos estaba destinada a ser el objeto de mi adoración. Y entonces me doy cuenta de que mi sueño es más un recuerdo del pasado, un recuerdo de aquel día en el que quise acercarme a él, hablar con él, decirle mi nombre e invitarlo a tomar un café o a pasear por la ciudad, solo quería estar a su lado.

Pero en el sueño, al igual que sucedió en el pasado alguien llega a mi lado y se burla de Yuri, de su manía de tener más fotografías que amigos, de su ropa deportiva y del tamaño de su estómago. Y entonces me remuevo inquieto en mi sueño porque en vez de defenderlo me rio con la chica que está parada la lado de mí, me rio con ella aunque en realidad quisiera decirle que ahí la única criatura despreciable es ella pero me callo, me callo porque hay un papel que representar, siempre hay un papel que representar…

Esas palabras suenan con fuerza en mi mente adormecida y despierto con el corazón agitado porque esa misma sentencia fue la que Yuri me dijo hace horas antes de besarme, que él está cumpliendo un papel también, que él no puede hacer más que cumplir con ese papel y entonces me digo que soy capaz de entenderlo porque del mismo modo en el que él juega a ser Eros ahora yo jugué a ser el príncipe perfecto pero… ¿para qué? ¿Para quién hice eso?

¿Todo sería diferente ahora si yo hubiera luchado por el corazón de Yuri desde el principio? Si yo lo hubiera defendido aquel día ¿él y yo estaríamos juntos ahora, él sería solamente el chico del que me enamoré y Eros jamás habría existido? No lo sé, nunca lo sabré porque fui un jodido cobarde, porque en mi afán de ser un príncipe para personas con las que no me he visto en años, supongo que perdí la oportunidad de amar a alguien quien sin duda me habría amado sin condiciones porque a pesar de que solamente lo observaba desde lejos, por medio de sus fotografías me daba cuenta de que el corazón de Yuri era cálido, leal, Yuri tenía un corazón hecho para amar sin temor alguno y yo lo rompí, yo le hice daño. Yo no lo golpeé, pero sé que le hice más daño que ninguna otra persona porque le mostré que el mundo siempre iba a abandonarlo, que el mundo siempre le negaría una mano amiga y me odio por eso, me odio profundamente por eso…

El odio que hay en mi corazón termina por despertarme y cuando abro los ojos me doy cuenta de que mi protegido ya no está en su cama y mi corazón se acelera asustado porque la habitación de pronto se siente completamente vacía y me digo que he sido un idiota por quedarme dormido cuando se supone que debería haber estado velando el sueño de Yuri.

Me levanto de un solo movimiento y sintiéndome alerta en un segundo, producto del entrenamiento que tuve en la Academia de policías, desenfundo mi arma, le quito el seguro y camino con sigilo hacia la puerta de la habitación de Yuri sintiendo que mis latidos se normalizan porque tengo que concentrarme en una sola tarea. Al abrir la puerta, noto que el nuevo día ha empezado en la ciudad de Nueva York y camino con cuidado hacia el enorme baño del departamento de Yuri desde el cual escucho ruidos.

Ok, quizá estoy exagerando pero debo ser cuidadoso, Yuri no estaba en su cama y es posible que alguien esté con él en una de las habitaciones de su casa. Mis pasos se hacen más sigilosos pero aumentan en velocidad y al abrir por completo la puerta del baño me encuentro con la imagen de Yuri Katsuki con los ojos cerrados delante del inodoro, ojos que después se abren y me dedican una mirada completamente hastiada.

-Guarda esa maldita pistola, Nikiforov- dice él con la voz un tanto ronca y me imagino que debe ser así por toda la porquería que ha vomitado-. Si quieres dispararle a alguien, ve a cazar ardillas a Central Park…

Mi corazón se siente más tranquilo al ver a Yuri una vez más pero al mismo tiempo, algo dentro de mí se rompe porque él está usando la voz fría de Eros al dirigirse a mí y un rubor culpable tiñe mis mejillas porque me siento estúpido mientras guardo el arma en mi cinturón ¿Qué demonios estaba esperando? ¿Qué Yuri se lanzara a mis brazos y me dijera _"buenos días, mi amor, espero que hayas dormido de maravilla después de haberme besado mientras estaba completamente borracho"_? Es evidente que él no recuerda nada, que jamás lo recordará. Es evidente que yo soy el idiota más grande del universo y que sigo esperando cosas que no pasarán de forma inmediata porque a pesar de que estoy seguro de que el verdadero Yuri sigue viviendo en el fondo de Eros, será difícil, muy difícil llegar a él una vez más.

-Perdona, no te vi en tu cama y…- balbuceo yo tratando de que mi voz no salga llena de decepción.

-¿Entraste en pánico?- dice Yuri sonriendo divertido-. Suponía que ese era mi trabajo, yo soy la doncella en apuros, no lo olvides…

-¿Estás bien?- digo yo ignorando su sarcasmo porque al ver sus ojos cansados y su gesto de completo malestar me siento de verdad preocupado.

-¡Oh sí, estoy de maravilla! El inodoro y yo estábamos teniendo un encuentro bastante romántico ¿sabes?- dice él intentando levantarse y al hacerlo, trastabilla un poco por lo que tengo que correr hacia él para sostenerlo entre mis brazos y cuando lo hago, sus mejillas se sonrojan pero no me aparta.

Sus ojos marrones se quedan quietos en los míos y de pronto soy capaz de ver en ellos los mismos sentimientos que había en su mirada cuando sus labios me besaron la noche anterior y sé que si los dos seguimos mirándonos así algo pasará, algo tiene que pasar cuando dos personas se miran de ese modo ¿no es verdad? Porque hay llamas en sus ojos, llamas que arden por mí y ese fuego es el que aviva mi amor y mi esperanza.

-No vas a ir a trabajar hoy…- digo yo sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente-. Necesitas descansar y comer algo…

-No hables de comida, por favor- dice él cerrando los ojos en una mueca de franco disgusto-. Y no puedo descansar, idiota, tenemos una reunión con Phichit y Chris.

-¿No podemos posponerla?- digo yo y no sé por qué me siento tan completamente feliz de saber que él habla de los dos en plural: nosotros, los dos tenemos que ir juntos a donde sea y aunque sé que es solo por mis obligaciones como guardaespaldas me permito sentirme feliz por un momento.

-No al menos que quieras que pierda la oportunidad de estar en una de las pasarelas más importantes del año- dice Yuri seriamente-. Si pierdo mi empleo, tú también pierdes el tuyo así que no, Nikiforov, no puedo quedarme en casa a pesar de que sé que me mimarías todo el día con tus pacientes y amorosos cuidados de niñera…

-Lo haría, de verdad lo haría, cuidaría de ti con todo el amor de mi corazón…- digo yo y él abre los ojos y el sonrojo de sus mejillas, ese adorable sonrojo que me volvía loco desde hace años aparece de nuevo dándole una apariencia tan suave e indefensa que tengo que contenerme con todas mis fuerzas para no besarlo de nuevo y olvidarme del mundo en sus labios.

-Harías lo que fuera por mí por el salario que te pago- dice él y sin mirarme de nuevo se aleja de mí con rumbo a la habitación antes de ponerse a gritar órdenes de nuevo-. Haz algo de provecho mientras me preparo para salir ¿quieres? Llama a Phichit y dile que no morí de una congestión alcohólica como es su temor y que veremos a Chris en su departamento al medio día. Y por cierto Nikiforov, procura decir menos estupideces cuando estés cerca de mí ¿quieres?

Sonrío mientras lo miro alejarse y algo en mi corazón se emociona al saber que puedo hacer que se sonroje de ese modo, puedo hacer que su máscara de dios inalcanzable se tambalee con mi cercanía y me digo entonces que haré uso de ello para acercarme a él. No me importa que el camino sea lento, no me importa que él haya olvidado lo que sucedió: yo haré que recuerde, yo construiré nuevos recuerdos a su lado.

Sintiéndome seguro y fuerte por primera vez en horas, hago lo que Yuri me ha pedido hacer y mientras él se cambia, recibo una llamada de Leo de la Iglesia quien me llama para avisarme que los chicos de la escolta de Yuri están esperando por los dos en la entrada principal de su departamento que está ubicado en la parte más lujosa de Brooklyn. Sin duda alguna tenemos que salir con un margen de tiempo considerable para llegar a la reunión con Chris.

Minutos después, Yuri sale de su habitación completamente transformado en el dios de las pasarelas que es ahora y no puedo evitar que mi boca se seque por completo porque juro por dios que este hombre podría lucir bien con lo que fuera, pero su traje oscuro y el abrigo gris que usa porque después de todo el otoño de Nueva York se hace cada vez más frío a medida que el mes de noviembre avanza, solo le da un aire místico a Yuri. Este hombre es hermoso, demasiado hermoso para su propio bien.

-Cierra la boca, te entrarán moscas- dice Yuri sacándome de mi aturdimiento en un segundo-. Ya sé que soy lo más hermoso que tus ojos han visto pero tenemos que trabajar Nikiforov, acostúmbrate a mi belleza de una vez ¿quieres?

Yuri ríe divertido de sus palabras y comienza a caminar como si nada le importara y agradezco mi capacidad de ducharme y estar listo para la jornada laboral en cinco minutos porque así lo requiere la agenda de una persona como Yuri, y me digo que acostumbrarte a la belleza de alguien como él es imposible, completamente imposible al menos para los mortales como yo que estamos perdidamente enamorados de él.

Una sonrisa burlona se pinta en mis labios y yo sigo a mi jefe, sigo a mi amor y porque soy un romántico sin esperanza no puedo evitar sentirme feliz porque a pesar de la situación, estoy cerca de él, estoy a su lado como siempre quise que fuera.

Al llegar al auto de Yuri, Leo se acerca a mi acompañado de otros tres chicos que me saludan con una sonrisa alegre y me digo que sin duda alguna ser completamente guapo es uno de los requisitos para que Phichit Chulanont te dé el trabajo como guardia de Yuri, pues los jóvenes que están frente a mí son de verdad atractivos y esa certeza se reafirma en mi interior a medida que Leo me presenta con ellos.

-¿Te fue bien anoche?- dice Leo y yo noto que Yuri está ya en el auto.

-No hubo problemas- digo yo con calma.

-¿En serio?- dice el mayor de los chicos, un hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules que se llama Georgi-. La última vez que me tocó seguir al señor Eros, él y sus amigos se perdieron en la ciudad hasta que yo no pude encontrarlos…

-Una vez Yuri y los demás modelos me dejaron en un club desnudista con la cuenta pagada- dice el más alegre de los tres, un joven de cabellos castaños y abundante barba del mismo color que responde al nombre de Emil-. No pude desaprovechar la oportunidad, así que me divertí aunque el señor Chulanont amenazó con despedirme al día siguiente…

-Ojalá lo hubiera hecho- dice el otro chico que tiene el mismo color de los ojos de la señorita Sara Crispino en la mirada-. Mira que dejar que mi hermana y sus amigos anduvieran vagando solos en la ciudad…

-Basta Michel, basta chicos- dice Leo riendo alegremente-. No queremos que el señor Nikiforov piense que somos una guardia irresponsable ¿cierto? La verdad es que me alegra que no hayas tenido problema aunque la situación se agrava…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- digo yo sintiendo que mi cuerpo se tensa ante la sola posibilidad de que Yuri corra peligro.

-Recibimos una nueva carta de amenaza esta mañana- dice Leo con seriedad-. Le fue enviada directamente al señor Chulanont, el acosador dice que si Yuri aparece en la nueva pasarela de Chris Giacometti habrá consecuencias. Deberíamos suspender las apariciones públicas de Yuri pero sé que él no querrá hacerlo…

-Hasta el momento todas las amenazas han sido eso, amenazas- dice Georgi con la mirada llena de preocupación-. El señor Eros ha hecho su trabajo sin mayor contratiempo…

-Quizá el acosador estaba probándonos, ya sabes, estudiando los eventos antes de dar el golpe maestro- dice Michel con frialdad-. Como sea, no me gusta esto, la última vez solo robaron la colección del diseñador para el que Yuri desfilaría pero si esta vez es peor y atacan directamente a Yuri…

-No en mi turno, amigo- digo yo con firmeza-. Nada le pasará mientras yo esté a su lado ¿entienden?

-Entendemos- dice Leo con una sonrisa que me da idea de que él sabe que hablo en serio-. Victor, lleva a Yuri a la casa de Christophe y después regresa a su departamento, no importa si tienes que encerrarlo bajo llave, no debes dejar que salga al menos esta noche. La carta del acosador ya ha sido enviada a los investigadores del señor Minami, así que hasta que terminen con ella y tengamos nuevas instrucciones es mejor que Yuri se quede en casa ¿entendido?

-Entendido…

-Nosotros te seguiremos a poca distancia, Yuri ya hizo la pataleta correspondiente al vernos a todos aquí pero tenemos que extremar las precauciones- dice Leo y me digo que este hombre me agrada de verdad porque cuida de Yuri del mismo modo en el que lo hago yo-. En fin, vayamos a la casa de Giacometti, no duden disparar si algo pasa aunque espero que no tengamos que hacer uso de la fuerza hoy, es muy temprano todavía…

Los chicos ríen de las palabras de Leo y todo el mundo toma su posición en la guardia y me digo que es divertido que se necesiten cinco hombres para cuidar de un dios travieso e irresponsable, ese dios al que sin embargo protegeré hasta sus últimas consecuencias.

El viaje con rumbo a la casa de Christophe es silencioso, Yuri usa gafas oscuras así que no sé muy bien cuál es el punto donde sus ojos están puesto ahora. Quizá le duela la cabeza, algo que es bastante probable después de las cantidades industriales de alcohol que bebió anoche.

-Deja de mirarme así, nadie va a raptarme- dice Yuri con un suspiro exasperado.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto yo de forma seria.

-Esto del acosador tenebroso es una tontería- dice él sin darle mayor importancia al asunto-. Estoy seguro de que todo es un ardid de Phichit para mantener a raya las fiestas y las cosas divertidas. Dice que necesito dormir más y beber menos, sé que estaba pasándome un poco de la raya pero llegar a este extremo es algo exagerado ¿no crees?

-Yo creo que no es un ardid, Yuri- digo con calma-. Solo queremos protegerte, eso es todo…

-Nadie va a hacerme nada, todo el mundo me ama en esta ciudad- dice Yuri con una alegre arrogancia que me hace sonreír.

-Hay personas para las que el amor se vuelve una obsesión malsana, Yuri- digo yo recordando los cientos de casos de crímenes pasionales que vi en mis días como detective-. Creo que tu acosador es una de esas personas…

-Tonterías, Nikiforov- dice él suspirando una vez más y dedicándome una sonrisa llena de desdén-. Es solamente que te encanta la posibilidad de ser el héroe de la película y para ser eso necesitas crear a un villano donde no existe uno…

Rio alegremente de las palabras de Yuri y él me dedica una mueca furibunda antes de desviar su rostro hacia la ventana. Sí, sé que acabo de hacer enojar a Eros pero creo que esa faceta de Yuri también me gusta: me gusta cuando pretende ser un dios aunque sé que debajo de toda esa confianza seguramente está latiendo el corazón asustado de mi Yuri. Y eso es lo que debo proteger, debo proteger a Yuri, debo proteger a Eros, debo hacer que los dos estén a salvo.

El auto se detiene después de un rato frente a una casa de fachada extravagante y moderna que no puede ser más que la residencia de Christophe Giacometti. Yuri baja del auto enseguida sin esperar a que yo pueda desabrochar mi cinturón de seguridad y yo lo sigo rápidamente. No puedo dejar que salga de mi campo de visión, no después de lo que Leo me ha dicho hace rato.

-¡Yuri!- dice Christophe cuando ve que mi protegido atraviesa la puerta de entrada de su hogar- ¡Llegas temprano, la niñera te ha hecho bien sin duda alguna!

-Muérete, Chris- dice Yuri acercándose a besar la mejilla del hombre de los ojos verdes quien me dedica un movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa divertida como saludo.

-No puedo morirme cariño, antes tenemos que discutir la despampanante presentación que Eros le dará a mi nueva línea de lencería masculina para provocar el calor durante el frío invierno que se acerca…- dice Chris y mis mejillas se sonrojan cuando mi mente hace el cálculo al relacionar a Yuri con lencería sexy.

-¿Vamos a embarazar a más hombres y mujeres?- dice Yuri sentándose al lado de Phichit Chulanont quien me saluda alegremente antes de pasarle a Yuri una carpeta café donde sin duda alguna deben estar las muestras de la ropa que usará.

De la lencería que usará, me corrijo automáticamente y me digo que este trabajo va a matarme antes de que tenga que enfrentarme al acosador de Yuri.

-Esa es la idea- dice Chris con una sonrisa traviesa que ilumina sus ojos verdes-. Victoria Secret se morirá de envidia, sus ángeles están fuera de moda gracias a ti ¿Quién quiere ángeles cuando puedes venderles a un dios en liguero de seda y tangas de piel?

-Tienes visión para el negocio, Chris- dice Phichit riendo alegremente-. Sin duda alguna Yuri hará que Nueva York fantasee con él todo el invierno pero no debemos olvidar que tenemos una dificultad, la carta que recibí hoy…

-Ni siquiera lo menciones, Phichit- dice Yuri con la voz llena de hartazgo-. Vamos a presentar esta colección antes de mi cumpleaños y punto. Quiero hacerlo antes de empezar a volverme viejo…

-Apenas cumplirás veinticuatro, Yuri- dice Phichit-. Y no iba a sugerir que te retiraras pero sí debemos de cuidar la seguridad al máximo, necesito que me ayudes con el asunto de la seguridad Chris, la agencia pagará una parte pero…

-Contrataré al ejercito si quieres, Phichit, no te preocupes- dice Chris riendo divertido-. Solo te pido que no me prives de mi musa, no puedo presentar una colección nueva sin Yuri en mi pasarela. Haz los cálculos y dime cuanto tengo que pagar, mi Eros vale cada maldito centavo…

-Si es así, entonces no veo problema alguno, te enviaré el contrato mañana- dice Phichit con una sonrisa aliviada mientras Chris besa la mejilla de Yuri haciendo que una bestia ruja con furia dentro de mi pecho.

-Bien, mientras tanto aprovechemos el tiempo ¿quieres?- dice Chris riendo alegremente-. Necesito que te pruebes algunos de los modelos que usarás la noche de la presentación, estoy seguro de que al señor Nikiforov le encantaría tener la primicia de verte en lencería ¿No es así, Victor?

Mi lengua se pega a mi paladar ante las palabras de Christophe y él y Yuri ríen de mí y noto que el señor Chulanont está haciendo un reverendo esfuerzo por no reírse también. Ok, soy la broma privada de estos tres hombres pero no me importa en absoluto porque la sola idea de ver a Yuri en lencería, bueno…

-Claro que le encantará- dice Yuri con una sonrisa perversa que termina por hacer que mi sangre hierva-. Recuerda que podrás ver pero no tocar, Nikiforov.

Yuri camina con gracia rumbo a la habitación donde varios de los asistentes de Chris deben de estar esperándolo y mis ojos azules no se despegan de él hasta que su cuerpo desaparece a través de la puerta y siento que Chris Giacometti se sienta al lado mío pasando uno de sus brazos por mi espalda.

-Querido mío, tengo un consejo que darte- dice el hombre guiñándome un ojo.

-¿Qué consejo?- digo yo tratando de no avergonzarme más delante de él.

-No te enamores de él ¿quieres?- dice Chris mirándome a los ojos-. Yuri está fuera de tu alcance, tú cuidas de él y eso es todo, pero no alimentes fantasías que no serán posibles, no te hagas daño ¿quieres? Lo digo por tu propio bien, un dios, el dios del amor no tiene permitido enamorarse…

-No estoy enamorándome de él- digo yo intentando mantenerme estoico.

-No, claro, ya estás enamorado de él hasta los huesos- dice Chris y de pronto me odio por ser un jodido libro abierto con mis emociones-. Así que debo de cambiar mi consejo: olvídate de él porque del mismo modo en el que no quiero que te dañes, no quiero que dañes a mi dios y a su carrera ¿sabes? Eros no necesita un novio, una niñera quizá, pero no un novio…

-Yo no quiero…

-Escucha, querido- me interrumpe Chris con una sonrisa de sincera preocupación y noto que el señor Chulanont finge demencia ante esta conversación- ¿Sabes por qué Eros es tan exitoso? Es muy fácil: Eros es un fenómeno de las pasarelas porque es inalcanzable, todo el mundo lo desea pero él no pertenece a nadie y si le quitamos ese atractivo a su encanto, si, digamos, Eros empieza a salir con alguien en serio el mundo entero empezaría a odiarlo y ¡bam! Fin del éxito para todos. Eres la niñera de Eros y no podrás ser nada más para él ¿estamos claros?

Quisiera decirle al señor Giacometti que sus palabras me importan poco pero me digo que nada ganaré discutiendo con él y además él no sabe nada, él no entiende mis sentimientos por Yuri así que simplemente sonrío y asiento causando que Chris sonría a su vez y que me regale una palmadita de camaradería en la espalda mientras empieza a parlotear acerca de las ideas que tiene para la producción de su próxima pasarela y yo dejo de escucharlo porque lo que ha dicho no me importa de verdad.

Diga lo que él diga mi corazón no dejará de sentir lo que siente por Yuri y aunque sé que quizá estoy embarcándome en una aventura sin destino, el olvido no es una opción: no olvidaré lo que siento por Yuri, antes bien le haré recordar las estrellas que los dos debimos sentir en nuestro beso y eso es definitivo. No voy a rendirme y poco me importa lo que Chris Giacometti o el mundo digan al respecto…


	6. Miedo

**Capítulo 6. Miedo**

Las delicadas medias de red negra trepan por mis piernas dándome un aire definitivamente sexual, aunadas al delicado encaje del suspensorio que rodea mis caderas y resalta la sugerente forma de mi pene al tiempo que deja al descubierto una generosa parte de mi bien formado trasero.

-Hermoso…- dice una de las chicas que está cuidando los últimos detalles del erótico conjunto que luciré en la pasarela de Chris a finales de mes-. Le queda perfecto, señor Eros…

 _Hermoso…_ le sonrío a la chica de forma fría y ella se aleja de mí con un gesto servil y también aliviado, supongo que se alegra de no haberme visto en uno de los arranques de furia que se han convertido más en un mito que pasa de una asistente a otra que en una realidad. Es cierto que no soy la amabilidad andando pero tampoco encuentro agradable tratar mal al personal que trabaja en las pasarelas. Si tengo que trabajar con alguien me limito a quedarme quieto, no me deshago en agradecimiento porque hacerlo sería hipócrita. Ellas no me tienen afecto y yo tampoco debo tenerlo hacia ellas. Quizá por eso todas dicen que soy una perra sin corazón y lo cierto es que lo que ellas tengan para decir de mí no es de mi incumbencia.

Suspiro un poco cansado mientras admiro mi reflejo en el enorme espejo frente al cual está parado un hombre realmente atractivo cuyos ojos marrones se llenan del brillo del poder que siempre me inunda cuando me doy cuenta de que es a mí a quien toda la ciudad querrá ver. Sí, mis ojos ven sin duda alguna al reflejo de Eros pero en el fondo sigo sintiéndome solo como un cerdo que intenta disfrazarse de algo que no es y de pronto siento unas terribles ganas de apartar la mirada de mi reflejo.

 _Espejito, espejito ¿de verdad soy Eros o sigo siendo solamente un jodido cerdito?_

Mis labios se tuercen en una mueca agria cuando mis ojos se quedan fijos de nuevo en mi reflejo. Y es que de pronto la despampanante imagen de Eros usando delicadas prendas de encaje cambia para mostrarme la ridícula estampa del Yuri del pasado, ese Yuri que sigo siendo en el fondo de mi corazón. Siento nauseas al ver que las prendas que Chris ha diseñado se transforman ahora en la grotesca caricatura de un hombre gordo que pretende parecer sensual y que sin embargo no resulta sino asqueroso.

Mi corazón late con temor porque esa imagen es real, demasiado real y por un momento siento la imperiosa necesidad de cubrirme, de esconder mi cuerpo porque me resulta asqueroso, me causa un odio terrible que me hace pensar que quizá los chicos que me golpearon en el pasado tuvieron razón al hacerlo porque mi imagen me resulta aberrante, desagradable. Soy un cerdo otra vez, solo un cerdo, siempre seré no más que un cerdo.

Cierro los ojos y me digo que tengo que tranquilizarme, esto ha pasado antes pero no con tanta fuerza como ahora. No soy un cerdo, ya no, me digo pero la imagen en el espejo me está gritando otra cosa. Tengo que calmarme, si soy un cerdo ahora ya sé cómo remediarlo: reservaré más horas en el gimnasio. Nada de comida por unos días, al menos no hasta que pase el show de otoño de Chris y si nada de eso funciona, bueno… siempre puedo recurrir a los trucos para sacar de mí lo que sobra, lo que sea por no convertirme en un cerdo. No quiero ser un cerdo.

 _Soy Eros, soy Eros, maldita sea._

Un silbido extasiado que viene desde la puerta de entrada de la habitación de pruebas de Chris me hace abrir los ojos y siento que mi ataque de pánico se pasa al ver la sonrisa orgullosa de mi diseñador favorito en sus labios. Ok, todo está bien, si el exigente y maravilloso Christophe Giacometti me mira del modo en el que está haciéndolo ahora debo ser Eros y no el cerdo que mis ojos ven en el espejo. Todo está bien, Yuri, todo está bien…

-¿Te han dicho que eres como el buen vino?- dice Chris acercándose a mí, evaluándome con sus ojos verdes que aprueban de forma total la forma en la que su conjunto de lencería se pega a mi cuerpo-. Solamente te vuelves más delicioso y encantador con el tiempo…

-Deja de mencionar el paso del tiempo, Giacometti- digo con una sonrisa divertida-. Y bueno, señor diseñador ¿Lo haré ganar millones de dólares o no?

-Los millones de dólares no me importan en lo absoluto, Yuri- dice él sin dejar de sonreír-. Lo único que me importa es que tú y yo juntos seremos recordados siempre en la industria. Tú ya eres más que un dios, eres una leyenda viva de las pasarelas y este conjunto, bueno… tendremos que traer bragas nuevas para las damas y agua fría para los caballeros porque cuando te vean usando esto… de verdad voy a tener que contratar al ejército en pleno para contener la emoción del público…

-Exageras…-digo yo y de pronto el miedo de ser un cerdo se aplaca en mi interior.

-Claro que no lo hago, soy una reina del drama pero jamás desgasto elogios en quien no los merece- dice Chris parándose a mi lado-. Y tú querido, mereces todos los halagos del universo y si no me crees a mí, prepárate para la reacción que tendrá tu niñera, el pobre quedará adolorido la semana entera por la tremenda erección que vas a causarle…

-La niñera es fácilmente impresionable…-digo yo y de pronto mi corazón late de forma desaforada al recordar a Victor, a Victor y a las tonterías que él me hace hacer y cuando el recuerdo del beso que le di anoche me invade de nuevo, juro que de verdad desearía morirme.

Porque no lo olvidé, no pude hacerlo y considero este hecho como una traición de mi mente que tan bien ha olvidado antes otros sucesos. La sonrisa segura se borra de mis labios y me encuentro de nuevo perdido en todo aquello que sentí al besarlo, la felicidad alocada y salvaje que recorrió todo mi cuerpo cuando mis labios se unieron a sus labios. Quisiera poder olvidarlo porque lo que Victor me hace sentir también me da pánico, Victor y sus ojos azules me hacen recordar con dolorosa nitidez ese desastre que solía ser, el desastre que él puede convocar con sus palabras, con sus miradas, con el maldito recuerdo de sus labios en mis labios.

-Y que lo digas, acaba de confesarme que está enamorado de ti como un colegial…- dice Chris con el mismo tono con el que alguien te cuenta la broma más divertida del universo-. Ya le dije que debe dejarte en paz pero me temo que también debo hablar contigo seriamente…

-¿Conmigo?- pregunto yo bastante asustado, sintiendo que un rubor culpable se extiende por mis mejillas pero es que lo que Chris ha dicho me ha sacado de balance y maldigo a Victor Nikiforov por decir esa clase de estupideces con tanta ligereza.

-Mira, admito que el hombre es guapo lo mires por donde lo mires pero no vale la pena…- dice Chris colocando sus manos en mis hombros-. Tú eres un dios, Yuri, puedes tener las aventuras que quieras a nadie va a molestarle pero si te dejas llevar por tu corazón y por todas esas estupideces que la gente común y corriente hace por amor… tú estás más allá de eso, querido, tú puedes seguir teniendo al universo entero en tus manos ¿para qué perder eso por el amor fugaz de un hombre que después de tenerte y saciarse de ti te abandonará como lo hacen todos siempre?

Las palabras de Chris calan hondo en mi pecho y duelen un poco porque mentiría si dijera que la presencia de Victor en mi vida no me hizo soñar con todas esas cosas estúpidas con las que soñé siendo un adolescente, y aunque desearía que el mundo fuera otro, sé que lo que dice Chris es cierto: el amor es fugaz, el amor no existe, el amor no puede ser posible para alguien como yo. Quizá la visión del amor que Chris tiene sea descarnada y cínica pero estoy seguro de que es así. Las historias de amor no se hicieron para ser vividas, las historias de amor solo son parte de un deseo del alma humana que en la realidad jamás será colmado.

-Yo no estoy enamorado de la niñera- digo de forma suave, tan suave que incluso me parece sentir en mis labios el sabor amargo de mi mentira.

-No, claro que no…- dice Chris riendo divertido-. Mira Yuri, no puedo impedirte que hagas lo que te dé la gana hacer pero te digo estas cosas porque me importas, de verdad me importas y sí, también lo digo porque soy un jodido egoísta que solo está pensando en el negocio pero al menos soy honesto. No pierdas lo que te ha costado tanto trabajo ganar por Nikiforov. Juega con él si quieres pero nada más ¿lo prometes?

-Lo prometo…- digo yo sintiendo dolor en el pecho sin saber por qué.

-Bueno, entonces Eros, ve y embruja a un mortal como siempre lo haces, anda…

Chris sale de la habitación primero que yo después de darme una nalgada juguetona y reírse de su gesto y aunque yo correspondo a su sonrisa alegre, me doy cuenta de que sus palabras han dejado un vacío en mi interior, el vacío de saber que hay muchas cosas que no tengo permitidas. No podré amar a alguien jamás, no podré dejar que nadie me ame y aunque sacudo mi cabeza con ganas de olvidarme de esos pensamientos sin sentido, mi corazón sigue molestándome, sigue preguntándome por qué no podremos volver a besar a Victor Nikiforov nunca más.

Me rio de mí mismo, ok, no podemos amar a nadie pero Chris no dijo nada acerca de dejar de divertirnos con la tortura ¿cierto? Ese es el objetivo de este encuentro, no puede haber más, no puedo dejarme llevar como cualquier otra persona lo haría sencillamente porque yo no soy solo una persona: soy Eros, Eros es un dios cuyo corazón jamás tendrá un dueño.

Mis labios sonríen con confianza de nuevo y me preparo para salir repitiéndome una y otra vez que la reacción de Victor no va a importarme. Sí, él está enamorado de mí como cualquier otra persona lo estaría, lo que digan sus ojos azules no me importa. Me olvidaré de eso, me olvidaré de lo que una sola persona me hace sentir porque la verdad es que yo quiero seguir teniendo el universo entero entre mis manos. Para Eros no basta el amor de un hombre, Eros desea el amor del universo.

Sintiéndome ahora convencido de mi resolución y por encima de todo lo que sucedió anoche, abro la puerta dispuesto a seguir con la tortura. Quizá para mi corazón sea suficiente sentirse deseado de este modo por esos ojos azules que me miran con amor, porque hay amor en ellos pero es un amor que estaría mejor en otro lado y al pensar en que Victor puede mirar así a alguien más, el miedo vuelve a atenazarme acompañado de un retortijón en el corazón porque de pronto me doy cuenta de que no quiero que Victor mire así a nadie y aunque sea egoísta y terrible hacer eso, si no puedo tener a Victor al menos me robaré su mirada mientras pueda, me robaré sus ojos y viviré en ellos si con eso puedo evitar que su corazón se vaya a otro lado.

Con la sonrisa de un dios egoísta que ha trazado su plan de venganza contra los mortales que no lo han adorado lo suficiente, llego a la sala de la casa de Chris y en seguida noto el calor de la mirada de Victor sobre mi piel, desde el primer instante su mirada se queda fija en mi cuerpo y vuelvo a sentirme poderoso, un arma de seducción, un dios que puede encantar a aquel que le dedique una mirada de un solo segundo.

Los ojos de Victor me recorren de pies a cabeza, sus mejillas están sonrojadas y noto que sus labios, los labios que besé la noche anterior están entreabiertos como si hubiera perdido la capacidad de respirar normalmente y estuviera intentando inhalar aire por la boca. Sí, sin duda alguno lo vuelvo loco, definitivamente él no apartará sus ojos de mí pase lo que pase y eso me alegra, me alegra demasiado y mi corazón grita que eso es lo que quiere, él quiere que los ojos de Victor Nikiforov se queden por siempre fijos en mí, que él permanezca a mi lado.

-¿Qué opinas, Victor?- dice Chris indicándome que debo dar una vuelta para que el aludido pueda tener un ángulo de visión completo de toda mi figura- ¿Crees que Yuri es un Eros perfecto?

-Lo es, claro que lo es…- dice Victor mirándome directamente a los ojos y yo sostengo la intensidad de esa mirada aunque hay algo en sus ojos que me hace temblar de nuevo, esos ojos siempre hacen tambalear mi mascara de algún modo.

-Yuri cerrará el evento usando esto, lo llamo _"deseo de media noche"_ porque dejaremos lo mejor para el final- dice Chris dirigiéndose ahora a Phichit-. Los demás conjuntos no son tan atrevidos pero sin duda son sexys. Preparen una nueva cuenta de banco, señores, la necesitarán para guardar la nueva tanda de billetes que vamos a recibir…

-Recuerda gastar los billetes que me prometiste en la seguridad del evento- dice Phichit y yo sonrío porque supongo que ser la voz de la razón es siempre su trabajo y también me siento agradecido de que él se preocupe por mí de este modo aunque a veces sus medidas de seguridad se pasen un poco de la raya-. Si algo malo le pasa a Yuri…

-Nada le pasará- dice Victor atrayendo la atención de los tres en un segundo- yo estaré cerca de él, pero me gustaría hablar con usted señor Chulanont acerca de las medidas que debemos seguir el día del evento. Pude darme cuenta de muchas fallas en su sistema de protección durante la pasarela que vi antes así que…

-Claro, claro, hablaremos de ello ahora mismo- dice Phichit con una sonrisa que me hace notar que él y Victor serán un equipo invencible a la hora de unir sus esfuerzos para mantenerme seguro aunque todo este tema de la seguridad especial me hace sentir como alguien atrapado en una jaula.

-Opino que todo el mundo está preocupándose de más- digo con un suspiro cansado-. Eso del acosador es solo una mala broma de alguno de mis detractores. Sí, es una locura pensar que alguien pueda odiarme y por eso dudo que alguien se atreva a hacerme daño de verdad…

-Yuri, mi querido Yuri- dice Phichit con una sonrisa llena de disculpa-. Deja los asuntos serios en las manos de los mayores y tú solamente preocúpate por ser hermoso el día de la pasarela ¿quieres? Ya discutí demasiado contigo acerca de cómo debo protegerte y si a ti no te preocupa, a mí sí.

-Y a mí…- dice Victor convocando de nuevo mi mirada hacia sus ojos-. No podré vivir tranquilo si algo malo vuelve a sucederte por mi culpa…

Mis ojos se quedan fijos en los suyos una vez más. Él ha mencionado una referencia al pasado que los dos compartimos en voz alta por primera vez y me digo entonces que él no ha olvidado lo que hizo, que él de verdad quiere reparar ese daño pero la parte racional de mi cabeza sigue diciendo que eso no importa. Nada de lo que él haga ahora podrá cambiar ese pasado, nada de lo que él haga por mí en estos momentos evitará que alguien me rompa y me provoque esas heridas que siguen supurando en mi interior.

-Es tarde…- digo sin darme cuenta-. Es demasiado tarde…

-¿Cómo, Yuri?- dice Chris acercándose a mí, sin duda se siente preocupado por la distante voz que he usado para pronunciar mis palabras.

-Digo que se hace tarde y le prometí a Mila que la acompañaría a realizar algunas compras- digo aclarando mi garganta-. Debo cambiarme ahora, no estaré fuera de casa hasta tarde si eso te preocupa, Phichit, además, Victor vendrá conmigo después de que los dos armen su estrategia de guerra anti terrorismo o lo que sea. Les doy media hora, con permiso…

Sin decir nada más, caminando con rapidez porque siento que de nuevo he dejado que Victor vea más de lo que debería de mi alma, me pierdo una vez más en el vestidor de Chris quien no me sigue sino que se queda mirando a Victor Nikiforov con una extraña mirada y antes de cerrar la puerta lo escucho decir:

-Tú lo conoces desde hace tiempo ¿no es así?

-Sí…- responde Victor con una voz llena de un dolor que no entiendo-. Es una larga historia…

-Bueno, tienes media hora para contármela- dice Chris y sé por el tono de su voz que no dejará en paz a Victor hasta que este le cuente todo-. Eres más peligroso de lo que pensaba…

-El verdadero peligro está allá afuera esperando atacar a Yuri si el señor Chulanont y yo no hacemos algo al respecto- dice Victor con una voz helada que me provoca escalofríos-. Y con el debido respeto que usted merece, señor Giacometti, mi pasado no es de su incumbencia así que no tengo por qué contarle nada…

Escucho el sonido del ruido que Victor hace al ponerse de pie para acercarse a Phichit, lo escucho hablando de logística y pidiendo planos del recinto en el que llevaremos a cabo la pasarela y puedo imaginarme la cara de pocos amigos que Chris debe estar dedicándole pero me alegra que él no haya dicho nada de aquel pasado porque todos en esta industria creen que he sido este dios que soy ahora siempre; ellos no tienen idea de que fui Yuri el cerdo y no quiero que nadie lo sepa, nadie lo sabrá, nadie…

Suspiro profundamente para cambiarme de ropa y me digo que quizá las compras con Mila me ayudarán a relajarme un poco, en los últimos dos días he tenido más emociones juntas que en lo que va del año. Necesito un respiro. Necesito volver a ser yo, es decir, necesito volver a ser el Eros al que nada ni nadie pueden alterar del modo en el que Victor Nikiforov lo hace…

* * *

La sesión de compras con Mila definitivamente ha conseguido calmarme, ha sido una tarde divertida en la que mi amiga y yo terminamos riendo de verdad mientras comprábamos miles de cosas caras y ridículas que ninguno de los dos necesitaba pero que de todos modos podemos permitirnos gracias a las abultadas cuentas que los dos tenemos el lujo de manejar.

Además, Mila es una chica divertida, me gusta salir con ella porque me hace reír y creo que de verdad necesitaba reír de cosas sin sentido aunque debo admitir que mientras caminábamos por el parque de regreso a casa, con los pasos de Victor siguiéndonos muy de cerca, ella dijo algunas cosas que hicieron que me volviera a sentir fuera de balance.

-Mañana es mi primer aniversario con Sara ¿sabes?- dijo ella con una sonrisa enternecida que me hizo sonreírle.

-Me di cuenta debido a la indecente cantidad de lencería sexy que compraste- dije haciendo que ella me dedicara una sonrisa traviesa-. Parece que fue ayer cuando le confesaste tus sentimientos…

-Tomar algunos riesgos vale la pena, Yuri querido- dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír-. Y Sara vale todos los riesgos que pueda tomar, ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida…

-¿En serio?- dije con la mirada perdida en la luz de los ojos de mi amiga- ¿Es mejor que el éxito y que ser llamada la diosa rusa de las pasarelas?

-Sí, lo es…- dijo ella sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo-. Cuando el glamour de las pasarelas se termine sé que Sara seguirá conmigo, siempre he sabido que el amor que el mundo siente por mí al verme modelar es falso, es solo un destello de lo que es el amor de verdad. Cuando todo este encanto se acabe, cuando deje de ser una diosa y vuelva a ser solo una mortal, la mujer a la que amo despertará conmigo y puedes reírte de mí todo lo que quieras, Eros, pero eso me hace estúpidamente feliz…

-Claro que no me reiré de ti, Mila- dije con una sonrisa triste en los labios-. Me alegra que Sara y tú tengan esa clase de relación, les enviaré un regalo enorme mañana por la mañana…

-Eres un encanto, Yuri querido- dijo ella riendo alegremente-. Aunque ¿sabes algo? Quisiera que tú pudieras encontrar lo mismo ¿Por qué Minami y tú no le dan una oportunidad a su relación de ser otra cosa? Él y tú son guapos, se llevan bien, él cuida de ti mejor que nadie, siempre te apoya y Yuri, estoy segura de que te ama y de que tú lo amas también…

-Minami me ha rechazado más veces de las que puedas imaginarte- dije y noté que Victor caminaba más cerca de los dos y que escuchaba mis palabras de forma atenta-. Además, él merece algo mejor que un modelo estúpido ¿No lo crees?

-Tienes una muy mala opinión de ti mismo, Yuri- dijo ella dedicándome una mirada de total desaprobación-. Créeme, eres tan guapo y dulce que yo me hubiera enamorado de ti si jugara para el bando que el mundo dice que es correcto jugar, te habría pedido matrimonio y habríamos tenido hijos hermosos de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules…

-Bueno, yo te habría dicho que sí- le dije haciéndola reír-. A mi madre le habría encantado la idea de que los dos llenáramos Yutopia de niños Katsuki ¿sabes?

Los dos reímos como locos de mis palabras y seguimos imaginando la vida que los dos habríamos tenido de no ser las personas que éramos y me di cuenta de que riendo de ese modo, era sencillo olvidar que no tenía permitido encontrar lo que Mila tenía ya.

-No quiero que sigas estando solo, Yuri querido- dijo ella antes de despedirse de mí a dos cuadras de mi apartamento-. Quiero que alguien te ame como un loco, quiero que alguien haga que tu mirada deje de doler, sé que algo te duele desde que me encontré contigo y no sé qué es…

-Nada me duele, Mila, te lo juro- dije con toda la firmeza que pude-. No tengo un alma torturada o lo que sea, soy Eros, estoy feliz de ser Eros…

-Pues para ser el dios del amor estás muy solo- dijo ella besando mi mejilla antes de comenzar a caminar con destino al apartamento que ella y Sara han compartido desde que su noviazgo empezó-. Ya me encargaré yo de encontrarte un príncipe adecuado que cuide de ti y te adore como idiota, al menos ahora me alegra que tengas una niñera…

-A mí no me alegra tanto, pero gracias por alegrarte por mí, preciosa- dije sonriéndole a mi amiga-. Y ahora, ve a tu casa si no quieres que Sara se preocupe por ti…

-Sara no está en casa, es día de mellizos- dijo ella riendo divertida-. Michel Crispino es bastante estricto en ese tema ¿sabes? Dijo que no nos dejaría salir juntas si le negábamos el derecho a tener su día de mellizos así que…

Mila rio divertida de las extravagancias de su cuñado y yo le acompañé mientras ella me abrazaba una vez más y besaba mi mejilla antes de alejarse de mí, y justo cuando creí que empezaría a caminar a su casa, mi amiga desanduvo sus pasos y se dirigió a Victor con una sonrisa alegre que hubiera sido capaz de enamorar a cualquiera que tuviera ojos.

-Tienes que cuidar bien de mi Yuri- le dijo mi amiga con firmeza-. No lo dejes solo, no dejes que esté triste. Mientras encuentro a un hombre digno de él, te designo príncipe honorario ¿está bien? Cuídalo, adóralo, hazlo sonreír ¿estamos claros?

-Estamos claros, señorita- dijo Victor dedicándole una mirada enternecida a mi amiga-. No se preocupe, su Yuri estará bien conmigo…

-¿Palabra de ruso?- dijo Mila quien también es originaria de aquel país y cuya pregunta me hizo poner los ojos en blanco.

-Palabra de ruso- dijo Victor guiñándole un ojo a ella-. Vaya tranquila, todo estará bien…

Mila abrazó a mi guardaespaldas después de su pequeña plática y se alejó de los dos sin decir nada más, dejándonos a Victor y a mí rodeados del eco de sus palabras, dejándome de nuevo a solas con la persona que en tan pocas horas había puesto mi mundo de cabeza.

Comencé a caminar sin tratar de hablar con Victor, la verdad es que me sentía cansado, sigo cansado. El camino a casa jamás me había parecido tan largo, supongo que debió parecerme así porque mientras caminaba por la calle, el sonido de los pasos de Victor seguía sonando tras de mí y el viento frío de la tarde llevaba hacia mí su aroma dulce y maldito que hacía que mi corazón latiera con fuerza. Y es que la cercanía de Victor me aterra, la cercanía de Victor me hace sentir indefenso pero no debo dejar que eso me afecte, no debo dejarle ver que el hecho de que él cuide de mí me hace sentir y desear cosas que no debo desear con tanta fuerza.

Suspiro cuando me doy cuenta de que he llegado a casa y saco las llaves del bolsillo de mi abrigo pero la mano suave de Victor se posa en mi piel y juro que siento un flujo de energía eléctrica atravesándome cuando él me toca y me pregunto si él siente lo mismo porque sus ojos azules me miran extrañados también.

-¿Qué sucede?- digo sintiéndome hipnotizado por la suavidad de su piel, por su cercanía.

-Debo ser yo quien abra la puerta de ahora en adelante- dice él con firmeza, con la que debe ser su voz de guardaespaldas perfecto-. Si hay alguien extraño en tu casa, debo ser yo el que reciba el ataque, así que si algo de eso pasa, tú debes correr y llamar a la policía ¿está bien?

-Eres un paranoico ejemplar, Nikiforov- digo resoplando un poco antes de entregarle las llaves-. Ok, si algún terrorista está en casa correré, lo juro…

-Está bien…- dice él sonriéndome de un modo tan hermoso que me hace querer gritar de desesperación porque pretender que él no me afecta será de verdad difícil-. Quédate detrás de mí, no te separes mucho…

Yo asiento sin darle demasiada importancia a esta puesta en escena que me resulta de sobra innecesaria. Victor abre la puerta y los dos entramos a casa con pasos lentos y silenciosos, al tiempo que Victor vuelve a desenfundar su arma causándome unas terribles ganas de burlarme pero me quedo callado diciéndome que esto debe ser parte de las instrucciones de Phichit y de que al señor Nikiforov sin duda alguna le gusta aprovechar cada oportunidad de ser el héroe que sin duda alguna ha construido en su cabeza porque lo cierto es que estoy seguro de que en mi casa no hay nada peligroso y que jamás…

Mis ojos se abren de par en par cuando Victor y yo llegamos a la sala y nos encontramos con la terrible visión de los muebles hechos pedazos y un mensaje escrito en enormes letras rojas que está pintado en la pared y esas palabras me parecen tan irreales que tengo que cerrar los ojos como si quisiera que al abrirlos nada de eso estuviera ahí, pero cuando mis ojos se abren de nuevo el mensaje sigue ahí, así como el desastre de tela, madera y cuadros rotos que se esparcen por el suelo y que me hacen sentir un miedo enorme, un miedo real y terrible con el que no había querido enfrentarme pero ahora no puedo simplemente reírme de todo porque el acosador es real, el maldito acosador es real y sus palabras escritas frente a mí son la prueba irrefutable de ello.

" _Desde que puse mis ojos en ti has sido mío, eres mío, me perteneces. Estoy cansado de que el mundo entero te mire, estoy harto de que sigas siendo de todos. Eres mío, Eros, siempre serás mío. No me provoques, no sigas mostrándote. No me obligues a demostrarte de una vez que aquello que es mío, no podrá ser de nadie más…"_

Mis piernas tiemblan cuando leo ese mensaje. Siento que todo alrededor de mi da vueltas por el tono amenazador de esas palabras que me hacen sentir aterrado, de verdad aterrado. Quisiera huir de mi departamento pero no sé qué hacer. Mi mente sigue repitiendo las palabras y en el momento en el que siento que estoy a punto de desvanecerme, los brazos de Victor me rodean y el miedo remite un poco, solo un poco.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí, te llevaré a la casa de Kenjirou Minami después de llamar a la policía- dice Victor con un tono profesional que termina por tranquilizarme-. Necesito que guardes la calma, necesito que te mantengas fuerte al menos por unos minutos más, te prometo que después escaparemos de aquí ¿está bien?

-Está bien…- digo con un hilo de voz apenas.

-Sé que es estúpido decirlo pero no debes temer, yo estoy aquí- dice él sin soltarme-. No dejaré que nada te pase, estarás bien. Quien sea que haya hecho esto debe estar lejos de aquí pero no le daremos oportunidad de regresar y comprobar que te ha asustado. Iremos a tu cuarto, harás una maleta y después nos iremos, ya no estás seguro aquí, debo llevarte a un lugar seguro Yuri ¿entendido?

Asiento lentamente porque no me siento capaz de hacer nada más y Victor me vuelve a dedicar su sonrisa llena de luz de sol, esa luz de sol que es capaz de vencer incluso a las sombras más oscuras y aunque sigo sintiendo miedo debido al estúpido mensaje de la pared, un temor más pesado empieza a invadir mi alma cuando me doy cuenta de que estar así, en los brazos de Victor Nikiforov, se convertirá para mí en algo parecido a una adicción de la que jamás podré escapar haga lo que haga…


	7. Peligro

**Capitulo 7. Peligro**

—Quiero que me cuente todo lo que sabe — le digo al hombre frente a mí quien parece completamente perdido en sus pensamientos—. Quiero saber cómo empezó todo esto porque si no lo sé, no podremos terminarlo.

Los ojos color miel de Kenjirou Minami se quedan fijos en mí y no dice nada por un largo rato. Sé que está asustado debido a la dramática llegada que Yuri y yo hicimos a su casa horas atrás pero no puedo dejarlo tranquilo, no ahora que el peligro por el que fui contratado para proteger a Yuri es más real que nunca antes.

Es por eso no puedo dejar que los nervios del señor Minami se estabilicen, siento que no puedo perder el tiempo ahora. Si hay alguien allá afuera amenazando con dañar a mi protegido, soy yo el que debe detenerlo, soy yo el que debe hacer de todo para no dejar siquiera que el malnacido aquel se acerque a mi Yuri.

— ¿Dónde está Yuri? — pregunta él y noto que sus ojos color miel están llenos de preocupación pero también de fuerza.

—Está tomando un baño como usted le sugirió que hiciera — digo y pienso que el señor Minami está demorando en hablar de lo que debe hablarme a propósito.

—Todo ha sido siempre difícil para él ¿sabes? — Me responde el millonario y aunque me mira, sus ojos parecen perdidos en la distancia—. Primero fue lo que le hicieron en la estúpida secundaria de Detroit y ahora esto… ¿Cuándo van a dejar a mi Yuri en paz? Él no le hace daño a nadie, él solamente quería ser un chico normal, fui yo el que lo metí en todo esto y no puedo evitar pensar que yo seré el único responsable si algo malo le pasa de verdad.

— Señor Minami, no es momento de sentir culpa, usted debe darme toda la información de la que disponga con respecto al caso — digo y por un momento me pregunto si acaso no estaré extralimitándome con mi tono demandante porque después de todo, Kenjirou es un hombre poderoso y yo, bueno, yo solo estoy aquí intentando salir a cazar el mal del mundo que amenaza a mi Yuri con la fuerza de mis sentimientos por él.

—Mis detectives son los que poseen la información, no yo…— dice el hombre dándome la espalda una vez más—. Todo esto empezó hace un año, durante la primera pasarela de Christophe Giacometti en la que Yuri participó.

— ¿Tiene sospechas acerca del diseñador? — pregunto sin poder evitarlo y Minami sonríe como si él se diera cuenta de que el diseñador suizo no es una de mis personas favoritas en el universo.

—Claro que no, no seas tonto. Si Christophe Giacometti fuera el acosador de Yuri, habría tenido ya miles de oportunidades para destruirlo, créeme. No, no hay sospechas acerca de Chris y no las habrá. Chris de verdad adora Yuri, los dos son una pareja perfecta en las pasarelas. Verás, trabajando con Celestino Cialdini, Yuri logró abrirse paso en el mundo del modelaje pero quien lo consagró en las pasarelas fue Chris. Desde que Yuri trabaja con él, su fama solo ha subido como la espuma y pienso que ese fue el factor que lo desencadenó todo. En la actualidad si tú hablas de moda por fuerza tienes que hablar de Chris y de Yuri…

— ¿Y ese Celestino Cialdini es digno también de su confianza? — pregunto con algo de ironía porque es bien sabido que en la gran mayoría de los casos, el villano de la historia es siempre alguien cercano a la víctima.

—Esto no es una disputa entre diseñadores, Victor— dice él con una sonrisa condescendiente—. Celestino también quería que Yuri triunfara y sabía que para hacerlo él debía modelar para el mejor diseñador del momento y ese diseñador es Christophe Giacometti. La separación de Yuri y Celestino fue amistosa. Además, Celestino está ya retirado y ahora disfruta de unas merecidas vacaciones en su finca Italiana. Así que no, admito que tu mente es admirable a la hora de señalar posibles sospechosos pero te equivocas al elegir a tus candidatos…

— ¿Y usted? — pregunto guiado por la molestia que me provocó que el señor Minami me respondiera como quien responde a un niño que no sabe nada del mundo.

— ¿Yo? — dice él riendo alegremente— ¿Por qué querría dañar a la persona a la que más amo en el universo?

—No lo sé, dígame usted— respondo y mis palabras no borran la sonrisa divertida de mi interlocutor—. Es decir, quizá toda la atención que hay sobre Yuri lo molestó a usted también. Por lo que sé de los dos, ustedes han sido siempre unidos y a usted no debió gustarle que Yuri de pronto pusiera sus ojos en muchas personas, que todo el mundo lo deseara, que su trabajo lo alejara de su lado…

—Victor, tienes una mente completamente maliciosa, por eso eres tan buen detective— dice Minami sin dejar de reír y en serio tengo gamas de golpearlo—. Me juzgas mal porque no me conoces y creo que también porque sabes demasiado poco de mi relación con Yuri. Lo protejo porque no quiero que nadie más vuelva a dañarlo del modo en el que lo dañaron siendo adolescente. Verás, cuando él llegó a mí estaba roto, roto de verdad. Sé que tú sabes de esa historia ¿no es cierto? Tú te reías con los demás de él, tú lo dejaste solo y de ese modo provocaste que aquellos estúpidos le hicieran todas esas atrocidades que le hicieron…

— Usted sabe de… — susurro y siento que mis mejillas se llenan de rubor.

—Claro que lo sé, no iba a dejar que estuvieras con él las veinticuatro horas del día sin saber quién demonios eres— dice el hombre con una mirada fría que hace que su rostro que normalmente parece lleno de inocencia infantil, se transforme en una cara realmente amenazante—. Mira Victor, no juzgo lo que hiciste porque debo admitir que los jóvenes somos estúpidos pero tu pretensión de heroicidad no me impresiona en lo más mínimo. Sí, sé que quieres ayudar, sé que piensas que yo lo sé todo pero no lo sé. Mis detectives tienen el archivo del caso y hasta que ellos lleguen, no puedo decirte más de lo que ya he dicho: todo empezó en la pasarela de Chris del año pasado, era la primera vez que Yuri modelaba lencería. Aquella vez cortaron la energía eléctrica del lugar y el primer mensaje que pedía que Yuri no se presentara jamás llegó. Nosotros pensamos que era una broma o alguna jugarreta de la competencia. No pasó a mayores ¿sabes? De hecho, nada de las cosas que han pasado hasta el momento ha sido de verdad grave, al menos hasta hoy. Lo de hoy me preocupa profundamente porque el acosador tuvo acceso a la intimidad de Yuri. La policía dice que nada fue robado pero tú más que nadie debe saber que para que un maleante entre de ese modo al espacio privado de alguien, es porque es más peligroso y cuenta con más recursos de los que nos imaginábamos…

—Discúlpeme, yo no quería…— digo con la voz llena de vergüenza.

—Victor, no debes dejar que tus sentimientos por Yuri nublen tu razón, necesito que seas el detective que Yakov Feltsman dice que eres— dice él y no sé qué es lo que me causa más sorpresa, si la mención del nombre de mi antiguo jefe o el hecho de que él sepa que yo siento más que lealtad por mi actual jefe—. Mira, entiendo que los dos tuvieron una historia antes, Yuri me contó cosas de ti, sé que tú estuviste ahí antes de que todo pasara e incluso antes de eso, tú fuiste parte de la vida de Yuri sin saberlo antes de eso…

— ¿Yuri ha…? ¿Qué le ha dicho?

—Eso es algo que debes averiguar tú mismo ¿No crees? — Pregunta Minami un poco más tranquilo—. Mira Victor, quiero que dejes de tener ideas equivocadas sobre mí ¿está bien? Yo amo a Yuri pero no del modo en el que tú puedes llegar a amarlo si él te lo permite y si él hace eso, espero que sepas que serás el hombre más afortunado del universo pero te mataría sin pensarlo siquiera dos segundos si vuelves a hacerle daño ¿entiendes?

— Entiendo, por cierto señor Minami ¿Usted no va a pedirme que lo deje en paz? — pregunto yo bastante sorprendido de que Minami haya puesto las cartas sobre la mesa—. Es lo que todo el mundo me ha dicho que debo hacer.

— ¿Serviría eso de algo? Sé reconocer a un necio cuando lo veo porque yo también soy uno, aunque la verdad creo que tú eres mil veces peor que yo, mira que seguir enamorado del chico lindo de la secundaria al que jamás te atreviste a acercarte…

— ¿Yuri se daba cuenta de eso? Es decir, de que yo estaba enamorado de él y de que siempre lo miraba desde lejos…

—Lo dudo, pero puedes convencerlo de que lo has amado por mucho tiempo ¿No crees? Sin embargo, amigo mío, ahora mismo no puedo darte más consejos románticos porque Leo de la Iglesia me acaba de avisar que los detectives han llegado así que… ¿Podemos dejar esta charla para después? Yo estoy de tu lado, Victor ¿Entiendes? Yo más que nadie en este mundo quiero que Yuri sea feliz y sé que él no lo es, pero algo me dice que tú podrías mostrarle que la felicidad es posible así que ha llegado el momento de confiar el uno en el otro ¿quieres? No soy tu rival, jamás lo seré, soy tu aliado y si también tengo que convertirme en cupido entonces lo haré. Solamente quiero que protejas a Yuri, quiero que hagas eso hasta el final y que no lo abandones nunca de ser posible ¿estamos claros ahora?

—Completamente claros, señor Minami…

—Y deja de llamarme así, el señor Minami es mi padre— dice el chico con una sonrisa alegre—. Llámame Kenjirou o futuro cuñado, lo que sea menos señor Minami. Y ahora vamos con los detectives, compañero, espero que ellos puedan darte más pruebas de mi inocencia…

El joven heredero de la familia Minami me sonríe con calma y me guiña el ojo antes de empezar a caminar con rumbo a la habitación donde sus detectives me darán por fin la información que necesito, y mientras camino pienso que quizá lo mejor para mí es confiar en él, tengo que confiar en él porque sé que él es la única persona que se interesa por Yuri tanto como yo y según lo que acaba de decir, él no representa un peligro real para mí, para lo que siento, para lo que quiero que pase en el futuro al lado de Yuri.

Suspiro como un adolescente enamorado que de pronto tiene más esperanzas de las que se hubiera atrevido a sentir y me digo que ahora más que nunca tengo mil nuevas razones para no rendirme. No puedo rendirme pero también debo concentrarme porque Kenjirou tiene razón en otra cosa: soy el mejor detective que Nueva York ha visto alguna vez y si alguien puede apresar al estúpido acosador de Yuri Katsuki, esa persona soy yo.

Camino con calma hacia el estudio de Kenjirou y al llegar ahí, dos hombres mayores que me saludan con un hosco movimiento de cabeza empiezan a parlotear acerca de los pocos descubrimientos que en un año han logrado hacer con respecto al caso y reprimo las ganas de tirarme del cabello cuando me doy cuenta de que los detectives de Minami no son más que un par de costosos estafadores que me ayudarían más si desapareciesen de mi vista ahora mismo. Porque las cosas que dicen, las pistas falsas que han seguido y sobre todo, la indiferencia de sus palaras me dan cuenta de que estos hombres no tienen una sola palabra que valga así que de pronto me doy cuenta de que debo empezar a trabajar en este caso por mí mismo, estoy seguro que los chicos de las escolta de Yuri y yo podríamos hacer un mejor trabajo que estos dos ineptos juntos.

—Quiero pedirte un favor, Kenjirou— digo cuando los detectives de Minami salen de la habitación después de prometer mil cosas que sé que jamás cumplirán.

— No te gustaron los hermanos Stevens ¿cierto?

—Con todo respeto, son un par de inútiles con un sueldo que no merecen…

—Me lo imaginaba, yo tampoco quería seguir trabajando con ellos pero mi padre insistió y como nada peor había sucedido, no sentí la necesidad de cambiarlos por alguien más…

—Eso debe cambiar ahora, no quiero que ellos interfieran, lo que me lleva a pedirte este favor: deseo hacerme cargo por completo de la investigación, Leo y los demás chicos van a ayudarme, confío en ellos y ellos en mí, así que si no te importa…

—En absoluto, haz lo que consideres necesario, hablaré con mi padre mañana por la mañana, estoy seguro de que no tendrá problema. Supongo que tendremos que decirle a Phichit que aumente tu salario también…

—No es necesario, hago esto por Yuri, solo por Yuri…

Minami sonríe y antes de que de que me responda algo, la puerta de su despacho se abre y por ella entra de forma inmediata Leo de la Iglesia quien luce pálido y francamente preocupado.

—Yuri ha dejado la mansión, Georgi lo vio dirigiéndose a Central Park a pie— dice el chico y yo siento que mi corazón late de forma preocupada.

— ¿Por qué lo dejaron irse? — Pregunta Minami con una voz seria que me causa escalofríos— ¿Cómo es posible que una escolta de cuatro hombres haya perdido de vista a su protegido?

—Yuri salió por la ventana de su habitación, Georgi lo avistó con demasiado tiempo de retraso pero aún podemos alcanzarlo si…

—Vayan ahora mismo, no debiste perder el tiempo viniendo a avisarme— dice Minami con resignación —. Ve con ellos Victor, llamaré a los guardias del parque para que me digan si lo han visto y te avisaré inmediatamente pero ahora corre ¿quieres? No podemos dejarlo solo, de verdad no podemos…

Sin esperar ni un segundo más, salgo de la mansión de Minami y me apresuro a correr con rumbo al parque que no está demasiado lejos de la casa del chico. Mientras corro, siento que la preocupación amenaza con congelar mis músculos pero debo seguir corriendo y me pregunto qué demonios está pensando Yuri como para hacer una locura como esta.

Y aunque ciertamente mi protegido merece una reprimenda ejemplar, me digo que lo único que quiero es poder verlo y rodearlo con mis brazos, solamente quiero llevarlo de vuelta a la casa de Minami y un frío helado me cubre de pies a cabeza cuando pienso en la sola posibilidad de que el acosador siga todos los movimientos de Yuri porque si es así, el desgraciado tendrá acceso libre a él ahora porque Leo, los demás chicos y yo estamos demasiado lejos de nuestro protegido. Suelto un grito de furia mientras corro porque ¿cómo demonios se me ocurrió dejarlo solo? ¿Por qué aparté mis ojos de él?

Finalmente llego al parque, está casi vacío debido a que oscurecerá muy pronto. Hace frío y mi aliento se deja ver en el aire como si se tratara de una débil neblina que precede mis pasos. Yo sigo corriendo sin detenerme sintiendo frío en todo mi cuerpo y apenas me doy cuenta de que salí a la calle sin abrigo pero no me importa el frío. Es Yuri al quien debo encontrar, es Yuri a quien debo ver ahora mismo.

Sin dejar de correr, saco el teléfono del bolsillo de mi pantalón oscuro porque ha empezado a sonar y leo el mensaje que Minami me ha enviado: los guardias del parque han visto a Yuri en el Puente del Arco y sonrío de forma triunfal cuando me doy cuenta de que no estoy demasiado lejos de ahí.

Apuro mi loca carrera y aunque mis pulmones arden, me digo que en pocos minutos estaré frente a aquel icónico puente que ha sido siempre el lugar favorito de los escritores de Hollywood para reuniones románticas y me digo que mi encuentro con Yuri será ahora todo menos un encuentro romántico.

Subo la pequeña pendiente que lleva al hermoso puente que cruza el lago y de pronto lo veo ahí, Yuri mira la puesta de sol con aire ausente, su cabello negro está desordenado y luce húmedo; está usando un suéter rosa que sin duda debe ser una prenda de diseñador aunque justo ahora está usando esos lentes azules que no había visto en él desde nuestros días de secundaria y por un momento pienso que Eros se ha ido al carajo y que en aquel puente solo está Yuri, mi Yuri.

Dejo de correr a pocos metros de él y a pesar de que Yuri está rodeado de turistas despistados que jamás sabrán que estuvieron justo al lado del Eros de las pasarelas en persona, él parece ajeno a todo, ajeno al mundo, ajeno a mis ojos que lo miran como quien mira al más hermoso de sus tesoros. Suspirando porque después de todo lo he encontrado y él está a salvo, me acerco a él con pasos lentos tratando de normalizar mi respiración algo que logro controlar en pocos segundos debido a mi buen entrenamiento físico.

Al llegar al lado de Yuri, me paro junto a él y mi protegido apenas se inmuta al sentirme al lado suyo, no empieza a gritar, no me pide que me largue y a mi aquel silencio me hace sentir más inquieto que su tanda normal de comentarios sarcásticos y su ironía.

—Le dije a Phichit que volvería pronto a casa de Kenjirou, solo necesitaba respirar — dice él con voz suave sin que yo tenga la oportunidad de cuestionar sus irresponsables decisiones—. Me sentía atrapado, odio sentirme acorralado…

—Debiste avisarme a mí que saldrías, es mi deber saber a dónde vas…

—Lo sé, mamá pero estaba desesperado — dice él rodando los ojos y el regreso de sus frases sarcásticas me hace sonreír—. No quise preocupar a Minami, ni siquiera a ti Nikiforov es solo que… odio esto, odio sentir miedo…

— ¿Tienes miedo? — pregunto y de pronto me doy cuenta de que esta es la plática más normal y tranquila que los dos hemos tenido y me pregunto si es acaso por la escenografía que nos rodea: las aguas del lago casi congeladas a nuestros pies, las ramas desnudas de los olmos y los sauces quietas en la lejanía y el tímido sol del otoño tardío brillando sobra la estructura curva del puente.

— Como nunca antes… — dice Yuri sin mirarme a los ojos —. Todo era más fácil cuando podía pretender que nada iba a pasarme pero ¿Y si sucede? No quiero perder esto Nikiforov ¿entiendes? No, claro que no entiendes pero… mi vida había mejorado mucho, mi vida ya no era el cuento de terror que fue cuando era joven e ingenuo, cuando solo podía sentir miedo y ahora… ahora siento que he vuelto a los días del terror, siento que vuelvo a ser ese muchacho asustado que caminaba por los pasillos de la secundaria escondiéndose de todos y odio eso ¿sabes? Odio eso, Nikiforov, odio eso porque el miedo hace que me odie a mí mismo y yo… ¿Por qué no me dejan en paz? ¿De verdad no merezco tener lo que tengo ahora, no se supone que nadie puede atreverse a dañar a un dios?

Las palabras de Yuri resuenan a mi alrededor y el chico lleva sus manos a sus ojos tratando de limpiar las lágrimas rebeldes que intentaron salir de sus ojos y me digo que él es frágil sumamente frágil. Su corazón debe doler ahora, su corazón debe estar roto a causa de los recuerdos y a causa de ese peligro inminente que lo rodea y que ahora es real después de la invasión del acosador a su departamento.

Sin pararme a pensarlo porque debemos recordar que el pensar adecuadamente cuando Yuri está cerca de mí no es mi fuerte, tomo su mano y la sostengo entre la mía y sus ojos marrones se quedan fijos en mí, lucen vidriosos por las lágrimas que pugnan por salir de ellos pero sé que él no llorará frente a mí porque es orgulloso y él sabe que me ha dejado ver un poco más de ese lado frágil que se esconde detrás de su máscara de Eros.

—Hay gente lo suficientemente estúpida para meterse con un dios, eso no se puede evitar, Yuri— digo sin soltarlo y me alegra que él no me aleje —. Sin embargo, sea quien sea tu acosador idiota él no cuenta con tu arma sereta ¿no lo crees?

— ¿Desde cuándo las estúpidas niñeras con complejo de héroes son un arma secreta? — pregunta él y a pesar de su tono sarcástico está sonriendo y juro que podría morir por esa sonrisa las veces que sea necesario hacerlo.

—Desde que tu niñera idiota se llama Victor Nikiforov, y Victor Nikiforov no dejará que nadie te haga daño, no dejaré que nadie te arrebate esta vida si eres feliz con lo que haces ¿entiendes?

—Phichit entrará en pánico, no querrá que me presente en la pasarela de Chris — dice él sin rebatir mis argumentos y de pronto deseo poder hablar así con él todos los días. Quiero que él confíe en mí, quiero que él me deje protegerlo.

— ¿Por qué es tan importante esa pasarela? — pregunto con suavidad y los ojos de Yuri me miran fijamente.

—Porque me prometí a mí mismo que no dejaría que ningún matón estúpido me amedrentaría jamás, me prometí a mí mismo que después de lo que me hicieron cuando no era más que un niño, que sería fuerte, que nada me detendría. No hago esto por la fama, Nikiforov, lo hago por mí ¿sabes? Lo hago porque si no le demuestro al mundo entero que soy más valioso de lo que ellos dijeron que sería alguna vez volveré a ser el patético Yuri que era y no quiero. No volveré a ser eso. Me niego, Nikiforov, me niego a volver a ser lo que era. Por eso debo hacer el show, es por eso que no puedo renunciar, Eros jamás renuncia, Eros sale al mundo y hechiza a todos y le demuestra a todos aquellos que lo ven que es hermoso y letal, que nada puede dañarlo…

Me quedo en silencio sosteniendo su mano y sintiéndome cercano a él, incluso más cercano a él que cuando estuve besando sus labios. Y es que él me está diciendo lo que piensa, lo que siente, lo que desea. Él me está mostrando un poco de su corazón y de su mente y me descubro sintiendo el anhelo devastador de cubrirlo con mis brazos y prometerle que todo estará bien, que Eros seguirá siendo Eros, que nadie le robará su vida a Eros.

—Haremos tu pasarela, yo convenceré al señor Chulanont y también a Kenjirou. Diseñaré una estrategia de seguridad a prueba de idiotas y nada te pasará ¿entiendes? Pero Yuri, debes dejar de salir así a la calle, no es seguro. Tu niñera se encargará de todo pero debes prometerme una cosa ¿quieres?

— ¿Quieres que me acueste contigo a cambio de todo esto? — dice Yuri y juro que mis mejillas se sonrojan con la fuerza de un colegial ante la sola idea de poder tocarlo y hacerlo mío y… ok, ok, debo calmarme.

—No niego que la idea es simplemente tentadora pero no, señor Katsuki, no suelo negociar bajo esos términos…

—Tú te lo pierdes, guapo — dice Yuri y me pregunto por qué sus ojos brillan con alegría ante mi negativa —. Si no quieres acostarte conmigo ¿entonces qué quieres que te prometa?

—Que no te alejarás de mí durante estas dos semanas, que no irás a ningún lado sin mí…

—Ahora empiezas a sonar como un esposo psicópata que además tiene un arma ¿sabes? Me gusta más tu versión niñera amante y maravillosa, Nikiforov…

—Deja de bromear, hablo en serio — digo yo con firmeza y él asiente — ¿Tenemos un trato entonces, Yuri?

—Tenemos un trato, Nikiforov — dice Yuri y sonríe un poco avergonzado.

—Vayamos a casa ahora ¿quieres? — digo con calma, sintiéndome tranquilo de saber que Yuri no hará más locuras al menos de aquí al día de la pasarela.

—Aun no, quedémonos aquí otro rato. Envíale un mensaje de texto a Minami, dile que me encontraste y que estoy bien pero que me hace falta un poco de aire, él entenderá — dice Yuri volviendo a dirigir su mirada al lago helado y a la naciente noche que de pronto nos rodea.

Las farolas del parque empiezan a encenderse una a una mientras yo saco el teléfono del bolsillo y alerto a todo el mundo de que Yuri está bien y a salvo, y que los dos regresaremos al cuartel general en el que se ha convertido la casa de Minami en unos minutos más.

— ¿Nikiforov? — susurra Yuri y la luz amarilla de las farolas me hace pensar que sus mejillas se han sonrojado de pronto.

— ¿Qué sucede, Yuri? —pregunto yo realmente intrigado por el tono de su piel a contraluz y el brillo de sus ojos que parecen llenos de estrellas.

—Nadie te dio permiso de soltar mi mano ¿o sí? — Dice Yuri y de pronto sus labios sonríen de forma traviesa—. Vuelve a tomarla si no quieres que te despida de forma inmediata…

—Claro que sí, Yuri…— respondo y al tomar su mano, siento que el frío de la noche se escapa de mi cuerpo y de pronto todo lo que existe, todo lo que me rodea es el calor que desprende la piel de Yuri y quisiera quedarme a habitar este momento para siempre.

Porque nuestros dedos entrelazados son como un escudo impenetrable que nos aleja de los demás aunque sinceramente, no sé por qué Yuri me deja tocarlo de este modo, no entiendo muy bien por qué él necesita el tacto de mi mano sobre la suya pero me digo que algunas cosas simplemente no tienen explicación así que me dedico a disfrutar del momento y me digo que si alguien me prometiera que al final de cada jornada Yuri y yo nos tomaremos de la mano de este modo yo sería capaz de enfrentar todos los peligros que el mundo quiera poner frente a mí.

A los ojos de los turistas, quienes nos dedican miradas enternecidas antes de alejarse del puente rumbo a otro lugar más cálido, Yuri y yo debemos parecer una de tantas parejas en busca de intimidad y de silencio y esa idea me hace sonreír como un idiota enamorado aunque bien sé que probablemente un momento así no volverá a ocurrir para Yuri y para mí de nuevo.

—Gracias Nikiforov, ahora vamos a casa ¿quieres? Mientras más pronto lleguemos, más pronto me regañará Kenjirou y más pronto podré dormir… — dice Yuri después de un rato que a mí me parece demasiado corto puesto que se suelta de mi agarre y comienza a alejarse de mí.

Y yo lo miro alejarse y no puedo evitar suspirar porque su cercanía y todo lo que él es, todos estos pequeños gestos que no sé de dónde vienen me confunden y al mismo tiempo me elevan al cielo haciéndome ver que el único peligro real de mi vida es estar estúpidamente enamorado de este hombre por el que sería capaz de todo, de absolutamente todo…


	8. Oscuridad

**Capítulo 8. Oscuridad**

Mis ojos se pierden en el cielo cuajado de estrellas de esta noche helada, una de las primeras noches de invierno en Nueva York. Mis ojos marrones están completamente abiertos, es como si mi mirada quisiera absorber el frío resplandor de los astros y hacer que esa luz se quede en mí. Porque la pasarela de Chris es mañana y necesito ser fuerte, más fuerte de lo que he sido jamás.

Todo el mundo ha estado concentrado en la seguridad del evento en los últimos días y aunque me digo que debo confiar en ellos, hay miedo en mi corazón, mucho miedo. No, no temo por mí, no temo que el acosador imbécil que tan bien se oculta de la policía y de las pesquisas de Victor y los demás chicos de mi escolta, quiera hacerme daño solo a mí, de hecho estoy preocupado por ellos, por todas las personas que podrían salir lastimadas de esto por mi culpa.

Durante estos días, mientras Victor y los demás discuten planes a diestra y siniestra yo he empezado a preguntarme por qué vale la pena intentar proteger a una persona como yo, a alguien que en el orden del universo no es más que una cara bonita y un cuerpo deseado. Yo no valgo la pena ¿o sí? ¿Por qué personas que tienen una vida más allá de mí, están arriesgándolo todo por protegerme? En el mundo, a diario mueren personas que hacen de todo por hacer de este mundo algo diferente, algo mejor y ahora mismo me pregunto qué es lo que estoy haciendo yo. Si yo muero, el mundo no dejaría de girar y un nuevo dios se alzaría en las pasarelas haciendo que todo el mundo se olvide de Eros.

Suspiro e intento alejar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Supongo que todo el mundo tiene su lugar en el universo, supongo que las personas también necesitan de la belleza para seguir andando en este mundo cruel y lleno de cosas que no son agradables. Quizá esa sea mi misión en el mundo, quizá vender sueños de una realidad mejor sea mi contribución a la mejora del mundo. Cierro los ojos deseando que mi mente deje de pensar tonterías pero me es difícil controlarla y ahora mismo me encuentro deseando que Victor, mi niñera, esté aquí a mi lado parloteando las miles de cosas estúpidas que siempre parlotea y a las cuales me he acostumbrado con el paso de los días.

Es como si su voz y su presencia se llevaran la oscuridad que me habita, es como si su sonrisa pudiera competir con el fulgor de las estrellas. Victor Nikiforov es un mundo sin oscuridad y por eso me hace sentir tranquilo cuando está aquí pero ahora está resolviendo los últimos detalles de su plan de seguridad y me pregunto por qué demonios le di permiso de ir si mi mente ha estado molestándome el día entero.

Sí, sé que es estúpido sentir eso pero cuando él está a mi lado todo mi interior parece callarse y su voz es todo lo que existe. Sé que él y los demás han estado preocupados por mi silencio de las últimas semanas pero no he estado sintiéndome bien, no consigo sentir en mi interior la fuerza de Eros, es como si Eros se hubiera ido de vacaciones y me hubiera abandonado ante las amenazas del acosador imbécil. Todo está mal, todo está mal excepto cuando Victor está aquí y se lleva la oscuridad que vive en mi con el calor de su presencia y su… su todo.

—Te dije que no quería que estuvieras solo, Yuri — dice una voz alegre y yo sonrío a la aparición de Minami quien se sienta al lado mío en uno de los cómodos sillones de la terraza de su casa. De algún modo agradezco su presencia porque así puedo dejar de pensar la sarta de idioteces que he estado pensando.

—No estoy solo, estoy rodeado de estrellas… — digo con una sonrisa seria y Minami toma mi mano con una sonrisa triste.

—No es una buena señal que quieras estar rodeado de estrellas y alejado de la gente — dice él y sé que el sermón del día viene en camino —. Yuri, quisiera hablar contigo ahora, creo que estás haciéndote daño de nuevo y no me gusta esta situación…

Mis ojos se quedan fijos en los ojos de mi amigo pero no digo nada. Sí, yo sabía que él empezaría a notar que mis antiguos hábitos han retornado con fuerza, era imposible que él no los notara cuando me la he pasado encerrado en su casa como un espíritu errante que apenas dice algo y que se distrae llevando a cabo extenuantes rutinas de ejercicio en el gimnasio y en la alberca de su casa.

—Solo estoy nervioso — digo al fin —. Lo que ocurrirá mañana es una pasarela importante que además está amenazada por los actos de un loco. Sé que no querías que me enterara pero sé que han recibido más amenazas. Una carta diaria ¿No es así? Esta es una situación estresante y por eso he estado actuando de forma extraña pero debo continuar Kenjirou, debo continuar y si tú no me apoyas…

—Claro que te apoyo pero no estás lidiando bien con esto, eso es lo que me preocupa — dice mi amigo con calma-. Yuri, apenas has comido en estos días y sé que has estado vomitando. Sé lo que te preocupa, pero tu cuerpo es perfecto, y si tú no lo notas es porque tu problema ha vuelto a aparecer ¿no es así?

Suspiro y Minami me impide alejar mi mirada de sus ojos tomando mi barbilla entre sus dedos. Cuando dice esas cosas siempre termino por odiarlo aunque sé muy bien por qué lo hace pero yo ya no soy un niño al que se deba cuidar siempre. Sí, he estado comiendo mal. Sí, he estado vomitando de nuevo pero puedo controlar esto, es él quien no parece notar que puedo controlarlo y dejarlo cuando sea suficiente. Porque sé que pronto será suficiente, sé que pronto volveré a ser perfecto. Quizá Eros se ha ido de mí porque he vuelto a ser un cerdo y debo recuperarlo y hacer lo que hago es la forma más sencilla de lograrlo.

—Debes detenerte ya— dice Minami con firmeza —. Si te sientes mal, sabes que podemos lidiar con esto de una mejor forma. La doctora Minako te hizo bien la última vez, volvamos a consultarla ¿quieres? Yuri, el problema con la comida vino antes que todo lo demás y no quiero que vuelvas a eso ¿entiendes?

—Minako volvió a Japón la primavera pasada, ella me lo dijo — digo intentando controlar mi furia—. Ella ya me ayudó todo lo que pudo ayudarme, no la molestemos más.

—Quizá nosotros también debamos volver a Japón ¿sabes? — dice él sin rendirse—. Creo que necesitas unas vacaciones, necesitas volver a Hasetsu y ver a tu familia, ver a los amigos que dejaste allá. Yuri, esta es la última pasarela del año, ¿qué te parece volver a Japón unos días? Quizá podamos ver a Minako, yo creo que…

—Kenjirou, te amo pero debes detenerte — digo yo sin poder controlarlo más—. Escucha, no me pasa nada ¿entiendes? Solo estoy nervioso, es eso. Si el problema es la comida, está bien, comeré bien mañana ¿contento? Pero no quiero vacaciones, no quiero ir a Japón. Voy a quedarme aquí y lo enfrentaré, eso es lo que haré…

—Yuri…— dice él con la mirada dolida.

—Perdóname por ser un necio, Kenji, pero sabes que debo hacer esto. No voy a rendirme, no puedo rendirme y no echaré a perder el trabajo de toda una vida por algo tan estúpido como un acosador de mierda…— digo, tratando de borra la tristeza de los ojos de mi amigo de toda la vida.

—Solo quiero que seas feliz…

—Soy feliz en la pasarela, soy feliz siendo Eros. Además, ni tú ni Victor dejarán que algo malo pase ¿no es así? Eso es lo que tú y él dicen siempre, ahora deben demostrarme que lo decían en serio…

— ¿Cómo van las cosas con Victor? — pregunta Minami con un profundo suspiro que me hace pensar que no insistirá con el otro tema aunque de verdad quisiera hacerlo.

— Él es una buena niñera…— digo yo con sinceridad.

— Viniendo de ti, eso es un halago inconmensurable…

— Hace su trabajo con eficiencia, eso es todo… — digo y sin saber por qué mis ojos se pierden en las estrellas de nuevo—. Él me hace sentir protegido ¿sabes? Cuando tomo su mano…

— ¿Has tomado su mano? — pregunta Minami con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Solo una vez, hace días… fue un impulso ¿sabes? Solo quería saber…

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Saber cómo se veía el mundo de la mano de Victor Nikiforov— digo sin que las palabras pidan permiso para ser expresadas—. Siempre tuve ese ridículo sueño ¿sabes? Cuando lo veía caminando de la mano de alguien en los pasillos de la secundaria de Detroit, me preguntaba si el mundo se vería distinto al lado suyo, si él podía llevarme a un mundo nuevo de su mano…

— ¿Y es así? — susurra Minami, como si él no quisiera romper el embrujo que parece flotar en mis palabras que están llenas de un doloroso anhelo que no había vuelto a sentir en mucho tiempo.

—Sí, todo es diferente cuando él te toma de la mano ¿sabes? — digo yo con las mejillas sonrojadas—. Él sostenía mi mano sin decir nada pero yo era capaz de sentirlo todo. Fue extraño y hermoso y… no sé por qué estoy diciéndote todo esto…

—Tú no has dejado de sentir algo por Victor— dice Minami causándome un pequeño infarto que me hace volver a la tierra de un modo nada agradable.

— No quiero sentirlo…— digo y de pronto siento un terrible deseo de llorar—. Sentir algo así por alguien te hace débil, no quiero ser débil. No quiero que Victor se dé cuenta de que en el fondo sigo siendo aquel Yuri idiota que le regaló su corazón sin siquiera conocerlo…

—Mi pequeño Yuri, el corazón desea lo que desea y no hay nada que podamos hacer para detenerlo — dice Minami con una sonrisa dulce —. Además, sentir algo es un acto de valentía, solo un hombre fuerte como tú podría hacerlo. Si Victor tiene tu corazón, él debería saberlo ¿no crees? Sobre todo porque cualquiera que tenga dos ojos puede ver que el corazón de Victor está también en tus manos… ¿sabes por qué él es capaz de mostrarte un mundo nuevo con el solo roce de sus dedos?

—No lo sé, ya no quiero saberlo…

—Victor te muestra el mundo que quiere compartir contigo cuando te toma de la mano, una persona que es así especial en la vida de alguien tiene ese poder — dice Minami con calma—. Yuri ¿No crees que has pospuesto ese viaje a un mundo nuevo por mucho tiempo? El hombre que vive en tu corazón está contigo, él toma tu mano porque quiere protegerte. Yuri, apostaría mi herencia a que Victor Nikiforov muere de amor por ti…

— ¿Tú crees? — pregunto y no sé por qué mi corazón desea con intensidad que lo que dice Minami sea cierto.

—Tú sabes que es cierto, Yuri — dice él sin dejar de sonreír—. Incluso te has cansado ya de torturarlo ¿no es así?

—No lo he visto con tanta frecuencia como para torturarlo. Los ensayos con Chris son agotadores y cuando él llega de ordenar todo lo que hay que ordenar con Phichit yo suelo estar dormido y…

—Déjate de tonterías y acepta que estás enamorado de él — dice Minami riendo divertido—. Hoy llegará temprano ¿sabes? Phichit me dijo que el plan de seguridad está listo ya así que… ¿y si te preparas para agradecerle a tu guardaespaldas por todo el amor y dedicación con el que está cuidándote? Vamos Yuri, si no vas a hacerme caso en todo lo demás, regálate esta felicidad al menos ¿quieres?

Minami se levanta del sillón y diciéndome que irá a supervisar la preparación de la cena, me deja solo una vez más mientras yo suspiro diciéndome que Kenjirou definitivamente ha perdido la chaveta. Parece que a mi amigo se le olvida que yo no soy una persona normal, que por más que lo deseo no puedo lanzarme a los brazos de Victor y nada más. Si hago eso, estaría condenando cualquier posibilidad a las sombras de la noche porque Chris tiene razón en algo: si el mundo sabe que Eros tiene dueño, Eros dejará de existir. El dios del amor no puede conocer el amor sino a riesgo de dejar de existir.

Suspiro profundamente y cuando estoy a punto de levantarme del sillón, escucho que un par de pasos lentos asciende por la escalera y no puedo evitar que mi corazón imbécil empiece a latir de forma alocada cuando pienso en la sola posibilidad de que sea mi niñera quien acaba de llegar y juro que pierdo el aliento cuando lo veo aparecer en el umbral, y su figura alta y fuerte se dibuja en mi mirada.

Mis ojos lo siguen sin que yo pueda evitarlo y una sonrisa feliz aparece en sus labios como si después de la larga jornada que seguramente ha vivido, verme a mi sea lo más hermoso que le ha pasado en el día y apenas puedo creer que yo sea la razón de esa sonrisa. Pero lo soy, sé que lo soy porque a medida que se acerca, Victor parece brillar con más intensidad y la noche de mi interior se ilumina y de pronto siento que mi corazón arde con el fulgor de un nuevo día de verano.

—Estoy muerto…— dice él y se deja caer a mi lado y siento en mí la imperante necesidad de tomarlo entre mis brazos y decirle que debe descansar, que puede descansar entre mis brazos.

—No te quejes de tu trabajo, Nikiforov, juraste protegerme ¿te arrepientes ya? — pregunto al fin, y él me sonríe con esa alegría natural con la que suele sonreírle a todas las estupideces que digo.

—Jamás, Yuri, pero solo soy humano ¿sabes? — dice y suspira con un aire dramático que me hace reír.

—Eres un humano muy quejumbroso — digo y él no deja de mirarme con intensidad.

—Y tú eres un humano hermoso ¿te has visto hoy en un espejo? Disculpa que lo diga Yuri, pero hoy te ves más guapo de lo normal…— dice él y al decirlo sus mejillas están sonrojadas.

—No te voy a dar un aumento, Nikiforov — digo, intentando que sus palabras no me derritan el corazón de una vez y para siempre—. Coquetear de forma infantil con tu jefe no viene en el contrato ¿sabes? Así que contrólate, ya sé que soy hermoso, gracias…

—No te estaba coqueteando, jefe, estaba diciendo la verdad…— dice él y sus ojos azules se quedan quietos en mí como si él quisiera mirar hasta el fondo de mi corazón, como si él quisiera atraparme en su mirada para no dejarme ir jamás.

Su mirada me atrapa al fin y un silencio eléctrico nos rodea cuando el eco de sus palabras se pierde en el silencio de la terraza. Las estrellas siguen brillando en el cielo y yo me quedo perdido en esos ojos azules que me ven de un modo diferente, esos ojos azules donde se esconde el universo entero. Y de pronto empiezo a preguntarme si bastaría con tomar su mano de nuevo y no soltarla para ser algo más, algo más de lo poco que somos ahora. Porque ahora solo somos dos personas que han vuelto a colisionar por accidente, solo dos personas que están juntas y a la vez, a mil kilómetros la una de la otra, ¿Algún día podré romper esa distancia?

—Nikiforov, creo que después de todo sí mereces un premio… — digo, sintiendo una súbita corazonada a la que no puedo resistirme—. La pista de hielo del Rockefeller Center se inaugura el fin de semana ¿sabes? La familia Rockefeller es amiga de la familia Minami y ellos siempre dejan que Kenjirou y yo vayamos ahí cada año antes de que enciendan el enorme árbol y sea prácticamente imposible patinar sin perderte en medio de la multitud y me preguntaba si…

— ¿Te gusta patinar? — pregunta Victor sin dejar de sonreír.

—Es una afición nada más, en principio acompañaba a Kenjirou y le tomaba fotografías pero después descubrí que es divertido así que… ¿quieres ir conmigo esta vez? — Pregunto y los ojos de Victor se abren de par en par—. Evidentemente no irás como mi guardaespaldas, es un premio, ya sabes, por lo que has hecho toda esta semana y esas cosas… yo… es mi cumpleaños además y me gustaría festejarlo con una persona que me agrade para variar y no en medio de una enorme fiesta como lo vengo haciendo desde hace años y…

— ¿Te agrado? — pregunta Victor, y el tono sorprendido de su pregunta hace que mi corazón se derrita, de verdad debo estar actuando como un imbécil pero no me importa, al menos no cuando él me mira así como lo hace ahora.

—No eres tan idiota como creía y una persona decente siempre debe saber agradecer a quienes son buenos con ella— digo con una sonrisa sincera—. Solo… ven conmigo ¿quieres? no te haré trabajar de más, de verdad, solo quiero agradecerte…

—Será un honor…— dice él y sus ojos azules podrían iluminar a la ciudad entera por el brillo que hay en ellos—. Cuenta conmigo, Yuri, iré contigo a donde tú quieras ir…

Su sonrisa al decir esas palabras es cálida, muy cálida y sé que él me sonreiría así incluso si le pido que me acompañe a caminar entre las llamas del infierno y me digo que tenerlo a él en mi vida, que tenerlo a mi lado como algo más que mi fiel guardián sería hacer eso exactamente: convertir su vida en un infierno, exponerlo a un mundo en el que alguien como él jamás tendría un lugar.

—Vamos a cenar, después irás a descansar…— digo para ahuyentar esas ideas de mi cabeza—. Este trabajo va a matarte por mi culpa…

—No es tu culpa— dice él levantándose y estirando su cuerpo como si estuviera pidiéndole a sus músculos solo un último esfuerzo más—. Estoy cansado pero estoy feliz ¿sabes? Nadie te hará daño mañana, brillarás en la pasarela y nadie te hará ningún mal, me aseguré de ello de mil formas distintas. Así que el cansancio no importa porque este cansancio significa que te tengo protegido, Yuri, y tú solo tienes que hacer algo por mí…

— ¿Hacer algo más por ti? No seas abusivo, Nikiforov, ya te invité a mi fiesta de cumpleaños…— digo haciéndolo reír.

— Bueno, quizá pueda aprovecharme de tu buen humor un poco más… — dice él arrancándome una sonrisa divertida.

— ¿Qué más quieres de mí, Nikiforov?

—Diviértete en la pasarela ¿está bien? Hechiza a todo el mundo y muéstrales que nada puede amedrentarte. Quiero que el mundo te vea feliz, que te vean fuerte y seguro. Sé el dios que has sido por años, brilla mañana como no has brillado hasta ahora ¿puedes hacerlo?

—Dalo por hecho, Nikiforov…— digo y él sonríe satisfecho—. Prepárate para ver la mejor versión de Eros que el mundo ha visto hasta ahora…

Victor sonríe y sin darme tiempo de decir o hacer nada más, él asiente y me toma de la mano para llevarme al comedor y cuando lo hace, el mundo nuevo y luminoso que él hace existir con su presencia me rodea de nuevo y vuelvo a sentir la necesidad de quedarme a vivir ahí, de que Victor me deje quedarme ahí y poder habitar a su lado ese universo donde no existe la oscuridad…

* * *

Las luces se apagan y en solo un segundo sé que todo está mal.

Los gritos de la multitud me ponen alerta e intento no entrar en pánico ante la ausencia de luz y por ende, ante la oscuridad pesada que me cubre. Escucho el sonido de pasos apurados, el grito de una voz que da órdenes en un idioma que me cuesta descifrar.

Mi corazón late asustado y en medio de la oscuridad me siento más desnudo de lo que me había sentido durante la pasarela, esa pasarela que hasta hace uno minutos había dominado como siempre suelo hacerlo. Los comentarios en las redes sociales eran los mejores que había tenido en mi carrera, la línea de lencería de Chris estaba agotada en preventa y estaba exhibiendo ya el último modelo de la colección, el atrevido conjunto que Chris había nombrado "deseo de media noche".

Mis labios sonreían al sentirme dueño de la noche, dueño de las fantasías de los hombres y de las mujeres que me contemplaban en ese silencio de adoración en el que las deidades suelen ser alabadas. Eros había vuelto a mí desde el primer instante, desde que la música y las luces de la pasarela rebotaron en mi piel recordándome en un segundo la clase de modelo que soy.

Estaba triunfando, estaba seguro de que había cumplido incluso con lo que Victor me había pedido la noche anterior durante nuestra idiota platica en la terraza y de pronto, esto sucedió, las luces se apagaron haciéndome sentir indefenso, haciéndome sentir un estúpido.

Me quedo quieto en medio de la pasarela lo que me parece una eternidad, intento controlar mi respiración para que el pánico no gane la batalla pero me es difícil hacerlo y cuando doy un paso hacia atrás, mi cuerpo impacta con lo que sin duda es un cuerpo humano y de pronto me siento aliviado al pensar que he encontrado a alguno de mis compañeros.

—Yura… — susurro, deseando que el cuerpo que he encontrado sea el de mi compañero pero sé que aquel cuerpo que me resulta duro y grueso al tacto, no tiene nada que ver con la anatomía delicada del chico rubio al que estoy llamando.

—Te dije que no quería verte mostrándote ante todos como una puta cualquiera, Eros…— dice una voz rasposa que me hace sentir terror porque suena demasiado familiar aunque no puedo recordar en dónde la he escuchado antes.

— ¿Quién eres? — digo, sintiendo que las manos de la figura oscura se enredan en mi cuerpo y que la criatura sin rostro que me sostiene, coloca una fina cuchilla de acero en mi cuello.

—Un fantasma, un espíritu que tiene sed de ti…— dice el monstruo, y hace que su cuchilla se deslice por mi cuello y suba lentamente por mi rostro, deteniéndose después en mis labios donde él hace un corte que me hace gritar—. Estás marcado, te he marcado… volveré por ti, ten por seguro que volveré por ti y esta vez seré yo y no mi cuchillo el que deje un beso de muerte en tus labios…

La figura me suelta con violencia y lanza mi cuerpo al vacío en el justo instante en el que las luces vuelven a encenderse y es como si el mundo volviera a la normalidad en un solo segundo porque sé que la pesadilla en la que la pasarela se ha convertido sucedió en cuestión de segundos. Siento que mi cuerpo sigue cayendo a la deriva, siento que el monstruo ha lanzado mi cuerpo más allá de la pasarela, siento que caigo y sigo cayendo en un pozo sin final no solo de forma material, sino también de forma metafórica.

Porque los fantasmas del pasado han sido llamados a atormentarme una vez más, porque estoy marcado y el sabor metálico de mi sangre escurriendo en mis labios es una prueba de ello, y cuando caigo al suelo en medio del estupor de los asistentes de la pasarela y de la confusión de pasos que me rodea, el impacto con él y el sonido de un hueso rompiéndose me lleva de nuevo a aquel contenedor de basura en el que estuve varias horas cundo no era más que un niño, hasta que me encontraron convertido en un desecho también.

Mis ojos se cierran como si con ello pudiera contener el dolor, la humillación, la vergüenza de ser de nuevo solo un estúpido que no puede defenderse, de ser Yuri el cerdo al que los matones han hecho daño otra vez.

— ¡Yuri! ¡Dios mío, Yuri! — dice una voz preocupada que enseguida reconozco como la voz de Victor—. Estarás bien, nada pasó, arreglaremos eso en el hospital, Yuri, lo haremos…

Sus brazos me cubren y la lacerante sensación de dolor en mi brazo derecho hace que pierda la conciencia sin que pueda decirle a Victor que no estoy bien, que nunca lo estaré. Que sí pasó mucho, que todo volvió a suceder de la misma forma y que hay algunas heridas y algunos recuerdos que un hospital no puede curar. Es entonces cuando la oscuridad me rodea por completo, me traga como una bestia hambrienta lo haría y yo la dejo hacer porque después de todo no soy más que eso: carroña pestilente, solo el despojo de un chico herido que tiene prohibido soñar con un mundo lleno de luz al que definitivamente no podrá pertenecer jamás porque su alma le perteneces a esta oscuridad de la que deseo no salir jamás si con eso los fantasmas me dejan en paz de una vez…

* * *

 **NDA: ¡Feliz víspera de navidad a todos! Sí, ya sé que este capítulo es todo menos festivo, pero juro que después de esto, Yuri y Victor se encontrarán el uno al otro en medio de las sombras así que no pierdan la fe y espero puedan seguir acompañándome en la aventura un ratito más.**

 **Me gustaría desearles mucha felicidad en estas fiestas y en su vida en general. Compartir estas historias con ustedes, ésta y las demás en las que me han acompañado, fue una de las pocas cosas que salieron medio bien en este año de mierda que gracias al cielo ya se va a terminar¡ xD Como sea, pásenla genial hoy con sus familias y les mando miles de abrazos de oso; ojalá sus vidas estén llenas de un amor tan enorme como el de Victor y Yuri, y bueno, sea en lo que sea que crean, recuerden que lo que importa hoy es festejar con quien los ama y a quienes ustedes aman :3**

 **¡Cenen rico ustedes que pueden! ¡Tengan muchos regalos! ¡A mi regálenme un comentario lleno de amor! ¡Les mando mil abrazos de oso! :3**


	9. Revelación

**Capítulo 9. Revelación.**

—No puedo creer que esto esté pasando de nuevo, de verdad no puedo creerlo…

Las palabras de la mujer resuenan en medio del pasillo y mis ojos azules se quedan quietos en su mirada marrón, una mirada que es idéntica en el color y en la luminosidad a los ojos de su hermano quien en estos momentos está siendo atendido en una de las habitaciones del lujoso hospital al que hemos traído a Yuri después del desastre en el que se convirtió la pasarela de otoño de Christophe Giacometti.

Mari Katsuki me mira con frialdad después de que le he explicado qué fue lo que pasó y no me sorprendería para nada si de pronto ella decide cruzar mi cara con una bofetada porque sé que me lo merezco. Mi estúpida estrategia de seguridad para mantener a salvo a Yuri fue expuesta como un esfuerzo inútil después de que el maldito acosador lograra su objetivo de lastimar a Yuri y todo fue mi culpa, fue mi maldita culpa por pecar de soberbia y subestimar a mi adversario sea quién sea él.

Por ello sé que el único culpable en esta historia de terror soy yo y si sostengo la mirada de la hermana de Yuri no es por desafiarla sino porque se lo debo, ella merece ver en mis ojos el arrepentimiento que hay, ella puede decirme lo que quiera y yo lo recibiré de forma estoica porque soy un imbécil y mi Yuri está de verdad herido.

— ¿El acosador dejó alguna pista de su identidad? — Dice Mari sin apartar los ojos de mí —. Minami me había dicho que tú no ibas a dejar que esto sucediera, así que te exijo al menos una explicación. Yo fui la primera en oponerme a la idea de que volvieras a la vida de Yuri ¿sabes? Al parecer siempre que estás cerca de él, alguien termina por hacerle daño…

—Señorita, yo… —empiezo a balbucear de forma patética.

—Habla claro, Victor Nikiforov, la seguridad de mi hermano es tu responsabilidad, no me importa que Minami y los demás digan que fue una falla en el sistema de registro de los modelos, tú estabas a cargo de esto así que explícame, explícame por qué mi hermano tiene de nuevo un brazo fracturado, explícame por qué alguien dejó una marca en sus labios. No quiero que te disculpes, eso no me importa, solo quiero que me digas por qué todo esto está sucediendo de nuevo y no puedes quedarte callado ¿entiendes? ¡No puedes!

La voz de Mari Katsuki convertida en un grito lleno de rabia me hace bajar por fin la mirada al suelo. No tengo una explicación que la satisfaga, no tengo palabras que puedan calmarla porque yo mismo me encuentro reducido a un manojo de incertidumbre y culpa. Sí. Le fallé a ella, a su hermano, le fallé a todo el mundo y por un momento de verdad empiezo a pensar que es verdad que mi cercanía hace que a Yuri le sucedan cosas terribles siempre sin importar que lo abandone o que esté ahí presente.

—Mari querida, no grites — dice la voz tranquilizadora de Kenjirou Minami que al parecer ha acudido a mi rescate alertado por las duras palabras de la hermana de Yuri.

—Si me pides que mantenga la calma, voy a golpearte Kenji — dice la chica sin apartar sus ojos de mí —. Quiero una explicación, tú dijiste que nada le pasaría a Yuri de nuevo, tú me lo prometiste…

—Fallé, todos fallamos — dice el hombre abrazando a la hermana de Yuri con suavidad cosa que hace que la mujer orgullosa y fuerte que antes había estado frente a mí, se convierta ahora en una joven asustada que está demasiado cansada de preocuparse por todas esas cosas terribles que siempre le suceden a su hermano pequeño —. No tengo excusas, Mari, todos fuimos tomados por sorpresa. La estrategia que Victor planeó era fuerte, te lo juro, pero tememos que el acosador tiene acceso a nuestra información. El hombre, porque eso es lo único que puedo decirte ahora, que se trata de un hombre, es inteligente y feroz. Los muchachos me han dicho que él tiene acceso a nuestras redes de información, nuestros teléfonos y archivos están intervenidos y nadie se dio cuenta de eso. Si quieres golpear a alguien, ese alguien soy yo, no Victor…

—Sí es mi culpa… — consigo decir al fin y los ojos de Mari Katsuki, que ahora están vacíos de ira, se quedan fijos en mi haciéndome saber que no le agrado y que no le agradare le diga lo que le diga —. Fui yo el que subestimé al desgraciado. Fui yo el que creyó tener en sus manos todos los registros de los modelos que desfilarían esta noche y no los revisé una segunda vez. Fue así como él pudo entrar a la pasarela, todo el mundo creyó que era un modelo más, después de todo Chris debutaría a algunos chicos esta noche y… fui un tonto, de verdad lo fui…

—De eso no me queda duda — dice Mari Katsuki alejándose de Minami para volver a quedar frente a mí —. Quiero que te vayas, quiero que te mantengas lejos de Yuri ¿entiendes?

—Mari… — escucho que dice Minami.

—Esto es entre el príncipe y yo, Kenji, no digas nada — dice ella de forma directa — ¿No te parece extraño que en el mismo momento en el que tú llegas y te haces cargo de mi hermano, el acosador decide atacarlo? ¿No crees que es demasiada coincidencia?

—Mari, Victor no es un aliado del acosador… — dice Minami porque yo parezco estar demasiado aturdido por las palabras de la hermana de Yuri como para defenderme.

—Pero sí lo fue de los otros chicos, de los imbéciles de Detroit — dice ella sin piedad —. Él abandonó a mi hermano, Victor Nikiforov dejó que esos chicos le hicieran cosas terribles a mi Yuri, fue él…

—Yo no quería que eso pasara — logro decir por fin —. Ese fue un error, sé que fue el error más grande que he cometido en la vida pero…

— ¿Pero jamás pensaste que llegarían tan lejos? — dice Mari riendo con malicia —. Llegaron lejos, Victor, créeme, llegaron más lejos que nadie…

—Mari, no… — dice Kenjirou acercándose a ella —. No digas cosas de las que después vas a arrepentirte, no digas cosas que Yuri no quiere que sean dichas.

— ¿Tú sabes que mi hermano fue golpeado hasta el punto en el que necesitó estar en el hospital casi un mes? — Pregunta ella sin hacer caso de las palabras del otro chico, al parecer, dispuesta a hacerme los reproches que se había guardado por años — ¿Tú sabes que esos imbéciles lo hirieron a tal grado que necesitamos casi dos años de tratamiento médico y psiquiátrico para lidiar con las secuelas de ese incidente? Porque ellos le hicieron daño, Victor: lo golpearon, le dijeron miles de cosas horribles y además… lo mancillaron Victor, abusaron de él y después lo dejaron en un basurero. Ellos destruyeron a mi hermano, ellos…

La voz de Mari se quiebra de pronto y yo siento que un puño se estrella en mi estómago dejándome sin respirar. No, yo no sabía nada de eso. Al día siguiente de aquel evento, en la escuela secundaria no se hablaba de otra cosa más que de la desaparición de Yuri Katsuki. Todos decían que había sido atacado por algunos de los maleantes de la zona y yo no dije nada al respecto aunque sabía perfectamente quienes habían sido los culpables de las atrocidades que Yuri seguramente había padecido. Yo sabía que habían dañado a Yuri pero no que aquellos chicos idiotas habían hecho aquello, que habían… ni siquiera puedo pensarlo, ni siquiera soy capaz de imaginarlo.

—Después de eso empezaron los trastornos de la conducta alimentaria, la doctora Minako decía que era la única forma en la que Yuri podía sentirse limpio, ella decía que la mente de Yuri le hacía pensar a mi hermano que de ese modo podía matar al ser sucio que él sintió que era después de aquel ataque — continua Mari dejándome helado con sus palabras —. Yuri tenía apenas quince años, Nikiforov, mi hermano era un niño ¿sabes tú cómo esas cosas pueden afectarle a un niño? Fue el padre de Kenji el que nos ayudó a que todo fuera mejor, mi hermano estaba mejor. Su amistad con Kenji sanó sus heridas y Eros le ayudó a encontrar su fuerza, él pudo superarlo todo y ahora tú has hecho que todo vuelva, tú has traído desgracia a la vida de mi hermano y por eso te exijo, que si aún tienes algo de vergüenza, te largues de aquí ahora mismo. No te quiero en la vida de Yuri, no tienes un lugar en la vida de Yuri ¿me oyes? No hay razón para que estés aquí.

—Sí la hay — me escucho decir y a pesar de que mi voz suena etérea, como si dijera las palabras desde un sueño, también hay firmeza en ellas —. Sí la hay porque yo amo a Yuri, yo lo amo y…

—Tu amor es un amor cobarde — dice Mari sin impresionarse por mi declaración —. Tu amor le hace daño a Yuri y me prometí a mí misma que nadie le haría daño de nuevo así que lárgate, vete de aquí…

—No me iré — digo con calma —. No me iré porque yo me prometí a mí mismo que me quedaría a su lado para defenderlo con mi vida y eso haré. Voy a atrapar a ese malnacido y lo haré pagar ¿entiendes? Me pediste una pista, creo que la tengo. Leo de la Iglesia está ya tras ella. No puedo decirles de qué se trata aun pero sé que eso me llevará a encontrar al culpable de todo esto.

—No harás nada porque Yuri y yo volveremos a Japón, iremos a casa una larga temporada hasta que todo aquí se calme — dice ella con ganas de golpearme —. Tu amor o lo que sea que sientas por Yuri no tiene lugar en nuestros planes…

—El acosador los seguirá hasta allá ¿no lo ves? — digo, tratando de conservar la calma para no ponerme a gritar también —. No importa que lo hagamos en el mayor de los secretos, él lo sabrá tarde o temprano e irá por Yuri. Conozco a estos depredadores, señorita Katsuki, los conozco porque los he perseguido antes y sé que puedo atraparlos. Sé que usted me odia y está bien que lo haga pero yo tampoco quiero que dañen más a Yuri, así que con el debido respeto, no tengo por qué obedecerla. Es el señor Chulanont el que paga mi cheque, es el señor Minami quien me supervisa y si ellos me piden que me vaya, me iré, pero si no es así, me quedaré aquí y terminaré con esto…

Los ojos de Mari Katsuki se quedan fijos en Minami quien suelta un suspiro profundo ante aquella mirada que le exige que haga lo que ella cree correcto y por un segundo siento temor de verdad, temor de que Kenjirou diga que la hermana de Yuri tiene razón y que me vaya de una vez de sus vidas y para siempre.

—Mari querida, creo que debes respirar profundo y escucharme… — dice Kenjirou y yo tengo ganas de abrazarlo porque el tono de su voz me hace saber que él no me quiere lejos de su protegido —. Victor tiene razón, no podemos simplemente volar a Japón sin protección aunque lo haremos, claro que lo haremos. Sin embargo, creo que es primordial que Victor continúe a cargo de la protección de Yuri y de la investigación, él ha hecho un buen trabajo y ya te lo he dicho, todos fuimos responsables del error que le permitió al acosador acercarse a Yuri así que no, Victor no se irá. Yuri se siente cómodo con él, Mari, Yuri confía en él y yo también…

Los ojos marrones de la hermana de Yuri se quedan fijos en Minami y me hacen pensar en que si las miradas mataran, Kenjirou ya estaría muerto desde hace cinco segundos. Mari Katsuki no dice nada, quizá se deba al cariño que ella siente hacia el chico que ha protegido a su hermano desde que los dos eran adolescentes o al respeto que ella siente por él y por su familia.

—Entonces te haré responsable de cada herida en Yuri de ahora en adelante — dice la mujer mirándome fijamente —. Y por cada dolor que él sienta, te haré sentir a ti mil dolores más ¿te quedó claro?

Mari se aleja de los dos sin decir nada más, haciendo sonar sus tacones oscuros sobre el linóleo blanco del hospital. Sé que ella me odia, sé que para ella jamás seré otra cosa que el culpable de todas las desgracias en su familia pero sé que puedo vivir con ello, sé que puedo demostrarle con el tiempo que se equivoca, que no seré yo quien abra más heridas en el corazón de Yuri sino que de verdad pretendo curarlas todas, amarlas todas, dedicar mi vida a hacer feliz al chico que ha ocupado todos mis pensamientos desde la primera vez que lo vi.

—Ella es así de dura porque ama a Yuri con toda su alma y teme perderlo — dice Minami parándose al lado de mí —. Entiende que Yuri ha sido prácticamente su responsabilidad desde que los dos vinieron a Estados Unidos y siente que le ha fallado de nuevo, por eso la ha tomado contra ti. No esperes que se disculpe, no lo hará, Mari Katsuki es una mujer orgullosa y testaruda pero ella se dará cuenta tarde o temprano de que tú no dañarás a Yuri, de que en realidad jamás le has hecho daño…

— ¿Es cierto lo que dijo? — pregunto sintiendo terror de saber la respuesta pero al mismo tiempo sé que necesito escuchar esa historia —. Ellos, los estúpidos de Detroit… ¿de verdad lo dañaron así?

—El doctor dijo que cuando lo hicieron, Yuri ya estaba inconsciente — dice Minami con una mirada llena de pena —. Encontraron restos de semen en Yuri, fue por eso que Mari supo que algo así había sucedido. Al día siguiente, cuando le preguntaron a Yuri acerca del ataque, él no sabía de qué estaban hablándole. Ciertamente había dolor, pero todo su cuerpo dolía así que… eso es algo de lo que Yuri no habla, creo que lo reprime a propósito, creo que se ha convencido a sí mismo de que jamás pasó y… no le digas nada de esto a él ¿quieres? No lo trates de forma diferente ahora que sabes eso, no abras esa herida de nuevo…

Las palabras de Minami me golpean con fuerza y descubro que hay odio en mi interior, un odio terrible y malsano que me corroe y me provoca ganas de gritar, un odio que me hace desear llamar a Yakov y pedirle que busque los datos de los imbéciles que atacaron a Yuri simplemente para que yo pueda cometer un brutal triple asesinato del que me sentiría orgulloso mi vida entera. Porque ellos dañaron a Yuri, yo sé quién dañó a Yuri de ese modo y también sé que nadie los castigó jamás debido a los contactos que sus padres tenían en todos lados. Pero merecen sufrir, merecen pagar y creo que Minami lee esa ansiedad asesina dentro de mí porque se apresura a poner una mano en mi brazo como si supiera exactamente qué es lo que estoy pensando.

—Mi padre y yo nos encargamos de hundirlos, hundimos a sus familias cuando Yuri me contó de quienes se trataba — dice el chico con calma —. Mi padre tenía tratos con las familias de ellos y en cuanto supo lo que había pasado con Yuri, se encargó de quitarles todo. Mi padre fue implacable, las familias de esos chicos quedaron en la ruina. No pienses en venganza, ya ha sido tomada. Preocúpate por el hoy, preocúpate por defender a Yuri ahora. Es cierto lo que dije, confío en ti y Yuri también lo hace…

Dejo que la rabia se consuma dentro de mí y me aferro a Minami para no sentir que me caigo porque la revelación que me ha hecho es demasiado fuerte, demasiado terrible. Quiero destruir aún más a esas personas pero es cierto que mi deber no es ese: yo debo proteger a Yuri, yo debo protegerlo a pesar de todo y con mi vida si es necesario hacerlo.

Intento respirar profundamente para tranquilizarme, esta ha sido una noche llena de emociones demasiado intensas pues del miedo que sentí al ver a Yuri cayendo de la pasarela, he pasado al terror de verme alejado de su lado por mis estúpidos errores y ahora debo detener mi odio, debo dejar que se extinga antes de que termine por quemar todo lo que soy. Yo no soy una persona que destruye, yo quiero ser una persona capaz de sanar todas esas heridas que Yuri finge que no tiene, incluso esas heridas que Yuri dice haber olvidado.

— ¿Quién de los dos es Victor? — dice de pronto un hombre en bata blanca quien en seguida me pone alerta por la frialdad profesional de su voz.

—Yo… — digo y me paro frente al médico de Yuri quien asiente al verme frente a él.

— ¿Es usted familiar directo del señor Katsuki? — pegunta el doctor mirándome fijamente.

—Es su prometido — dice Minami sacándome del apuro — ¿Hay algún problema con Yuri, doctor?

—No, pero desde que despertó, el señor Katsuki no deja de decir que quiere ver a Victor — dice el médico y sé que está reprimiendo una sonrisa enternecida a pesar de su voz distante —. Señor Victor, es mejor que lo vea ahora, después estará demasiado sedado, acompáñeme por favor…

Mis ojos chocan con los de Minami y él asiente con una sonrisa cansada con la que me dice que no haga más preguntas y me limite a ir al sitio al que debo ir, que mi lugar es con Yuri porque él está llamándome y yo le prometí que estaría con él. Le devuelvo la sonrisa al hombre que parece ser mi único aliado en estos momentos de zozobra y sigo al doctor rumbo a la habitación de Yuri que no está muy lejos de la pequeña y acogedora sala de espera en la que habíamos estado discutiendo antes.

El doctor abre la puerta de la habitación y a pesar de mis temores, me encuentro con la mirada marrón de Yuri que luce cansada y adolorida. Sin esperar más indicaciones del médico, me acerco a Yuri y tomo su mano en el justo instante en el que el doctor cierra la puerta detrás de mí como si estuviera dispuesto a regalarnos unos minutos de intimidad puesto que Minami me presentó como el prometido de ese chico que sonríe débilmente al sentirme cerca de él.

—Victor… — dice él y su voz sale amortiguada debido a las gasas que cubren sus labios y los analgésicos que seguramente están haciendo su trabajo en sus sistema.

—Mi Yuri, mi hermoso Yuri… — susurro yo —. Perdóname, no quería que esto pasara, yo no quería que todo esto volviera a suceder…

—No fue tu culpa… —dice él y me digo que debo evitar la histeria porque soy yo el que debe reconfortarlo, no él a mí —. Victor…

— ¿Qué sucede? — digo con mi voz más dulce.

—No me dejes solo, no te vayas… — dice él con su voz cada vez más débil —. Tengo miedo, no te vayas…

—No temas, mi Yuri, estoy aquí y no me iré… — digo y acaricio su cabello oscuro y él sonríe de un modo tan agradecido y hermoso que siento ganas de llorar porque alguien que es capaz de sonreír así, no debería saber tanto de dolor y de maldad.

—Quiero ir a casa… — dice él —. Quiero ir a casa, ven conmigo, ven por favor…

—Claro que iremos a casa, yo te llevaré a Hasetsu y me quedaré allá contigo y con tu familia — digo sin pensarlo —. Vas a descansar allá, vas a sanar allá y todo estará bien…

— ¿Lo prometes? — pregunta él y siento que se va alejando de mi lado lentamente en medio del coctel de analgésicos que debe haber en su sistema ahora mismo.

—Te lo juro, mi Yuri, te juro que haré que todo esté bien, te lo prometo… —digo sin temor alguno porque sé que cumpliré esa promesa a costa de todo —. Te prometo que nada ni nadie te harán daño…

—Estoy cansado, todo duele… — susurra él

—Lo sé, Yuri, debes descansar ahora… — le digo y empiezo a acariciar su rostro con suavidad.

—No quiero cerrar los ojos, si cierro los ojos desaparecerás…

—No lo haré, duerme un poco… — digo y me aferro a su mano con un poco más de fuerza para mostrarle que todo lo que he dicho es cierto.

— ¿Me prometes que no vas a irte? — dice él y sus hermosos ojos empiezan a cerrarse.

—Mi lugar es a tu lado, mi lugar es donde estés tú… — digo y sin pensarlo, beso la frente de Yuri quien sonríe ante el contacto y libre de todo temor cierra sus ojos por fin.

Sí, sé que él está débil y que ha bajado la guardia completamente debido a los medicamentos pero aun así, algo me dice que es su corazón el que habla por él ahora, que es su corazón el que me pide que me quede aquí aunque probablemente mañana todo vuelva a ser incierto entre los dos.

Pero hace falta más que eso para amedrentarme, en este justo instante siento tanto amor por Yuri, que si él me dijera que quiere que me vaya, no me iría, me quedaría aquí neciamente protegiéndolo con mis brazos, con mi alma, con todo lo que soy. Y eso es lo que haré a final de cuentas, eso es lo que haré y si lo que Leo está investigando resulta llevarme al lugar que creo, ese lugar del que estoy cada vez más seguro después de escuchar algunas cosas que dijo Mari Katsuki, estaré un paso más cerca de descubrir a la persona detrás de este ataque y cuando lo tenga frente a mí, deseará no haber puesto sus ojos en Yuri, yo haré que desee no haber nacido.

Suspiro intentando alejar de mí esos pensamientos, mi odio no le hace ningún bien a Yuri así que respirando profundamente, recuerdo una de las canciones de cuna que mi madre solía cantarme en medio de una tormenta nocturna especialmente fuerte y me digo que si la canto, la dulzura de las palabras de la canción hará que los sueños de Yuri se llenen de luz y de paz; quizá si canto sus heridas cerrarán más rápido y el dolor se alejará de él.

Convencido de mi idea, como si pensara que la música puede ayudarme a tejer un hechizo protector alrededor del hombre que amo, dejo que mi voz se escuche en la habitación de Yuri, canto sin miedo, canto acompañando a la música con el enorme sentimiento que me invade y le pido a quien quiera escucharme que el dolor se vaya, que la oscuridad se ilumine, que nada ni nadie vuelva a hacerle daño al chico que aun dormido, se aferra con fuerza a mi mano:

 _Los días son duros, las noches son más largas._

 _El verano nos dice adiós._

 _La oscuridad nos cubre pero nosotros encontraremos un refugio, nuestro propio lugar para escondernos._

 _Oh, mientras la luz se desvanece nuestros pensamientos se vuelven ángeles vigilando._

 _Oh, mientas la noche llega mis sueños te rodean y tú escuchas una canción de cuna._

 _Y esa canción de cuna, somos tú y yo._

Mi voz se desvanece y noto que la respiración de Yuri es acompasada ahora, él duerme y espero que sueñe con un mundo libre de pesadillas, un mundo lleno de luz y calor que le permita seguir adelante porque eso es lo que él merece tener.

Después de varios minutos que a mí me parecen segundos, el medico llega a la habitación y me pide que espere fuera de la habitación y cuando me niego a irme con firmeza, él suspira y dice que puedo quedarme, que él le explicará todo al señor Minami. Le dedico una sonrisa agradecida al doctor y él sale de la habitación después de decirme que Yuri no había estado tan tranquilo hasta ese momento y eso me alegra, me alegra saber que en medio de la zozobra, yo puedo traerle paz a mi Yuri.

Mi teléfono vibra después de un rato y yo lo contesto en seguida al ver el nombre de Leo brillando en la pantalla.

—Tus sospechas son ciertas — dice Leo y mi corazón se llena de fuego al oír la afirmación de mi compañero — ¿Quieres que los chicos y yo entremos en acción ahora?

—No, dejemos que se relaje, dejemos que piense que estamos asustados… — digo con determinación —. Escucha, el plan es llevar Yuri a Japón durante las vacaciones de invierno, ese es tiempo suficiente para atraer a la bestia a la trampa. Él se aprovechó de mi vanidad y yo haré lo mismo. Deja todo en paz por el momento ¿quieres?

—Entendido, Victor… —dice el chico con calma — ¿Vas a hacer esto tú solo?

—Es peligroso inmiscuirlos… —digo con calma.

—Vamos Victor, no nos subestimes, los chicos y yo somos guardias profesionales, estamos entrenados para este tipo de situaciones, no somos niños ¿sabes?

—Lo sé… —digo, pensando en que quizá no sea mala idea tener ayuda —. Escucha, una vez que Yuri esté seguro en Japón les daré indicaciones, no moveremos ni una sola carta hasta que Yuri esté fuera del alcance del imbécil aquel. Le tomará tiempo saber dónde está, hemos borrado nuestro rastro, así que tenemos tiempo para hacerlo caer. Esperen un poco ¿está bien? Tenemos que hacer esto con cuidado…

—Entendido capitán… —dice Leo y lo imagino riendo —. Cuídate y cuida a Yuri, te llamaré más tarde.

Cuelgo y suspiro volviendo a sentarme al lado de Yuri, y mientras sostengo su mano, hago de nuevo la promesa inquebrantable de protegerlo y de reducir a cenizas a todos aquellos que le han hecho daño, en especial al hombre al que he descubierto y al cual le haré pagar caro cada minuto de dolor que Yuri ha sentido por culpa suya…

 **NDA: La canción que Victor canta es "Lullaby" de OneRepublic, mi canción de cuna favorita :3 ¡Feliz 2018 a todas, por cierto! :3**


	10. Hogar

**Capítulo 10. Hogar**

Los brazos de mi madre me envuelven, me abrazan a ella como si fuera la primera vez que me sostiene así, no solo con su cuerpo sino con todo el corazón. Siento que mi pecho se humedece y soy capaz de entender que ella está llorando y el odio, el sentimiento de odio intenso que me invade cada vez que siento que le hago daño a ella me cubre de pies a cabeza alejando el calor de lo que sin duda es la más cálida de las bienvenidas a este pequeño pueblo donde nací.

Hiroko Katsuki dice mi nombre una y mil veces, ella me promete que todo estará bien, que las lágrimas se han terminado, que el dolor es cosa del pasado pero bien sé que no es así. Y yo quiero creerle, de verdad quiero creerle con todo el corazón pero hay algo en mí que me dice que no es verdad, que solo estoy huyendo de todo como siempre hago. Porque aunque ahora haya un océano entero de distancia entre Nueva York y yo, aunque haya puesto tierra de por medio con el idiota aquel que prometió encontrarme donde fuera, la oscuridad de aquel episodio vive en mí. Yo soy la oscuridad.

Mi cuerpo entero se estremece al ser consciente de esa verdad y siento que mis piernas que todavía están llenas de moretones, se tambalean, se sublevan ante la tarea de sostenerme. Mi madre suelta un grito asustado y cuando siento que estoy a punto de caer, los brazos fuertes y conocidos de Victor Nikiforov me sostienen y mis mejillas se sonrojan porque es demasiado extraño que él haga esto delante de mi madre quien solo le dedica una mirada agradecida como si estuviera contenta de que él haya evitado mi caída y yo pienso que ella no sabe que Victor ha evitado una caída aún más fuerte durante todos estos días de dolor.

— Tú debes ser Victor, el guardián — dice mi madre con una profunda reverencia que hace que Victor le dedique una mirada un tanto abochornada pues hay demasiada adoración en los ojos de mi madre al dirigirse a él.

— Soy Victor Nikiforov — dice él con voz dulce—. Es un placer conocerla, señora Katsuki.

—Solo Hiroko, cariño — dice ella con una sonrisa cálida, ese tipo de sonrisa que mi madre no suele derrochar con cualquiera—. Kenji me ha dicho que has cuidado muy bien de mi Yuri y te agradezco mucho por eso.

—Solo hago mi trabajo — dice Victor con calma y yo no puedo evitar que un balde de agua fría se cuele en mi interior porque yo mismo quisiera ser más que solo trabajo para Victor Nikiforov aunque no lo quiera admitir en voz alta.

— ¿De verdad? — dice mamá con una sonrisa divertida.

—Bueno, no exactamente. Yuri me importa, me importa mucho y por eso cuidaré de él ate todo… — dice Victor y mis ojos se quedan quietos en sus mejillas sonrojadas y aunque tengo ganas de sonreír, no lo hago.

—Lo sé, cariño— dice ella sin dejar de sonreír y luego añade dirigiéndose a mí—: ¿Quieres ir a tu alcoba, Yuri? Papá llegará más tarde, tendremos todo listo para tu fiesta de cumpleaños mañana así que seguramente quieres descansar ahora…

— ¿Cumpleaños? — pregunto totalmente desorientado.

— ¿Lo olvidaste? — pregunta ella un poco nerviosa—. Debió ser por todo lo que has vivido en los últimos días…

—No quiero una fiesta de cumpleaños— digo con una voz fría que me parece incluso ajena a mí mismo.

—Yuri…— dice mi madre con algo de tristeza.

—Iré a dormir…— digo porque no soporto la súplica de su mirada, no soporto herirla de este modo pero no parezco ser capaz de hacer otra cosa—. Veré a los demás más tarde…

Sin decir más, sin esperar a que Mari o Minami, quienes también vinieron a Japón con nosotros, lleguen y saluden a la familia, comienzo a caminar a la segunda planta de la casa que pertenece también al hotel de aguas termales en el que pasé gran parte de mi infancia. Intento caminar con firmeza pero me resulta imposible, y Victor tiene que volver a sostenerme de nuevo y yo se lo permito porque sé que no podría llegar ni al tercer escalón sin su ayuda. Además, por algún motivo que no entiendo, él parece ser la única persona que en las últimas horas no me causa un rechazo instantáneo, creo que es porque él no me obliga a hablar, él no me dice que todo estará bien, él simplemente está aquí.

Y aunque me cueste admitirlo, su presencia me reconforta, creo que no habría podido salir de la oscuridad en la que me encontraba de no ser porque él ha estado ahí, a mi lado cada maldito segundo desde que todo pasó.

Con los recuerdos del ataque todavía frescos en mi memoria es difícil cerrar los ojos en las noches, me despierto gritando como un crío asustado y a veces, tengo ataques de llanto que nada puede detener y después viene el silencio, ese silencio pesado donde suelo hundirme hasta que nada más importa, ese silencio donde la amenaza del acosador se repite una y mil veces como una maldición y el dolor de la herida que ya va cerrándose en mis labios solo hace ese sortilegio de oscuridad algo más patente: estoy marcado, él vendrá por mí.

Suspiro al llegar frente a la puerta de mi habitación de niño y de pronto me avergüenza un poco que Victor pueda ver tanto de mí en un solo lugar. Como si me leyera la mente, algo que definitivamente podría ser cierto debido a que me doy cuenta de que él entiende mi silencio, mi guardaespaldas abre la puerta y me conduce suavemente al interior de la habitación que sigue igual a la última vez que la vi: las paredes están cubiertas de fotografías que yo tomé, son tomas excelentes que mi padre mandó enmarcar después de que yo las revelara, son imágenes de lugares cotidianos y aun así hermosos de Hasetsu, de este lugar al que no había vuelto por más de nueve años y de algún modo esas fotografías me hacen sentir en casa.

—Son buenas — dice Victor señalando las fotografías mientras yo me dejo caer en la cama tratando de no lastimar mi brazo inmóvil.

—Aun no dominaba muy bien las técnicas de enfoque cuando las tomé— digo con una voz tan suave que me parece increíble que Victor me escuche.

—Lo tuyo siempre fue talento, Yuri, el verdadero talento puede nublar cualquier técnica aprendida. Esto es arte, la forma en la que muestras al mundo… tus fotografías hablan de un mundo mejor, de un mundo bello…

—Hace mucho tiempo que no tomo fotografías…— digo sin entender muy bien por qué soy capaz de decirle todas estas estupideces a Nikiforov.

—Hagámoslo mañana ¿qué te parece? — Dice Victor con una sonrisa luminosa que me hace sentir calor—. Kenjirou me ha dicho que hay una pista de hielo cerca ¿es verdad? Podríamos ir ahí y podrías tomar miles de fotografías. Después de todo me debes una cita, Katsuki, no se me ha olvidado y de verdad quiero reclamar mi premio…

— ¿Una cita? — pregunto con las mejillas llenas de rubor.

—Dijiste que querías celebrar tu cumpleaños con alguien que te agrada — dice Victor y su sonrisa luminosa podría hacerme decirle que sí a cualquier cosa que me proponga hacer—. Aunque si quieres suspenderla después del estrepitoso fracaso de mi trabajo, yo lo entendería perfectamente. Ahora que lo pienso, no tengo ningún premio que reclamar, te hicieron daño por culpa mía…

—La maldad del mundo no es culpa tuya— digo y Victor me mira con aire extrañado—. No puedes protegerme de todo, Nikiforov. No vas a poder protegerme de mí mismo y de todo aquello que no puedas prever…

—Yuri…

—Está bien, salgamos mañana…—digo porque estoy cansado y no quiero seguir hablando de lo que pasó durante mi última pasarela, no quiero que él se disculpe, no quiero pensar en ese día nunca más—. Ahora tienes que ir descansar ¿quieres? Ve a las aguas termales con Kenji y Mari, y relájate, aunque creo que mi hermana te odia de verdad…

—Hace bien en odiarme…— dice Victor con algo de vergüenza—. Le fallé, te fallé, les fallé a todos…

—Asegúrate de no volver a fallar entonces y olvida lo que pasó ¿quieres? — Digo, y sé que eso le ha gustado a Victor porque sonríe de nuevo con toda la luz del universo en sus labios—. Y duerme un poco, Nikiforov. La gente pensará que te obligo a permanecer despierto al lado mío, no quiero enfrentarme a un tribunal acusado de esclavitud moderna…

— ¿Te preocupas por mí, Yuri? — dice él y noto una ligera chispa de coqueteo en su voz y eso me hace sonreír por primera vez en días, saber que él puede seguir siendo el mismo de siempre es lo que me hace sonreír a pesar de que las profundas ojeras que bordean sus ojos azules, gritan que mi guardaespaldas debe dormir al menos veinte horas seguidas.

—Por el asunto de la esclavitud moderna, ya te lo dije…— respondo con calma—. Ve a dormir, por favor. Te veré mañana y más te vale que tengas planeada una cita inolvidable…

—Olvidaba que eres exigente— dice Victor, y algo en su mirada me dice que Victor está planeando ya mil cosas para nuestra cita pendiente.

—Soy el chico del cumpleaños, puedo ser exigente todo el día — digo sin dejar de sonreír—. Ahora, largo Nikiforov, vete ya…

—Cuando te quedes dormido tú, iré a dormir yo, lo juro— dice él y se sienta al lado mío después de arroparme con una manta, algo que me hace sonreír de nuevo—. Tu niñera no irá a ningún lado así que descansa, tu madre confía en mí para que cuide de ti y a ella no voy a fallarle…

—Le gustas a mi madre, Nikiforov — digo sintiendo que ese sueño extraño en el que suelo hundirme con una facilidad que debería causarme miedo, se va apoderando de mis ojos.

—Es una mujer preciosa y fuerte— dice él con sinceridad—. Es como tú…

— ¿Qué habíamos dicho del coqueteo infantil en horas de trabajo? — le digo solo por decir y él ríe alegremente por primera vez en días y me digo que vale la pena estar despierto solo para escucharlo reír así.

—Lo reservaré para nuestra cita— dice Victor y sé que no habrá nadie capaz de aguantarlo con este tema de la cita en las próximas horas.

—Todavía puedo decir que no— digo, y Victor me dedica una mirada que quiere decir "no serías capaz".

— ¿Y qué tengo que hacer para que eso no suceda? — pregunta él realmente interesado.

—Quédate aquí hasta que cierre los ojos y luego ve a dormir— digo y luego, en un arranque de locura total del que seguro me arrepentiré después, me escucho añadir—: o puedes dormir conmigo, solo dormir, claro…

— ¿En serio? — dice Victor y casi puedo escuchar los alocados latidos de su corazón aunque me doy cuenta que es el mío el que late con verdadera intensidad.

—En serio, sé bueno y duerme conmigo ¿quieres?

Victor sonríe de nuevo de esa forma hermosa que podría robarle el aliento incluso a los dioses y con calma, con una torpeza dulce que hace que mi alma sienta un flechazo terrible que sé, determinará mi destino para siempre, Victor se acomoda a mi lado tratando de no mover mi brazo inmovilizado por el yeso y cuando noto que el hombre no tiene ni la más mínima idea de dónde poner sus brazos, yo resuelvo su dilema tomando su mano y rodeo mi cintura con su brazo y al hacerlo, un sortilegio protector parece apoderarse de mí.

Y como si su cuerpo y el mío hubieran estado hechos para dormir el uno al lado del otro desde siempre, mi cabeza se acomoda sobre el pecho de mi guardaespaldas quien suspira antes de empezar a acariciar mi cintura y mi cabello en un suave vaivén que me hace sentir tranquilo y tan rodeado de un sentimiento enorme al que no sé cómo llamar, que de pronto tengo ganas de llorar otra vez.

—Duerme ya, no pienses en nada, yo estoy contigo, siempre estaré contigo…— dice él y embriagado por la intimidad que compartimos ahora, lo miro a los ojos y él me regala un beso en la frente que hace que todo a mi alrededor se calle y mi corazón deja de doler completamente de pronto.

—Gracias, Victor…— digo y él sonríe como si su nombre pronunciado por mis labios fuera una declaración de amor hermosa como las que él suele hacer y me digo, que quizá lo sea, que éste es mi limitado modo de decirle a este hombre que me ama que yo también siento mil cosas extrañas, hermosas y dolorosas por él y por sus ojos azules—. Duérmete ya…

Yo cierro los ojos sintiendo que mi corazón me dejará descansar por fin. Entre los brazos de Victor me siento tan ligero y libre de heridas que de pronto me doy cuenta de que este calor, esta sensación de estar en el lugar correcto es lo que la gente a mi alrededor llama hogar. Y atado a ese pensamiento es que mis neurona se van apagando lentamente y todo lo que queda son los brazos de Victor protegiéndome, el perfume de Victor envolviéndome. Victor es mi hogar, ese es el único pensamiento que hay en mí antes de dormirme, Victor es mi hogar…

* * *

Decidí caminar a la orilla del mar apenas me desperté.

Mis pies juegan con la arena y las fría olas del mar se estrellan en mi piel haciéndome sentir vivo, despierto, ajeno al mundo y su dolor como no me había sentido en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Mi madre, a quien me encontré por casualidad en la salida de Yutopia, nuestro hotel de aguas termales, insistió en venir conmigo y la culpabilidad por la rabieta que había tenido el día anterior con ella, me impidió ser un idiota de nuevo, así que dejé que me acompañara en mi paseo matutino. Definitivamente hoy me siento más fuerte, no me caeré, sé que no voy a caerme. Y mi madre está aquí, ella no dejará que tropiece. Hiroko Katsuki sonríe al caminar conmigo. Sé que mi madre imagina al niño que siempre caminó con ella a todos lados, el niño que siempre fue más cercana a ella que mi hermana mayor.

Mamá sostiene mi mano con suavidad, no dice nada aunque sé muy bien que está guardando muchas palabras en su interior porque ella sabe, ella siempre ha sabido cuando las cosas no están bien conmigo.

Cuando ocurrió lo de Detroit por ejemplo, cuando Mari empezaba a sentirse de verdad agobiada por todo, mi madre voló a Estados Unidos y se quedó conmigo unos días. Fue ella la que me llevó al consultorio de la doctora Minako por primera vez. Fue ella la que me explicó todas las cosas difíciles y terribles que nadie más parecía querer explicarme. Por eso sé que mi madre ha tenido que sufrir más por mi culpa de lo que una madre debería sufrir y aunque sé que no soy ni seré jamás el hijo que ella merece, me alegra tenerla conmigo aquí, me alegra compartir las primeras horas de la mañana de mi cumpleaños número veinticuatro con ella. Sí, es mi cumpleaños, y contrario a todas mis expectativas, la verdad es que siento alegría en mí ante ese hecho.

— ¿Prefieres este mar o el mar de Nueva York? —pregunta mi madre mientras los dos nos quedamos quietos delante de la quieta eternidad marina que esta mañana nos regala un color plateado imposible. Los dos miramos el horizonte sintiendo el frío del día en el rostro sin soltarnos de la mano.

Yo sonrió antes de contestar. Este es el modo en el que mi madre dice las cosas importantes, pienso, mientras una sonrisa tranquila curva mis labios y ella me corresponde sabiendo que la conozco bien, que su corazón y el mío está ligados de ese modo en el que no hacen falta palabras para entendernos profundamente el uno al otro.

—Son el mismo mar ¿no crees? —respondo.

—No, no es lo mismo— dice ella con paciencia—. El mar es un misterio distinto para cada corazón humano pero más que eso, el agua que canta olas hoy no será la misma que cantará dentro de unas horas. No hay dos cosas iguales en el universo, querido, las cosas no suceden de la misma forma siempre…

—Prefiero este mar— le digo a mi madre entendiendo perfectamente lo que quiere decirme—. Es más calmo, es como si no tuviera prisa. En Nueva York todo siempre parece suceder a máxima velocidad y aquí todo parece correr al ritmo que le corresponde… extrañaba Hasetsu, mamá…

—Lo sé, pequeño…—dice ella—. Ya estás aquí.

—No podré quedarme mucho tiempo, mamá. Tengo que regresar, aunque me gustaría quedarme, no puedo huir de Nueva York y de todos los pendientes que dejé allá…

—No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas, pero estás aquí ahora, disfruta que estás aquí sin preocuparte por nada, Yuri. Eso es lo que quiero que hagas, eso es lo único que quiero pedirte…

El silencio nos rodea una vez más mientras mi madre sonríe y toma mi otra mano simplemente para que los dos quedemos uno en frente del otro, sin nada que esconder, como si ella me estuviera diciendo que entre los dos no hay necesidad de tener ningún secreto y es así porque ella ve a través de mí, ella me conoce mejor de lo que me conozco a mí mismo.

—El día que naciste, fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida y quiero que sepas eso y guardes mi felicidad en tu corazón—dice mi madre mirándome a los ojos—. Estoy muy feliz de poder compartir este cumpleaños contigo, hijo. Eres un hombre admirable, fuerte, hermoso. Gracias por llegar al mundo y a mi vida, gracias por hacerme una madre afortunada de verdad, mi pequeño Yuri. Feliz cumpleaños, hijo, espero que tu vida esté llena de dicha y alegría a partir de hoy…

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas antes de que me dé cuenta de ello y mi madre me atrae hacia ella con fuerza, abrazándome con toda su alma, de ese modo cálido y reconfortante en el que solo una madre puede abrazarte. Y yo me quedo quieto entre sus brazos. Ella es más pequeña que yo y sin embargo, ahora mismo me siento como un pequeño niño asustado que se siente aliviado de volver a estar en un lugar que conoce. Mi madre también es mi casa, mi madre siempre será mi hogar.

—No soy un hijo del que debas estar orgullosa— le digo en voz alta, con la voz rota y llena de dolor porque eso es lo que siempre he pensado de mí mismo y no puedo evitar pensarlo.

—Claro que lo eres, no digas tonterías, Yuri— dice ella acariciando mi cabello—. Cada vez que Phichit nos envía las fotografías de las nuevas colecciones que modelas, o el video de una pasarela, mi corazón se llena de orgullo y me pregunto cómo fue posible que yo pudiera tener un hijo tan hermoso como tú…

—Papá dice que lo heredé de él—digo, y mi madre ríe con esa broma privada que siempre hacemos los tres.

—Toshiya tiene razón, me enamoré de un galán, no puedo negarlo— dice mi madre haciéndome reír también—. Pero eres más que solo hermoso, Yuri. Eres tan fuerte como la flor que lleva tu nombre, tu belleza encarna fuerza, eres encantador y no lo digo solo porque soy tu madre, apuesto a que tu guardián también lo cree…

— ¿Victor? — pregunto yo recordando de pronto el calor y la felicidad que sentí esta mañana al despertar a su lado y la alegría multicolor que embargó a mi alma cuando le dije que saldría a pasear y él me sonrió antes de volver a quedarse dormido en mi cama.

—Victor es un hombre bueno, Yuri— dice mi madre y me separa de ella para mirarme a los ojos—. Si él es el elegido de tu corazón, yo estaría feliz de darle la bienvenida a la familia. Él te cuidará siempre, y no es solo por su trabajo. Una madre sabe, Yuri, y Victor te mira con ojos de amor y creo que tú lo miras del mismo modo ¿no es así?

— Lo que él me hace sentir me da miedo, mamá…

—Es natural, sentir miedo es natural…— dice mi madre con paciencia—. Mari dice que Victor no es una buena persona, ella cree que hay algunos pecados que no pueden perdonarse pero yo no estoy tan segura. Tu hermana me ha dicho que él estuvo ahí el día en el que pasó todo en Detroit, Mari dice que él te dejó solo… ¿es verdad?

—Sí…— respondo y mi corazón duele de nuevo al pensar en aquel día y me pregunto si ese recuerdo me dolerá por siempre.

— ¿Y lo que él hizo es imperdonable para ti?

—Antes creía que sí, que no podría perdonarlo— respondo eligiendo mis palabras con sumo cuidado porque sé que solo con mi madre es posible hablar de este modo franco y abierto—. Es decir, acepté que trabajara conmigo solo para torturarlo, de verdad quería torturarlo. Pero él se preocupa por mí sinceramente, él siempre está ahí, mamá, y sus ojos dicen tantas cosas y yo… Quizá sea cierto que Victor no tiene la culpa de la maldad del mundo y que si no me protegió antes, ha vuelto a mí para no dejarme solo y ayudarme a sanar aunque…

— ¿Aunque?

— ¿De verdad puedo amarlo, mamá? — Pregunto con el corazón lleno de miedo— ¿Un corazón tan herido como el mío, puede amar a alguien de verdad? ¿Y si jamás es suficiente para él? ¿Y si él se da cuenta de que yo no valgo la pena? Porque eso siento, mamá, siento que jamás seré suficiente para alguien como él…

—Sea lo que sea que quieras entregarle, será suficiente para él— dice mi madre con una sonrisa complacida y llena también de seguridad—. El amor no se trata de un intercambio bancario, Yuri, nadie va a verificar que tu corazón sea suficiente o no. Un corazón que ha sido herido puede sanar ¿sabes? Y el tuyo sanará, estoy segura de que Victor hará que sane y cuando eso pase, todo dejará de doler y los dos podrán enfrentar la oscuridad. Los dos se harán más fuertes el uno al otro…

—Tenemos una cita— le digo a mamá con las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas.

— ¿Hoy? — dice mamá bastante emocionada.

—Sí, antes de la fiesta, supongo…

—Ve a él sin miedo, disfruta ese momento, date la oportunidad de conocer a Victor más allá de su fachada diaria. No pasará nada malo ¿entiendes? Es tu cumpleaños después de todo y solo cosas buenas suceden en los cumpleaños— dice mamá y besa mi frente de forma protectora—. Espero que Victor sepa lo afortunado que es y si no lo sabe, ya me encargaré yo de decírselo y Yuri…

— ¿Mamá?

—No sigas negándote la felicidad ¿quieres? Mereces ser feliz, hijo, nadie más que tú merece ser feliz…

Miro los ojos de mi madre y asiento tratando de convencerme de que ella tiene razón, de que la felicidad es posible para alguien como yo y que Yuri, simplemente Yuri, puede ser feliz sin necesidad de ser un dios. No, quizá Eros no puede amar pero justo ahora me doy cuenta de que aquí en Hasetsu puedo olvidarme de Eros, del acosador de Eros, de la amenaza que fue dirigida en contra de Eros.

Aquí, frente a este mar, rodeado de mi familia y de todas las personas a las que quiero puedo ser Yuri, solo Yuri. Y ese lugar donde puedes ser tú mismo sin que nadie te juzgue o te recuerde las tragedias del pasado, es ese sitio al que puedes llamar hogar…


	11. Rendición

**Capítulo 11. Rendición**

Me despierto un poco asustado, me siento desubicado, desorientado. Mientras mis ojos azules se acostumbran a la tenue claridad del día nublado que se cuela a través de la ventana, intento desentrañar el misterio de mi ubicación hasta que el aroma dulce y fresco que suele desprenderse del cuerpo de Yuri Katsuki me golpea como un tifón y mis mejillas se sonrojan. Dormí con él. Estoy en la cama de Yuri…

La sonrisa idiota que se pinta en mis labios es inevitable pero a la felicidad de saber que él durmió en mis brazos se le une después una profunda preocupación, un miedo intenso que termina por despertarme y que me hace levantarme de la cama como si hubiera sido tocado por un rayo. Y es que si dormí con Yuri ¿dónde está él ahora?

Por un segundo que dentro de mi mente parece ser más bien una angustiante eternidad, temo que algo malo haya pasado, temo que el acosador hijo de puta haya llegado hasta acá, de verdad temo que el mal haya tocado a Yuri aunque él haya descansado tranquilo entre mis brazos. Y de pronto, al recordar lo hermoso que fue quedarme soñando al lado suyo, con su cabeza descansando sobre mi pecho, el miedo remite y la parte racional de mi cerebro me dice que no sea estúpido, que Yuri despertó antes que yo y que dijo que iría a caminar a la playa con su madre.

Suspiro sacando el aire que había estado conteniendo y me rio de mi mismo. De verdad tengo una mente trágica, de verdad mis años como detective me acostumbraron a siempre esperar lo peor de cualquier situación. Sonrío pues con alivio y decido que antes de empezar a planear todo lo que hay que planear para que mi primera cita con Yuri sea perfecta, primero tengo que poner en marcha el plan que me ha de llevar a atrapar al desgraciado que le hizo daño y la furia fría que hay en mi pecho al pensar en el imbécil aquel que ahora tiene un nombre y un rostro para mí, me invade y parece aclarar mi mente como siempre lo ha hecho la sed de justicia.

Respiro profundamente deseando poder terminar con este asunto desagradable de una vez para centrarme en el asunto que me ha tenido sonriendo como estúpido en las últimas horas: mi cita con Yuri. Es increíble como sólo un evento puede alterar el curso de tu vida en un solo segundo. Es increíble que una sola persona pueda revolucionar tu mundo entero y Yuri ha revolucionado el mío desde la primera vez que lo vi y creo que es exactamente eso lo que me emociona: que he estado esperando este día desde que el chico lindo y tímido que él era llegara por fin. Siento que toda mi vida he estado esperando a que Yuri decidiera pasar conmigo una sola tarde de su vida, una sola tarde que me permitiera demostrarle la clase de mundo que quiero regalarle: un mundo sin dolor, un mundo sin miedo, un mundo sin oscuridad.

Sonrío y con una última respiración profunda con la que busco encontrar el valor que me falta para echar a andar la maquinaria de mi contraataque, tomo el teléfono y marco el número de Leo de la Iglesia, mi mano derecha en todo este asunto y no me sorprende para nada que el chico me responda apenas al segundo tono de llamada.

—Hola Victor, ¿cómo estás? ¿Y el jefe? ¿Yuri está bien? — pregunta el joven con apremio y por el rumor de las voces a su alrededor me doy cuenta de que los demás guardias de la escolta de Yuri deben estar con él.

—Todo bien, Leo. La familia de Yuri nos ha recibido a todos con calidez y nuestro jefe está recuperándose como debe ¿cómo están las cosas en Nueva York?

—Son un desastre…— dice Leo con tono apesumbrado y mi corazón se llena de inquietud—. Como nos pediste hemos estado vigilando el departamento de Yuri, así como la mansión Minami. Un mensajero distinto llega siempre con la misma amenaza escrita en trozos de papel, el acosador está desconcertado. No sabe dónde está Yuri, Phichit Chulanont siempre fue cuidadoso con los datos de su modelo, son muy pocas personas las que saben que Yuri está… donde están ahora…

— ¿Temes que hayan pinchado nuestros teléfonos? — digo cuando noto el titubeo de la voz de Leo al mencionar el sitio donde me encuentro ahora.

—Revisamos todo como nos pediste y no encontramos nada raro, pero es mejor que no demos demasiados detalles, Victor. No debemos permitir que suceda lo de la última vez ¿no crees?

—Sí, lo creo…— digo de forma pensativa—. El tipo tardará aún más tiempo en dar con el paradero de Yuri. Gracias a Yakov Feltsman pudimos darle esquinazo por medio de compras de vuelos ficticios y reservaciones en hoteles en todo el mundo pero aun así… quisiera que Yuri descansara al menos un mes entero, no tiene más compromisos profesionales hasta enero, lo que me lleva a preguntar ¿Hablaste ya con Christophe Giacometti?

—Sí y dice que has perdido la chaveta completamente y que arruinarás a Yuri en la industria— dice Leo con una voz divertida que me hace sonreír. Ya sabía yo que _madame Giacometti_ reaccionaria de ese modo tan teatral—. Sin embargo, le encanta meterse en asuntos llenos de drama, así que me dijo que cuentes con su permiso para llevar a cabo tu "representación" pero que él siempre pensará que eres malo para Yuri y que desea que mueras lentamente en tu intento por atrapar al acosador…

—Agradezco el permiso y los buenos deseos de Christophe, nuestro señor y salvador. Pero dile que no será una representación solamente— digo, y no puedo evitar que mis mejillas se sonrojen por el anhelo que hay en mis palabras—. Si todo sale bien hoy… bueno, eso no importa en realidad…

— ¿Vas a declararle tu amor al jefe? — dice Leo riendo divertido—. Victor, las cosas que son tan obvias resultan redundantes al ponerlas en palabras ¿sabes?

—Quizá para Yuri no sea obvio, siempre he sido un estúpido para demostrar lo que siento— digo con algo de tristeza y ni siquiera me pregunto por qué estoy contándole todo esto a Leo—. Como sea, Leo, estaré llamándote para vigilar cómo marchan las cosas. Aun no le he explicado el plan a Yuri pero estoy seguro de que él querrá ponerlo en acción. Después de todo, él también quiere que todo esto pare y esta vez no permitiré que nadie le haga daño…

—Nadie quiere que le suceda algo a Yuri ¿sabes? Es un buen jefe, aunque nos ha hecho miles de travesuras, los chicos y yo lo apreciamos de verdad…

—Lo sé, y sé que él los aprecia a ustedes aunque le encante quejarse…

—Oh Victor, no tienes que decir esas cosas, todos sabemos que desde que llegaste a su vida, Yuri no tiene más cariño que el que siente por ti y quizá "cariño" sea una forma suave de decir lo que hay entre ustedes dos…

— ¿Tú crees? — pregunto, y luego me rio de mí mismo porque mi seria llamada de negocios se ha convertido en ese tipo de conferencias que un adolescente tendría con su mejor amigo antes de su primera cita con el chico del que ha estado enamorado prácticamente la vida entera.

—Lo creo, te deseo lo mejor—dice Leo y escucho un coro de voces masculinas que me desean suerte y me piden cuidar bien de Yuri—. Los chicos dicen que si te casas con él, Yuri nos dará menos dolores de cabeza y será toda tu responsabilidad ahora. Como sea, espero que todo salga bien, haz feliz a Yuri. Él merece ser feliz, quizá estaba esperando hasta que llegaras tú para darse una oportunidad con la felicidad ¿no lo crees?

—Quizá…—digo—. Gracias Leo, no descuides el avance del plan por favor y no descuides a Giacometti. Él es parte importante de la estrategia…

—Oído, capitán. Si pasa algo más, te mantendré al tanto. Te llamaré desde distintos teléfonos, tenemos que cuidar todo detalle.

—Así será…

— ¡Ve por Yuri, tigre! — grita Leo a modo de despedida y escucho a los muchachos riéndose de mí del otro lado de la línea y es hasta ese momento que me doy cuenta que de verdad soy un hombre que está a punto de tener una cita con su único y primer amor.

Yo soy el hombre que tiembla como aquel adolescente que una tarde de primavera se acercó al chico más lindo de la secundaria de Detroit para perderse en sus ojos marrones y pedirle, de un modo patético seguramente, que me permitiera aprender de él el arte de la fotografía cuando en realidad debí pedirle que aprendiera conmigo el arte de amar, un arte que había dejado de lado mi vida entera pero Yuri no es alguien a quien puedas olvidar, Yuri es mi verdad más profunda, Yuri es parte integra de mi historia como yo lo soy de la suya para bien o para mal.

Por eso quiero hacer de este día algo especial, algo que él recuerde siempre. Quiero ser capaz de poner en acciones todos mis sentimientos, quiero ser la persona que lo haga sonreír. Quiero que esta cita que había pendido en la imposibilidad por muchos años, sea algo de verdad especial. Vamos, solo quiero mostrarle a Yuri que yo puedo ser más que solo su guardián, que yo quiero ser su mundo entero porque él es todo mi universo.

Y cada vez que él sonríe me enamoro más de él. Ayer que estuvo en mis brazos, mi corazón sentía un amor devastador en cada uno de sus latidos. Porque amo a este chico, creo que aprendí a amarlo sin condiciones desde la primera vez que su tímida sonrisa llena de esperanza por un mundo mejor se reflejó en mi mirada.

Sonrío dispuesto a hacer de este día algo inolvidable y silbando una alegre canción de amor que ha estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza desde hace días, corro a buscar en mi maleta la ropa que he de ponerme para la cita y mi estómago se llena de mariposas y mi emoción debería darme vergüenza porque no soy más un chico inexperto pero aun así… Yuri me hace sentir vulnerable, poderoso, feliz, inquieto, triste… Yuri me hace sentirlo todo con una sola de sus miradas, con su cercanía y quiero que él lo sepa.

Porque hoy le rendiré mi corazón. Porque hoy le entregaré mi alma entera, mi vida completa si él la exige porque después de todo, mi Yuri es también un dios. Y yo me convertiré en su más devoto adorador si él toma mi mano y camina conmigo, si él me dice que su corazón canta la misma canción de amor que canta el mío. Hoy es el día de mi absoluta rendición, soy un país conquistado por el encanto de Yuri Katsuki y ¿sabes algo? Eso me convierte también en un hombre feliz, en un hombre que luchará hasta el final por ver realizado aquel amor que ha esperado tanto tiempo por él, de una vez y para toda la vida…

* * *

¿Has sentido alguna vez que el universo entero conspira en tu contra y que, cuando estabas determinado a que todo saliera bien, las cosas resultan ser un desastre de proporciones titánicas que no podrá arreglarse?

Eso siento justo ahora, siento que mi cita con Yuri ha sido un completo desastre y sin embargo, el ríe como si hubiera tenido el día más feliz y maravilloso del mundo a lado mío y yo no sé si reírme con él o echarme a llorar pidiendo perdón por no ser capaz siquiera de tener una cita perfecta con él. Pero él sonríe, el ríe a mi lado y considero su risa como mi propio milagro personal. Sus ojos marrones que se esconden detrás del cristal de sus anteojos azules brillan con auténtica dicha y pienso que algo ha cambiado dentro de mi Yuri. Porque él sigue riendo mientras contempla la cantidad ridícula de fotografías que tomé de él mientras caminaba a la orilla del mar, fotografías que resultaron ser un montón de manchas y borrones sin ton ni son.

Pero él no está enojado, no está burlándose de mí. Hay tanta alegría en sus ojos y en sus labios que mi corazón grita que deje de ser un idiota, que Yuri está feliz incluso después de pasar tantos momentos vergonzosos a mi lado, que él está feliz con esta primera cita que, como todas las primeras veces de la historia de la humanidad, suelen ser un reverendo desastre.

—Esta no es del todo mala…— dice Yuri mostrándome una imagen en la que su figura contrasta con el cielo nublado.

Yuri está vestido con total sencillez el día de hoy y aun así luce completamente hermoso, eso es algo innegable, algo que incluso mi falta de talento con la cámara fotográfica no ha podido ocultar. Su ligero suéter color gris y sus pantalones oscuros dejan ver la insinuación de su delgada cintura y la forma de su perfecto trasero. Yuri es hermoso como es ahora mismo, incluso me atrevería a decir que me resulta mil veces más bello usando este atuendo que cuando camina con suntuosos trajes oscuros o piezas atrevidas de lencería por una pasarela.

Y la fotografía que tomé siguiendo sus instrucciones—y fallando miserablemente en el intento— apenas le hace justicia a todo eso que mis ojos ven y que los ojos ajenos no podrán ver jamás. Y lo que veo frente a mí es la imagen del hombre al que amo, del hombre del que estoy enamorado como un colegial. Y ese hombre sonríe como si en el mundo no hubiera oscuridad, y ese hombre me atrapa con la luz de su mirada y esa sonrisa tímida que ha estado en sus labios a lo largo del día.

— ¿La tomé antes o después de que empezara a llover a cantaros? — le pregunto recordando que mi paseo romántico por el malecón de Hasetsu, terminó siendo una carrera en busca de refugio para salvarnos de quedar completamente empapados y atrapados por la helada lluvia.

—Antes, mira…—dice él señalando el contorno del cielo gris—. Las nubes aún estaban negras y pesadas, la lluvia aun no caía, estaba a punto de hacerlo. Captaste perfectamente el instante que antecede a la tempestad, es de hecho una buena fotografía…

— ¿Tú crees? — digo, completamente maravillado de esa capacidad que él tiene para mirar más allá de lo visible.

—Necesitas más práctica, pero creo que has aprendido las bases el día de hoy…—dice él con calma—. Papá querrá que la unamos al álbum ¿sabes? Y por álbum quiero decir las paredes de mi habitación. Debo dedicar un espacio para mostrar tus avances como fotógrafo…

— ¿Vas a seguir enseñándome? — pregunto con un anhelo tan evidente que lo hace sonreír.

—Descontaré el curso de fotografía de tu paga— dice él volviendo a reír—. Solo bromeo, creo que tienes futuro en el arte de la fotografía, Nikiforov, porque como organizador de primeras citas…

Ahí está, me digo con las mejillas llenas de rubor, el reclamo que había estado esperando la tarde entera. La constancia de que Yuri sabe que yo sé que he hecho de esta primera cita un desastre y que seguramente no tendremos otra. Y esa idea duele, es estúpido que lastime tan profundamente pero lo hace. La idea de no tener otro día así a su lado, otro día donde los dos podamos ser solamente quienes somos sin tener que recordar que somos un guardaespaldas y su protegido, es terrible, tan terrible que sé que él nota el dolor de mi mirada y toma mi mano de pronto como si quisiera detener mi caída al vacío.

—Eres un desastre…— continua él sonriéndome con dulzura—. Aunque un desastre bastante divertido. Victor, he pasado un buen día de cumpleaños en realidad y te lo debo a ti, gracias por dedicarme un día de tu vida. Gracias por intentarlo, solo gracias…

Tomo su mano entre la mía y le sonrío con vergüenza. Él entrelaza sus dedos a los míos y me digo que Yuri tiene la capacidad de transformar un desastre en algo perfecto con el solo roce de sus manos entre las mías. Y sé que él sabe lo que pienso porque sus ojos brillan. Y sigue sonriendo, dios, cómo sonríe ¿es posible enamorarte mil veces al día de una sonrisa como la suya? Sí, la respuesta es que es posible, mil veces sí.

— ¿Cuál fue tu parte favorita? — le pregunto haciéndolo reír de nuevo— ¿El hecho de que al preparar el Katsudon de tu desayuno de cumpleaños con ayuda de Minami, le pusiera azúcar en lugar de sal al cerdo empanizado? ¡O no, ya sé! ¿Cuándo te llevé a la pista de hielo solo para darme cuenta de que no podrías patinar debido a tu brazo y que cuando yo lo intenté, terminé cayendo de forma ridícula sobre el hielo cuando recordé que habían pasado años sin que yo volviera a patinar?

—Me hiciste reír durante el día completo, así que el día a tu lado ha sido mi parte favorita de esta cita desastre— dice él sin soltarme y sin dejar de mirar mis ojos—. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez en la que había reído sinceramente y hoy… Victor Nikiforov, creo que hoy he reído todas las risas que había silenciado con el paso de los años…

Sus palabras calan hondo en mi alma y me siento tan completa e irracionalmente importante para él que lo único que quiero hacer es abrazarlo y prometerle que si él me deja, yo podría hacer que su vida esté llena de risas, llena de tonterías felices que te hacen reír hasta que tu estomago duela, risas que te hacen olvidar de la maldad del mundo. Y sin embargo solamente puedo quedarme en silencio observando la tranquilidad de sus ojos, la ausencia del miedo en su mirada. Él es hermoso sí, pero también es feliz y quiero bailar de emoción porque sé que él se siente feliz por las cosas que hemos hecho juntos.

 _Juntos…_

—Todavía falta el gran final— le digo con una sonrisa misteriosa que hace que sus ojos marrones se llenen de curiosidad.

— ¿El gran final? — pregunta él y yo suelto su mano simplemente para encender el aparato de sonido que Minami puso en el comedor del hotel de aguas termales donde, en unas horas, todos asistiremos a la cena de cumpleaños de Yuri que su familia ha preparado para él.

— ¿Me concedes esta pieza, Yuri? — le digo, y me inclino ante él extendiendo mi mano hacia su mano sana y podría derretirme de amor ahora mismo porque sus mejillas se sonrojan y Yuri luce tan adorablemente sorprendido que pienso que debería ser un delito ser tan lindo como él.

—Ok…— responde él, y toma mi mano con suavidad mientras yo me siento el hombre más feliz del universo y me acerco a él para rodearlo con mis brazos y empezar a mecerme con él en medio de esta habitación vacía donde solo resuena el eco de mi canción y el latido nervioso de un par de corazones que por fin están cerca, que quizá siempre estuvieron destinados a estar cerca.

Y la música suena, se trata de una canción tranquila que elegí simplemente porque es la melodía que mi alma canta. Yo quiero ser el hogar de Yuri, yo quiero ser ese hombre que lo proteja, que cuide de él, quiero ser el hombre en el que él deposite toda su confianza. Es por eso que sonrío, es por eso que intento decirle todo lo que siento sin muchas palabras. Sí, sé que debo dejar de ser un jodido cobarde, sé que debo decirlo con más palabras cuando este silencio mágico se termine pero ahora me limito a danzar con él.

Minami me dijo en medio de mi ataque de nervios previo a mi cita con Yuri, que la mejor forma de sorprenderlo sería haciendo cosas sencillas, cosas comunes, cosas que en realidad nadie había hecho por él antes. Y es que en el mundo extravagante en el que Yuri ha vivido en los últimos años de su vida, a veces no hay lugar para los momentos como este, un momento para los pequeños detalles, un momento que quede suspendido en el tiempo y se transforme en el inicio de algo especial para los dos como sucede justamente ahora.

Así que dejo que mi cuerpo y el suyo se muevan lentamente, somos como dos hojas de otoño moviéndose con la caricia de la música del viento. Y la canción se cuela entre los dos y sé que él la entiende, sus ojos me lo dicen, su mirada me dice que él ha entendido las palabras de esa canción:

 _ **Lo sé, incluso si actúas como si nada, que esperas a alguien y no puedo hacer nada.**_

 _ **Hay tristeza en tus ojos incluso si sonríes forzadamente, puedo sentirlo.**_

 _ **Está bien, no digas que lo sientes, simplemente quédate cerca de mí, eso es suficiente.**_

 _ **Solo te escucharé si eso te hace sentir mejor.**_

 _ **No soy un hombre especial para ti pero mírame.**_

 _ **Sé que no soy tu persona amada.**_

 _ **Incluso si no puedo abrazarte ahora, soy un hombre con una espalda ancha para llevarte a casa.**_

 _ **Te acompañaré, apóyate en mí.**_

 _ **Incluso si actúas como si nada, sé que esperas a alguien y que ha sido una larga espera.**_

 _ **Hay tristeza en tus labios aun si sonríes, puedo sentirlo.**_

 _ **¿Cómo es posible que nadie haya notado que sonreirías así con estas ridículas palabras de consuelo?**_

 _ **Simplemente como soy, fíjate en mí. No soy tu persona amada pero incluso si no puedo abrazarte ahora, soy un hombre que tiene un gran corazón para protegerte.**_

 _ **Te acompañaré, apóyate en mí.**_

Apóyate en mí. Quédate a vivir en mí. Mi corazón es tu nido.

Eso es lo que mis ojos gritan, eso es lo que mi corazón quisiera decirle a Yuri con cada uno de sus latidos y sin embargo, cuando la música termina, solo soy capaz de seguir girando y girando con él entre mis brazos. Es como si temiera romper este encantamiento si la danza de los dos se detiene. Mi corazón late a prisa, late con temor. Sé que ha llegado el momento de decir algo, ha llegado el momento de ofrecer el corazón y esperar que Yuri quiera guardarlo. Sé que debo romper el silencio, sé que debo y sin embargo no sé, no encuentro las palabras para poder hacerlo.

—Quieres llevarme a casa…— dice él, salvándome de morir ahogado por la intensidad de mis sentimientos—. Ayer, antes de quedarme dormido pensé en algo divertido ¿sabes? Bueno, más que ser divertido en realidad me dio un poco de miedo…

— ¿Qué pensaste? — pregunto luciendo como todo un idiota y me reprendo mentalmente por dejar que él tome la iniciativa pero ahora es demasiado tarde para arrepentirme.

—Que tú eres mi hogar…—dice él con las mejillas completamente escarlata y yo siento que nazco y muero mil veces, que me quemo y me ahogo al mismo tiempo.

Siento calor y frío, siento esperanza y pánico, siento la imperiosa necesidad de besar a Yuri Katsuki hasta quedarme sin labios y olvidar mi nombre sobre su piel.

—Por eso tu canción… si quieres llevarme a casa eso significa que…

—Que tendría que llevarte a mí, que tendrías que quedarte a vivir en mí— le digo, y mi cerebro aplaude el hecho de que parezco haber conectado por fi mi boca a esas terminales nerviosas que no hacen de todo un desastre.

—Sí…— dice Yuri con la más hermosa de sus sonrisas tímidas—. Y por eso tengo miedo, Victor. Porque suelo ser la clase de persona que huye de los lugares así, soy la clase de persona que cuando se siente demasiado feliz acaba arruinando todo. La felicidad me da miedo, Victor, la felicidad es como una burbuja de jabón para mí ¿sabes? Prefiero acabar con ella antes de que algo más la rompa y yo…jamás he querido algo en la vida como que te quiero a ti ahora, Victor. Es estúpido que lo diga después de todos los problemas en los que te he metido y las mil y un idioteces que hice y dije cuando llegaste a mi lado pero… quiero mil cosas de ti y sé que eso no es correcto, no puede serlo…

—Y yo quiero entregarte todo de mí…—digo por fin y tomo su rostro en mis manos acunándolo en ellas, impidiendo que nuestras miradas dejen de tocarse.

Y no me importa morir ahora porque siento que muero. Sé que de lo que suceda en los próximos segundos dependerá mi futuro feliz o mi triste realidad. Pero él está cerca de mí ahora, tan cerca. Mis dedos delinean sus labios y él cierra los ojos como si quisiera huir de mí. Pero él no puede huir. No huirá. No lo dejaré irse, ya no. No cuando él ha dicho que me quiere. No cuando él ha dicho que quiere que yo sea su hogar.

—El problema es que sé que no podré regresarte ni siquiera la mitad de las cosas que tú quieras regalarme—dice él con la mirada triste—. Las personas como yo no valemos la pena, Victor, las personas como yo solo somos capaces de destruir. Deberías rendirte conmigo ¿sabes? Solo terminaré dañándote, no puedo desear algo que no podré conservar y tú mereces más, mucho más que solo un chico con el corazón roto y yo… ríndete, Victor, ríndete por favor…

Sus palabras se cuelan en mi interior como agujas pero no voy a rendirme, no Yuri, no lo haré. Porque no puedo, porque no podré. Porque ya te perdí una vez hace mucho tiempo y no voy a perderte ahora, no te dejaré ir de mí lado, no lo haré.

Pensando en todo eso, la decisión se hace firme dentro de mi pecho, tan firme, que me toma solo un segundo pasar del pensamiento a la acción y cuando me doy cuenta del mundo a mi alrededor, mis labios están sobre los de Yuri quien no se aleja de mi contacto, quien parece simplemente demasiado sorprendido o demasiado feliz de que mi boca se haya encontrado de nuevo con la suya. Es entonces cuando lo beso con más fuerza, cuando lo beso con todo lo que soy, con todo lo que había guardado en mi interior. Sus labios entreabiertos se unen a los míos en una danza dulce, en un baile mil veces más íntimo y cercano que el que tuvimos minutos antes. Este beso es una entrega sin final, este beso en un encuentro pactado con el destino y con las estrellas.

Y el oxígeno no importa, la vida misma me importa poco porque todo lo que sé es que estoy besando al hombre que amo y que ese hombre me ha dicho con un beso que no quiere que me vaya de su lado.

—Ríndete tú, Yuri…— le digo sin apartarme mucho de sus labios—. Ríndete ante lo que los dos sentimos, deja de luchar contra ti mismo. Yo te haré feliz, yo te protegeré de todo incluso de ti mismo así que… deja de luchar, detén esta lucha inútil y simplemente quédate en mis brazos ¿quieres?

Por toda respuesta, Yuri sonríe de nuevo y me atrae a él con su brazo sano, me atrapa de nuevo en un beso que podría crear un nuevo universo. Y yo me aferro a él como quien se aferra a su sueño más hermoso justo antes de despertar y mientras lo beso, sonrío en paz al fin porque yo sé, estoy seguro de ello, que esta realidad que vivo ahora no es más que el inicio de algo mil veces más bello que solo un sueño…

* * *

 **CANCIÓN: Take you home-Baekhyun**


	12. Historias

**Capítulo 13. Historias**

Mirar el mundo de su mano era algo distinto, cálido. Mirar el mundo de su mano era como ver todo frente a mi convertido en algo nuevo. Pero esa sensación cálida no se compara ni siquiera un poco a lo que es mirar al mundo entre sus brazos como ahora lo miro, aunque decir que miro al mundo es un error porque solamente soy capaz de mirar su rostro mientras sus manos acarician mi cara y sus ojos me miran también como si él no pudiera creer que toda esta felicidad que sentimos ahora sea de verdad.

Yo sonrío de forma tímida una vez más y él hace lo mismo, y como si él fuera adicto a besar mis labios cuando estos sonríen, su boca vuelve a colapsar con la mía y yo vuelvo a sentir en mi interior esta emoción salvaje que sentí por la tarde cuando él me pidió rendirme, cuando él me dijo aquellas palabras que quizá, había estado esperando escuchar desde la primera vez que lo vi: que él iba a protegerme, que él me ensañaría incluso a defenderme de todo el daño que soy capaz de infligirme a mí mismo.

Suspiro una vez más cuando él deja de besarme y no me atrevo a abrir los ojos. Mi espalda descansa sobre su pecho, los dos volvemos a estar de nuevo acostados en mi cama y son sus brazos los que me protegen mejor que la gruesa manta con la que intentamos alejar el frío del invierno exterior. Él y yo hemos estado encerrados en mi alcoba desde que mi fiesta de cumpleaños terminó. Victor y yo no nos hemos separado desde aquel instante en el que bailamos juntos en medio del comedor de Yutopia que minutos después de que él me hiciera su confesión, se llenó con las risas y las felicitaciones de mi familia y de mis amigos.

Sé que todos ellos saben que algo entre Victor y yo ha cambiado, sé que ellos pudieron sentirlo, que los dos no fuimos capaces de esconderlo, que nuestros gestos, nuestras miradas y la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos les dijeron a los demás que algo había sucedido, que aquella llama que había entre los dos por fin había estallado y debo decir que me sorprendió un poco que nadie dijera algo malo al respecto, ni siquiera Mari quien, cuando Victor tomó mi mano para ayudarme a partir el enorme pastel de cumpleaños que mamá había preparado, simplemente sonrió y le dedicó a Victor una mirada que quería decir: "si no hay más remedio, quédate a su lado pero voy a matarte si te ocurre hacerle daño".

La mirada de mi hermana me hizo sentir divertido y sin que yo pudiera evitarlo, deposité un beso en la mejilla de Victor después de soplar las velas del pastel, algo que mi familia celebró con aplausos y palmadas en la espalda de Victor quien estaba sonrojado profundamente por mi atrevimiento. Pero es que no pude evitarlo, no pude contenerme. Había tanta felicidad rodeándome, tanta felicidad dentro de mí después de vivir este día feliz en el que Victor fue el responsable de gran parte de la dicha que quería hacer que todo el mundo lo supiera: que Victor es quien ha hecho que sonría así de nuevo, que es Victor quien me hace sentir por primera vez en mucho tiempo que vivir vale la pena y que la felicidad es posible incluso para las personas como yo.

Es por eso que no quiero abrir los ojos, es por eso que quiero seguir abandonándome al calor de estos brazos en los que podría quedarme a vivir para siempre. Ojalá Victor y yo pudiéramos quedarnos así toda la vida, me digo, como si deseara esto como un último regalo de cumpleaños de quien sea que haya sido el dios que me haya regalado estas horas de dicha. Ojalá que Victor y yo fuéramos el hogar del otro por muchos, muchos años. Así valdría la pena envejecer, así podría caminar al futuro sin miedo, caminando seguro de su mano, al amparo de la luz de su mirada azul.

Sonrió en silencio una vez más y me estremezco cuando siento que sus dedos suaves y fríos delinean mis labios. Dios, hace horas me rendí a sus labios y a sus palabras, me rendí ante sus besos y sé que él ha terminado de conquistar mi alma entera con la suavidad de sus manos tocando mi piel, con la cadencia de sus dedos. Me rendiría a sus caricias la noche entera porque yo soy de él, porque él es para mí y ya no soy capaz de objetar nada al respecto de ese hecho.

— ¿Por qué sonríes así? — me pregunta él con esa voz suave con la que los amantes suelen intercambiar secretos en medio de la oscuridad.

—Por tu culpa…— digo y mis ojos se abren lentamente para encontrarme con la visión hermosa de sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos azules llenos de amor, un amor en el que siento que me ahogo, un amor con el que mi corazón se hace fuerte también.

—Siempre tengo que tener la culpa de todo ¿no es así? — dice él riendo alegremente—. Al menos esta vez soy el culpable de esa sonrisa en tus labios…

— ¿Te gusta mi sonrisa? — le pregunto sin importarme sonar como un cursi de mierda porque sé que a su lado puedo serlo y me gusta estar así con él, me gusta intercambiar palabras tontas como estas con él y nadie más que él.

—Amo tu sonrisa…— dice él y vuelve a posar sus labios en ella como si quisiera dejarme en claro que sus palabras son ciertas—. Amo tus ojos también, amo tus besos, amo tenerte cerca de mí. Yuri Katsuki, te amo a ti, creo que te he amado desde la primera vez que te vi…

— ¿En serio? — le pregunto y atrapo su mano entre la mía—. Pero cuando me miraste por primera vez yo no era un hombre guapo, yo era solamente un imbécil, un chiquillo asustado y avergonzado de ser una bola de grasa…

—Yo jamás miré eso en ti, yo no podía ver en ti ninguna de las cosas horribles que todos decían que eras— dice él con sus ojos azules llenos de dolor y me pregunto por qué él se siente así—. La primera vez que te miré, tú estabas sonriendo mientras tomabas una fotografía de aquel enorme cerezo en flor que estaba en el patio de la escuela de Detroit ¿lo recuerdas?

—Sí, lo recuerdo…— digo, y ante mis ojos vuelve a aparecer la imagen nítida de aquel árbol al que solía mirar con embeleso cuando estaba demasiado triste, cuando sentía que no podía soportar otro día más lejos de casa.

—Tú estabas ahí con tu cámara en las manos y sonreías porque eras capaz de ver la belleza escondida en algo sencillo como las flores. Sé que tú sonreías porque esas cosas te hacían feliz y me enamoré de esa felicidad simple que había en ti, me enamoré de la alegría sincera que trasmitía tu sonrisa…

—Si estabas enamorado de mí ¿Por qué jamás hablaste conmigo? — pregunto sin saber muy bien por qué esa historia es importante para mí ahora.

—Porque siempre fui un jodido cobarde— dice él y sus ojos se llenan de vergüenza y me digo que quizá deba detener esta plática sin sentido, que debo volver a besar sus labios una vez más porque el pasado no importa, porque desde ahora no me importará jamás.

¿Qué más da si él cometió errores antes? Yo también lo hice. ¿Qué más da si él no pudo estar conmigo años atrás? Él está conmigo ahora y por la forma en la que él me mira soy capaz de atreverme a decir que estará conmigo por siempre, durante el tiempo que yo lo deje estar a mi lado y no quiero que se vaya, no quiero volver a perderlo nunca más. Y sin embargo, sé que los dos debemos hablar de aquellos años, sé que los dos debemos hablar de aquel día fatídico que nos marcó de un modo distinto a los dos.

Dicen que a veces la única forma de exorcizar un demonio del pasado que no parece dejarte en paz, es convirtiendo a ese demonio en una historia, en un cuento que se olvidará por fin. Y quizá ni Victor ni yo queremos llevar esa historia a nuestro futuro, quizá la historia que los dos hemos comenzado a escribir hoy, no puede tener esa clase de prefacio trágico.

Es por eso que tomo su mano una vez más y la aprieto fuerte. No quiero que él tenga miedo. Los dos tenemos que hacer este viaje al pasado pero no lo haremos solos. Si él me protege, yo también lo protegeré, yo también lo apartaré del dolor. Porque de eso se trata amar a alguien ¿no es así? Y yo también lo amo a él aunque justo en este instante no sea capaz de decirlo en voz alta.

— ¿De qué estabas asustado? — le pregunto con suavidad—. Tú siempre me pareciste un chico tan perfecto, todo el mundo quería estar cerca de ti, nuestros compañeros de clase morían por ser una de las personas que hablaran contigo. Nadie te trataba mal, la mitad de las chicas de la escuela estaban enamoradas de ti. Victor, la verdad es que yo siempre quise ser como tú, yo deseaba no tener miedo…

—La verdad es, mi Yuri, que yo también estaba muerto de miedo en aquel entonces— dice él aferrándose a mi mano—. En aquel entonces yo era un chico que estaba escondiéndose detrás de un disfraz. Yo sabía que era distinto a los demás, yo sabía que esa diferencia me haría sufrir. Todo el mundo me había dicho que América era un lugar con menos prejuicios que Rusia pero no es así. Al llegar a la escuela de Detroit me di cuenta de que nuestros compañeros eran la misma clase de gente estúpida que viene arrastrando los mismos prejuicios que escucharon de sus padres, este lugar no era distinto al sitio que yo había dejado…

— ¿Por eso te escondiste?

—Cuando llegué aquí, me di cuenta de que era más fácil ser lo que los demás esperaban que fuera. Yo era un chico guapo, yo lo sabía, estaba consciente de ello. Es estúpido, pero en un mundo superficial como el nuestro, las personas te tratan de forma diferente solo por eso así que decidí esconderme. Yo era el príncipe encantado del cuento, todo el mundo quiere morir por el príncipe del cuento ¿no es así? Solo estaba pensando en mí, no me arrepiento de haber engañado a todo el mundo, ellos también usan disfraces, creo que todos los hacemos. Pero cuando te miré a ti, cuando te miré sonriéndole a un árbol tuve ganas de ser otra cosa ¿sabes? Cuando te miré a ti y tu sonrisa se clavó en mi corazón, quise ser la clase de chico que pudiera estar a tu lado sonriendo del mismo modo en el que tú lo hacías pero me faltó valor, yo era consciente de todo lo que los demás decían de ti y no hice nada por alejarlos, no hice nada por protegerte y me odio por eso…

—No debes odiarte, no era tu responsabilidad ayudarme…— le digo con voz suave y no puedo evitar que mis palabras salgan llenas de tristeza—. Nadie podía ayudarme, yo era un caso perdido. Creo que fui yo el que se las arregló para ser todo eso que los demás chicos odiaban, yo tampoco hice nada por defenderme. Yo estaba muriéndome de miedo pero no le dije a nadie, ni siquiera a Mari. Si quieres que sea sincero, cuando me dejaste solo con aquellos chicos yo te odié un poco, te culpé, pero ¿te imaginas que hubiera pasado si te hubieras quedado ahí conmigo? Ellos nos hubieran hecho daño a los dos, ellos te habrían hecho daño a ti por culpa mía y creo que eso me hubiera lastimado más que todas las cosas que me hicieron…

—Perdóname por dejarte así…—dice Victor y lágrimas amargas ruedan por sus mejillas y su dolor me duele tanto, que me apresuro a limpiar su llanto con mis dedos.

No, no quiero que él llore. No quiero seguir pensando más en lo que pasó, en lo que ninguno de los dos pudo prevenir. No quiero que él siga sufriendo por aquel día porque yo mismo estoy cansado de seguir arrastrando aquel dolor. Victor y yo tenemos que liberarnos, Victor y yo debemos seguir adelante, simplemente adelante. Si en el pasado no pudimos protegernos lo haremos ahora, sé que los dos somos capaces de hacerlo.

—No hace falta que pidas perdón, por favor no…—digo y beso su frente con suavidad—. Sé que yo mismo pensé que lo que hiciste era imperdonable pero todo ha cambiado ahora. Tú estás aquí conmigo, Victor, has venido a mi lado ¿entiendes? Estás aquí y me has protegido todos estos días y tú me amas, Victor… tu amor me protege ahora, tenerte conmigo ahora es todo lo que me importa, ya no quiero mirar atrás, ya no quiero sentir dolor al pensar en ti. Quiero que seas mi felicidad ahora y si quieres que ese pasado se desvanezca, entonces ámame, ámame con todo tu corazón y hazme fuerte…

—Mi Yuri…— susurra él y me abraza a su cuerpo y yo siento sus lágrimas cayendo sobre mis hombros—. Mi Yuri es lo único que me importa a mí también, tú eres lo único que me ha importado siempre, eres la única persona a la que he amado. Te entregué mi corazón desde hace años y mi corazón sigue siendo tuyo, mi corazón siente amor por ti…

—Yo te amaré a ti…— le digo y siento que su cuerpo tiembla bajo mis manos al escucharme decir esas palabras—. Solo quédate a mi lado y no te vayas, eso es lo único que pido de ti. No te vayas de mí ahora, no me importa lo que pasó antes, solo me importa que estás aquí ahora.

Los dos nos quedamos abrazados un largo rato, un momento que parece hacerse eterno en el tiempo. Es como si esos minutos que componen nuestro abrazo se volvieran magia y se metieran en nuestros corazones como un bálsamo para sanar todas esas heridas no dichas que habíamos guardado dentro de nosotros todos estos años. Y sé que yo sanaré, sé que dejaré de hacerme daño y que no lo dañaré a él. Sé que tengo miles de cosas que solucionar conmigo mismo y con lo que está sucediendo en Nueva York. Sé que hoy mi disfraz de Eros ha caído al suelo en los brazos de Victor Nikiforov pero cuando él está cerca de mí no quiero ser un dios.

Porque él se enamoró de Yuri, solo de Yuri. Y porque es Yuri el que está enamorado de él y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me siento alegre de ser yo mismo y quiero amarme a mí mismo del mismo modo en el que Victor es capaz de amarme a mí. Y por eso me aferro a estos brazos, por eso me quedo en ellos buscando fundar un hogar. No quiero irme, no quiero alejarme de él nunca más.

—De cualquier modo, necesito escuchar que me perdonas…—dice él después de un rato—. Sé que es estúpido, pero te prometo que haré que todo ese dolor tenga sentido ahora. Voy a proteger tu corazón, mi Yuri, te lo prometo, daré mi vida por ti de ser necesario…

—Ok, entonces te perdono pero solo quiero que compartas esa vida conmigo, Victor— digo, y después beso sus labios con suavidad—. No le des tu vida a nadie más, solo vívela conmigo ¿está bien?

—Está bien…— dice él y sonríe en medio de sus lágrimas—. Yuri… siempre he tenido curiosidad acerca de algo, te prometo que es la última cosa del pasado que mencionaré…

— ¿Qué es?

— ¿Tú también estabas enamorado de mí cuando éramos adolescentes? ¿Tú sabías de mi existencia, me miraste alguna vez? Aquella vez que me acerqué a ti, pensé que estaba asustándote, pensé que estaba cercándome al chico más hermoso del universo y que éste chico no sabía quién demonios era yo…

Las palabras de Victor hacen que mis mejillas se sonrojen y me escucho reír. Él me mira de forma extrañada y yo me levanto de la cama simplemente para buscar algo en uno de los cajones de mi escritorio y cuando lo encuentro, sonrío y vuelvo a sentarme sobre la cama, pero esta vez me siento frente a Victor y dejo que el contenido del sobre que había estado buscando se riegue sobre la sabana de mi cama y que se refleje en los ojos azules de Victor quien sonríe de forma hermosa cuando se da cuenta de que todas las imágenes que tenía guardadas son imágenes de él, fotografías de su sonrisa de adolescente, fotografías que tomé en la distancia como un fotógrafo cualquiera que jamás se hubiera atrevido a acercarse a su musa.

—Las tomé todas sin que te dieras cuenta…—le digo con una sonrisa un tanto avergonzada—. Después del ventanal de los cristales de la biblioteca de la escuela, tú eras lo que más amaba fotografiar…

— ¿Tomaste fotografías mías por un año? — pregunta él con los ojos llenos de ilusión.

—Eras demasiado bello, Nikiforov — le digo con una sonrisa feliz—. No me puedes culpar por querer guardar tu belleza por siempre ¿no crees?

—Eres tú quien es completamente bello…— dice él y me atrae de nuevo sobre su cuerpo, dejando que nuestros rostros vuelvan a estar cerca, muy cerca—. Tú eres el modelo, después de todo…

—Cierto…— digo, y me alegra notar que la emoción intensa de nuestra conversación anterior esté diluyéndose al igual que el rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas — ¿Vas a ponerte celoso cuando tenga que desfilar? Estoy seguro de que eres un posesivo terrible…

—Puedo compartir a Eros con los demás mortales— dice él haciéndome reír—. Pero mi Yuri es solo para mí ¿no crees? Tú, tu verdadera esencia… eso es lo que jamás tendré que compartir con nadie… lo que me lleva preguntar… ¿eso quiere decir que a partir de ahora puedo decirle a todo el mundo que soy tu novio?

—Te encanta como suena eso ¿verdad? — le pregunto mientras acaricio su cabello con mis dedos, algo que siempre había deseado hacer—. Me encantaría que pudieras gritarlo al mundo y que por primera vez en mi vida ellos hablaran de mí por algo que me hace inmensamente feliz pero… debemos resolver el asunto del acosador primero ¿no crees? Cuando todo eso pase, cuando todo esté en paz, te prometo que seré yo quien se lo diga al mundo entero y no me importará lo que todos digan acerca de mi carrera. Estoy seguro de que mis fans podrán soportarlo y si no puedo seguir siendo Eros entonces tendré que reinventarme y punto. Siempre he deseado volver a la fotografía y si Eros deja de ser suficiente para la pasarela entonces Yuri buscará un nuevo camino pero lo hará a tu lado, Victor Nikiforov… y sí, eres mi novio ahora…

—Me voy a morir de felicidad…—dice él y besa mis labios con dulzura.

—Te prohíbo morir, Victor Nikiforov— digo sobre sus labios—. Puedo ser tu novio pero sigo siendo tu jefe, ¿entendido? No vas a morir, vivirás feliz a mi lado sin importar lo que tengamos que enfrentar, es una orden…

—Entendido, jefe…— dice él sellando su promesa con un beso—. De todas las ordenes que me has dado, esta es mi favorita ¿crees que a tu familia y a Minami les guste la idea de que los dos estemos juntos ahora?

—Mari será un hueso duro de roer, pero no tengas miedo, hablaré con ella por la mañana…— le digo a Victor con convicción—. Ya no debes preocuparte por nada ¿está bien? ¿Qué te parece si hasta que tengamos que volver a Nueva York nos olvidamos de todo y hacemos de cuenta que no existe nada más que los dos? Dicen que es fácil olvidar el universo entero cuando quien amas está al lado tuyo…

—Es cierto…—dice él y me atrae a sus labios una vez más— ¿Quieres comprobarlo ahora?

Rio antes de perderme en los labios de Victor Nikiforov una vez más y me digo que con este beso empieza a escribirse el primer capítulo de nuestra historia en realidad, una historia que escribiremos con amor, con paciencia, disfrutando el uno del otro sin tener que volver a mirar atrás nunca más. Aquello que tenía que ser dicho ya fue enunciado, y todo lo que había que perdonar también lo fue. Aquí y ahora, solo estamos él y yo y juntos, y a fuerza de besos y caricias, los dos escribiremos la primera línea de una historia de amor que no tendrá final…

* * *

Los dos miramos el paisaje a través de la ventana del comedor mientras afuera la lluvia cae. Sus ojos marrones se quedan quietos en los míos, no sé decir si ella está enojada, si está aliviada, o si quiere matarme a causa de todas las cosas que le he confesado el día de hoy.

Los ojos de mi hermana siempre han sido un misterio para mí, ella jamás deja que sus ojos delaten las emociones que están invadiéndola, eso es lo que la hace una mujer de negocios tan confiable. Y yo me siento nervioso por su silencio. He sido sincero con ella y le he contado todo al respecto de mi nueva relación con Victor Nikiforov, el hombre que hasta hace unos días no era más que mi guardaespaldas y que ahora es el hombre al que he decidido entregarle mi corazón.

Mari me mira un largo rato como si quisiera descubrir algo que le indique que no estoy bien con lo que he decidido hacer pero ella no podría decir que el brillo de mis ojos o la felicidad de mi sonrisa no sean algo autentico. Porque hablar de Victor me hace feliz ahora, porque basta con recordar el calor de Victor para sentir que el mundo no es ese lugar terrible en el que siempre había tenido que vivir.

— ¿De verdad él te hará feliz? — dice Mari por fin y sé que esto es difícil para ella, pero quiero que mi hermana se sienta feliz por mí, quiero que ella sepa que estaré bien, que ya no tendrá que preocuparse por cuidar de mí como siempre lo ha hecho.

—Ya me hace feliz…— le digo con firmeza—. Me siento feliz porque por fin he dejado de luchar contra lo que deseo, Mari, y lo que deseo es estar con él, ser feliz al lado suyo. Sé que es difícil de entender pero él no me ha hecho daño…

—Él fue el chico que te abandonó, Yuri— dice ella con rabia reprimida y me doy cuenta de que convencerla de que ahora todo está bien será difícil, muy difícil.

—Él y todos los demás que pasaban por ahí, Mari— le digo a mi hermana con una sonrisa triste—. Él no fue el único que pudo pedir ayuda. Si quieres odiar a alguien, tendrás que odiar a todos mis compañeros también, no solo a Victor. Mari, creo que por nuestro bien debemos dejar el pasado en el pasado ¿no crees? Victor es maravilloso, Mari, él solo quiere protegerme y lo hace, lo hará…

— ¿Ya se te olvidó lo que pasó en la última pasarela? — dice Mari sin renunciar.

—Eso fue un error de todo el equipo, y estoy bien, no pasó a mayores…

—Pero puede pasar, Yuri, ese tipo no me gusta, lo siento— dice ella de forma necia—. Pasarán mil años y yo seguiré pensando que ese idiota no te merece, que no podrá merecerte jamás. Él cree que convenciéndote de ser tu héroe ahora yo olvidaré todo lo que pasó, pero no puedo perdonarlo. Si tan solo te hubiera visto, Yuri, si tan solo él supiera lo difícil que fue afrontar todo…

—Lo sabrá, yo le contaré…— digo con calma—. Él tampoco la ha tenido fácil, Mari. Sé que él debe saber la historia completa y yo le diré todo pero… ¿de verdad crees que será imposible que puedas mirarlo de otro modo? Tú siempre me has dicho que quieres que sea feliz, sé que tú has cuidado de mí como si fueras mi madre pero Mari… Victor no va a decepcionarte y yo tampoco. El tiempo de sufrir se ha terminado, sé que la felicidad no es algo eterno pero yo no podré sentirme del todo contento si tú sigues estando preocupada. Yo soy fuerte ahora, Mari, tú educaste a un hombre fuerte después de todo lo que pasó y sé que lo sabes. Quiero vivir esta aventura al lado de Victor y si termino herido una vez más, saldré adelante como siempre lo he hecho porque sé cómo sobrevivir. Pero aunque suene que soy un iluso, Victor no va a dañarme, sé que él no me hará daño jamás y tú debes confiar en eso y confiar en mí…

Mi hermana se queda callada una vez más y me mira de ese modo divertido y enigmático que me hace ver que una parte de ella está orgullosa de mí, mientras que la otra sigue viendo en mí al hermanito ingenuo que siempre seré para ella.

Pero esa sonrisa significa que ella ha entendido todo lo que he intentado decirle, que ella me dejará enfrentar lo que haya que enfrentar pero que no dejará de preocuparse y de desear que todo salga bien. Y ella me toma entre sus brazos sin decir nada, ella me abraza como si estuviera a punto de realizar un viaje a donde ella no podrá acompañarme y aun así, me deseara lo mejor aún si no entiende del todo los motivos que me llevan a buscar un lugar donde ella no podrá protegerme.

—Quiero que seas cuidadoso, que vivas lo que tengas que vivir pero que no te hagas un daño innecesario— dice mi hermana soltándome simplemente para mirarme a los ojos—. Yo estaré ahí para ti siempre ¿entiendes? Estaré ahí para ti y más le vale a Nikiforov que no vuelva a dañarte porque lo mataré, Yuri, voy a matarlo si vuelve a hacerte llorar…

— ¿Vas a intentar tratarlo mejor? — le pregunto a mi hermana con una sonrisa tímida.

—Claro que no…—dice ella con una sonrisa traviesa—. Si hago eso, el muy idiota no se dará cuenta de lo hermoso que eres, de lo mucho que vales. Y él tiene que saberlo, Yuri, él tiene que saber que teniéndote a ti, se ha ganado el amor de un hombre maravilloso, de un hombre al que yo he visto crecer. Tú vales mucho, Yuri, tú eres parte de lo mejor que hay en mi vida. Así que se feliz, hermanito, nadie más que tú merece ser feliz…

Abrazo a mi hermana con mi brazo sano porque sus palabras me han ocasionado un nudo en la garganta. Así que no digo nada, sé que ella entiende mi silencio. Sé que ella sabe que la amo y que ella es también una de las personas que me hace feliz en este universo. Y mientras la lluvia cae, me doy cuenta de que soy un hombre rodeado de amor, que siempre lo había sido pero que no lo había entendido sino hasta ahora. Y sintiendo eso, sé que mi historia entonces no será ya más una historia de horror, y tengo esperanza de que todo estará bien, de que podré enfrentarlo todo.

Sé que días oscuros me esperan después de que esta tregua se termine pero encontraré la luz de nuevo en la sonrisa de mi hermana, en los brazos de mi familia o en el amor que siento en mi corazón, ese amor que siento por Victor y que él siente por mí y con el cual, no debo tener miedo de nada. Esta vez mi historia será distinta me digo, esta vez será el amor y no el terror lo que triunfe en mi camino…


	13. Enséñame

**Capítulo 13.** _ **Enséñame…**_

Escucho su voz del otro lado de la puerta y sé que él está preocupado. Desde el primer momento en el que el nombre de Christophe Giacometti apareció en su teléfono, yo supe que esa llamada no le haría ningún bien a mi Yuri y sin embargo, no pude contenerlo de contestar.

Y es que de verdad quería que él siguiera olvidándose del mundo entre mis brazos, creo que todo este mes que hemos pasado juntos sin ningún tipo de sobresalto ha sido el tiempo más feliz y perfecto de toda mi vida, pero es cierto que no podré seguir apartando a Yuri del mundo, de ese mundo lleno de oscuridad que dejamos en Nueva York y que parece volver a nuestras vidas por medio de la estúpida llamada del diseñador que seguramente estará recordándole a Yuri aquel compromiso que los dos tienen a mediados de enero y en el cual, planeo también terminar de una vez por todas con el estúpido acosador. Mi plan sigue en marcha, claro, y la llamada de Christophe solo me ha hecho recordar que aún no le he explicado nada de esto a Yuri.

Suspiro profundamente tratando de hacer que mi mente y corazón entiendan que el tiempo de gracia se ha terminado, que no podré quedarme a vivir en Hasetsu toda mi vida al lado del hombre que amo aunque ese sea el deseo más grande de mi corazón. Y es que de verdad desearía poder hacer que Yuri y yo pudiéramos tener la vida que hemos tenido todos estos días por más tiempo. Dormir con él, despertar a su lado, tener la posibilidad de besarlo, de acariciarlo, de llamarlo mi amor… hay veces en las que me siento el hombre más afortunado del universo, en realidad lo soy. Porque Yuri Katsuki me ama, me lo dice siempre antes de quedarse dormido sobre mi pecho y en esos instantes yo siento que mi corazón estallará de amor. Y por esa felicidad que él me causa es que había olvidado los pendientes. Yuri me dijo que quería olvidarse del mundo entero y de los problemas durante el frío mes de diciembre y eso hicimos.

Pero la felicidad no dura para siempre y espero que el peligro que nos acecha tampoco. Ya que el fabuloso Chris ha llamado primero, aprovecharé esta situación para definir con él los últimos detalles del evento donde espero terminar con la última de las pesadillas de Yuri de una vez y para siempre.

— ¿La dieta? — escucho que Yuri dice de forma temblorosa del otro lado de la puerta—. No, no ha habido excesos. Estoy bien, Chris. Sí, lo sé, modelaré abrigos de invierno y eso no es excusa para lucir como un cerdo, no lo soy…

Mis cejas se levantan de pronto al escuchar aquella declaración y siento unas ganas terribles de materializarme del otro lado de la línea para ahorcar al diseñador Giacometti por preguntar por cosas tan insustanciales como el peso de Yuri en medio de la situación en la que nos encontramos todos.

—Eros seguirá siendo Eros…— oigo que dice Yuri con algo de inseguridad— ¿Victor? Sí, él y yo estamos juntos ahora… bueno… te explicaré cuando llegue allá, debes calmarte. No, nada de eso afectará mi actuación en la pasarela. Sí, él dice que tiene un plan pero no me ha contado nada… ¿cómo? ¿Te pidió ayuda? Hablaré con el más tarde, sí, entiendo que tu trabajo y el mío son de sobra importantes, deja de preocuparte…

Noto que la voz de Yuri se vuelve algo fría en las últimas palabras y empiezo a sentirme como un idiota por no haberle contado a él antes del plan que quiero llevar a cabo. Siento miedo. Sé que de algún modo, ocultar ciertas cosas es un acto de traición hacia la persona que amas y que te ha contado gran parte de su vida, de sus sueños y miedos a ti pero, no podía arruinar nuestra felicidad, yo sentía que mencionar el plan era volver a traer al acosador de vuelta a nuestras vidas. Sí, fui cobarde como siempre pero sé que puedo remediarlo, lo haré de forma inmediata.

La puerta de la habitación que he compartido durante estos días con Yuri se abre de pronto y por ella entra mi amado con la mirada llena de sombras y la sonrisa desvanecida. Sé que no está bien. Sé que la llamada de Chris ha sido para él una vuelta demasiado violenta a la realidad del mismo modo en el que lo ha sido para mí. Yuri sostiene el teléfono en su mano y me dedica una sonrisa que intenta ser brillante y que sin embargo no alcanza a iluminar sus ojos del todo.

—Chris quiere hablar contigo…— dice él extendiendo el teléfono hacia mí—. Dice que los dos tienen cosas que discutir todavía.

—Yuri…—digo tomando el teléfono y sosteniendo su mano después — ¿Te sientes mal?

—No, no, para nada…—dice él y toma mi mano para llevarla a sus labios y depositar un beso suave en ella—. Creo que las vacaciones pasaron demasiado rápido pero estoy bien, Vitya…

— ¿De verdad? — le digo y lo rodeo con mis brazos sin importarme que Christophe Giacometti esté esperando a que me digne a contestar su llamada. Amo que me llame Vitya, creo que me derrito por dentro cada vez que él me llama así.

—De verdad…— dice él y suspira de forma cansada—. Necesito tomar un baño, iré con mamá a comprar algunas cosas para que prepare la cena de despedida que quiere hacer para los dos antes de volver a Nueva York…

—Estaré contigo en cinco minutos…— digo yo sin pensarlo.

— ¿Quieres hacer cosas sucias conmigo? — dice Yuri riendo con algo de vergüenza y me doy cuenta de que en sus ojos hay un miedo callado cuando él piensa en que yo quiero, bueno, hacer ese tipo de cosas con él en realidad—. Ni siquiera es medio día aun, Nikiforov…

—Solo quiero estar cerca de ti, eres tú quien piensa en cosas sucias…— le digo y beso su frente antes de soltarlo sin ganas de hacerlo realmente—. Ve a tomar tu baño, te alcanzaré en un momento…

—Vitya, la bañera no intentará matarme, te lo juro…

—Tengo que estar seguro— digo y él me dedica una sonrisa un poco menos triste—. Déjame ser un paranoico ¿quieres? Te amo, por eso cuido de ti, no lo olvides…

—Te amo también…— dice él con las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas y considero esas palabras pronunciadas por su voz una muestra de una melodía celestial.

Lo beso en los labios con suavidad una vez más y sonriendo como imbécil mientras lo veo alejarse de mí, me llevo por fin el teléfono al oído esperando a que Christophe se haya cansado de esperar mi respuesta y me llevo una decepción cuando escucho su respiración del otro lado de la línea.

—Disculpa la tardanza, Chris…

— ¿Ya nos hablamos de tú? — dice el hombre con una antipática voz que me hace entrecerrar los ojos—. Vaya, el hecho de tener una cursi relación con mi modelo te hace pensar que ahora estamos al mismo nivel…

—Deja de lado el drama amigo, Yuri es tu modelo pero es mi novio así que…

—Lo lograste después de todo ¿no? — dice Chris rompiendo a reír y algo en esa risa me parece un tanto burlón pero hay también genuina alegría en la voz de mi interlocutor—. En fin, felicidades, si quieren que sea el padrino de la boda, diseñaré un traje soberbio para Yuri. Después de todo, los trajes de bodas son mi especialidad, pero no esperes que haga algo para ti, no me agradas, mataste a Eros y te odiaré toda mi vida por ello…

—Si bueno, debemos agradecer que sea Eros y no Yuri quien murió ¿verdad? — digo de forma fría—. Lo cual me lleva a preguntarte, Chris ¿tienes todo listo para mi debut como modelo?

—Lamentablemente sí…— dice Chris con un profundo suspiro—. No hay imposibles para mí, te lo dije. Desfilarás justo detrás de Yuri, es una ventaja que nadie te ubique aun como el guardaespaldas y gracias a dios no eres un policía horripilante…

—Te agradezco el cumplido…—le digo a Giacometti—. Y te agradezco también que hagas esto por Yuri y por mí…

—Lo hago por Yuri, solo por Yuri…— dice Chris con firmeza y me digo que este es el único comentario sincero que ha habido entre los dos—. Él tiene magia ¿entiendes? Un modelo como él viene una vez cada cien años y fui yo el que ha tenido la oportunidad de trabajar con él. Es un buen chico, Nikiforov, es dulce, sensual, es perfecto… así que más te vale que esta vez no le suceda nada y que tu estúpida estrategia funcione porque te advierto que aunque sea tu novio no vas a llevártelo de las pasarelas. Ya estoy pensando en un nuevo tema para él si sus fans se decepcionan de Eros así que…

—No fallaré de nuevo, atraparé a ese animal— le digo a Chris— ¿Leo te ha enviado ya las fotos del sospechoso? Tenemos que revisar la documentación de los demás modelos hasta en el más mínimo detalle, no dejaremos que logre colarse una vez más. El hombre que hace todo esto no está fichado, es como si su cara no existiera en el sistema pero yo sé quién es él. Las fotografías que Leo consiguió son de hace algunos años, pero el retrato actual que el sistema operativo de la policía logró hacer, nos da una idea aproximada acerca de cómo luce actualmente…

— ¿Por qué siento que estoy viviendo en una película de detectives? — dice Chris con emoción—. Con que esta vez atraparemos al malo ¿no es así?

—Tengo que hacerlo, no seguiré exponiendo a mi Yuri a sus ataques— digo con decisión—. Por cierto Christophe ¿podrías dejar de presionarlo? Él no ha hecho nada malo con su dieta o esas cosas, te juro que sigue siendo hermoso, incluso lo es más que hace un mes…

—No estoy presionándolo y no le pregunté de su estado físico como un ataque, es parte del trabajo simplemente — dice Chris con calma—. Él sabe lo mismo, en la industria del modelaje vendemos apariencias, esa es la verdad y es importante que el físico de Yuri sea impecable ¿entiendes?

—Entiendo…

—No soy un enemigo extra, Victor— dice el diseñador con una voz amigable que me desconcierta un poco—. Mira, sé cómo es mi personalidad, hay gente que me odia y gente a la que le agrado de verdad por eso y sé que tú estás en la primera categoría pero pensemos en Yuri ¿quieres? Al menos mientras los dos estemos metidos en este asunto y logremos protegerlo, pretendamos que somos amigos, bueno, no hay que exagerar, compañeros ¿qué te parece?

—Me parece bien…— digo pensando en que todo será más sencillo si dejo de tener tan poco aprecio por el diseñador.

—Entonces cuéntale todo a Yuri ya, puede que estemos apenas a principios de año pero la pasarela será en veinte días. Necesito que él esté en Nueva York al menos una semana antes del evento así que… sigan disfrutando de su luna de miel mientras tanto, no los molestaré más…

—Gracias por la tregua, compañero…—le digo con algo de sarcasmo y Chris ríe al otro lado de la línea.

—Empiezas a agradarme, creo que en el fondo tú y yo no somos tan distintos— dice Chris con calma—. En fin, los veré a Yuri y a ti en unos días, cuídense y no se embaracen…

Chris ríe antes de colgar y me doy cuenta de que le encanta ser la persona que tenga siempre la última palabra en todos los asuntos. Suspiro un poco más tranquilo. Es sumamente importante tener una relación buena con una diva como Christophe, es él quien puede abrirme la puerta para solucionar todo de una vez. Me alegra saber que él cooperará, me alegra saber que se preocupa por Yuri de verdad.

Suspiro una vez más y dejando el teléfono de Yuri sobre el escritorio de su habitación, me encamino con rumbo al baño del segundo piso de la casa de Yuri y no puedo evitar sonreír al pensar que podré verlo de nuevo y la perspectiva de contemplar su piel sin ninguna ropa que lo cubra hace que mis mejillas se sonrojen de forma estúpida y me digo que debo calmarme.

No es que Yuri me haya dicho que ese tipo de contacto lo moleste, pero he notado que cuando nuestros besos y caricias suben de intensidad, él se tensa, el miedo vuelve a invadirlo y lo que debería ser una experiencia placentera para él se convierte de pronto en un tormento intenso que sé, tiene todo que ver con eso que ocurrió en el pasado, con el ataque de los chicos estúpidos de la escuela secundaria de Detroit.

He intentado que él hable acerca de ello conmigo, él me ha dejado ver su corazón de a poco, me cuenta de lo difícil que fue todo. Yuri me ha hablado de su tratamiento con la doctora Minako, del pánico que aun suele atacarlo en algunas pesadillas cuando duerme y de sus problemas con la comida que regresan de vez en cuando preocupándome en serio. Hay días en los que Yuri no se lleva ni un solo trozo de comida a la boca, días en los que la tristeza nubla su mirada, días de silencio en los que lo único que soy capaz de hacer es abrazarlo con fuerza intentando que mi amor pueda sanar y fortalecer su corazón.

Pero el amor de verdad aunque sea fuerte, no es un sortilegio mágico que acaba con las heridas del pasado y los fantasmas dolorosos de un solo tajo. La vida sería mucho más sencilla si el amor pudiera lograr eso en realidad. Sé que Yuri y yo apenas estamos en el inicio de nuestro camino, sé que los dos tenemos que seguir siendo pacientes para poder hacer que nuestra historia siga escribiéndose no sin cicatrices, pero sí alejada del dolor innecesario.

Con otro profundo suspiro me acerco a la puerta del baño donde Yuri debe estar y al girar el pomo de la puerta con rapidez, mis ojos se abren de par en par al verlo inclinado sobre el excusado con los ojos cerrados y los dedos de sus manos en su boca.

Al principio no soy capaz de entender del todo aquella imagen. Simplemente me quedo helado. Mi mente me dice que debo hacer algo, mi mente grita que Yuri está haciéndose daño y que yo debo impedirlo pero no sé cómo reaccionar y en el justo instante en el que me doy cuenta de que he estado conteniendo la respiración, los ojos marrones de mi amado voltean a mirarme y el miedo de sus ojos me hace volver a la cordura de forma inmediata.

Él se levanta de forma rápida y rehúye mi mirada mientras yo lo sigo y lo atrapo en mis brazos. Él tiembla como si tuviera mucho miedo al sentirme cerca y los movimientos de su cuerpo me hacen pensar que él no me quiere cerca pero en vez de alejarme me quedo ahí, sosteniéndolo fuerte, amparándolo con mi calor hasta que él se calma y se rinde de nuevo a mi cercanía.

—No debías ver eso…— dice él con voz queda—. Victor…

—Quizá sí debía verlo…— le digo con la voz más tranquila de mi repertorio—. Sé que todo esto es parte de todas esas cosas que no me dices y que no me dirías de otra forma…

— ¿Estás enojado? — pregunta él y el miedo en su voz parte mi corazón porque no, no estoy enojado. No podría enojarme con él jamás.

—No, solo estoy asustado…— le digo y lo aprieto con más fuerza entre mis brazos y me digo que debo menguar mi fuerza si no quiero que su brazo recién curado vuelva a romperse de nuevo—. Temo no estar ayudándote como debo hacerlo, mi Yuri, eso es lo que me sucede ahora mismo…

Yuri se da vuelta entre mis brazos y sus ojos llenos de vergüenza me hacen besarlo en la frente. Desearía poder protegerlo de todo, de verdad desearía poder lograr que esa parte de su mente que siempre lo lleva a hacerse daño desapareciera por siempre. Él mira mis ojos, su mirada está llena de dolor también y yo le sonrió dejándole ver que nada de lo que él haga me hará amarlo menos pero que yo estoy aquí, que no lo dejaré solo, que él no volverá a estar solo nunca más y que por ello mismo no debe enfrentarse a sus fantasmas en soledad.

—Es que… es…— dice él con dificultad—. Es que no quiero volver a ser un cerdo, no quiero Victor. Yo… yo hago esto porque es la forma más rápida y yo… sé que está mal, sé que es horrible y asqueroso pero todo el mundo lo hace y…

—El que todo mundo lo haga no lo hace algo menos horrible, mi Yuri— digo acariciando su rostro, sé que debo hablar con calma aunque quisiera ponerme a gritar—. Entiendo cómo debe ser tu vida como modelo, sé que las medidas y las apariencias son importantes pero mi amor, hay maneras sanas de lograr lo que deseas y tú también lo sabes. Mi Yuri no debe hacerse daño de este modo, tú no eres un cerdo, nunca lo has sido ¿no lo ves?

—No…— dice él con sinceridad—. Yo jamás he sentido que soy más que un cerdo. Eros es hermoso y perfecto pero Eros solo existe en la pasarela y yo…

—Mi Yuri, tú eres Eros, tú eres quien es hermoso y perfecto…— digo y beso sus labios con suavidad—. No voy a regañarte, no voy a vigilarte tampoco pero sí voy a pedirte que me dejes ayudarte. Cada vez que ese tipo de pensamientos ronden tu mente, compártelos conmigo ¿sí? Minami me ha dicho que tu antigua doctora está viviendo aquí en Hasetsu así que ¿qué tal si vamos a verla antes de volver a Nueva York? Creo que es necesario mi Yuri, creo que ella podría ayudarte una vez más. Mi amor, dije que iba a protegerte de todo ¿lo recuerdas?

—Lo recuerdo… — dice él y se abraza a mi pecho como si la sola idea de volver al tratamiento fuera muy difícil para él.

—No debes tener miedo, yo iré contigo…— le digo mientras acaricio su espalda—. Hay muchas cosas que debemos resolver pero lo haremos juntos. Quiero que el miedo se termine, mi Yuri, quiero que empieces a ver lo hermoso que eres del mismo modo en el que yo y el resto del mundo te vemos…

— Iremos a ver a Minako pero… ¿De verdad crees que soy hermoso? — dice él y sus ojos me miran con suplica, como si él estuviera rogándome que le dijera que sí porque él no puede creerlo del todo por sí mismo.

—Lo eres…— le digo y atraigo su cuerpo al mío con fuerza, una de mis manos delinea sus labios entreabiertos y la otra recorre la suave curva de su cintura pequeña causándole un escalofrío a él y otro a mí porque él está cerca y sus hermosos ojos brillan con la intensidad de mil estrellas.

—Enséñame a verme como tú me miras…—me dice él con una voz llena de mil emociones distintas que erizan mi piel—. No solo lo que ves con tus ojos, sino con tu corazón…

—Mi Yuri…— le digo y mi mano baja desde su cintura hacia su trasero y aunque él tiembla no se aleja de mí.

—Quiero ser tuyo…—dice él provocando que una ola de calor recorra mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza—. Quiero que me hagas perder el miedo, quiero que me hagas sentir hermoso, Vitya, eso quiero…

—Yuri…— digo tratando de no dejarme llevar por la pasión de mi cuerpo, por esta energía animal que hace que quiera olvidarme de todo para perderme por siempre en el cuerpo de Yuri Katsuki en este preciso momento— ¿Estás seguro?

—Minako decía que a mi vida llegaría una persona que me enseñaría que el amor no es dolor, que cuando te entregas a alguien porque así lo deseas y porque sabes que le importas a la otra persona no hay dolor— dice él con la voz temblorosa de deseo y de ansiedad—. Tú eres esa persona para mí, Vitya, sé que no habrá nadie más que tú. Yo no he hecho esto con nadie a pesar de que todo el mundo cree que soy una persona experimentada. Es decir ¿cómo sería capaz de ser Eros si fuera un chico inexperto en los temas del amor? Pero lo soy, Vitya, de verdad lo soy. Mi cuerpo me da miedo, mi cuerpo siempre me ha causado dolor y así ha sido siempre…

Lo miro a los ojos sin decirle nada. Sé que esto que él ha compartido conmigo es parte de todas esas cosas dolorosas que lo han lastimado siempre y por un momento vuelvo a odiar a esos estúpidos que hicieron que mi Yuri pensara de ese modo, que mi Yuri viera en su cuerpo no más que una fuente de dolor. Pero yo le enseñaré la otra cara de la luna, yo le mostraré que el cuerpo también puede ser una fuente de placer, de felicidad, yo le enseñaré que el amor puede nacer también del cuerpo.

—Ven conmigo, voy a empezar a enseñarte…— le digo, y lo beso con suavidad antes de tomar su mano para llevarlo frente al espejo del baño que nos regala la imagen de los dos.

Él me mira con curiosidad en sus ojos, sigue asustado pero las ganas de empezar a ser algo diferente son más grandes en su interior y esa actitud termina por hacerme sentir excitado. Él quiere aprender, me digo, el dios del amor quiere aprender a amar conmigo y esa sola idea basta para prenderle fuego a mis entrañas.

Y la lección empieza ahora, pienso mientras sonrío y con calma, con completa parsimonia abro el yukata verde que Yuri estaba usando y comienzo a deslizarlo con suavidad por sus hombros, dejando al descubierto su pecho blanco, su abdomen plano donde soy capaz de ver los músculos que se insinúan de forma suave en ese lugar y mis mejillas se sonrojan cuando noto que él está usando una atrevida pieza de lencería negra que debe pertenecer sin duda alguna a la última colección de Christophe Giacometti.

Suspiro sin poder evitarlo, mi cuerpo está definitivamente al borde del colapso pero me digo que todo esto, todo lo que haré es por Yuri, para Yuri. Es el placer de Yuri lo que importa, mis deseos, eso es algo que por el día de hoy puede esperar porque Yuri quiere sentirse hermoso y eso es lo que mis manos, mis besos, todo mi cuerpo se concentrarán en lograr.

Me alejo de él solo un momento e inmediatamente me paro detrás suyo porque quiero que él se mire de forma directa en el espejo. Mis manos se posan sobre sus hombros y desde ahí, comienzan a deslizar con suavidad la tela del yukata que cae irremediablemente de los brazos de Yuri para encontrarse con el suelo mientras mi amado se sonroja completamente al ver que mis manos se posan en su pecho y que mi rostro se acomoda cerca de su oído. Quiero estar cerca de él, quiero ayudarlo a descubrirse bello porque él es así y solo necesita aprender a verlo.

Por eso tomo su mano y hago que sus dedos toquen la piel de sus pectorales, que bajen por su vientre mientras mis labios depositan un beso ansioso en su nuca y después se deslizan lentamente por todo su cuello. Él tiembla de nuevo pero sé que esta vez no es solo de miedo. Él me desea, él desea esto y sus ojos marrones reflejados en el espejo me dicen que le gusta lo que hago, que por fin está mirándose del mismo modo en el que yo lo miro a él.

— ¿Puedes verlo ahora? — digo a su oído sin dejar de acariciarlo, besando la piel de su oído mientras hablo—. Eres un hombre hermoso, eso has sido siempre. Tu cuerpo haría llorar de envidia a los dioses, tu rostro inspira amor y tú sabes que lo digo de verdad pero ¿sabes qué es lo más hermoso de ti? Tu alma, mi Yuri, esa alma que nadie ha podido romper a pesar de todos los tragos amargos que la vida te ha hecho pasar. Tu alma es luz, mira tus ojos ¿ves cómo brillan? Brillan porque están llenos de amor, llenos de sueños por cumplir y esa luz es la que todos ven en ti, por eso el mundo entero quiere verte desfilar frente a ellos: porque tu belleza no es una belleza vacía, tu belleza puede cambiar al mundo, de hecho lo hace. Tenerte en mis brazos es un regalo, poder mirarte todos los días junto a mí es mi milagro personal. Eres el amor de mi vida, Yuri Katsuki y te juro que incluso cuando mi vida se termine yo seguiré pensando que eres el hombre más hermoso del mundo así como lo eres ahora…

—Victor…— dice él volteando su rostro hacia el mío, ofreciéndome sus labios como si él buscara recompensarme por todas las palabras que le he dicho y que siguen resonando en el vacío de esta habitación.

— ¿Todavía lo dudas? — le pregunto y beso su boca con una lentitud deliciosa que hace que Yuri suelte un suspiro complacido y eso me hace desear provocar más sonidos como aquel. Quiero llenar esta habitación con sonidos fruto de la pasión brotando de la boca de mi Yuri.

—No…— dice él y cuando mis manos comienzan a descender a ese lugar al norte de su cuerpo que parece arder con intensidad, Yuri se tensa y yo detengo el beso preocupado de estar cruzando aquella línea que por el bien de Yuri no debo traspasar.

—Mi Yuri…— le digo intentando recuperar la cordura y alejando mi mano de la insinuante forma de su erección que parece presa entre la seda ajustada de su ropa interior—. Si quieres que me detenga, si sigues teniendo miedo yo…

Por toda respuesta, Yuri se da la vuelta entre mis brazos y mira directamente mis ojos mientras su cuerpo se pega al mío sin temor y mis torpes manos se quedan quietas en la breve cintura de mi amado.

—Enséñame…— es todo lo que dice él mientras sus manos empiezan a desabotonar mi camisa blanca—. Haz que me olvide de todo, haz que me olvide de mí, del miedo y enséñame…

Yo asiento y sus labios se estrellan con los míos de forma ardiente y me digo que el deseo de mi dios ha sido expresado ya y que yo, un pobre mortal que ha caído en su encanto, no tengo que hacer nada más que cumplirlo a fuerza de caricias y besos. Porque él quiere sentirse hermoso entre mis brazos y eso es precisamente lo que le haré sentir al amparo de este momento de amor que quizá estaba esperando por nosotros desde la primera vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaron…


	14. Hermoso

**Capítulo 14. Hermoso…**

Sus manos, alguien debería escribir mil historias acerca de sus manos.

Las manos de Victor Nikiforov sobre mi piel bien podrían ser las protagonistas de una leyenda épica; sus dedos deberían ser recordados como los salvadores de un mundo, de mi mundo. Porque sus manos tocan con suavidad mi piel como si él supiera que no solo mi corazón es de cristal, él me toca como si mi cuerpo también estuviera hecho del mismo material. Sus manos me tocan con calma, se toman su tiempo, viajan de mi rostro a mi cuello, de mi cuello a mi espalda y después se detienen de nuevo sobre mi pene que se siente caliente, siento que se endurece bajo las lentas caricias de Victor.

Vuelvo a temblar, no puedo evitarlo. Él me toca con amor pero el miedo al dolor sigue estando dentro de mí y aunque no lo recuerdo del todo, sé que alguien me dañó antes, sé que alguien usó mi cuerpo tiempo atrás, alguien me hirió de forma profunda y aunque sé que las manos de Victor jamás me lastimarían, el miedo sigue ahí, el miedo me hace temblar y de pronto tengo el deseo urgente de alejarlo de mí, de pedirle que pare, de decirle que esto es un error.

Sus manos se detienen de pronto y me doy cuenta de que hace rato que he dejado de corresponder a sus besos. Hay lágrimas en mis mejillas y ni siquiera sé en qué momento fue que empecé a llorar. Sus ojos se llenan de una infinita ternura cuando él me ve en ese estado y su sonrisa triste hace que me odie un poco porque no soy capaz de devolverle al menos solo un poco del amor que me ha dado en todos estos días. Él sonríe y me atrae a su cuerpo, sus manos se quedan quietas sobre mi cintura y yo vuelvo a estremecerme. Quiero hacer esto con él, mi cuerpo cálido entre sus brazos es la prueba de que quiero conocerlo también de este modo pero mi mente se rehúsa.

Mi mente sigue diciéndome que dolerá, mi mente sigue diciéndome que esto no está bien, que esto es un ataque. Sé que soy patético pero Victor no me aleja de su lado. Él limpia mis lágrimas con sus labios, no dice nada, simplemente me deja calmarme y yo me aferro a él con fuerza, las ganas de alejarlo de mí se han diluido por completo pero aun así…

—Se siente tan bien— dice él acariciando mi espalda desnuda, pegándome a su cuerpo que desde hace rato he desnudado también —, estar cerca de ti, quiero decir. Debería de estar acostumbrado ya pero siempre siento lo mismo, la misma emoción de la primera vez…

—Lo siento…—logro balbucear yo sin despegar mi rostro de su pecho—. Yo de verdad quiero, yo…

—Debemos tomarlo con calma, mi amor…— dice él y no entiendo cómo es posible que él me llame de ese modo cuando no puedo entregarme a él, cuando no soy capaz de corresponder a la pasión que él siente por mí—. No debes presionarte, no quiero que me des nada. Sé que debe ser difícil para ti, sé que hay recuerdos que van a herirte siempre…

—Quiero olvidar todo eso— digo, y levanto mi rostro para verme de nuevo en sus ojos azules—. No quiero que nada de eso siga metiéndose en mi camino, entre los dos…

—Nos encargaremos de los fantasmas pronto— dice él y besa mi frente con cariño—. Nada me separará de ti, tenemos que vencer el miedo los dos juntos…

—Pero esto no es justo para ti— le digo con verdadero temor—. No soy capaz de dejarme llevar, no soy capaz de entregarme a ti…

—Mi Yuri…— dice él comenzando de nuevo con su tanda de caricias suaves que me hacen cerrar los ojos porque es placentero, el toque de sus manos es completamente placentero—. Tú me pediste que te enseñara ¿no es así? Yo quiero hacerte sentir hermoso, quiero que sepas que lo eres. Decirme lo que quieres, pedirme que pare si es demasiado, esas son otras formas de entregarte a mí porque me estás dejando conocer tus deseos más profundos. Hacerte feliz es lo único que me importa ¿está bien? Lo único que debes hacer es confiar en mí, mira mis ojos mi Yuri ¿crees que yo te haría daño?

—No…—le digo de forma inmediata y la seguridad de mi voz me toma por sorpresa incluso a mí mismo.

—Así es, no te haré daño, no haré nada que no quieras hacer…— dice él con la voz llena de un amor que acaba por convencerme de que hago lo correcto y de que no podré vencer al miedo que vive en mí si no lo hago desaparecer ahora y de a poco—. Iremos despacio ¿está bien? Muy despacio, y cuando esté cruzando una línea insoportable tienes que decírmelo ¿está bien? Yo me detendré y si quieres que me detenga ahora, también lo haré. Después de todo, puedo encontrar mil formas más de hacerte sentir hermoso porque eso eres. Así que, ¿Qué es lo que mi dios del amor desea ahora?

Me quedo quieto entre sus brazos, me pierdo en sus ojos azules tratando de encontrar en ellos una amenaza pero no la encuentro, sé que jamás la encontraré y eso me hace sonreír. Y entonces el miedo se va, el miedo me abandona y vuelvo a sentir que un calor agradable me inunda porque sus manos, sus benditas manos comienzan a descender por mi espalda, se amoldan a mis glúteos y comienzan a bajar la pieza de ropa interior que Chris diseñó para mí. Siento que mi pene salta y él lo toma de nuevo entre sus dedos acariciándolo del mismo modo amable en el que había tocado antes mi piel y cuando sus dedos suben y bajan por mi erección cierro los ojos e intento relajarme porque se siente bien, tan completamente bien…

Y el miedo es sustituido por una ansiedad dulce que se cuela en mí haciendo que mis caderas se muevan en dirección a la mano de Victor quien no acelera el ritmo de sus caricias, simplemente sigue tocándome. Mis ojos se abren segundos después y él me mira sonriendo complacido, como si lo que él está haciendo le causara también el mismo placer que yo siento ahora mismo.

— ¿Te gusta cómo se siente? — me pregunta él aumentando un poco la velocidad de sus caricias.

—Sí…—me escucho decir en medio de un suspiro complacido que escapa de mis labios sin pedirme permiso.

— ¿Quieres tocarme también? — dice él y toma mi mano guiándola hacia su propia erección y no puedo evitar sonrojarme cuando mis manos tocan la dureza de su pene—. Tú haces que mi cuerpo reaccione así ¿puedes notarlo? Me excita saber que tus manos van a tocarme, mi Yuri, me haces desearte con cada célula de mi cuerpo. Ansío tus caricias porque eres hermoso pero también porque te amo con mi alma, con mi cuerpo, con todo lo que soy… tócame mi Yuri, por favor…

Sus palabras resuenan por la habitación como si él las hubiera dicho en un grito y de pronto me siento un poco avergonzado de saber que alguien más pudo haberlas escuchado pero a esta hora no hay nadie en Yutopia. Y es que la voz de Victor es una oda a la pasión inmensa que se ha colado en mi corazón justo ahora al sentir su piel caliente entre mis dedos. Me siento torpe al inicio pero después mi mano imita los movimientos acompasados que él le regala a mi pene y pronto empiezo a sentirme enfebrecido, siento que un deseo salvaje y desconocido corre por mis venas y me encuentro estrellando mis labios con los de Victor quien tampoco deja de tocarme.

Es una locura, me digo, definitivamente es una locura pasar del pánico profundo a esta especie de éxtasis que me hace cerrar los ojos para poder sentir de una mejor forma todas las miles de sensaciones diferentes que me produce estar tan cerca de Victor quien gime en medio de nuestro beso apasionado y muerde mis labios pidiéndome la entrada a mi boca con su lengua traviesa. Y por un instante maravilloso me olvido de todo. Todo lo que me importa son los dedos de Victor tocándome, su lengua enredándose con la mía mientras mis dedos se enredan en su erección subiendo y bajando por ella de un modo frenético que hace que Victor siga produciendo sonidos extasiados que se cuelan en mi ser como si se trataran de dulces estimulantes que aumentan las llamas de mi piel.

—Aprendes rápido, mi Yuri— dice él separándose de mis labios apenas lo suficiente para tomar aire, sus caricias se han detenido de pronto—. Quiero enseñarte algo más, de verdad deseo hacerlo…

—Haz lo que quieras…— le digo susurrando las palabras sobre sus labios.

—Quiero hacerte estallar de felicidad y de placer…— dice él mientras sus labios comienzan a bajar por mi barbilla hacia mi cuello donde se queda quieto varios minutos succionando y besando la piel de ese sensible lugar.

Va a dejarme marcas y no sé por qué ese pensamiento me hace sentir tan emocionado, quizá porque todos sabrán que soy suyo, que él es para mí y la idea egoísta de la mutua pertenencia me hace sentir como si fuera de verdad que soy un dios y que él me adora, que él sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por mí.

Sus labios siguen descendiendo hacia el norte y cuando su lengua se enreda en mis pezones yo siento la necesidad de apoyar mis manos en la orilla de la bañera que emana el vapor del agua caliente que había estado preparando antes de que Victor llegara y me encontrara convertido en el desastre en el que la llamada de Chris me había convertido.

Pero eso no importa ahora, no importa porque sus labios succionan mis pezones como si quisiera alimentarse de ellos y ese pensamiento hace que mi piel arda. La succión es deliciosa, sus manos se quedan fijas sobre mis caderas y cuando sus labios comienzan a bajar hasta mi ombligo sé muy bien qué es lo que quiere hacer y yo lo dejaré hacerlo porque aunque no sabía que yo podría llegar a desear algo como lo que él hacer ahora de verdad quiero sentirlo. Si es con él está bien, si es Victor quien me enseña cosas que nadie más podrá enseñarme yo aprenderé con él y perderé el miedo.

Sus labios siguen su peligroso descenso por mi cuerpo y sus manos se amoldan ahora a mis nalgas mientras su rostro queda justamente a la altura de mi pene. Victor acaricia aquella parte de mi cuerpo que parece tener vida propia con sus mejillas, desliza su nariz sobre aquella piel sensible y después, comienza a dejar un reguero de besos desordenados hasta que sus manos toman la base de mi pene de nuevo haciendo que mis dedos se aferren a la porcelana de la bañera una vez más.

— ¿Tengo el permiso de mi dios para volverlo loco? — dice él dedicándome una espectacular lamida desde mis testículos a la punta de mi pene que resuma ya un líquido cálido.

—Hazlo…—digo y mi voz suena demandante, ansiosa, creo que jamás había deseado algo con tanta intensidad.

—Lo que tú ordenes, mi amor…— dice él y deposita un beso en la punta de mi erección antes de tomarme por completo en su boca.

Mis rodillas tiemblan, siento que voy a desfallecer. Él me succiona con pasión, con verdadera entrega y verlo arrodillado ante mí, verlo haciendo lo que hace debería alterarme pero solo me emociona. La humedad de su boca es deliciosa, verlo a él en esa posición es simplemente embriagador. Sus mejillas están sonrojadas y llenas de mí y yo acaricio su cabello color plata que está empapado de sudor guiándolo hacia mis caderas que empiezan a moverse con dirección a su boca como si quisiera alcanzar su garganta y él me recibe en él sin miedo. Le gusta lo que hago, le gusta volverme loco, él siente toda esta pasión por mí.

Es entonces cuando me siento hermoso, de verdad hermoso porque solo aquel que posee una belleza arrebatadora es capaz de embriagar los sentidos y la voluntad de una persona, solo alguien verdaderamente hermoso es capaz de inflamar un corazón del modo en el que he logrado inflamar el de Victor y entonces mi cuerpo se convierte en un volcán a punto de estallar porque todo es demasiado: la boca de Victor, sus manos arañando mis nalgas, el hecho de saber que él me desea de este modo…

Siento que una energía enorme que surge del centro de mi cuerpo y después se desplaza hacia cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas me sacude y sin que pueda evitarlo, siento que mi esencia se derrama justamente sobre los labios entreabiertos de mi amado quien recibe el líquido blanco que ha brotado de mí como si se tratara de un manjar. Él sonríe mientras yo gimo con fuerza, algo que me hace sentir avergonzado después pero no pude evitarlo. El placer que me inundó al correrme así fue demasiado, fue incontenible como el deseo que siento ahora de besar a Victor y de hacerlo estallar del mismo modo en el que él lo ha hecho conmigo.

Victor lame sus labios y se levanta lentamente atrapándome de nuevo entre sus brazos y yo me pego a él y lo atraigo a mí para besarlo de forma desaforada porque él ha sido el dueño del primer orgasmo de mi vida, me pego a su cuerpo deseando poder fundirme con él, deseando poder regalarle el mismo placer que él me ha regalado a mí.

—Hay algo que debo pedirle a mi dios y lo recibiré solo si mi dios cree que lo merezco…— dice él sin separarme de su cuerpo con esa voz suplicante que me hace temblar de pasión.

— ¿Qué deseas, Vitya? — le digo, y sigue sorprendiéndome el tono generoso de mi voz, hablo como un dios que se ha dignado a bajar de su pedestal a cumplir el deseo de un mortal y sé que eso le gusta a mi amado.

Él me hace sentir así, él me hace sentir seguro, amado, adorado.

—Ven conmigo…— dice y me ayuda a meterme a la bañera llena de agua caliente que me cubre por completo y después, él sigue el mismo camino que mi cuerpo y cuando los dos estamos en la bañera, él recarga su espalda sobre la tina y me atrae a su cuerpo ayudándome a montarlo con mis piernas abiertas alrededor de su regazo.

Victor vuelve a besarme y yo siento que la excitación me invade de nuevo al sentirme cerca de él y al mismo tiempo, sentir la fricción del agua que nos cubre y parece apartarnos del mundo con su manto líquido. Victor acaricia mi espalda y siento que mi pene que empieza a endurecerse de nuevo resbala en su vientre duro y plano, mientras su propia erección acaricia mi ano de forma externa y siento que mi cuerpo vuelve a encenderse cuando imagino a Victor entrando en aquel lugar, poseyéndome, metiéndose en mí una y mil veces.

—Vitya... — le digo con voz temblorosa por el deseo y también por un dejo de inquietud que me hace sentir idiota de nuevo.

—No mi amor, hoy no haré nada, solo quiero sentirte…— dice él sin dejar de moverse—. Lo único que quiero es sentirte cerca de mí, sentir tu calor… quiero desearte y cumplir mi deseo cuando estés listo ¡Oh mi amor! ¿Me imaginas dentro de ti? Lo haré tan suavemente, mi Yuri, lo haré con tanto cuidado… entraré en ti y te haré sentir tantas cosas, puede que haga que mi dios me ruegue por más ¡Ah, mi Yuri! Ven precioso, ven… déjame desearte, déjame besarte y calmar esta sed de ti…

Sus palabras encienden una hoguera en mi pecho así que me pego a él y dejo que sus manos sostengas mis nalgas para que él pueda seguir rosando con la insinuación de mi entrada la piel dura de su pene que aun incluso debajo del agua se siente caliente, palpitante. Sin ser apenas consciente de ello, comienzo a moverme de forma insinuante encima de él y Victor gime de forma complacida y yo siento la urgencia de besar sus labios, de morderlos de nuevo, de besar esa boca que es capaz de decir cosas hermosas y también cosas que me hacen ser algo que hasta hoy no había sido.

Por eso me abrazo a su cuello y me muevo de forma más rápida sobre su erección mientras él sigue apretando mis nalgas y de pronto empiezo a sentir el deseo urgente de dejarlo entrar, de ser yo el que le permita hundirse hasta el fondo de mis entrañas pero me temo que el miedo aun es mucho, que podré hacer ese deseo realidad para él más adelante pero no ahora y ruego al dios que quiera escucharme que esto, que esta fricción deliciosa pero de algún modo superficial e incompleta sea suficiente para él por hoy, solo por hoy, solo hasta que pueda sanar ésta herida y pueda entregarme a él de forma completa.

Porque sí, me he rendido ante él y sin duda alguna cumpliré todos los deseos de mi amado si él promete que será paciente y a juzgar por los sonidos que escapan de su boca, a juzgar por el temblor de su cuerpo que se aferra al mío con fuerza y el grito agudo y feliz que escapa de su boca cuando su esencia brota y se confunde con el agua, él está feliz, él es dichoso con esto poco que he podido entregarle de mí.

Yo suspiro y cuando el gime mi nombre y toma de nuevo mi pene entre sus manos acariciándolo y haciendo que me derrame de nuevo porque su orgasmo terminó por excitarme una vez más, yo me pego a su cuerpo y él se abraza a mí atrayéndome de nuevo hacia sus labios, besándome con tanto amor y con tanta gratitud como si hubiera cumplido para él un sueño dulce y largamente esperado.

Sus caricias son suaves ahora, son caricias satisfechas. Estoy tentado a preguntarle si esto ha sido suficiente para él pero su sonrisa feliz cuando dejo de besarlo contesta mi pregunta sin que yo tenga que ponerla en palabras. Él está feliz, de verdad lo he hecho feliz.

—Vitya…— le digo mientras él me da vuelta entre sus brazos y me deja apoyar mi espalda sobre su pecho mojado y siento que sus manos e entrelazan encima de mi vientre.

—Eres tan hermoso…— dice él besando mi mejilla—. Eres tan sensual, tan cálido…

—Vitya… sé que esto fue…

—Fue delicioso, fue placentero…— dice él apoyando su rostro sobre mi hombro— ¿Cómo fue para ti? ¿Fue bueno, mi amor?

—Lo fue…—susurro y me abandono a la tranquilidad de su abrazo—. Lamento no poder ir más rápido…

—No tengo prisa, mi Yuri— dice él entrelazando sus manos a las mías por debajo del agua—. Tenemos toda una vida por delante para aprender el uno del otro ¿no crees? Lo único que quiero es que tú estés bien, lo único que de verdad deseo es poder caminar a tu ritmo…

— ¿De verdad es suficiente para ti? — pregunto sin poder guardarme esa pregunta ni un solo minuto más…

—Tú eres todo lo que he deseado siempre, claro que eres suficiente para mí— dice él abrazándome con más fuerza—. Así que deja de pensar cosas tontas, eres un dios, y las cosas que un dios le regala a un mortal siempre son un milagro maravilloso sea lo que esto sea…

—Vitya…—digo y me aferro a él mientras siento sus labios en mi cuello una vez más.

—Amo cuando me llamas así, amo tu piel…—dice él suspirando al tiempo que toma mi rostro entre sus manos para besarme de forma profunda una vez más—.Yuri Katsuki, te amo a ti, siempre te amaré…

—No más que yo, Victor Nikiforov…— le digo y cierro los ojos decidido a quedarme un largo rato con él al amparo del agua caliente—. Te amo…

Él sonríe y me abraza a su piel como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento y él también deseara no salir de esta habitación el día entero. Los dos nos quedamos piel con piel, sé que habrá más besos, sé que habrá más caricias hasta que Yutopia vuelva a llenarse de gente y los dos tengamos que volver al mundo real.

Pero por el momento me quedaré aquí, me aferraré a él y mi miedo seguirá diluyéndose entre sus manos porque él me hace sentir fuerte, él hace que me olvide del miedo. Él me hace sentir amado, y sé que es eso, el que puedas inspirar amor, lo que te hace entender que en los ojos de una persona que te ama puedes ser de verdad el hombre más hermoso del universo entero…

* * *

Ella riega su jardín del mismo modo en el que regaba sus pequeñas plantas en el lujoso consultorio que tenía cerca de Central Park. Hace media hora que he llegado a su consulta y siento que le dicho todas las cosas que había callado desde la última vez que la vi. La doctora Minako Okukawa sonríe de forma distraída mientras le cuento cómo han sido los últimos días de mi vida y me dedica una mirada llena de ternura y de picardía cuando le cuento acerca de mis avances con Victor en los asuntos del amor físico.

Minako es la única persona con la que puedo hablar de todo sin sentirme avergonzado. Su sonrisa franca y sus ojos vivaces siempre me han hecho sentir en confianza, creo que ella fue la primera persona ante la cual lloré de verdad después de que todo sucediera en Detroit.

Y de algún modo, sé que ella está orgullosa de mí por todas las cosas que he logrado hacer incluso a pesar de mí mismo y mi voz emocionada, como la de un chiquillo que le cuenta a su madre sus logros del día, la hacen sonreír mientras las gotas de agua de su manguera amarilla caen sobre las bellas hojas de las flores y los arboles bonsái que ella riega a conciencia y sin prisa alguna.

—Sigues siendo tú peor enemigo, Yuri…—dice ella con un suspiro cuando le cuento acerca del último episodio en el que sentí la urgencia de vomitar—. Sigues intentando hacerte daño porque no logras creer que mereces que te pasen cosas buenas y hasta que no entiendas eso, tu mal seguirá viniendo a ti. Deja de castigarte, querido, tú eres tu abusador más grande y tienes que parar ya, tienes mil motivos para detenerte de una vez por todas…

—He estado sometido a mucho estrés desde que el acosador…

—Te lo dije mil veces— dice ella sin alterar el tono de su voz—. Ni siquiera las personas que te hicieron mal en Detroit fueron tan crueles como tú lo has sido contigo mismo ¿Sabes por qué las personas son capaces de imaginar un infierno, Yuri?

—Porque tenemos un infierno dentro de nosotros— digo recordando una a una las palabras que ella pronunció para mí hace muchos años.

—Exacto, somos amos y señores de nuestro propio infierno…— dice ella y le dedica una sonrisa distraída a sus plantas antes de volver a mirarme.

Sus ojos se quedan quietos en mí. Sé que ella no me dirá que todo estará bien. Sé que ella no me recetará costosos medicamentos para hacerme un hombre funcional. Ella sabe que yo sé ya la respuesta. Ella sabe que yo sé muy bien qué hacer. Minako sabe que en tus manos es donde está la cura porque el ser amo y señor de tu propio infierno te permite también poder mantener a los demonios a raya. Eso es lo que yo había olvidado ya. Eso es lo que ella quiere que recuerde ahora y sé que no me lo dirá directamente. Y es que ella ha sido siempre así, una médico poco ortodoxa.

La primera vez que mamá me llevó a su consultorio yo esperaba encontrarme con una mujer fría, una mujer que ni siquiera me miraría al evaluarme. Yo esperaba los mismos comentarios técnicos de los doctores anteriores, esperaba encontrarme con una nueva pared que fingiría escucharme y después me recetaría más píldoras para dormir pero Minako no lo hizo. Ella simplemente se sentó frente a mí, me invitó una taza de té y me dijo que ella sabía que yo ya había llorado y sufrido lo suficiente pero que tenía que contarle a ella todo otra vez.

—Los recuerdos que no se ponen en palabras terminan por hacerte enfermar más, Yuri— me dijo ella mirándome a los ojos, ella me miraba no como alguien miraría a un chiquillo tonto, ella me miraba como si yo fuera un ser humano de verdad con problemas de verdad y aquello me hizo sentir tranquilo por primera vez en mucho tiempo—. Tienes dos opciones querido ¿está bien? Podemos quedarnos aquí en silencio tomando el té durante una hora o puedes ser valiente, puedes confiar en ti y empezar a sanar tu corazón. Porque puedes sanar Yuri, yo te escucharé y sanarás poco a poco. La decisión es tuya…

Sin saber muy bien por qué, aquellas palabras hicieron que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas y comencé a hablar. Le dije todo. Le conté mi vida entera, le conté del infierno que había encerrado en mí por diecisiete años. Y ella me escuchó. Ella dejó que la historia saliera por fin de mí y juntos escribimos una nueva, una que no me dañara demasiado. Minako cumplió su promesa pero yo olvidé cómo enfrentar mis heridas y sin embargo sus ojos no me hacen reproches, sus ojos solo están diciéndome que puedo volver a ser el amo de todo aquello que me daña, es decir que puedo ser el dueño de mí una vez más.

—Tú sabes que la comida solo es un pretexto— dice ella acercándose a mí con ese paso lento y estudiado que me hace pensar que en otra vida ella fue una bailarina de élite—. Cuando todo se pone mal, sientes que la comida es lo único sobre lo que tienes control pero tú sabes que no es así. Has logrado ser el modelo que eres porque lo más profundo de tu ser sabe que eres dueño de tu cuerpo, de tu mente, esa parte que tú llamas Eros, es la parte de ti que sabe cómo lidiar con el mundo y debes aferrarte a ella. Y debes dejar de pensar que Eros no te pertenece porque Eros no es nadie más que tú… te agradezco que hayas vuelto a consultarme pero Yuri querido, tú eres lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar lo que sea, pocas personas son capaces de seguir adelante después de todo lo que tú tuviste que pasar. Ya cruzaste el infierno una vez y lo dominaste, ha llegado el momento de crearte un paraíso ¿no lo crees?

— ¿Te refieres a mi vida con Victor? — pregunto con las mejillas sonrojadas—. Hace unos días él y yo… bueno, intentamos… en los últimos días los dos hemos estado intentando poder hacer…

— ¿Él está presionándote para tener relaciones sexuales contigo? — pregunta ella de forma directa ignorando mi torpe balbuceo.

—No, él dice que podemos ir poco a poco…

— ¿Te has sentido mal mientras te toca? Si te causa malestar debes pedirle que pare, tampoco ayuda en nada que te obligues a hacer cosas que no deseas hacer…

—Sí deseo hacerlo…— digo un tanto avergonzado—. Es solo que no me siento capaz de llegar hasta el final. Tengo miedo, tengo miedo de odiarlo si él me lastima, si me provoca dolor…

—Habrá dolor, querido, porque la vida en sí misma duele siempre— dice Minako con una sonrisa misteriosa—. El punto importante aquí es que tú lo deseas, Yuri, deseas entregarte a él, eso significa que confías en él…

—Él me hace sentir amado, amado y hermoso…

—Él te hace ser quien eres, él te ama como eres…— dice Minako con una sonrisa complacida—. No hace falta que te diga que eso es algo valioso, valioso y hermoso. No lo pierdas Yuri, vale la pena enfrentarse al dolor si el amor es el destino y guía de tus pasos. Y vuelvo a repetírtelo cabezota: eres el amo de tu corazón y de tu mente. Deja de dañarte por cosas sin sentido. Tú eres más que tus problemas, tú eres más que solamente recuerdos tristes…

Sin poder contenerme, tomo a la doctora entre mis brazos y ella me devuelve el abrazo de forma suave. La tranquilidad de su jardín nos envuelve y entiendo ahora por qué ella decidió regresar a Japón y alejarse de la vida ajetreada de Nueva York. Sin duda alguna ella merece este descanso, mi madre me dijo que Minako decidió vivir aquí por todas las cosas que yo le conté al respecto de mi pueblo natal. Mamá suele visitarla a menudo y las dos han forjado una amistad con el paso de los años, cosa que me alegra porque en el fondo de mi corazón siempre he sentido que Minako es demasiado solitaria.

—Gracias…

—Nos queda aún media hora de sesión no oficial— dice ella con una sonrisa alegre— ¿Quieres ayudarme a regar los lirios? No te lo he dicho pero son mi flor favorita del jardín, esas flores son hermosas y fuertes ¿sabes? Creo que son las flores del amor ¿qué opinas? Puedes contarme más de Victor mientras tanto…

—Será un placer…

Minako sonríe y pone en mis manos la manguera amarilla y comienzo a regar las flores hermosas de color blanco que crecen en la parte más amplia de su jardín tradicional. Y mientras hablo de mi amado siento que las viejas heridas dejan de molestarme, siento que aunque tendré que volver a Nueva York en dos días podré enfrentarme a todo. Victor me ha contado ya acerca de su plan y creo que tenemos una oportunidad real de atrapar al acosador y terminar con todo. Y entonces mis ojos se quedan fijos en las flores del amor que riego mientras hablo y me digo, que si llevo el nombre de algo tan hermoso como las flores de Minako que enfrentan inviernos y plagas para volver a brotar con orgullo cada temporada, definitivamente podré dejar de dañarme y podré por fin vivir una vida libre de miedo.

Sí, a pesar de los problemas que tengo que empezar a enfrentar, a pesar de que aún queda demasiada oscuridad en mi vida yo sé que sin duda alguna debo empezar a crear un paraíso para Victor y para mí…


	15. Inesperado

**Capítulo 15. Inesperado**

Los dos estamos sentados frente a sus padres mientras mis ojos se quedan quietos sobre nuestras manos unidas. Las mejillas sonrojadas de Yuri mientras su padre habla con seriedad acerca de la responsabilidad que significa tener una relación, hacen que quiera besarlo frente a Hiroko y Toshiya Katsuki pero no puedo hacer el ridículo delante de mis futuros suegros.

Porque ellos no lo saben aún, pero sé que Yuri y yo formaremos una familia cuando el tiempo pase, cuando él sane y su vida pueda llenarse de nuevos sueños que él pueda cumplir a mi lado. Lo amo, amo con todo mi corazón a este hombre que sonríe de forma suave y encantadora cuando sus padres le dicen que están orgullosos de él y sé, que eso significa mucho para mi Yuri quien siempre ha creído que lo él es y hace jamás será suficiente para hacer sentir que los que lo aman se sientan felices de tenerlo en sus vidas.

Pero él es más, mucho más que solo un hombre completamente hermoso, él es más que solo el modelo de leyenda que el mundo exterior ve y desea. Si él pudiera mirarse en mis ojos no le quedaría más remedio que darse cuenta de que en mi mirada azul él es el universo entero para mí.

—Queremos que Victor y tú sean cuidadosos el uno con el otro, Yuri— dice la madre de mi amado con seriedad—. Sé que él no querrá renunciar a su puesto como tu guardaespaldas así que no debes darle más problemas. Kenji dice que te gusta hacer travesuras con tus amigos de la agencia de modelaje y no quiero que te pongas en peligro haciendo cosas estúpidas solo por diversión…

—Los días de diversión se terminaron—dice Toshiya con una sonrisa divertida propia de su personalidad alegre y despreocupada—. Yuri, el estar comprometido tiene muchas ventajas pero indudablemente las desventajas son mayores…

— ¡Papá! — dice Yuri con una sonrisa avergonzada que me produce ternura y ganas de sonreír la vida entera—. Victor y yo no estamos comprometidos…

—No aun…— me escucho decir y el nivel del sonrojo de Yuri sube al menos dos tonos dándole un color casi purpureo a las mejillas de mi amado—. Es decir, si todo sigue bien entre Yuri y yo… me gustaría que usted y la señora Hiroko me consideren un candidato serio para futuro esposo de Yuri…

—Victor…— dice mi amado y su sonrojo es sustituido por uno más suave, un sonrojo matizado de anhelo y de acuerdo con el deseo que acabo de expresar en voz alta— ¿De verdad?

—De verdad…—le digo mirándolo a los ojos entrelazando sus dedos a los míos sin que me importe ser tan atrevido delante de sus padres quienes nos dedican a los dos una mirada enternecida—. Así que tu padre tiene razón, nada de travesuras, no te separes de mí una vez que estemos en Nueva York ¿escuchaste?

—Serás un esposo posesivo…— dice Yuri riendo divertido—. Mamá, no creo que eso sea una cualidad ¿No crees? ¿De verdad crees que Victor sea una buena opción para mí?

Hiroko sonríe ante la pregunta bromista de su hijo y en vez de continuar con el tono juguetón de la conversación, la mujer me mira de forma directa. Ella me evalúa, mira mis ojos de forma profunda y después voltea a mirar a su esposo, perdiéndose en sus ojos en una de esas conversaciones silenciosas que solo los matrimonios que han durado muchos años pueden mantener. Hiroko asiente y es Toshiya el que me mira ahora.

— ¿Amas a Yuri con todo lo que eres? — dice el hombre de forma directa.

—Lo amo con mi alma entera…—le digo del mismo modo—. Sé que no habrá nadie más para mí, no encontraré a nadie como él ni aunque lo busque por todo el universo. Sé que él ha sufrido ya mucho por culpa mía y quiero disculparme formalmente por ello una vez más. Sé que nada podrá hacer que el pasado en el que no estuve a su lado cambie pero estoy aquí ahora. Yuri es mi mundo entero, Yuri es mi amor y mi vida…

—Tu amor y tu vida…— dice Hiroko y noto que sus ojos están vidriosos como si mi respuesta la hubiera conmovido de verdad y después agrega mirando a su hijo—: ¿Victor es eso para ti también Yuri?

Mi Yuri se queda en silencio y noto que su mano se aferra a la mía con fuerza, como si quisiera que yo supiera su respuesta antes que sus propios padres. Sus ojos marrones brillan como suelen hacerlo cada vez que él está punto de decir algo importante y yo siento que me derrito de amor por él.

Y es que algo ha cambiado en mi amado en los últimos días. Aquella mirada rota que había en sus ojos después de que lo encontrara vomitando en el baño en el que después compartimos un momento de intimidad perfecto, parece haberse esfumado para siempre. Después de aquel día, él ha estado visitando a la doctora Minako Okukawa y al parecer, esas visitas que no son llamadas ya sesiones de terapia como tal, parecen haber encendido en Yuri una llama que antes se había apagado.

Creo que todos somos capaces de notarlo: que Yuri sonríe más, que Yuri ha dejado de mirar a la comida con miedo, con desprecio, que su dieta sigue siendo estricta pero que él ya no piensa demasiado en eso. Y también he notado que al estar juntos, es más sencillo para él perderse en medio de mis besos y de mis caricias, aunque es verdad que no hemos podido llegar hasta el final todavía pero no tengo prisa.

Besar su piel, tocarlo con mis manos y con mi alma me satisface de un modo especial y delicioso que jamás había sentido con nadie. Y es que él y yo compartimos más que solo la piel; sé que cuando lo toco y él me toca, estamos acariciando más que nuestro cuerpo: el me ama con su alma entera, sé que el día en el que me funda en él, penetraré en su ser con algo más que solo mi cuerpo.

—Victor es mi fuerza, mamá…— dice Yuri de forma tranquila y sus palabras hacen que mi corazón se expanda dentro de mi pecho—. Victor me hizo descubrir que hay amor y poder en mí y yo te prometo que voy a cuidar de él con mi vida y que enfrentaré a todos los fantasmas que aún me rondan. Voy a defenderlo a él de los fantasmas, no dejaré que ninguno de ellos lo dañe, no lo haré…

Las palabras de Yuri se vuelven serias, completamente determinadas. Es como si él estuviera jurándole a sus padres y al mundo entero que él hará exactamente lo que yo debo hacer: protegerlo.

Por algún extraño motivo las palabras de mi Yuri hacen que un escalofrío recorra mi cuerpo porque él se equivoca, soy yo quien no dejará que nadie le haga daño, soy yo el que pondrá su vida al servicio de su seguridad.

—Entonces sigan haciéndose fuertes juntos— dice Hiroko y en sus ojos hay una sombra de preocupación que no hace más que aumentar mi propia inquietud sin tener claro un motivo—. Vayan a Nueva York y arreglen todos los pendientes y cuando se sientan listos para formar un hogar o empezar una vida juntos por siempre, vuelvan a casa ¿está bien?

—Esta también es tu casa a partir de hoy, Victor— dice el padre de Yuri extendiendo su mano hacia mí—. Cuida bien de mi hijo, un Katsuki jamás te defraudará. Bienvenido a la familia, hijo…

Tomó la mano de Toshiya Katsuki y su tacto cálido así como la mirada de sus ojos marrones que está llena de bienvenida me dan a entender que lo que él dijo es verdad y que desde este momento él me está recibiendo en su hogar como algo más que solamente el novio pasajero de su hijo. Y es que sé que él sabe que yo cuidaré de Yuri no solamente un rato, sé que los padres de Yuri se han dado cuenta que lo que hay entre él y yo a pesar de haber empezado hace tan poco, es esa clase de lazo que con el paso de los días solo se hace más estrecho.

Yuri me sonríe y en sus ojos sigue ardiendo esa llama que me da cuenta de toda la fuerza interior que él guarda y el miedo en mí vuelve a aparecer cuando sus dedos sueltan mi mano y él se levanta para abrazar a sus padres quienes lo reciben en sus brazos con amor. Yo sonrío intentando que el miedo irracional que siento se evapore, quizá se deba a que en la noche abordaremos el jet privado de Kenjirou para regresar a Nueva York y lo que nos espera allá no tendrá nada que ver con la apacible paz del último mes de nuestras vidas.

— ¿Verás a Minako antes de irte? — pregunta Hiroko sin soltar a su hijo.

—Sí, ella debe revisar algo…— dice Yuri con las mejillas sonrojadas, señal inequívoca de que intenta guardar un secreto y yo no estoy seguro de que deba preguntarle algo al respecto.

— ¿Está dándote medicamentos, Yuri? — pregunta su padre de forma seria.

—No, ella me ha dicho que no es necesario— dice Yuri con una sonrisa apacible que parece tranquilizar a sus padres y a mí también—. Iré a verla porque debe enseñarme a plantar algo…

— ¡Oh! — dice Hiroko riendo aliviada.

Las plantas, claro. Para nadie es un secreto que Yuri y Minako son aficionados a los jardines tradicionales y el aire que había estado conteniendo sin darme cuenta escapa de mis labios y me siento más tranquilo al saber que nada en concreto está preocupando a Yuri.

— ¿Vendrás conmigo, Vitya? Minako quiere conocerte antes de que tengamos que irnos — me pregunta él dedicándome una sonrisa brillante que me habría hecho responder que sí hasta al más absurdo de sus deseos.

—Hasta el fin del mundo…— le digo y él sonríe con las mejillas sonrojadas y me pregunto si algún día podré dejar de ser un cursi de mierda cuando estoy al lado suyo.

Aunque en realidad eso no importa tanto, me digo, porque cuando Yuri toma mi mano sé que él me ama como soy, que yo lo amo como él es. Y esta felicidad aunque inesperada, es la mejor cosa que me ha pasado en la vida y sé que algún día los dos vendremos de nuevo a Hasetsu y crearemos un hogar aquí los dos juntos.

Pero ahora mi amor me pide ir con él a despedirse de Minako y después iremos de vuelta al mundo. Yuri me pide acompañarlo al mundo exterior que nos espera lleno de incertidumbre y peligros pero él me hace sentir seguro y sé que los restos de oscuridad que aun pueblan su vida van a iluminarse por fin cuando mi plan entre en acción y yo pueda acabar con el estúpido acosador de Yuri usando mis propias manos para desaparecerlo de la faz de la tierra de una vez y para siempre…

* * *

— ¿No crees que todo está demasiado tranquilo?

La pregunta sale de mis labios mientras una de las maquillistas de Christophe Giacometti termina de hacer su magia con mi rostro. Aunque insistí en que no era necesario someterme al mismo tratamiento de los demás modelos que desfilarán esta noche, Chris me ordenó de forma terminante que me dejara de tonterías y empezara a hacer lo que hace un modelo de verdad si es que en realidad quería hacerme pasar por uno.

—Hemos revisado mil veces las identificaciones de los demás chicos, ellos no lo saben pero contrastamos su información personal con la base de datos del sistema federal— dice Minami Kenjirou quien es uno de los patrocinadores principales de la gala de esta noche y quien también me ayuda a supervisar mi plan—. Ninguno de los chicos tiene antecedentes, ni siquiera por manejar ebrios y nadie ha visto a alguien parecido al hombre del retrato que Leo nos envió. Victor, tengo mil cámaras y guardias apostados en cada zona del lugar, todo está en orden. Quizá después de todo se haya rendido…

—Lo dudo…— digo porque estoy acostumbrado a esperar siempre lo peor y no puedo bajar la guardia, no puedo simplemente pensar que todo terminará tan fácil porque jamás sucede así en la vida real.

—Ok, quizá sí estoy pecando de ingenuo pero ¿por qué no dejamos que Yuri se relaje un poco? — dice Minami con un suspiro hondo—. Sé que ha estado mejor después del descanso que tomamos y sé que su estado actual también tiene mucho que ver contigo así que no, no bajaremos la guardia pero ¿puedes quitar por lo menos ese gesto de total preocupación de tu rostro? Si Yuri te ve así él estará intranquilo mientras desfila y pensé que el plan sería hacer de este evento algo normal para restregarle al acosador que no le tememos en su cara…

—Tienes razón…— digo yo intentando respirar como una persona normal tiene que hacerlo—. No gano nada con ponerme a la defensiva pero no podemos permitir que algo suceda. Hoy no. Sé que el desgraciado no ha vuelto a enviar cartas de amenaza desde hace dos semanas pero… es eso lo que me tiene intranquilo ¿sabes? Algo pasó, algo tuvo que haber pasado. Él quiere que nos confiemos, es lo que desea…

—Pero no estamos confiados…—dice Minami y pone su mano encima de mi hombro—. Las entradas y salidas del recinto están bloqueadas, no puedes acceder a este sitio al menos que alguien te haya dado la invitación, son tarjetas de reconocimiento de alta tecnología. Además, hay policías rodeándonos, tenemos todo bajo control.

—Si a pesar de todo esto, algo vuelve a sucederle a Yuri…

—No le va a pasar nada, en serio…— dice el amigo de mi amado y me encantaría creerle, de verdad estaría dispuesto a entregar la mitad de mi alma a cambio de creerle pero no puedo.

—Kenjirou… estoy asustado— le confieso al fin y el hombre frente a mí ríe divertido.

—Bueno, yo también lo estoy— dice él sin dejar de sonreír—. Tienes miedo porque Yuri es más que tu protegido ahora pero te diré lo que te dije hace tiempo una vez más: Yuri necesita que te concentres en ser su guardián ahora, el novio aprehensivo no puede subir a esa pasarela con él ¿entiendes?

—Sí, jefe…— le digo y él me dedica una sonrisa de aprobación.

—En fin, iré a revisar las cámaras una vez más antes de que empiece el espectáculo— dice Minami suspirando también—. Yuri viene para acá, más te vale que sonrías y en serio luce hermoso, espero que no te moleste que lo diga, futuro cuñado…

Le dedico una sonrisa amable a Minami y después mis ojos buscan la figura delgada de Yuri que se acerca a mí con lentitud, con suavidad. Sus ojos siguen brillando con fuego en sus pupilas esta noche y me digo que Minami tiene razón, Yuri no solo luce bello hoy, está simplemente arrebatador usando un abrigo del color de la media noche que a pesar de ser holgado y largo aun te deja contemplar la insinuación de las sensuales curvas de su cuerpo.

Mi boca se queda abierta varios segundos y Yuri ríe divertido al ver el efecto que él tiene en mí pero no puedo evitar sentir que frente a mis ojos se ha materializado un ángel. Dios, lo amo tanto. Creo que he vuelto a enamorarme de él con solo mirarlo y verlo convertido una vez más en el Eros de las pasarelas.

—Aun no te acostumbras a mi innegable encanto, Nikiforov…— dice él y toma mi barbilla entre sus manos obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Eso no venía en el contrato y pensé que ya te habías dado cuenta de la clase de novio idiota que tienes— digo y él sonríe de esa forma dulce que solamente le permite ver a la gente que es de verdad cercana a él.

—No eres idiota…— dice él y besa mis labios de forma dulce—. Eres lo mejor que hay en mi vida ¿entiendes? Pase lo que pase, Victor, quiero que sepas que estar a tu lado es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Y por cierto, tú también luces muy guapo hoy pero te prohíbo mirar a alguien que no sea yo ¿está bien?

— ¿De verdad crees que podré ver a alguien más? — digo y lo tomo entre mis brazos porque sus palabras anteriores han hecho que las alarmas de todo mi sistema se disparen al mismo tiempo una vez más.

—Más te vale que no…—dice él y me abraza con fuerza como si no quisiera soltarme nunca, como si estuviera despidiéndose de mí y esa sensación no me gusta, esa sensación me aterra.

—Yuri, mi Yuri…— le digo y lo separo de mí solamente para poder mirar sus ojos— ¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes miedo, mi amor?

—No, no tengo miedo…—dice él y el fuego en sus ojos me hace ver que su afirmación es cierta—. Hoy todo va a terminarse ¿no es así, Vitya? Hoy todo se terminará, hoy no puedo tener miedo porque todo se terminará por fin…

Me quedo callado un largo rato intentando dilucidar si las palabras de Yuri tienen un significado oculto que no logro descifrar. Los ojos de mi amado siguen ardiendo con la fuerza de una llama que comenzará un incendio inapagable en menos de un segundo y cuando estoy a punto de preguntarle si es cierto que todo está bien, Yuri me aprisiona de nuevo entre sus brazos y me besa de forma desesperada, profunda. Yuri jamás me había besado de este modo y aunque sin duda alguna el beso es placentero y excitante, el miedo sigue en mí, el miedo sigue brotando de mi interior sin que yo pueda controlarlo o saber de dónde viene.

—Tú tampoco debes tener miedo…— dice él susurrando las palabras sobre mis labios—. Pase lo que pase, debes tener fe, debes confiar en mí. Olvida el miedo, Vitya, el miedo no sirve de nada ahora. Solo tenemos que seguir adelante ¿entiendes? Tú y yo vamos a seguir adelante Vitya, eso haremos…

Sus palabras se clavan en mi alma como un dardo envenenado. Estoy temblando. Quiero preguntarle qué quiere decir pero en ese justo instante Christophe Giacometti quien está enfundado en un opulento abrigo de pieles se acerca a Yuri y a mí evaluándonos de pies a cabeza con su mirada esmeraldina.

—Vaya Yuri, tu novio no es un completo desastre después de todo— dice el diseñador quitándose sus lentes de sol para dedicarme otra de sus miradas de rayos equis—. Estaba pensando en que mi próxima colección de trajes de bodas debe ser modelada por ustedes dos ¿Qué opinas, guardaespaldas? ¿Quieres cambiar de profesión?

—No estoy muy seguro de eso…— digo con una mueca de disgusto que hace reír a Yuri y después de escuchar esa risa me digo que quizá me he imaginado solamente el discurso lúgubre que Yuri acaba de dedicarme solo minutos antes.

—Cobarde…— dice Christophe riendo divertido.

—No, no es un cobarde— dice Yuri y toma mi mano con suavidad—. Me moriría de celos si alguien más lo mira, es eso. Lo siento Chris, mi Vitya no puede compartirse con el mundo, es mío, yo se lo robé al mundo entero y no quiero devolverlo ¿entiendes?

Christophe pone los ojos en blanco al escuchar las palabras de Yuri pero no dice nada y me parece divertido que Yuri sea la única persona a la que él no puede responderle con lo primero que le pase por la cabeza, cosa que de verdad me hace reír porque al parecer la debilidad más grande de Christophe Giacometti es su modelo favorito.

—Lo que tú digas, cariño— dice Chris con un suspiro dramático—. Bueno tortolos, prepárense, entran a escena en cinco minutos…

Yuri toma mi mano una vez más y mira al frente mientras los dos caminamos con rumbo a la pasarela. Yo sigo sin entender por qué me siento tan intranquilo, es como si en medio de esta fría noche que a pesar de eso es tranquila, el fin del mundo estuviera a punto de comenzar.

Mi corazón late con fuerza, es como si estuviera a la espera de un cataclismo y me digo que quizá mi miedo tiene que ver con el simple hecho de que estoy a punto de caminar por una pasarela frente a miles de personas.

Sí, es eso, debe ser eso.

Yuri me dedica una sonrisa reconfortante cuando las luces bajas de la pasarela me hacen ver que el momento ha llegado. Chris me dijo que me mantuviera detrás del modelo más famoso de Nueva York, que tenía que caminar detrás de él imitando los movimientos de Yuri sin llamar mucho la atención aunque dudo que el público sea capaz de apartar los ojos de mi Yuri.

 _Vamos Nikiforov,_ me digo mientras miro cómo mi amado adopta una vez más su disfraz de Eros y empieza a caminar con toda la sensualidad del mundo por este sitio que ha sido como su hogar en los últimos años. El público aplaude , todas las personas aquí reunidas parecen gritar su nombre y por un momento, el ruido a mi alrededor es tanto que alguien tiene que hacerme una señal para indicarme que debo salir ya a la pasarela como era mi plan y cuando lo hago, todo parece suceder a máxima velocidad, ni siquiera estoy consciente de mí mismo.

Solo sé que camino con la mirada puesta en Yuri, en su cuerpo que camina a pocos metros del mío. No sé qué es lo que la gente está pensando de mí y no me importa, porque de pronto soy consciente de que esta vez nadie atacará a Yuri en la pasarela y ese pensamiento parece devolverme mi fuerza, ese pensamiento me ayuda a continuar con lo tengo que hacer.

Así que me limito a seguir modelando, o al menos a intentarlo. Sigo a Yuri con la mirada, evaluando el lugar y me complace ver que no hay armas apuntándole y que las luces siguen encendidas. Todo marcha bien, todo marcha de maravilla.

El show se termina minutos después con un aplauso ensordecedor que dura cerca de dos minutos cuando los ahí presentes se ponen de pie a ovacionar al creador de los espectaculares abrigos que Yuri y los demás modelos acaban de presentarle al mundo. Y en medio de la algarabía, de los flashes de las fotos y la música que nos rodea es que me permito ser optimista por primer vez porque nadie ha atacado a Yuri durante el show, porque los fans de Yuri siguen amándolo y están tan felices de volver a verlo una vez más sobre la pasarela cuando parecía imposible que él pudiera regresar. Todo está bien, me digo, todo está completamente bien.

Después de otra tanda de aplausos y de que Christophe pida que el público ovacione de nuevo a mi Yuri, la señal de que debemos de volver tras bastidores es dada y me pongo a caminar hacia los camerinos, Yuri vendrá en unos segundos más seguramente al lado de Chris y a medida que camino varios minutos más me encuentro preguntándome si la fiesta después de esta presentación será también en casa de Minami y cuando volteo hacia atrás y me detengo para poder esperar y preguntarle a Yuri acerca de eso, me doy cuenta de que Christophe camina solo y que los demás modelos caminan en grupos pequeños mientras ríen y charlan. Es entonces cuando mi corazón parece detenerse en un solo segundo…

—No…— me escucho decir y sin saber que más hacer comienzo a dar vueltas a mí alrededor pero no hay nadie, el cuerpo de Yuri parece haberse evaporado simplemente.

—Victor… ¿Pasa algo? — dice Chris cuando se acerca a mí y contempla mi gesto lleno de pánico.

—Yuri…— digo y siento la garganta seca—. Yuri no está…

—Claro que no está, fue con el asistente de vestuario a arreglar no sé qué asuntos para el catálogo de la colección— dice Chris y un terror inhumano amenaza con paralizarme.

— ¿El asistente de vestuario? — digo, y el terror parece ácido corroyendo mis venas—. Chris… ¿Quién demonios es el asistente de vestuario?

—No lo sé, en cada pasarela tenemos uno nuevo, aunque Yuri parecía conocerlo…—dice el diseñador empezando a palidecer también—. Victor, no creerás que…

— ¿Hacia dónde se fueron? —digo y reprimo las ganas de golpear a Giacometti—.Tienes que decirme a donde se fueron…

—No lo sé…— dice el diseñador con autentico miedo en la voz—. Le pediré a todo el mundo que no dejen salir a nadie de aquí, pero no creo que Yuri haya ido voluntariamente con el acosador que…

No le contesto, no lo dejo terminar su oración. Simplemente empiezo a correr hacia la salida principal del recinto, la única salida que a estas alturas no debe estar bloqueada porque nuestro principal interés era que el peligro no entrara, pero el peligro ha estado con nosotros todo este tiempo.

Mil pensamientos se arremolinan en mi cabeza mientras mis pies corren. Si el maldito acosador vino por Yuri, si todo el mundo lo vio al lado de Yuri es porque Yuri sabía que él vendría por él. Me maldigo interiormente por no haberme dado cuenta a tiempo de toda esta situación y sé que es muy tarde para hacer otra cosa que no sea seguir corriendo. No entiendo nada, nada de esto tiene sentido, nada de esto formaba parte del plan pero es evidente que Yuri también tenía un plan, un plan que no me dijo, un plan inesperado que me tiene a mí al borde del infarto.

Siento que desfalleceré en cualquier momento pero al levantar mi cabeza, miro a dos figuras que salen a toda prisa del recinto y aunque siento que mis pulmones estallarán me doy prisa y logro alcanzar a las dos figuras más allá de la salida, cerca de donde se encuentra el ahora vacío estacionamiento del lugar.

Sin pensarlo más, saco el arma de mi cinturón y me digo que el momento de arriesgar mi vida por Yuri ha llegado y cuando estoy a punto de disparar contra la figura más grande de las dos, ésta voltea a mirarme y con un dejo de desdén apunta y dispara a mi pierna derecha la cual parece convertirse en una llama de carne viva que me hace caer sobre el suelo y que me deja tendido en medio de un charco de sangre que no me aterra en lo más mínimo porque sé que es él, el acosador de Yuri está ahí frente a mí y es exactamente la misma persona que yo sabía que sería: es David Hamilton, el estúpido mariscal del campo del equipo de futbol de la secundaria de Detroit. Es él, es el mismo hijo de puta que le hizo daño a Yuri cuando todos éramos jóvenes.

—¡Déjalo! — dice Yuri y yo sigo sin entender nada acerca de esta situación—. El problema es conmigo, prometiste dejarlo en paz si yo accedía a ir contigo. Él no tiene nada que ver con esto, déjalo, por favor, déjalo en paz…

—Yuri…— me escucho decir y David quien no ha dejado de ser un hombre robusto, algo gordo y rubio, me mira como si estuviera contemplando a una cucaracha despreciable.

—Sí, eso prometí…—dice él evaluándome, apuntándome con la pistola una vez más—. Pero él quiso apartarte de mí, él pensó que podría ganarme… odiaba al mundo porque el mundo tenía a Eros y Eros me ha pertenecido siempre porque yo lo marqué, yo lo hice mío pero tú… tú siempre fuiste el peor de todos ¿sabes? Tú pusiste tus ojos en él, tú lo has tocado con tus asquerosas manos… ¿Por qué no debería matarte? Yo no perdono a aquellos que osan desafiarme, no hay piedad para quien toca y desea aquello que es solo mío. Te dejé descansar un rato, Nikiforov, pensé que desistirías y simplemente te alejarías pero… si te mato ahora… ¿de verdad no puedo terminar contigo de una vez? ¿A quién le importa tu vida de todos modos?

—No vas a matarlo— dice Yuri y sin esperar más se pone frente a mí, me protege con su figura y yo me siento demasiado mareado por la pérdida de sangre como para poder pensar en algo no se diga para hacer algo y terminar con esta locura de una vez—. No lo harás, cumple tu parte del trato. Eros es tuyo ahora, deja a Victor en paz…

—Eros es mío ahora…— dice David y puedo ver que está completamente loco porque una sonrisa psicópata se pinta en sus labios—. Eros es mío ahora…

David acaricia la piel del rostro de Yuri con la pistola y me digo que debo hacer algo para detener esta locura pero es demasiado tarde. Los muchachos deben estar ocupados en medio del alboroto de gente que no ha podido salir del lugar del espectáculo. Él va a llevarse a Yuri, él va a quitármelo justo frente a mis narices y yo no podré hacer nada para evitarlo.

Y como si el monstruo que ahora tiene rostro y nombre hubiera leído mi mente, éste toma a Yuri del brazo con demasiada fuerza y sonríe de forma triunfal antes de golpear mi cabeza con la empuñadura de su arma, golpe que me deja sin sentido segundos después del impacto.

Y yo me pierdo, me pierdo sintiendo que esto no tiene sentido, que nada es real, que todo fue demasiado inesperado como para entenderlo. Pero ya nada importa, ya nada importa porque él se ha llevado a Yuri y yo me quedaré aquí perdido en medio de la oscuridad, sintiéndome herido más que en mi cuerpo en mi alma a la que sin duda alguna le han arrancado una parte irremplazable, una parte que no volverá.

Lo he perdido, ese es el último pensamiento que tiene algo de sentido dentro de mí, lo he perdido, he perdido a mi Yuri para siempre…


	16. Daño

**Capítulo 16. Daño**

Sus ojos verdes son los ojos de un lunático, los ojos de una persona que hace mucho tiempo se ha desligado por completo de la realidad.

Hace rato que él me ha encadenado a la cama por medio de dos esposas de color oro y solo se ha sentado al lado mío, me observa, me mira como aquella persona que ha esperado demasiado tiempo por llevarse un delicioso manjar a la boca y estuviera retardando el momento lo más posible para guardarlo para sí por siempre.

Él también me ha desnudado antes de encadenarme, sus manos fueron amables pero sé que lo que ahora hará distará mucho de esta actitud pacífica, casi hipnotizada en la que él parece haberse sumido. Tienen que venir por mí, digo mientras cierro los ojos e intento no morir de miedo y asco cuando sus manos empiezan a acariciar mis piernas. Esto tiene que funcionar, esto tiene que ser el preámbulo del final definitivo.

—Soñé tanto tiempo con este momento…— dice él con una voz susurrante que me hace pensar en el sonido que haría una serpiente antes de herirte de muerte—. Quise tenerte para mí desde la primera vez que te vi, Yuri. Pero tú no tenías ojos para mí ¿verdad? Era yo quien hacía de todo porque me miraras, era yo quien buscaba atraer tu atención como un idiota. Todos dicen que era malo contigo, pero no soy malo Yuri. No soy malo… ¿quieres mirarme ahora? Mírame Yuri…

Mis ojos se abren lentamente, lo obedezco de forma inmediata porque no hacerlo sería ponerme en riesgo de forma innecesaria y soy yo el que debe manejar esto, soy yo quien debe manejar la situación como o teníamos planeado porque de no hacerlo moriré de forma estúpida y mi plan no servirá de nada. Hice esto por mí y por Victor y no puedo fallar. Leo debe saber ahora mi ubicación exacta. Él y Minami deben estar en camino y los demás deben estar atendiendo ya a Victor.

Al pensar en Victor no puedo evitar que un nudo atenace mi garganta porque debe estar herido por mi culpa. No se suponía que él iba a seguirme. Yo hice hasta lo imposible por dejarlo fuera de esto. Victor, oh Victor. Espero que él no me odie demasiado por lo que hice pero tenía que salvarlo, salvarlo de este loco, salvarlo de una maldad que solo está dirigida a mí. Victor tiene que estar bien, no importa que él decida dejar de amarme después de esto, pero él tiene que estar bien eso es lo único que me importa.

Es por eso que miro al hombre frente a mí de forma directa, intento que mi odio no se muestre en mis ojos marrones. Tengo que contenerme. Si puedo lograr contenerme lograré que por fin tenga el castigo que merece porque él me ha hecho daño. De los demás chicos que me molestaban en la secundaria, es él quien siempre empezó con todo. David Hamilton fue mi peor pesadilla siendo adolescente pero no dejaré que el miedo y el asco que me provoca nublen mi mente. Minako me preparó para esto, fue Minako quien implantó bajo mi piel un pequeño chip de rastreo para lograr que todo este desastre funcionara. Mi trabajo es soportar unas horas al lado de esta bestia. Tengo que ser valiente y soportarlo. Solo una ultima vez, esta será la última vez en la que sus manos me tocarán.

—Tus ojos, tus hermosos ojos…— dice él acercándose más a mi rostro e intento no hacer muecas al oler el aroma rancio de su aliento. Seguramente ha bebido. Seguramente se pasa los días bebiendo—. Jamás pensé que un hombre pudiera excitarme tanto como tú, no, no soy un marica pero tú… siempre me hiciste sentir extraño ¿sabes? Un chico tan hermoso como tú, tú me hacías perder el control. Pensé que cuando te habías ido de Detroit te había perdido para siempre pero cuando empezaste a ser Eros… aquello fue un señal para mí, tenía que recuperarte, tenía que volver a hacerte mío. Mi padre perdió todo en una jugada arriesgada en la bolsa de valores, nos dejó en la calle y aquello me hizo decidirme: tú, tú eras lo único que no podía perder… ¡Oh Yuri! Cuando llegué a Nuev York y pude verte de nuevo, no podía creer que pudieras ser mil veces más hermoso. En la secundaria todo el mundo se burlaba de ti, se burlaban porque yo quería que hicieran eso. Tenía que hacer que nadie más viera tu belleza, tú eras mío, siempre fuiste mío hasta que llegó Nikiforov…

Las uñas de mi captor se hunden en mi piel y yo suelto un grito adolorido que hace que él sonría de forma extasiada. Yo me amonesto mentalmente por haber gritado. Solamente quiero que esto se termine y si quiero que termine bien debo quedarme quieto, debo hacer todo lo que él quiera. Lo hago por Victor, tengo que pensar en Victor para no morirme de miedo, de rabia, de tristeza.

—Nikiforov y sus ojos azules habían deslumbrado al mundo entero, él era el príncipe y pronto me di cuenta de que tú también lo mirabas de un modo diferente, lo mirabas del modo en el que deseba que me miraras a mí y lo odié, lo odié con todas mis fuerzas por eso— continua el monstruo—. Él ya tenía a la escuela a sus pies, los coños de las chicas se mojaban con una sola de sus miradas ¿por qué también tenía que tenerte a ti? ¡Maldita sea! Yo no habría tenido que hacer nada si él no se hubiera metido en mi camino, si él no… Yuri, él te miraba con deseo, él también te deseaba ¿No te dabas cuenta? El inalcanzable príncipe Nikiforov estaba enamorado como un idiota de ti y yo no podía soportarlo, no pude soportarlo.

El hombre me acaricia de nuevo y toma mi barbilla entre sus dedos depositando un beso violento en mis labios, un beso que es más un golpe que otra cosa. Siento su lengua en mis labios pero yo aprieto mi boca con fuerza. Lo quiero lejos de mí, lo quiero lejos porque él me hizo daño y sé que continuará haciéndolo.

Pero esto mejor, me digo mientras cierro los ojos e intento pensar en los besos suaves y llenos de amor que Victor me ha dado, es mejor que él me dañe a mí y no a la persona a la que más amo en este universo.

—¿Te rehusas a besarme? — dice él antes de alejarse de mí un poco y reir como desquiciado—. Bueno, ya te habrás dado cuenta de que yo no soy un príncipe y no lo seré jamás. Pero eres mío, Eros, eres mío y tengo mucho tiempo para hacerte entenderlo. Aun recuerdo como fue estar dentro de ti, lo recuerdo bien… voy a volver a sentirlo ¿entiendes? Te haré saber que soy mil veces que mejor que Nikiforov, él no merece tenerte, él siempre fue un cobarde. Aunque desde que llegó, supe que tenía que actuar más rápio. Él seguramente te querrí para él, él terminaría por alejarte e mi lado y yo no podía permitirlo. Sé que los dos han tenido una luna de miel perfecta y los dejé en paz, los dejé sentirse confiados… ¿Te das cuenta, Yuri? Te regalé un tiempo a su lado solo para que pudieras compararnos, para que pudieras darte cuenta de que soy mejor que él en todo sentido. Yo fui el primero en todo en tu vida, Yuri: fui el primer que te besó, el primero que te hizo suyo… si alguien en este mundo al que el dios del amor debe entregarse, ese soy yo…

El hombre rie y yo siento que un escalofrío enorme me recorre de pies a cabeza. Él me hará daño de nuevo. Él querrá hacer de nuevo todas esas cosas que me hizo siendo niño y nadie podrá detenerlo. Mi corazón empieza a latir con fuerza, no puedo evitarlo pero es que la sola mención de los recuerdos de aquel día me debilitan de forma completa. Porque sé que no podré soportarlo, de verdad no podré lograrlo y de pronto deseo morir, morir y librarme de todo el infierno que me aguarda en las manos de David Hamilton.

Pero no, no puedo morir, me dice una parte de mi mente que parece controlar todo dentro de mí desde aquel día en el que él llamó a mi celular contactándome directamente como lo había hecho antes. Fue esa parte de mi mente la que me hizo tomar la decisión de ser yo el que terminara con todo, fue esa parte de mi mente la que me hizo dibujar este plan que a todo el mundo le pareció sucida desde el principio.

David me había dicho que me dejaba de juegos y me entregara a él de una vez y que si no lo hacía, él le haría daño a Victor. Y la sola idea de dejar a Victor en sus manos hizo que mi mente se sublevara ante esa posibilidad porque no, no podía dejar a Victor cerca de él, no podía hacer que la persona a la que más amo sufriera por mi culpa. Desde el principio, he sabido que toda esta locura es entre Hamilton y yo, que solo Hamilton y yo podemos terminarla.

Solo espero que Leo y Minami vengan ya en camino, solo espero que ellos puedan ayudarme antes de que mi destrucción empiece a fraguarse porque si él hace lo mismo que hizo conmigo hace años, algo en mí morirá y ni Victor ni nadie serán capaces de devolverme las ganas de vivir. Pero no, no puedo pensar de forma negativa. Leo y Kenjirou vendrán. El dispositivo de localización que hay debajo de mi piel es una tecnología exacta, imbatible. Ahora que hemos dejado de movernos, ellos deben saber exactamente dónde estoy.

"Vengan por mí", pienso tratando de convocarlos con la fuerza de mi mente, "vengan por mí, por favor, ayúdenme a terminar con esto, ayúdenme a volver a Victor".

—Tienes que amarme, Yuri, yo soy el único hombre digno de merecer tu amor…— dice él y sus dedos en mi rostro empiezan a pellizcar la piel de mis labios—. No espero que lo hagas hoy mismo, claro, pero lo harás. Dudo que los inútiles que estaban cuidando de ti puedan hacer algo para encontarte, hiciste todo lo que me dijiste que harías para despistarlos y hacerles pensar que nada pasaría. Hiciste de todo para poder estar conmigo ¿no es así, mi amor? Por fin te alejaste del estupido de Victor, ese petulante. Voy a matarlo, Yuri, voy a matarlo para que dejes de pensar en él…

—¡No! — me escucho gritar por primera vez y lo ojos de David se llenan de un odio instantáneo que debería asustarme pero solo consigue que mi mente se despeje—. No idiota, no le vas a hacer nada a Victor ¿entiendes? A mi puedes hacerme el daño que quieras pero a él no, a él no vas a tocarlo jamás, no lo harás…

—¿Y quién va a impedírmelo? — dice él tomando la pistola que descansaba al lado de la destartalada mesita de noche que está al lado de la improvisada cama de este lugrube lugar—. Victor ha sido perseguido los últimos años por grupos de delincuentes peligrosos, tu amorcito se metió con quien no debía. Si él desaparece de pronto, digamoslo así por un ajuste de cuentas pendiente ¿crees que alguien le importe? El hombre al que amas es un idiota, Yuri, un policía mediocre nada más. Miles de policías mediocres mueren todos los días y si yo quiero que él muera, bueno, morirá…

—¡No te atrevas, maldito cerdo! — grito yo sintiéndome totalmente fuera de mí—. Dijiste que lo dejarías fuera de esto, soy yo al que quieres, soy yo quien está en tu poder…

—¡Oh, el sacrificio del amor verdadero! — dice David riéndose de verdad divertido— ¿De verdad Nikiforov merece que hagas todo esto por él? ¿De verdad te ama tanto como predica siempre? Yuri, Victor te dejará morir en mis manos, él haría de todo para salvarse a sí mismo. A él solo le importa su belleza, a él solo le importa ser un príncipe de cuento pero huye cuando las cosas se ponen de verdad difíciles. Hizo lo mismo aquella última vez ¿ya lo olvidaste? Victor te dejó en mis manos, te dejó en mis manos y no volverá ahora para ayudarte como tampoco lo hizo quella vez…

—Deja a Victor en paz…— ruego yo sin importar sonar patético. Tengo que proteger a Victor, nada de lo que dice este animal es cierto—. Por favor, deja a Victor en paz…

—Bueno, Yuri, eso depende de ti…— dice David acariciando su arma como si se tratar de un amante intimo— ¿Vas a olvidarte de él? ¿Vas a sacarlo de tu mente, de tu alma, de tu corazón?

—Sí, lo haré…— digo yo e intento que mi voz salga firme y no temblorosa.

— ¿Me dejarás borrar de tu cuerpo todos el rastro de sus besos, de sus caricias? ¿Te entregarás a mí como si yo fuera él? Tienes que amarme, Yuri, solo amándome podrás salvar a tu príncipe al menos que… me bastaría una llamada ¿sabes? Una sola llamada bastaría para hacer que tu adorado Victor deje de existir si no cumples mis deseos ¿es eso lo que quieres?

—No, no quiero eso…—digo y no puedo evitar que lágrimas oscuras rueden por mis mejillas—. A Victor no, no le hagas nada a Victor. Haré lo que quieras pero déjalo en paz, deja a Victor en paz…

—Sácalo de tu mente…— dice él con una sonrisa complacida que hiela la sangre en mis venas—. Él no existe Yuri, él es nada para ti. A partir de ahora, no pensarás en Victor Nikiforov jamás. Yo seré todo para ti como tú lo has sido para mí siempre, Yuri. Pensarás solo en mí, me besarás solo a mí y vas a amarme, vas a amarme como amas a Victor y si no… una bala será suficiente ¿no crees? Bastó una bala para detener su heroico rescate, con una más podré destruirlo por siempre. Así que deja de llorar, él no merece las lágrimas de un dios. Él solo ha traído sufrimiento a tu vida ¿no lo ves? Por eso tenía que salvarte de él, tenía que alejarlo de ti y ahora que lo he logrado, no dejaré que él vuelva a estar a tu lado jamás…

Mi captor ríe de forma alegre y dejando la pistola de nuevo sobre la mesita, se acerca a mi cuerpo lentamente y vuelvo a sentir sus manos sobre mi piel. Sus caricias son más golpes que otra cosa pero intento no moverme intento no respirar. No quiero cometer una estupidez y provocar su ira. Él puede dañar a Victor, él debe tener cómplices afuera. Aunque quizá debe ser un señuelo, Leo y los demás chicos dijeron que sus días de vigilancia habían demostrado que el hombre trabaja solo y debo aferrarme a esa esperanza. Si terminamos con él, esta pesadilla se acabará definitivamente pero ¿dónde están? ¿Dónde demonios están todos? Tienen que venir, tienen que llegar ya.

Mientras besa mi cuello, el hombre que me ha acosado desde las sombras por años empieza a subir por mi cuerpo y me digo que la pesadilla volverá a repetirse y bajo el peso de su asqueroso ser, vuelvo a ser solamente el niño al que él dañó como se daña a una muñeca rota, a una muñeca que no puede defenderse. Sus manos se aferran a mis caderas y él comienza a restregar su cuerpo contra el mío y tengo ganas de gritar, tengo ganas de defenderme como las tuve también aquella tarde. Él va a violarme de nuevo, me digo y sus mano encima de la forma de mi pene me hace llorar de nuevo. Él me hará daño, el me atormentará de nuevo y yo solo puedo quedarme quieto esperando una ayuda que no vendrá.

Pero hago esto por Victor, me grita mi corazón asustado, hago esto por Victor y pensar en Victor tiene que alejarme de esta tortura, pensar en Victor y en sus manos llenas de amor que crearon un escudo protector para mí a fuerza del amor que él me tiene hará que pueda soportarlo. No importa que David dañe mi cuerpo, sé que mi cuerpo sanará como lo ha hecho desde aquella vez. Mi alma está protegida, el amor de Victor me envuelve y sé que ese amor me alejará de la locura, sé que ese amor hará que yo sea fuerte. Puedo soportarlo, puedo hacerlo me digo. No durará mucho, Yuri, Leo y los demás vienen en camino, Leo y los demás…

Un fuerte estallido en la parte superior de la casucha en ruinas a la que mi captor me trajo detienen la tortura por un momento y mi corazón martillea con fuerza al saber que ese ruido solo puede significar que ellos ya están aquí, que las personas en las que confié deben estar aquí y que la batalla final con el acosador está a punto de librarse.

Las manos de David se hunden en mi piel mientras el hombre me dedica una mirada colérica y sus ojos azules parecen desorbitarse por la sorpresa y la rabia que le hace sentir el hecho de que alguien ha llegado a rescatarme.

—¡Eres un estupido, puta cualquiera! —dice él dedicándome un puñetazo en el estomago y luego, un par más en el rostro— ¿Qué demonios hiciste, ramera, qué demonios provcaste?

El dolor en mi cuerpo y en mi rostro me hacen sentirme mareado pero aun así una sonrisa triunfal se forma en mi rostro porque yo he provocado el miedo de su mirada, yo le he hecho ver a este maldito hijo de puta que el miedo a él ya no me domina como lo hizo cuando era niño. No, desgracuado, ahora soy más fuerte que el miedo, ahora tengo mil cosas a las cuales proteger de ti y por eso no me he dejado llevar por el miedo.

—No eres el único que sabe engañar y urdir planes tenebrosos, David…— le digo sin dejar de sonreír y él me mira con incredulidad—. Ya no soy el cerdo asustado que conociste, el Yuri que se doblegaba ante los fantasmas murió, murió definitivamente y gracias al amor pude hacer que mi verdadera esencia reviviera. Soy un hombre que ama, soy un hombre fuerte y caíste en mi trampa… Te tengo, maldito cerdo de mierda, por fin me libraré de ti, por fin terminaremos con esto…

Su puño vuelve a estrellarse contra mi cara pero no hay en sus golpes la misma fuerza que antes. Él teme. Él está muriéndose de miedo y aunque sigue golpeándome ver el terror en sus ojos es gratificante porque eso significa que no hay nadie más ayudándolo. Lo logré, me digo y espero no estar cantando victoria antes de tiempo. Lo logré, logré resistir y ahora es tiempo de dejar lo demás en las manos de las personas que jamás me han abandonado.

—Yo decidiré cuando se termina…— dice David quitándole el seguro a su pistola con una sonrisa desquiciada que me hace ver que el hombre no le teme a la muerte ni a nada—. No sé qué demonios crees que hiciste pero este no es el final ¿me oyes? Más le vale a tu novio que no esté aquí porque si se atrevió a venir con los demás policías imbéciles, será un plcer matarlo ante tus ojos Yuri y no será lento, no será lento y pueo prometértelo. Felicidades, querido, acabas de firmar la sentencia de muerte de tu querido príncipe…

De forma rápida, David me libera de las esposas y toma mi cuerpo como un escudo humano, sus brazos fuertes y toscos me pegan a él y sé que él está usándome para protegerse. Es un canalla, claro, es un maldito cobarde e intento quedarme tan inmóvil como puedo porque Leo y Emil me dijeron que si una situación así llegaba a pasar, ellos podrían resolverlo con un certero disparo la cabeza de mi captor que lo mataría antes de que él pudiera amenazar con hacerme en daño.

—¡Pon las manos en alto, te tenemos rodeado, no hay salida! — dice la voz fuerte de Leo de la Iglesia cuando éste se abre paso en la habitación en la que he estado cautivo y no puedo evitar que mi corazón empiece a latir de forma agradecida—. Se acabó, Hamilton, si vienes a nosotros de forma pacifica, quizá tengamos un poco de misericordia contigo aunque no la mereces…

—¿Dónde demonios está el príncipe? — dice David sin dejar de apuntarme con la pistola—. Si alguien quiere capturarme, debe ser el príncipe Nikiforov en persona….

—¡Déjate de estupideces y suelta a Yuri, desgraciado! — dice Leo y las armas de los demás chicos de mi escolta, quienes están reunidos ahí como era el plan apuntan también a la cabeza de mi captor.

—Trae al príncipe si no quieres que le dispare a Yuri ahora mismo— dice Hamilton hundiendo la pistola en mi sien—. Esto es entre el jodido príncipe Nikiforov y yo, esto siempre ha sido un duelo personal con él…

—Aquí estoy….— dice una voz rota y cansada que me hiela la sangre y no puedo evitar comenzar a retocerme entre los brazos de mi captor porque Victor está ahí, reconocería la voz de Victor en cualquier parte—. Si quieres tener a Yuri, tendrás que matarme…

—¡Victo, no! — me escuchó gritar y David vuelve a golpearme mientras los ojos de Leo de la Iglesia vuelven a clavarse en los míos recordándome que debo estar quieto—. Victor, no, por favor vete…

—No me iré, mi amor, vine por ti…— dice él con una sonrisa dulce y débil que me hace sentir preocupado porque Victor cojea al caminar y el vendaje improvisado de su pierna está manchado de rojo—. Tú hiciste lo que tenías que hacer mi Yuri, déjame hacer lo que me corresponde hacer a mí ahora…

—Victor, no por favor... — digo yo y David vuelve a golpearme—. No quiero que te haga daño, no quiero que te aleje, no…

—Él tendrá que matarme para alejarme de ti…— dice Victor y a pesar de la cojera mi guardaespaldas parece un héroe de leyenda cuando camina al frente de los demás y a punt a David Hamilton con su alma. Victor lo contepla como quien mira los restos de la carroña más asquerosa del universo, sus ojos azules brillan de rabia y determinación y no puedo evitar pensar que esa actitud suya, ese aire leta y mortifero que inunda sus puils definitivamente lo hcen parecer un príncipe justiciero cuando se dirige a mi captor—. Estoy harto de ti, Hamilton, así que tienes dos opciones: deja ir a Yuri y podré dejar que te pudras en vida en una de las cárceles de alta seguridad de este país o puedes desafiarme y morir como el inmundo animal que eres pero en las dos, dejarás libre a Yuri ¿entiendes? No hagas de esto un duelo a muerte porque ganaré yo, así que, tienes tres segundos para dejar de ser un estupido de mierda. Suelta a Yuri, suéltalo ya…

—Yuri será tuyo solo si pasas sobre mi cadáver, Nikiforov…—dice David apuntalando más la pistola en mi cabeza—. Si yo muero, Yuri muere, no seas tan engreído con tus apuestas…

—Tienes tres segundos…— dice Victor con una sonrisa letal que le habría helado el alma a cualquiera—. Suéltalo ya o atente a las consecuencias… uno…

—¡No te tengo miedo, Nikiforov! — dice el hombre que aprieta con más fuerza mi cuerpo—. No ganarás, no me quitarás a Yuri ¡Yuri es mío, siempre ha sido mío! ¿No te contó que y fui el primer hombre en su via? ¿No te lo dijo? ¡Cuando tú lo tocas él piensa en mí, él pensará en mi su vida entera!

—Dos…— dice Victor con voz helada y las manos de mi captor empiezan a sudar de pánico porque Victor no deja de mirarlo a los ojos ni un solo segundo—. Y para tu información, Yuri solo piensa en mí, Yuri es mi amor y yo soy el suyo…

—¡Vete a la mierda, Nikiforov! — dice el hombre totalmente fuera de sí y antes de que pueda volver a decir más nada, escucho la detonación de un arma y mi cuerpo siente un escalofrío inmenso porque no sé si ha sido Victor o si me encuentro a segundos de morir.

Todo pasa muy lentamente, el tiempo a mi alrededor parece haberse congelado y de repente todo se pone oscuro a mi alrededor, siento que todo mi alrededor se desvanece y por un eterno segundo pienso que he sido yo quien ha recibido todo el daño de la batalla nuevamente…


	17. Final

**Capítulo 17. Final**

Todo esto fue una locura desde el principio, una completa locura pero justo ahora sé que está a punto de terminar.

La herida que el imbécil de Hamilton abrió en mi pierna sigue doliendo pero me negué a seguir a Kenjirou al hospital al que quería llevarme porque no puedo quedarme sentado, no puedo quedarme tranquilo cuando Yuri está esperando por mí, por nosotros. Yuri hizo todo esto para poder darle por fin una final a la pesadilla que lo ha venido acosando por años.

Un dolor profundo, mayor que el de mi pierna herida, me recorre de pies a cabeza al pensar en la sola posibilidad de que llegaré tarde, de que dejaré a Yuri en las manos de su verdugo más tiempo del necesario. Tengo miedo, tengo miedo de que el final no sea el que mi amado estaba buscando. Tengo miedo de que este plan temerario no llegue a buen término y me amonesto mentalmente porque en vez de pánico, tendría que aferrarme a la esperanza de que todo terminará bien.

Y es que aunque al principio me volví completamente loco, aunque Leo y Emil tuvieron que sujetarme con fuerza para no seguir gritando como poseído a la elocuente explicación que Kenjirou me estaba dando acerca del plan que Yuri había trazado con ellos días atrás, después entendí cuál era el punto de toda esta locura. Y es que Yuri sabía, él siempre lo supo, que la única manera de terminar con las pesadillas, es enfrentarnos a ellas y él debe estar ahora enfrentando al peor de sus temores por última vez.

Sí, sin duda alguna mi Yuri es valiente al hacer lo que está haciendo ahora y sé que si no me contó acerca de su plan fue porque él sabía que yo jamás lo hubiera permitido, no porque él no confiara en mí. Él confía en mí, sé que lo hace. Sé que él sabe que iré por él, que no lo dejaré sufrir más de lo que ha sufrido. Voy camino a Yuri. Voy a recuperar a mi Yuri y haré que su sacrificio valga la pena. Esto no puede salir mal, de verdad me rehúso a que pueda salir mal.

—Respira, él está bien…— dice Kenjirou poniendo una de sus manos sobre mi hombro—. No creas que fue fácil ayudarlo, analizamos todos los peligros de esta operación y los discutimos con él pero Yuri fue inflexible con todos nuestros peros y decidió seguir adelante. Él solo quería terminar con esto de la forma más rápida, y créeme, terminaremos con esto ahora. Fallar no es siquiera una opción. Sé que te pido mucho cuando digo que debes confiar en nosotros después de haberte ocultado información pero es la última cosa que te pediré y si después de esto quieres odiarme por haber ayudado a Yuri a tus espaldas, está bien…

—No te odiaré, no te odio…— digo, y Kenjirou sonríe con algo de vergüenza al escuchar mis palabras—. De hecho, debes disculparme por todas las tonterías que te grité, es solo que… jamás pensé que Yuri pudiera hacer algo como esto, jamás pensé que él podría ponerse en riesgo así…

—Es un dios travieso, pensé que ya lo sabías…— afirma mi interlocutor con una sonrisa dulce en sus labios—. Pero esta vez, lo que Yuri hizo es más que solo una travesura estúpida, él lo hizo para proteger lo que ama y él te ama a ti. Él solo quería protegerte a ti porque el acosador estúpido lo llamó para amenazarlo con hacerte daño y eso es lo que Yuri no pudo soportar. Cuando estamos enamorados hacemos locuras ¿No lo crees? No debes enojarte con él, Yuri ya debe estar pasándola mal ahora mismo y créeme, podrá soportarlo. El amor también te da fuerza y Yuri puede resistir unos minutos más. Llegaremos pronto, Victor, vamos a llegar muy pronto a Yuri y lo tendrás por fin entre tus brazos…

—En mis brazos…— digo, y mi corazón me pregunta si es verdad que esa alegre afirmación volverá a ser cierta otra vez—. Si no llegamos a tiempo yo…

—Vamos a llegar a tiempo, según Leo a Hamilton le gusta jugar con su comida antes de terminar con ella ¿no es así? — dice Kenjirou una sonrisa asqueada—. Sé que el pensamiento en sí mismo no es reconfortante pero Victor… eso nos da esperanza, Hamilton no hará nada de forma inmediata. Yuri también lo sabía y por eso decidió hacer todo esto. Piensa que Yuri estará bien y atraparemos al imbécil del acosador por fin, Victor, tienes que aferrarte a eso…

—Voy a matarlo, Kenji— le digo a mi interlocutor con una mirada fiera en mis ojos azules—. Voy a matarlo con mis propias manos, voy a hacer que se retuerza de dolor por todo el daño que le causó a mi Yuri ¿entiendes? Aunque quizá la muerte sea algo demasiado piadoso para él. Quiero que sufra, quiero que sienta en carne propia el doble de dolor que le hizo padecer a mi Yuri…

—El monstruo recibirá su castigo, no lo dudes…— dice él con un suspiro profundo—. No manches tus manos con sangre despreciable Victor. Recuerda que tus manos acarician a Yuri, debes de pensar en que tus manos no pueden estar manchadas de sangre si van a ser las encargadas de sanar a Yuri y de hacerle olvidar todas esas cosas terribles que tuvo que pasar. Nosotros nos encargaremos de Hamilton y nadie dejará que pueda escapar una ve más, además, me preocupa tu pierna, estás perdiendo demasiada sangre, Victor…

—Estoy bien…—digo, y mi pierna vuelve a arder como si quisiera contradecir la seguridad de mis palabras—. Nada va a detenerme ahora. Voy a ayudar a Yuri, voy a atrapar al maldito monstruo de una vez y sanaré a Yuri…

Kenjirou asiente y mira mis ojos como si estuviera buscando una mentira en ellos y seguramente la encontrará porque sigo pensando que el mejor final para David Hamilton será morir bajo la fuerza de mis manos. Mi sangre parece hervir cuando la afirmación que he hecho mentalmente se repite una y otra vez dentro de mí, y sigo sintiendo en mi interior esa sed asesina que jamás había resonado con tanta fuerza en cada una de las células que me componen. Pero es que siento odio, siento un odio oscuro y malsano que corroe todo lo bueno que hay y que alguna vez hubo en mí. Y al odio se une también un deseo de venganza enorme, el deseo de terminar con una plaga, el deseo de desaparecer para siempre al maldito engendro que ha dañado al hombre que amo de formas tan perversas antes. Quiero herirlo, quiero torturarlo, quiero hacer que David Hamilton sepa la clase de asquerosa basura que es.

Ante esos pensamientos, siento que mi cuerpo tiembla de anticipación y de nerviosismo a medida que la camioneta blindada de la guardia de Yuri se acerca más y más al destino que marca la lucecita roja de la pantalla del GPS en el que se dibuja el camino que nos llevará a Yuri. El lugar parece estar a las afueras de la ciudad y pronto las autopistas y mansiones de la gran manzana, le dan paso a los desolados caminos de las carreteras de los suburbios y una sonrisa oscura aparece en mis labios al pensar que la guarida de un monstruo debe estar lejos del bullicio diario de Nueva York, lejos de la luz, lejos de las demás personas que pueden ser dañadas por su existencia.

Mi corazón comienza a latir cuando Leo se adentra en un camino desolado que deja atrás la carretera. A lo lejos se insinúa una casucha derruida por el paso del tiempo y tengo ganas de salir corriendo porque sé que ese es el lugar que buscamos y el sonido intermitente del GPS que anuncia la llegada a nuestro destino confirma mi corazonada. Aprieto los dientes con fuerza, sé que por el estado de mi pierna no podré llegar muy lejos si empiezo a correr como idiota. Así que simplemente intento respirar profundamente para poder tranquilizarme. Yuri está cerca de mí, mi corazón puede sentirlo. Voy a recuperarlo, voy a tenerlo de nuevo entre mis brazos.

Leo estaciona la camioneta unos cuantos metros antes de la entrada de la casucha infernal aquella cuyas paredes están cubiertas de hierbas muertas y hiedra. Los chicos preparan sus armas y de pronto me pregunto si entre los cinco podremos terminar con todo esto, al menos hasta que Yakov Feltsman y sus unidades de apoyo puedan estar aquí. Somos nosotros cinco los que debemos controlarlo todo y debo confiar en estos hombres con toda mi alma porque son ellos los que me ayudarán a rescatar a mi amor y a mi vida de una vez y para siempre.

—Hamilton es un hombre inestable, procuren no provocarlo…—dice Leo mientras todos nos acercamos a él y quitamos el seguro de nuestras armas—. Es obvio que tomará a Yuri como su protección, si eso pasa, ya saben qué es lo que debemos hacer. Victor, es evidente que él querrá un enfrentamiento directo contigo así que si eso pasa…

—Hablaré con él de la forma más tranquila que pueda, no haré que intente dañar a Yuri— digo con la voz más desapasionada y fría de mi repertorio—. Así que mientras yo hablo…

—Michel, Emil o yo dispararemos directamente a su cuello, tenemos dardos paralizantes— dice Georgi con una sonrisa confiada—. Y si eso no funciona…

—Disparen a matar una vez que suelte a Yuri, disparen a matar solo si Yuri no corre peligro de verdad. Lo queremos vivo, queremos que Hamilton se pudra la vida entera encerrado en un calabozo porque eso es lo que se merece— dice Emil asintiendo al plan que todos sabemos ya de memoria— ¿Estamos listos ahora?

Los cinco asentimos y empezamos a caminar hacia la guarida del demonio con paso lento, sé que en algún momento tendremos que hacer ruido alertando al animal de que hemos llegado. Todo parece suceder en cámara lenta a partir de este momento. Los cinco estamos vestidos de negro y parecemos movernos en la misma sincronía como un todo letal que se prepara para una ofensiva que no tendrá defensa posible.

—Debo tirar la puerta, no tenemos más opción…—dice Kenjirou cuando nota que la cerradura oxidada de la puerta de la entrada de lo que antes debió ser una casa familiar, se queda atascada entre sus manos—. La derribaré con una patada, eso alertará a Hamilton, así que deben moverse rápido. Una vez que entren me quedaré aquí y esperaré a Yakov Feltsman, entraremos con ustedes tan pronto como lleguen los refuerzos. Vayan por Yuri, no lo dejen ahí ni un segundo más…

Asentimos a las palabras de Kenjirou y él hace que la puerta vuele en mil pedazos con una certera patada que me hace preguntarme si acaso este hombre tiene un entrenamiento especial en artes marciales. Sin duda alguna le preguntaré más tarde cuando todo esto termine. Terminará. Ahora sé que por fin terminará.

El sonido de la puerta cayéndose es parecido al de una explosión y sin pararme a pensar en nada más, camino tan rápido como puedo hacerlo y me adentro en la negrura de la casucha hasta que nos encontramos de frente con una escalera que conduce a la que parece ser el uno cuarto habitable de aquella construcción. Y aunque es Leo quien se adelanta a todos y apunta su arma hacia el hombre totalmente loco que sujeta a Yuri con fuerza, yo intento controlarme al ver que el cuerpo desnudo de Yuri está marcado por moretones que parecen ser recientes, muy recientes.

Siento que mi cuerpo vuelve a temblar una vez más de odio. Quiero matar a David Hamilton por haberse atrevido a golpear a Yuri una vez más, cómo quiero matarlo.

Es entonces, en medio de ese pensamiento asesino cuando el hombre aquel dice mi nombre y yo me abro camino a él por en medio de mis compañeros quienes me advierten con la mirada que debo controlarme, que debo hacer esto con la mayor profesionalidad posible porque si me dejo llevar por la rabia, si me dejo llevar por el ansia que me carcome al ver a Yuri tan cerca de mí y al mismo tiempo tan lejos, todo terminará mal. Así que sin importar el dolor de mi pierna, me paro frente al monstruo y al escuchar la voz de Yuri quien me pide que me aleje de él, no puedo evitar que el amor que siento por él se agolpe en mi pecho. Yuri, oh mi Yuri. Estoy a punto de recuperarte mi amor, estoy a punto de alejarte de la oscuridad para siempre.

Mis ojos se quedan fijos en los de mi amado mientras el monstruo habla, sé que estoy respondiéndole pero no lo miro a él, él no es quien me importa. Mis ojos azules están quietos sobre la piel de Yuri, él me mira pidiéndome que me aleje todavía pero no lo haré así que decido hacerle entender de algún modo que todo estará bien. Así que mi mirada se clava en las pupilas marrones de mi amado. Quieto. Esa es la única palabra que él quiero que entienda, que debe estar quieto.

Y Yuri parece entenderlo porque de pronto se queda inmóvil en medio de los brazos de Hamilton quien sigue gritando estupideces mientras mis ojos se clavan en él una vez más. Lo tenemos, me digo mientras él apunta el arma hacia mí después de golpear a Yuri en la sien con la empuñadura del arma.

Y entonces todo sucede en cámara lenta de nuevo: Georgi dispara la pistola que contiene el dardo tranquilizador que sin embargo produce el mismo sonido que haría una bala. Hamilton suelta el cuerpo inmóvil de Yuri y su cuerpo cae al suelo en medio de un grito lleno de rabia y aunque sé que mi pierna se quejará amargamente por mi decisión, yo empiezo a bajar las escaleras mientras el cuerpo enorme del acosador cae de forma sonora sobre el piso de madera lleno de polillas de la habitación.

Pero yo ya no tengo ojos para el estúpido de Hamilton, ya no me importa matarlo, ya no quiero saber qué es lo que sucederá con él. Toda mi atención está ahora con Yuri a quien cubro de forma rápida con el saco oscuro de mi traje y me aferro a él con fuerza, me aferro a él y quiero gritar de dolor y de desesperación porque sus ojos no están abiertos, él no está consciente y las lágrimas de frustración y preocupación nublan mis ojos mientras aferro el cuerpo de mi amado con fuerza al mío sin gana alguna de volver a soltarlo jamás.

—Yuri, mi Yuri…—me escucho decir con la voz entrecortada—. Por favor mi amor, por favor abre los ojos, Yuri…

—Victor…—escucho que dice la voz de Yakov a mi lado y escucho también el ruido de pasos apurados descendiendo por la escalera de la habitación de los que deben ser los agentes de la policía de Nueva York.

— ¿Por qué no reacciona? — digo sin dejar de llorar como un niño— Yakov, ¿por qué mi Yuri no despierta?

Mi antiguo jefe se acerca a mí y sin decirme nada, guía sus dedos al cuello de mi Yuri y me mira fijamente. Y es mirada me da miedo, esa mirada inescrutable que es tan útil durante los interrogatorios me causa terror porque no sé qué es lo que está pasando, no sé qué es lo que Yakov va a decirme.

—Yuri está bien, tan bien como puede estar después del golpe que recibió—dice él y yo suspiro y vuelvo a llorar y me siento mareado y débil pero feliz, completamente feliz porque los ojos de mi Yuri se abrirán una vez más solo tengo que esperar un poco más—. Debemos ir al hospital de inmediato, tú y Yuri necesitan atención de emergencia. Se terminó, Vitya, terminaste con la pesadilla por fin, ahora debes atenderte en serio…

—No, es Yuri, Yuri necesita ser atendido de inmediato, yo puedo esperar, yo quiero estar con él ahora, yo…

—No me discutas, Nikiforov—dice él haciéndole señas a sus oficiales para que se acerquen a ayudarnos a mí y a Yuri—. Sé que ya no soy tu jefe, pero debes admitir que no te queda energía ni para ser un necio. Los llevaremos a ti y a tu novio al hospital y los dos se pondrán bien, eso es todo lo que diré. Terminaste con la oscuridad, sí, pero no quieras terminar también contigo…

Sonrío a las palabras de mi ex jefe y cuando dos oficiales llegan a nosotros con una camilla de emergencias en las manos, dejo que ellos tomen a Yuri y empiecen a atenderlo mientras lo llevan a la ambulancia. Y en ese momento en el que la adrenalina de mi cuerpo se disipa por fin, me permito relajarme un poco y al hacerlo, el cansancio parece apoderarse de mí y apenas soy consciente de que alguien me toma también por los brazos y me dice que todo estará bien.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo yo siento que en realidad todo estará bien. Yakov, Leo y los demás muchachos se han hecho cargo de Hamilton, Yuri está siendo ya atendido y abrirá los ojos. Todo estará bien. Así que dejo que mis ojos se cierren porque ha sido el final de la oscuridad, por fin terminé con la oscuridad y lo que vendrá ahora será luz, solo luz y ahora puedo dejarme llevar…

* * *

Mis ojos se abren lo que me parece horas después y lo primero que hago es intentar levantarme de la cama. Yuri… ¿Dónde está Yuri? Mi mente parece despejarse en un solo segundo ante esa incógnita y por un momento siento la imperiosa necesidad de levantarme y salir corriendo en busca de mi amado porque me lo han quitado, porque no está conmigo porque lo he perdido de nuevo y no sé si podré volver a soportar su ausencia porque…

—Hey Vitya, calma, estoy aquí contigo…—dice una voz dulce que en seguida me calma y mis ojos que hasta hacía varios segundos habían estado desorbitados se quedan quietos sobre el rostro pálido y aun así sonriente de mi Yuri quien está ahí, a pocos centímetros de mí.

Él toma mi mano y sin dejar de sonreírme me pide con una mirada que me quede quieto sobre la cama y como siempre sucede, sin importar cuál sea la orden de mi dios del amor, yo le obedezco y al hacerlo mi corazón comienza a latir con calma. Yuri está aquí, Yuri está a mi lado y besa mis labios con suavidad y su beso es como sentir agua fresca dentro de mi ser y tengo ganas de abrazarlo de nuevo a mi cuerpo pero noto que hay agujas y pequeñas mangueras de suero conectadas a mí.

—No, no te muevas, te harás daño…— dice Yuri y me ayuda a recostarme una vez más y después vuelve a tomar mi mano—. Perdiste mucha sangre a pesar de que la bala no se quedó en tu pierna. Tienes que descansar, te prohíbo preocuparte a partir de ahora ¿entiendes? Yo cuidaré de ti, yo estoy aquí para cuidar de ti…

—Sí, jefe…—digo y aprieto su mano de forma suave haciéndolo sonreír— ¿Estuve mucho tiempo dormido?

—Un día solamente, ahora estás bien…— dice Yuri y acaricia mis rostro con amor—. No temí perderte ¿sabes? Yo confiaba en ti, yo sabía que tú no querrías dejarme, yo sabía que te pondrías bien pero aun así… debes perdonarme por lo que hice, Vitya. Actué de forma egoísta pero lo único que quería era evitar que alguien te hiciera daño y aun así ese estúpido te lastimó… perdóname Vitya, perdóname por favor…

Mis ojos se quedan quietos en él y aunque Yuri me ha pedido no moverme, hago un esfuerzo por alcanzar su barbilla y dirijo sus hermosos ojos marrones llenos de culpa hacía mí. Y así en silencio, porque sé que él es capaz de entender todas las cosas que le digo sin palabras, lo acaricio con mi mirada haciéndole saber que nadie debe pedir perdón, que entiendo por qué decidió hacer lo que hizo, que era necesario que todo sucediera del modo en el que sucedió. Y cuando él comprende mi mensaje, sus labios sonríen con tristeza y suaves lágrimas comienzan a caer sobre sus mejillas. Odio verlo llorar, no me gusta verlo llorar.

—No llores mi amor, está bien…—le digo y limpio sus lágrimas con cuidado—. No fuiste egoísta, fuiste valiente, fuiste temerario y esa es una faceta que no conocía de ti pero también te amo por eso. Mi Yuri pensó en un plan mejor que el mío para detener al estúpido acosador y quiero que sepas que aunque me preocupé como un loco, yo también decidí confiar en ti, confiar en que todo saldría bien y en que tú tampoco querrías dejarme. Así que no me pidas perdón, tu plan funcionó, Yuri, todo está bien ahora…

— ¿De verdad? — pregunta él con algo de miedo en la voz y yo intento sonreír con seguridad para él, necesito animarlo— ¿Ya no van a dejarlo en libertad, Vitya?

—No, él no volverá a dañarte jamás mi Yuri…—digo con calma—. Me gustaría haber podido matarlo con mis propias manos pero…

—No, tus manos no fueron hechas para eso…—dice él y entrelaza sus dedos a los míos—. Si no volverá a dañarnos lo mejor que podemos hacer es olvidarlo ¿no crees? No quiero volver a pensar en él nunca más, no quiero volver a recordarlo. El fantasma dejará de atormentarme Vitya ¿verdad? Ya no habrá nada que pueda atormentarme…

—Claro que no, Yuri…— digo con firmeza y sonrío con un poco más de fuerza—. Este ha sido el final del miedo, el final de la oscuridad. Ahora me encargaré de hacerte feliz el resto de mi vida ¿entiendes? Voy a cuidar de ti a diario, te acompañaré en cada aventura que quieras vivir. Si quieres seguir siendo Eros, entonces serás Eros y yo estaré contigo hasta que decidas retirarte y después, bueno, el resto tendrás que contármelo tú pero quiero ser el hombre que te acompañe a donde sea que quieras ir, cumpliré miles de sueños a tu lado…

—Suena como una propuesta de matrimonio…—dice él con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Oh no, cuando haga mi propuesta la haré como tú lo mereces—digo y las mejillas de Yuri parecen brillar al escucharme decir todas estas cosas sin asomo alguno de vergüenza en mi voz—. Así que no te adelantes mi amor, aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer para sorprenderte…

—Te amo, Victor Nikiforov…—dice él y vuelve a besarme con dulzura y yo noto que mi cuerpo empieza a recobrar fuerza con la cercanía de este hombre que me hace sentir amor.

—Te amo, Yuri Katsuki— digo sobre sus labios y él se queda abrazado a mi pecho y me digo que no lo moveré de aquí hasta que alguien venga y me diga que debo hacerlo— ¿Tú estás bien?

—Sí, los golpes que recibí no fueron gran cosa…—dice Yuri y yo acaricio su cabello oscuro sintiendo felicidad al hacerlo—. Ninguno de esos golpes me hizo daño, ya no importan. Ahora estamos juntos y nada podrá separarnos Vitya, nada va a separarnos…

—Nada…—le digo sin dejar de acariciarlo—. Voy a protegerte siempre, Yuri, siempre…

—Siempre…—dice él, y sonríe antes de quedarse en silencio una vez más.

Y yo lo tomo entre mis brazos y me pierdo en su aroma. Recorro su rostro con mis dedos y decido sentirme feliz porque él está aquí conmigo y todo lo que antes lo preocupaba ya se ha ido. Y yo seré su eterno guardián y él también cuidará mi corazón del mismo modo en el que decidió cuidarme por medio de su sacrificio. Porque la historia que los dos escribiremos después de este final, es la historia de amor que quise escribir con él desde que lo conocí cuando los dos éramos más jóvenes.

Y lo importante de un final no es lo que queda detrás sino todo aquello que será construido después y la historia que yo y Yuri le contaremos al mundo dista mucho de terminarse aun. Este es nuestro principio, me digo y suspiro aspirando el perfume de su piel, este es nuestro principio y voy a hacer con él la primera línea de una historia de amor inolvidable….

* * *

 **NDA: No¡ A pesar de que este capítulo se llama "final" este no es el final de la historia. En realidad nos seguiremos leyendo unos cuantos capítulos más así que muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia. Ustedes disculpen la tardanza pero por fin me operaron la semana pasada y el tiempo de recuperación fue un poco más tardado de lo que imaginé pero ahora todo está bien. Así que ojalá puedan acompañarme hasta el final de la historia que sí ya está cercano, pero espero poder regalarles un poco más de miel aun. Besos y abrazos de oso azucarado para ustedes y en serio gracias por no abandonar mi "Black suit"¡ :D**


	18. Sueños

**Capítulo 18. Sueños**

Mi boca se abre de par en par cuando mis ojos azules se quedan fijos sobre la más perfecta visión del paraíso con la que haya podido encontrarme jamás: ojos marrones brillando al ver mi figura reflejada en el espejo de su habitación, cabello negro acomodado hacia atrás, sonrisa serena, triunfal, sexy, Yuri Katsuki mirándome y sonriéndome mientras su delgado cuerpo luce un extravagante conjunto negro de lencería solo cubierto a medias por un largo suéter rosa que me hace contener el aliento porque puedo imaginar muy bien que hay debajo.

Yuri luce sensual, casi divino. El Eros de las pasarelas ha vuelto a la carga luego de un mes de recuperación física y mental después de los nefastos eventos que los dos tuvimos que vivir, y como siempre sucede, mi Yuri ha vuelto a encantar a todas las audiencias, robándose corazones y almas del mismo modo en el que ha hecho con la mía.

Yuri se acerca a mi de forma lenta, sé que jamás sé qué él está consciente de que es hermoso, pero en el fondo él no sabe de lo hermoso que es cuando lo tengo en mis brazos. Es por eso que cuando lo tomo en ellos me aseguro de hacer que él lo sienta así.

Es por ello que correspondiendo a su hermosa sonrisa, lo abrazo de forma firme y deposito un beso sobre su frente haciendo que él cierre los ojos y suelte un suspiro satisfecho que eriza mi piel y me hace acariciar su rostro deseando poder sostenerlo así muy cerca de mí la vida entera.

— ¿No te cambiaste después del show? — le digo mirándolo a los ojos, haciendo que él sonría y que sus mejillas se sonrojen un poco.

—Sé que los conjuntos de lencería son tus favoritos, por eso no me cambié después de dejar la pasarela—dice él sonriendo de forma traviesa—. Además, trabajaste mucho esta noche, solo quería hacerte sentir feliz de volver a casa…

—Siempre estoy feliz de volver a casa desde que vivo contigo—digo y mi Yuri sonríe como si yo fuera el milagro más hermoso de su vida pero el verdadero milagro es él, solo él.

—Chris tiene razón, eres un cursi de primera categoría…

—Chris se puede ir al diablo, sus opiniones acerca de mi me importan poco. Además, lo que sucede en realidad es que madame Giacometti te tiene envidia porque nadie nunca le dirá cosas cursis a él…

—Creo que sí…—dice Yuri y besa mis labios con suavidad antes de llevarme de la mano con rumbo a nuestra cama común donde los dos nos tendemos y nos acostamos el uno muy cerca del otro sin dejar de mirarnos a los ojos— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en llegar, Vitya? ¿Hubo algún problema con la seguridad del evento?

Me quedo callado un rato antes de contestarle. Intento sonreír pero sé que él ha notado desde el principio que me encuentro tenso, un poco ausente y sus ojos marrones se llenan de inquietud. Mis dedos acarician su rostro de nuevo para tranquilizarlo y los dedos de la mano de Yuri buscan los míos para aferrarse a ellos, algo que él hace cuando tiene miedo. Demonios, estoy asustándolo y no debo hacerlo porque en realidad lo que sucede no es tan grave y si estoy demorando tanto en decírselo es porque temo lastimarlo y porque no creo tener las palabras para decirle lo que tengo que decirle.

—Yakov Feltsman fue a verme hoy después del show, por eso le pedí a Leo y a los demás que te trajeran a casa y se aseguraran de que todo estuviera bien hasta que yo volviera…— digo al fin y Yuri asiente dándome a entender que seguramente Leo le había explicado ya esa parte de la historia.

— ¿Hay algún problema? ¿Tiene que ver con el trabajo que hacías antes de estar conmigo?

—Sí tiene que ver con eso mi Yuri, pero no se trata de un problema—digo con una sonrisa algo cohibida—. De hecho, tendría que ser una buena noticia en realidad…

— ¿Y por qué no lo es? — pregunta mi Yuri con algo de aprehensión.

Suspiro y me digo interiormente que debo dejar de ser un idiota. Yuri confía en mí, sé que Yuri me escuchará pero temo que lo que le diré lo lastime. Y sin embargo tengo que decírselo, tengo que decirle que hay un nuevo sueño tocando a mi puerta pero que temo que ese sueño me separe de él.

—Yakov y algunos otros detectives han atrapado a un narcotraficante especialmente poderoso la semana pasada. El FBI había estado persiguiéndolo por más de cinco años. Se trataba de un criminal verdaderamente peligroso, tenía tratos importantes con las altas esferas del gobierno, se sentía invencible y en realidad lo era hasta hace unas semanas. El nuevo director no se ha dejado amedrentar por las amenazas de los grupos de poder, así que han hecho uso de la información que yo había recabado cuando investigaba antes de ser despedido. Yakov me ha dicho que el director Smith está verdaderamente sorprendido por mis hallazgos, él dice que tengo una intuición afilada para seguirle la pista a criminales de este tipo y…

—Quieren que vuelvas…— dice Yuri con una sonrisa orgullosa que me hace sentir como el héroe épico de una de las leyendas del olimpo.

—Quieren que vuelva…—confirmo yo con la mirada llena de pena—. Les he dicho que lo consideraré pero sé que debí decirles que no ¿no crees? Me gusta mi trabajo actual, amo poder estar cerca de ti y cuidar que nadie se te acerque y…

—Estás enamorado de tu jefe, no de tu trabajo— dice Yuri riendo alegremente—. Y te lo agradezco Vitya, estos últimos días me he sentido seguro de verdad, además fuiste tú quien capturó a mi peor pesadilla pero…

— ¿Pero? — pregunto yo con el alma en un hilo.

—Pero tú siempre has soñado con ser un detective de este tipo ¿no es así? Siempre has soñado con atrapar a los malos, formar estrategias, hacer aquello que nadie más se atreve a hacer y no puedes negarme que es así…

—Pero mi Yuri, no quiero estar lejos de ti…—digo con una voz lastimera que hace que la mano de Yuri se aferre con más fuerza a la mía.

— ¿Piensas irte lejos de mí? — pregunta él con una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. Sé que la vida de un detective es difícil, sé que los dos estamos acostumbrados a estar cerca el uno del otro todo el día pero Vitya, no quiero que dejes ningún sueño sin cumplir. El trabajo es el trabajo y debemos ser felices con lo que hacemos…

—Soy feliz trabajando contigo…

— ¿Quieres que te ofrezca un aumento? ¿Quieres que te convenza de seguir a mi lado como mi guardaespaldas porque tú no estás seguro de ello? — dice él y acaricia mi rostro sin dejar de sonreírme—. Vitya, yo estaré bien. Creo que ya te demostré que soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme solo. Además, si no quieres estar todo el día en la central de detectives ¿por qué no te ofreces a trabajar solo en calidad de asesor? Quizá esté siendo un poco egoísta al pedirte eso, pero si te angustia estar lejos de mí y debo ser sincero al decirte que a mí también me costará trabajo no verte todo el día, esa es una buena opción para los dos ¿no crees?

—No había pensado en esa posibilidad— digo de forma sorprendida—. De ese modo podría estar contigo más tiempo y podría hacerme cargo también de la seguridad de todas las pasarelas de este año…

—Te gusta ser el héroe, Nikiforov, así que ve y haz tu sueño realidad…—dice Yuri con una sonrisa feliz—. Yo te apoyo en esto, de verdad no debes preocuparte demasiado por mí…

—Pero mi Yuri, yo juré cuidarte siempre y…

— Leo y los demás pueden hacerse cargo de mí, ahora no hay un acosador al cual temer y te recuerdo que me has convertido en una fiel y abnegada esposa que jamás hará travesuras con sus amigos para no preocuparte…— dice Yuri con un falso suspiro cansado.

— ¿Ya nos casamos? — pregunto yo sintiéndome más ligero después de haber tratado este tema con Yuri de un vez.

— Casi, mis amigos no dejan de burlarse de mí. Yo era popular entre los chico antes de que llegaras a mi vida ¿sabes? Ahora nadie se me acerca porque saben que mi casi esposo psicópata podría acribillarlos si se atreven a sonreírme aunque sea un poco…— dice Yuri riendo alegremente.

-Yuri… ¿quieres que tú y yo…?— empiezo a balbucear torpemente y Yuri pone uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios impidiéndome hacer la que sería seguramente la menos romántica propuesta de matrimonio de la historia.

-No, no, no… no quiero que me propongas matrimonio ahora— dice él firmemente y yo empiezo a reírme de forma avergonzada—. Recuerda que soy exigente y no te diré que sí hasta que me hagas una propuesta de matrimonio inolvidable y perfecta. Yo solo quiero que hagas lo que siempre soñaste hacer, no quiero que tus sueños dependan de mí solamente. Lo único que te pido a cambio de eso es que seas cuidadoso, que no te pongas en peligro porque quiero que regreses a mí cada tarde. Además… quisiera pedirte algo más…

— ¿Qué? — pregunto yo sabiendo que le diré a Yuri que sí a lo que sea que él me pida.

— Chris de verdad ha diseñado una nueva colección de trajes de boda ¿sabes cómo la llamó? —dice Yuri con la mirada brillante.

-¿Cómo?

—Amor y vida…— responde mi amado y su mirada vuelve a iluminarse.

—¿Sí? Creo que madame Chris se ha puesto romántico de pronto, ya no tiene derecho a decir que soy un cursi de mierda, él también lo es…— bromeo un poco y Yuri golpea mi pecho de forma recriminadora ante el ataque que he hecho en contra de su diseñador favorito.

—No seas malo con él, después de todo tú y yo fuimos su inspiración para esta colección así que… Victor Nikiforov ¿Quieres participar en otra pasarela a mi lado? Te prometo que será la última, de hecho será la última…— dice Yuri y una sonrisa un poco triste aparece en sus labios.

— ¿De verdad? — pregunto y vuelvo a tensarme al imaginar que él está preocupado por algo más— ¿Por qué dices que será tu ultima pasarela?

— Creo que el tiempo de Eros ha llegado a su fin ¿tú no? — dice mi Yuri con una sonrisa llena de determinación pero también de melancolía—. La verdad es que entre más lo pienso, más seguro estoy de que yo también quiero cumplir otros sueños más allá de la pasarela. Vitya, yo quiero volver a ser fotógrafo, quiero estudiar en una facultad de bellas artes, aprender todo lo que no sé y llenar el mundo de imágenes de un mundo mejor. Quisiera hacerlo ahora mientras tú también cumples tu más hermoso sueño, creo que estamos listos para vivir esa aventura ¿no lo crees? Vivamos la vida que siempre soñamos Vitya ¿está bien? Eso es lo único que quiero hacer en estos momentos. Bueno… eso y…

— ¿Qué más? — pregunto leyendo el peligro en la mirada marrón de mi amado.

— Yo sé que siempre te gustó esta combinación de ropa ¿no es así? — dice él con un susurro bajo que me hace temblar y yo asiento torpemente mientras siento el movimiento del cuerpo de Yuri al lado del mío.

Yuri sonríe de forma seductora y mientras él trepa encima de mi cuerpo mis manos se posan de forma automática en sus caderas. Los labios de Yuri buscan los míos y yo me encuentro con ellos en medio de una danza apasionada que hace que la temperatura de mi cuerpo suba al menos cien grados más.

Mi respiración se vuelve agitada de forma inmediata mientras mis manos se deslizan de las caderas de Yuri hacia sus maravillosas piernas atrapadas en esas ajustadas medias de red que han llenado mis sueños más ardientes desde la primera vez que lo vi usándolas. Mi corazón late de forma demencial mientras las manos de Yuri desatan el nudo de mi corbata y sus dedos, ya sin asomo de temblor en ellos, comienzan a desabotonar mi camisa. Sé que es lo que él quiere, yo también lo deseo y me pregunto si esta noche Yuri quiere convertir uno más de sus sueños en realidad.

—Estoy listo…— dice él sobre mis labios como si hubiera leído la silente pregunta de mi corazón—. Estoy listo Vitya, quiero ser tuyo…

— ¿Es una orden de mi dios? — digo sobre los labios de Yuri y muerdo su barbilla de forma juguetona haciendo que de sus labios escape un suspiro de amor complacido—. Dime algo, mi Yuri ¿Mi dios ha dejado de temer?

—Un dios no sabe nada de miedo…— dice él y sube a mi cuerpo con sus piernas abiertas a mis costados.

Las manos de Yuri me acarician con calma, sin temor alguno y yo dejo que él me desnude porque mi deseo es complacerlo en todo. Mi dios del amor travieso quiere jugar, mi dios del amor quiere entregarse por fin a mis brazos y ante los deseos de una deidad ¿qué es lo que un mortal puede hacer sino entregarse a él por completo? Por eso dejo que mi Yuri explore, por eso lo dejo tocarme y desnudarme mientras sus mejillas se sonrojan y sus manos empiezan a trazar caminos sobre mi piel.

Debo decir que la visión de mí amado sobre mi luciendo este malditamente dulce suéter rosa es completamente embriagadora. Yuri tiene en sí toda la inocencia de un mundo que se abre apenas paso a la pasión carnal pero también hay en sus ojos una férrea decisión que lo hacen parecer una vez más el Eros de las pasarelas dispuesto a desfilar encima de mi cuerpo. Y sus manos siguen tocándome y yo lo dejo hacer hasta que la suave presión de sus dedos sobre mis costados termina enloqueciéndome y lo atraigo a mí, lo atraigo a mí para besarlo con pasión, con desenfreno y por un momento mi cerebro atribulado me dice que debo calmarme, que mi Yuri puede asustarse por mi ímpetu pero no es así.

Su cuerpo parece amoldarse al mío ahora. Sus labios y mis labios chocan, mi lengua delinea su boca y le piden la entrada a la suya, y al hacerlo, es como si nuestras lenguas tuvieran una batalla pendiente, un encuentro épico que las obliga a enzarzarse en una lucha que no tendrá un ganador.

Así que mientras nuestro beso intenso sigue su curso, mis manos se dedican a acariciar las curvas de Yuri por encima de su suéter rosa. Mi piel desnuda y caliente se roza con la suavidad de la tela de esta prenda de diseñador y sé que es tonto, pero Yuri tiene razón al decir que esta combinación entre lindura absoluta y dios sexual en el que mi Yuri se ha convertido, me excita de un modo inhumano. Soy fuego, siento que soy fuego porque solo ardiendo hasta la última célula de mi ser podré complacer a mi amado, a este amado de mi corazón que resulta ser el mismísimo dios del amor sexual.

Su cuerpo se relaja sobre el mío y él me deja descubrirlo a tientas. Mis manos, cansadas de tocar solo tela, se quedan prendidas de la piel suave de Yuri quien parece urgirme con su beso a despojarlo del suéter rosa que me impide tocar su piel y yo obedezco de nuevo la orden que mi dios me da sin palabras. Desordenando su cabello oscuro, hago que la prenda delicada caiga al suelo y acerco con más desesperación el cuerpo de Yuri al mío y me doy cuenta de que tenerlo encima de mí es perfecto. Él es tan completamente perfecto.

—Eres hermoso…— le digo y él lame mis labios antes de separarse de mí una vez más. Yuri me mira a los ojos con su mejor sonrisa de dios orgulloso y altanero y yo me digo que las palabras que he dicho sin duda alguna debieron sonar redundantes para él.

—Dime algo que nadie más me haya dicho nunca…— dice él y sus labios succionan la piel de mi cuello lo que me hace entender que si cumplo la orden de mi dios, él me concederá un premio.

—Tendría que inventar nuevas palabras para describirte, ni siquiera toda la poesía del universo podría hacerle justicia a alguien como tú…— digo y tomo su rostro sonrojado entre mis manos—. No puedo decirte cosas que nadie te haya dicho antes pero sí puedo hacerte sentir lo que nadie podrá hacerte sentir jamás…

— ¿De verdad? — dice él y vuelve a separarse de mí para mirarme a los ojos y llevar una de mis manos a su rostro. Yuri hace que mis dedos lo acaricien y después, de forma calculada, Yuri empieza a succionar mis dedos haciéndome imaginar mil cosas más y sé que él sabe que me tiene al borde del infarto y me digo que sin duda alguna, mi dios del amor no tiene miedo ya de descubrirse infinitamente sensual sobre mi cuerpo.

—Yuri…— me escucho gemir mientras mi amado empieza a moverse encima de mí y roza la forma de su erección contra la mía mientras sigue succionando la piel de mis dedos.

— ¿Quieres que deje de jugar? — dice él sonriéndome con descaro—. Solo estaba practicando, Vitya… dime ¿te ha gustado? Quizá pueda hacer lo mismo con otra parte de tu cuerpo…

—¡Oh, mi Yuri! — susurro yo mientras él toma mi pene erecto entre sus manos y se da la vuelta sobre mi cuerpo quedando hincado sobre mis piernas, dejándome ver su hermoso trasero cubierto de finas tiras de seda negra.

—Haz lo mismo conmigo…— dice Yuri con tono autoritario y su voz de dios del amor terminará provocándome un orgasmo por si sola—. Me gusta cuando tu lengua lame mi interior, me gusta cuando tu boca me devora por completo. Quiero sentirte, Vitya, quiero sentirte dentro de mí…

— Oh mi amor…— digo yo y cierro los ojos cuando sus dedos comienzan a resbalar sobre mi erección y eso, aunado a las calientes palabras de Yuri, va a terminar por volverme loco de un momento a otro.

—Eso, Vitya, hazme el amor…— dice él y sus labios dulces y rojos se quedan quietos encima de la punta de mi pene enviándome una descarga de energía por toda mi columna vertebral y no puedo evitar pensar que mi Yuri ha aprendido demasiado bien de todo lo que le he enseñado en nuestras noches de amor que jamás habían sido tan intensas como esta.

—Tus deseos son órdenes, mi Yuri…— digo mientras mis dedos apurados terminan por deshacerse de la ridícula y sensual ropa interior de seda que en vano intentaba esconder las perfectas formas del trasero de mi amado.

Yuri sonríe de forma gloriosa y vuelve a montarse en mí dejando a disposición de mi boca su ano rosado y también, su pene gloriosamente largo e hinchado cuya vena acaricio con las manos, haciendo que él se olvide de sus propósitos por un segundo. Lo hago gruñir de placer sobre mi cuerpo y ese sonido me hace pasar a un estado líquido de forma inmediata. Yuri se tensa un poco pero después ríe y la melodía de esa risa me hace apretar su pene con fuerza, invitándolo a él a lamer mi miembro erguido, deseo sentir su saliva en mi piel, deseo sentir su lengua en aquel lugar de mi anatomía desde la punta de mi pene hasta mis testículos.

Yuri parece entender del todo mi deseo y sin esperar, haciéndome soltar un gruñido de sorpresa mi amado lame mi piel haciéndome cerrar los ojos, mientras yo me apuro también a lamer su pene sin saber cuál de las dos sensaciones, si su boca lamiendo y chupándolo todo, o mi boca, recibiendo gustosa el largo de su erección, es la que me hace ver estrellas.

Por un momento no se escuchan más que las constantes lamidas y sonidos de succión de los dos, Yuri de verdad está disfrutando lo que hace conmigo y esa certeza es la que me hace sentir mil veces más excitado porque hacer esto conmigo ya no le trae recuerdos oscuros, él está entregándose a mí por amor.

Sonriendo porque me siento un hombre jodidamente afortunado, dejo que mi lengua lama una última vez la erección de Yuri y acto seguido, succiono sus testículos un poco hasta llegar a la piel rosada de su ano donde mi lengua empieza a jugar como lo ha hecho ya muchas noches y esta vez, sintiéndome animado por los sonidos complacidos de mi dios, lo hago gemir mi nombre mientras él sigue chupando mi pene y acariciando mis testículos; yo lo lamo con largos lengüetazos, besando esa cálida entrada, mojándola y lubricándola con mi saliva mientras mi erección siente el inicio de la garganta de mi Yuri y grito… este hombre es fuego, lava ardiente, él es mi locura, él es todo deseo que haya tenido siempre.

Después de un rato mi amado deja en paz mi erección y se entrega ahora al placer de estar siendo jodido por mi lengua. Yuri deja que su erección se frote en mi vientre y toma mi cabeza con una mano, acercándola más a su ano, pidiéndome que lo joda con más profundidad, mi nariz enterrada en sus nalgas, mi lengua probándolo sin descanso, la meto y la saco, mis labios besan esa cálida entrada sin pena alguna, dios, deseo estar ahí adentro, lo deseo ahora mismo pero sé que debo ser paciente. Ya llegaremos ahí, todas estas caricias ardientes, toda esta locura no pueden llevarnos a otro sitio que no esa ese donde la entrega total tendrá lugar por fin entre los dos.

Yuri suelta mi cabeza y dándose vuelta sobre mi cuerpo, baja hasta mi para besarme de nuevo, haciendo que mis manos y piernas se enreden en su cuerpo glorioso y ardiente una vez más. Él deja de besarme simplemente para mirarme a los ojos, sus manos se enredan ahora en mi cabello color plata bañado en sudor. Su mirada es radiante, segura, su sonrisa es la sonrisa de alguien que está a punto de hacer realidad un sueño mil veces soñado.

— ¿Vas a hacerme tuyo ahora? —susurra Yuri sobre mis labios—. Deja de tener miedo, yo sé que jamás me harás daño, Vitya. Metete en mí ahora ¿quieres? Hazme tuyo Vitya, hazme tuyo…

No respondo. Simplemente dejo que Yuri baje de mi cuerpo y con la boca reseca, lo miro acostarse de espaldas sobre las almohadas de la cama. Él abre sus piernas y con amante abnegación Yuri deja su ano algo dilatado y húmedo de mi saliva a mi entera disposición. Sintiéndome tembloroso, olvidándome un tanto del preámbulo, mi boca va directo a ese ano, lo beso de nuevo, lo jodo con mis dedos de forma suave porque no quiero que él se asuste. Lo miro a los ojos mientras mis dedos se hunden en él, Yuri grita un poco y luego gime cuando se acostumbra a la invasión.

No, él no tiembla de miedo, él está temblando de pasión y verlo en ese estado, retorciéndose de placer entre las blancas sabanas de la cama, tocándose a sí mismo mientras yo sigo explorando su estrechez, es la imagen de la felicidad misma. Mi Yuri es hermoso, cómo deseo estar dentro de mi Yuri.

Es por eso que sacando mis dedos, atraigo las caderas de Yuri a la orilla de la cama y empiezo a frotar mi erección en su entrada, hago que él la sienta, que la reclame, es suya, siempre suya, yo soy suyo…

—Vitya…—dice él con una voz gutural que hace que me sonroje más—. Por favor Vitya, no podré soportarlo más… hazlo ahora, hazlo…

—Iremos despacio…—le digo tratando de no temblar de anticipación—. Si quieres que me detenga debes decírmelo mi amor…

—Vitya, confío en ti…

Las palabras de mi amado se pierden en medio de un nuevo gemido que nace de la boca de Yuri cuando él siente que derramo lubricante en su ano y empiezo a esparcirlo sobre él de forma estudiada, invadiéndolo de nuevo con mis dedos, ayudándolo a abrirse para mí. Varios segundos después de aquel tratamiento, hago que el lubricante caiga ahora sobre mi erección y sin poder soportarlo ni un segundo más, empiezo a meterme en Yuri quien cierra los ojos y toma con fuerza mis manos mientras yo me hundo de a poco en su interior.

Por un momento, estoy tentando a detenerme porque el dolor en el rostro de Yuri es palpable y estoy asustado de recordarle aquel ataque del que él parece haberse olvidado esta noche.

—Mi Yuri…—digo con miedo y también con una contradictoria excitación porque después de todo estoy dentro de él y el calor de su estrechez rodea mi pene haciéndome sentir enfebrecido.

—No te detengas…—dice él abriendo sus ojos para mirarme con sus mejillas totalmente sonrojadas y sus ojos brillando de pasión—. Sigue adelante, solo sigue…

Hago lo que él me ordena hasta que finalmente mis caderas chocan con su piel. Quisiera poder moverme pero intento contenerme para no hacerle daño. Sé que esto debe ser lento, completamente lento. Es el placer de Yuri lo que me importa, debo ser paciente. Así que me inclino hacia él y lo beso con dulzura, al tiempo que mi mano toma su pene y comienzo a tocarlo. Solo quiero distraerlo del dolor, de la incomodidad. Solo quiero que sea mi dios quien me pida que haga real su sueño.

—Muévete ahora, hazlo lento…—dice Yuri mientras muerde mis labios—. Lento mi Vitya, muy lento…

Comienzo a embestirlo de forma lenta, suave. Mi Yuri suelta un gruñido grave y comienza a tocarse mientras yo me muevo encima de su cuerpo. Y esta sensación de presión deliciosa mientras lo embisto es el paraíso. Había soñado mucho tiempo con poder tenerlo así, había soñado demasiadas noches con poder estar dentro de él. Yuri comienza a gemir minutos después y me atrae a él. Yo lo beso sin dejar de embestirlo, acomodo una de sus piernas sobre mi hombro para mejorar el ángulo de penetración y me siento extasiado cuando el cambio en la posición hace que toque un punto extremadamente sensible dentro de Yuri. Él grita haciéndome saber que tocar ese punto lo volverá loco así que vuelvo a embestirlo y muerdo sus labios porque me siento completamente excitado. Mi dios del amor está deshaciéndose de placer por causa mía, mi dios del amor está conociendo en su propia carne el placer de entregarse a mí.

—Te amo, Vitya…—dice él sobre mis labios—. Hazlo más rápido, hazlo… así…

— ¿Te gusta cómo se siente? —pregunto aumentando un poco la velocidad—. Eres tan apretado, tan delicioso…

—Me vuelves loco…—dice él gimiendo sin control—. Hazme estallar, ya soy tuyo…

—A la orden, mi amor…

Mis embestidas se hacen más rápidas y vuelvo a besar a Yuri con desenfreno mientras mi cuerpo cae sobre el suyo. Él me rodea con sus piernas, sus brazos se enredan alrededor de mi cuello y lo siento temblar antes de percibir la calidez de su semen brotando sobre mi abdomen. Yuri gime mi nombre y clava sus uñas en mi espalda debido a la fuerza de su orgasmo y yo me dejo ir también sobre su cuerpo. El orgasmo que me invade es brutal, me hace sentir un ser sin forma. Mi esencia se derrama dentro de mi Yuri y él me besa con una sonrisa triunfal sin dejar de abrazarme con su cuerpo.

Y yo lo abrazo a mí sin salir de él, beso su nuca, su cuello. Sus labios besan los míos con lentitud ahora, pero no con menos deseo. Sí, ahora estoy satisfecho pero hay tanta, tanta noche para los dos aún. Después de un largo rato dejo de besarlo y salgo de él con calma, hago que mi amor se acueste sobre las manchadas sabanas y pego su cuerpo al mío, sintiendo sus brazos rodeando mi cintura, mirando sus hermosos ojos color marrón brillando ahora como oro líquido por el resplandor de las luces y la llama calma del placer recién gozado.

—Mi Yuri….

—Fue magia…—dice él con una sonrisa dulce y satisfecha que me hace temblar y siento que tendré que volver a devorar esa sonrisa una vez más.

—¿Soy bueno? — digo con ansiedad y lo hago reír a causa de lo idiota de mi pregunta.

—Más que bueno…—dice él acariciando mis labios—. Gracias, Vitya…

—No agradezcas mi amor, eres un dios…

—Cierto…—dice él sonriendo felizmente—. Y tu dios exige que repitas esto una y mil veces empezando justo ahora…

Los dos reímos y después de decirle que lo amo y de escuchar que él me ama también, el concierto de caricias y besos que seguramente repetiremos una y mil veces a partir de ahora vuelve a comenzar. No, Yuri y yo no necesitamos dormir esta noche porque lo que acabamos de vivir nos hace ser conscientes de que ahora nuestra realidad es mil veces más hermosa que un sueño…


	19. Propuesta

**Capítulo 19. Propuesta.**

El hombre que sonríe en el espejo se parece a mí, sonríe como yo, me mira y sus ojos me dicen que sin duda él debe ser uno de los hombres más felices que han existido en el universo.

Sus ojos marrones brillan con inquietud, él sabe que el día de hoy marcará una despedida de lo que ha sido gran parte de su vida y sin embargo, éste es un adiós que no le duele, que no lo daña, es un adiós que se siente natural como aquella primera vez en la que él camino sobre una pasarela hace más años de los que él quisiera aceptar.

Él sonríe al pensar en el pasado, soy yo el que sonríe. Me encuentro usando uno de los sobrios trajes negros de bodas que Chris ha diseñado para la colección de este año y sin poder evitarlo, mis mejillas se sonrojan con la sola idea de que quizá algún día, Victor y yo caminaremos hacia un altar con nuestras manos unidas y nos llamaremos el esposo del otro ante los ojos del mundo entero. La resonancia cálida de ese pensamiento me inunda y estoy tentado a cerrar los ojos y perderme en el ensueño, perderme en la contemplación de esa posibilidad que un día, será algo más que solo un quizá.

Sonrío de nuevo. Sonrío como Yuri, aunque dentro de mi corazón Eros también está sonriendo. Y es que Yuri y Eros son uno mismo, ahora lo sé, ahora no tengo que hablar de él en tercera persona porque él y yo somos parte de la misma alma. Soy yo quien es feliz ahora, soy yo quien ha decidido perseguir otro sueño y aunque evidentemente cuando Phichit le comunicó al mundo la noticia de la del retiro del Eros de las pasarelas, hubo un revuelo inhumano entre mis fans, no puedo decir que me arrepiento de mi decisión.

Y es que aunque tenía miedo de hacer publica mi decisión, fue agradable notar que la gran mayoría de mis fans escribieron mensajes de apoyo y de comprensión en todas las plataformas sociales y foros donde el tema de mi retiro se habló hasta el cansancio. Algunos dijeron que estaba cometiendo el error más grande de mi vida; otros empezaron a especular acerca del motivo de mi decisión y los demás, dijeron que seguirían mi carrera como fotógrafo y que esperaban que algún día regresara al mundo de la moda para retratar a los nuevos talentos del medio quienes sin duda, pronto ocuparán el lugar que por años había ocupado yo.

Y al pensar en ello, en que pronto habrá nuevas estrellas sobre mis pasarelas, no siento pesar. Si algo te enseña el mundo de la moda es que todos estamos siempre en constante cambio, que jamás somos la misma persona que se despertó en la mañana al finalizar el día y creo que, como ha sucedido en la gran mayoría de los aspectos de mi existencia desde que Victor llegó a ella, el cambio ya no me asusta. Cambiar es bueno, cambiar te hace mejor de lo que eras.

Eso es lo que Victor y yo estamos haciendo justo ahora. Los dos hemos decidido buscar nuevos sueños, luchar por ellos. Hace meses que Victor ha vuelto trabajar como asesor de la división de detectives de narcóticos del FBI y aunque no está el día entero al lado mío, amo ver su sonrisa cansada y satisfecha cuando llega a casa. Y es que cada vez que lo miro sonreír del modo en el que lo hace ahora, sé que él está en el lugar en el que debe estar y aunque ciertamente su trabajo como policía federal debería bastarle, él insiste en seguir supervisando también a mi equipo de seguridad aunque es verdad que hace mucho tiempo que no he vuelto a darles ningún tipo de problema a Leo y a los demás muchachos.

Y como si no fuera suficiente con el trabajo, Victor y yo solemos también gastar nuestras noches descubriendo mil misterios acerca del amor sobre la piel del otro en una danza en la que los dos nos estamos convirtiendo en expertos. Él, sus manos, sus labios, el amor con el que sus dedos se deslizan por cada recoveco de mi piel, todo eso me ha arrebatado el miedo de forma definitiva. Ahora el amor no es dolor para mí y aunque Victor siempre termina diciéndome que soy su dios, la verdad es que me siento un mortal bastante afortunado y feliz cada vez que él me hace ver la gloria con su cuerpo y sus brazos enredados al mío al amparo de cielos cubiertos de estrellas que se cuelan a nuestra habitación común.

Por fin puedo decir que mi vida está bien porque de verdad soy un hombre feliz, muy feliz y rodeado de un amor con el que jamás me había atrevido a soñar.

Un suspiro escapa una vez más de mis labios y volteo a mirar la puerta del camerino que se abre a mis espaldas, y no me sorprende para nada ver que por ella entran mis compañeros de pasarela que son también algunos de los mejores amigos que pude hacer durante todos estos años en el medio: Sara Crispino y Mila Bavicheva me sonríen mientras se toman de la mano y Yuri Plisetsky, quien me dijo que era un tonto por dejar el modelaje de forma tan precipitada, me dirige una sonrisa llena de orgullo que no logro descifrar.

— Así que es cierto, de verdad vas a dejarlo — dice el rubio muchacho sin darme oportunidad de saludarlos primero—. A pesar de la seguridad de tu decisión, parece que incluso tu reflejo parece estar diciéndote que lo que haces es un error, hoy te ves mejor que nunca…

—Gracias Yura— le digo a mi compañero con una sonrisa feliz—. La verdad es que yo también me siento como el hombre más hermoso del mundo el día de hoy…

—Ese soy yo, mi amigo, tampoco debes exagerar— dice Yura riendo divertido—. De verdad no puedo creer que esta sea la última pasarela del cerdito que se transformó en el Eros de las pasarelas…

— ¡Oh, nuestro Yura no sabe cómo decir que extrañará a Yuri con todas las fuerzas de su alma! — dice Mila haciendo que Yura le dedique una mirada asesina—. Nada de lágrimas Plisetsky, hoy es un día feliz para nuestro Yuri…

— ¡Tu traje es precioso, Yuri! — dice Sara acercándose a mí y yo rio algo divertido cuando ella toma mi brazo puesto que ella, al igual que Mila, están usando un par de vaporosos vestidos de novia que les dan un aire definitivamente angelical a las dos chicas.

—¡Oh, quiero tomarles una foto! — dice Mila cuando ve a su novia a mi lado— ¡Son la imagen perfecta de una fantasía matrimonial heterosexual!

—Haríamos bonita pareja, Yuri querido— dice Sara riendo alegremente—. No le digas a tu Victor que dije esto en voz alta, no quiero dejar viuda a Mila antes de nuestro matrimonio…

—Les recuerdo que todos los presentes en este cuarto somos felizmente gays, gracias…—dice Yura haciéndonos reír a todos—. Así que dejen de decir tonterías, ¿cómo te encuentras Yuri?

—Feliz y nervioso…— digo con las mejillas sonrojadas y mis amigos me dedican una mirada extrañada.

—¿Nervioso? — dice Sara mirándome a los ojos—. Yuri, ¿escuchaste algo? ¿Las maquillistas o los encargados del vestuario empezaron a hablar de más?

—¿Hablar de más? — pregunto y mis amigos intercambian una mirada confundida que me causa un poco de escalofrío.

—Nada, nada, solo estamos haciendo preguntas estúpidas— dice Mila y les lanza a nuestros otros dos compañeros una mirada de advertencia y yo empiezo a sospechar que estos tres deben estar guardando un secreto que no me contarán—. Yuri debe estar nervioso porque esta es su última pasarela como Eros, ¿no es así, querido?

—Sí, es por eso…— digo y decido no preocuparme por las cosas que mis amigos no están diciéndome—. A veces siento que he pasado mi vida entera sobre la pasarela y pensar en que no volveré para presentar la colección de primavera de Chris es bastante extraño…

— ¡Y que lo digas! — dice Yura un poco más relajado—. Nuestro ridículo diseñador ha estado lloriqueando todo la tarde al respecto de cuánto te extrañará y de cómo nadie jamás estará a tu altura…

—A Chris le gusta el drama, ya lo sabes— digo yo riendo divertido—. Ya le dije a Chris que voy a compensarle esto siendo su fotógrafo de por vida una vez que termine mis estudios…

—¡Tienes que fotografiarnos a todos algún día! — dice Mila con emoción—. Será un reencuentro soñado ¿No lo crees? Pero bueno, Yuri, no pensemos en el futuro todavía, en realidad todos vinimos a verte porque queremos que sepas que apoyamos tu decisión, todos te apoyaremos y te amaremos siempre hagas lo que hagas. Yo de verdad me siento feliz de que por fin hayas encontrado a tu príncipe, me alegra que Victor sea un príncipe guerrero que te protegerá siempre…

—Por siempre…— dice Sara sonriéndome de forma alegre—. Serás muy feliz, Yuri, de eso estoy segura. Eres una persona maravillosa, Victor es muy afortunado al tenerte. Vayas a donde vayas no nos olvides ¿quieres? Debes seguir frecuentando a tus hermosos amigos los modelos. Te amamos mucho, Yuri, de verdad ha sido un honor poder compartir la pasarela con una leyenda del modelaje como tú…

—Sé que me puse pesado, Yuri, pero quiero que sepas que entiendo lo que haces y por qué lo haces…— dice Yura con un suspiro profundo—. También cuentas conmigo y con Otabek, así que tienes mi bendición para que empieces a vivir tu cursi fantasía de la perfecta esposa japonesa que esperará cada tarde a su estúpido marido el ruso policía federal…

—Detective de narcóticos— digo yo sintiéndome abrumado por el amor que estas tres personas que me rodean han puesto en sus palabras—. Y todavía no estamos casados, así que en realidad voy a vivir la cursi fantasía de ser el feliz novio de un hombre hermoso…

—Me das asco…— dice Yuri mientras ríe y me saca la lengua—. Pero bueno, Eros, haz lo que te dé la gana hacer si eso te hace feliz, no dejes que nada de lo que digamos yo o cualquier otro te afecte, solo tú felicidad es lo que importa y que el mundo diga lo que quiera al respecto. Aunque las chicas tienen razón ¿sabes? No debes olvidarnos, no seas malagradecido y ven a vernos de vez en cuando…

—Jamás les diré adiós, me voy de las pasarelas, no de Nueva York—digo con calma—. Quizá algún día Victor y yo volveremos a Japón pero no pienso hacerlo hasta que termine mis estudios en la universidad. Mi vida entera está en este país así que no se librarán de mí tan fácilmente…

—Es una promesa entonces…— dice Mila abrazándome con suavidad para que ninguno de los dos arruine el hermoso traje que luciremos en la pasarela que dará comienzo dentro de unos minutos.

— ¿Quieren salir a festejar después de que termine el show? — les pregunto con una sonrisa brillante.

— ¡Oh, no creo que tengas ganas de celebrar con alguien más que no sea Victor después del show! — dice Sara y también se acerca a darme un abrazo bajo la mirada fulminante de Yura.

—Bien señoritas, debemos largarnos de aquí antes de que sea demasiado tarde y las dos terminen por decir algo que no deben— dice Yura y mis amigas ríen aumentando la sensación de que están ocultando algo de verdad importante de mí—. En fin Yuri, disfruta de tu trabajo esta noche, verás que será un show lleno de sorpresas que te harán incluso más feliz de lo que eres ahora…

Yura me guiña uno de sus ojos verdes y después de regalarme otro abrazo suave, mis tres amigos salen de mi camerino dejando en mi corazón una sensación extraña. Sorpresas. La verdad es que a mí jamás me han gustado del todo las sorpresas.

Suspiro una vez más para alejar esta sensación de incertidumbre de mi pecho y me amonesto mentalmente por pensar si quiera que algo malo puede suceder esta noche. No, claro que no. Nada malo sucederá. En mi vida ya no hay lugar para las amenazas, para el terror, para el dolor, nada de eso cabe ya en mi existencia.

Victor en persona se ha asegurado de que nada pase. Minami lo ha ayudado en todo e incluso Mari, mi hermana, ha estado sumamente al pendiente de este evento. No, las sorpresas no serán malas ni desagradables esta vez ¿no es así? Esta noche es una noche nostálgica y feliz. Nada malo pasará porque cuando todo termine y yo desfile por la pasarela despidiéndome de ella y de todo lo que los dos fuimos con el paso de los años, volveré a estar en los brazos de Victor y esa sola constancia me hace volver a sonreír con fuerza y con confianza al futuro que me espera al lado del hombre que amo, al lado del hombre que me ama a mí.

—Sales en dos minutos, Yuri— dice una voz después de que alguien toque a la puerta de mi camerino, evento que me saca de mis cavilaciones.

Suspiro una vez más y luego de contemplar mi imagen en el espejo una última vez para asegurarme de que mi traje negro sigue siendo perfecto, abro la puerta y comienzo a caminar con rumbo a la pasarela y me sorprende un poco no ver a nadie corriendo de un lado a otro. En realidad todo luce un poco desierto, como si todos a mí alrededor se hubieran evaporado y yo fuera el único modelo presente en este recinto, y ante esta situación, una sensación de miedo amenaza con invadirme pero me digo que debo calmarme, debo estar imaginándolo todo porque estoy caminando con rumbo a lo que es mi última pasarela como modelo profesional.

Respiro profundamente para poder calmarme y sigo caminando y cuando llego al inicio de la pasarela, una oscuridad desafiante me espera y mi corazón comienza a latir de forma desaforada. Por un momento me quedo quieto en medio de la oscuridad, no soy capaz de ver o de escuchar nada. No puede ser, me digo, no puede ser que esté rodeado de oscuridad una vez más.

Ahora de verdad tengo miedo. Ahora mi corazón está asustado de verdad.

Mi primer impulso es correr, huir de ahí. A mi mente acuden miles de posibilidades terribles, me parece volver a escuchar la voz de David Hamilton brotando de las sombras, de pronto estoy mirando fantasmas de nuevo y espero a que el primer golpe o el primer disparo se impacten sobre mi cuerpo pero nada pasa, así que aun en contra de mi enorme temor, descubro que soy capaz de mover mis pies y comienzo a caminar una vez más.

Y en el momento justo en el que mis pies empiezan a moverse, pequeñas luces plateadas empiezan a parpadear en medio de la oscuridad y mi corazón vuelve a latir con fuerza, esta vez con un poco menos de miedo. A las luces que comienzan a rodearme se une después el sonido de una canción y noto que la pasarela está llena de rosas rojas y lirios blancos, las dos flores que amo con todo el corazón y mi alma entera parece comprender de pronto algo que mi mente no puede descifrar.

Mis pasos se vuelven más seguros al verme rodeado de flores familiares y de la luz de las estrellas que están siendo iluminadas a mi paso. Aquellas dos cosas me guían hacia algo, hacia alguien, es claro que debo seguir en movimiento así que lo hago. Y parece que con cada uno de mis pasos más estrellas se encienden y de pronto descubro a contraluz una figura que destaca entre la oscuridad y mi corazón late de júbilo porque mis ojos podrían reconocer aquella figura alta y delgada en cualquier lado: es Victor, la persona que me espera ahora como siempre me ha esperado entre las sombras es Victor.

Con esa certeza en mi alma es que camino un poco más confiado, no sé qué está pasando aun pero si esto tiene que ver con Victor no puede tratarse de nada malo. La canción que suena por los altavoces es dulce y alegre, me parece que cuenta una historia. Y es esta melodía la que me lleva a Victor al igual que las estrellas de luz que siguen encendiéndose a mí alrededor. Así que dejo que la canción se cuele en mí mientras los ojos azules de mi amado se hacen más y más visibles en la distancia y me digo que lo que está sucediendo ahora es muy parecido a lo que fue nuestro viaje antes de encontrarnos para amarnos: los dos tuvimos que vagar entre la oscuridad del mundo sin poder vernos el uno al no otro hasta que no hubo más remedio que encontrarnos de nuevo para descubrir en la mirada de los dos aquellas estrellas que esperamos ver siempre.

Suspiro una vez más y escucho la canción que me está pidiendo una sola cosa, una canción que en sí misma es una propuesta a la que no podré contestar con otra palabra que no sea un sí:

 _Solía caminar solo por las calles sin atreverme a soñar lo que podría suceder._

 _Estaba solo en el mundo, miraba mi reflejo en el espejo y mientras me devolvía la mirada me preguntaba: ¿Podré encontrar aquello que necesito?_

 _Pero cuando te encontré supe que yo usaría un traje y tú una corbata y cariño, los dos bailaremos juntos toda la noche._

 _Nadie sabe lo que los dos tenemos._

 _La felicidad jamás me había encontrado hasta que me hiciste ver que los dos estaremos mejor si estamos juntos._

 _¡Oh! Mi corazón lo había intentado todo una y otra vez._

 _Ahora veo lo equivocado que había estado al no tenerte durante mi vida entera._

 _Pero jamás he estado tan seguro como ahora de que tú eres para mí._

 _Por favor, dime que bailarás por siempre a mi lado._

 _No seas cruel conmigo, siempre deseo más, sé que me equivoqué antes._

 _Aún tenemos mucho que aprender pero no lo haremos solo en un día._

 _Así que dime que tú sientes lo mismo que yo y de ese modo no volveremos a estar solos jamás._

 _Así que usaré un traje de bodas si tú también usas uno._

 _Los dos bailaremos juntos toda la noche._

 _Nadie sabe lo que los dos tenemos._

 _La felicidad jamás me había encontrado hasta que me hiciste ver que los dos estaremos mejor si estamos juntos por siempre…_

Los dos usaremos un traje de bodas. De hecho los dos estamos usando uno en este justo momento en el que el tiempo parece haberse congelado a mí alrededor. Mis labios forman una sonrisa dulce ahora, Victor extiende hacia mi sus manos y parece que las estrellas del cielo que en realidad no son más que pequeñas luces plateadas que los asistentes a la pasarela han estado encendiendo una a una en absoluto silencio, nos rodean ahora.

Hay constelaciones en los ojos de Victor, hay estrellas en su mirada, en sus labios curvados también en una sonrisa feliz y maravillosa. Victor es mi universo lleno de luz y ahora quiero reír y llorar y gritar de felicidad y de amor porque le dije que no esperaba de él otra cosa que no fuera una propuesta de matrimonio perfecta y sé que eso tendré. Porque Victor besa mi frente y suelta mis manos simplemente para sacar un anillo dorado de su saco y mi respiración se corta porque todo es tan completamente real ahora.

Y él sonríe y de pronto se hinca delante de mí y juro que podría morir por esa sonrisa en este justo instante. Porque esa sonrisa me dice que él quiere pasar el resto de su vida a mi lado, que no hay más deseo en su corazón que aquel que le dicta que debe pedirme caminar muchos años de su mano. Puedo leer ese deseo en sus pupilas, estoy seguro de que si lo beso ahora, podría probar el sabor de ese deseo en sus labios.

Y sin embargo, solo me quedo en silencio frente a él, Victor me mira como si de verdad yo fuera su dios y él estuviera listo para pedirme un milagro pero lo que él no sabe es que el verdadero milagro de mi vida ha sido poder amarlo y que él me ame a cambio. Y yo lo amo, lo amo más allá de mí, más allá de todo. Lo amo con un amor que seguramente seguirá escribiéndose rodeado de estrellas cuando los dos dejemos de existir.

—Mi Yuri…— dice él, y me doy cuenta de que Victor siempre me llama así antes de decirme algo verdaderamente importante—. Supongo que ya debes estar imaginando la locura que haré pero aun así, quiero decírtelo todo. Durante días, estuve pensando cuál sería la mejor forma de pedirle a un dios que se quedara conmigo toda la vida, es decir, el dios del amor siente amor por mí ¿cómo podría un mortal bobo como yo estar a su altura? Y después pensé en que los humanos siempre solemos pensar que las deidades viven en cielos de luz, cielos llenos de estrellas que no son jamás solo oscuridad. Así que me dije que traería eso para ti, toda la luz del universo, que crearía para los dos un mundo aparte donde no hay oscuridad. Porque sé que la vida te ha dado más oscuridad de la necesaria, sé que tu camino no ha sido fácil pero ¿sabes algo, mi Yuri? Cada uno de los pasos que has dado, cada uno de los pasos que yo mismo he dado también me han traído a ti y a este momento y es por eso que no cambiaría nada de la historia que nos ha unido hasta llegar a hoy. Porque el dolor tuvo sentido después de todo ¿No lo crees?

"Sé que este es un día especial en tu vida, sé que Eros se despedirá hoy de esta pasarela y por eso quise aprovechar la magia de esta noche para pedirte que si bien estás a punto de vivir un final, hay miles de principios que esperan por ser vividos y quiero vivirlos todos a tu lado."

"Lo que estoy tratando de decir, mi Yuri, con palabras que apenas alcanzan a expresar lo que siento por ti, es que no me imagino viviendo mi vida al lado de alguien que no seas tú. Yuri Katsuki, tú eres mi amor y mi vida. Tú eres la única persona a la que he amado desde la primera vez que te miré. Me enamoré de ti porque me enseñaste a mirar el mundo de una forma distinta, creo que me enamoré de ti porque a través de tus fotografías, pude ver la profundidad de tu corazón y toda esa luz que había en tu alma."

"Porque no lo sabes mi amor, pero un dios no solo está rodeado de luz sino que está hecho de ella y todos pueden verlo. Así que Yuri Katsuki ¿quieres compartir el universo conmigo? ¿quieres casarte conmigo? ¿Quieres ser mi compañero de vida sin importar cuánto tiempo dure nuestro por siempre? "

Mi corazón late con fuerza, cada uno de sus latidos está gritando una sola respuesta porque es imposible contestar con algo más que no sea un sí, un sí para siempre, un sí que me unirá con este hombre hermoso más allá de las estrellas, más allá de la eternidad.

—Sé mi esposo, sé todo lo que quieras ser a mi lado…— le digo mientras él sonríe y pone el hermoso anillo dorado en mi dedo—. Victor, quiero vivir toda mi vida junto a ti, así que claro que acepto, no puedo decir otra cosa que no sea un sí…

Todos a mí alrededor prorrumpen en un aplauso ensordecedor que debieron estar conteniendo por mucho tiempo mientras las luces de la pasarela se encienden de nuevo y me doy cuenta de que mi familia está aquí también. Mamá y papá se abrazan el uno al otro y me sonríen al lado de mis amigos quienes gritan y aplauden con fuerza sin dejar de sonreír también. Incluso Mari está sonriendo, mis padres me miran sin dejar de abrazarse y me pregunto cuándo es que llegaron a Nueva York y me digo que ya habrá tiempo de preguntarles porque ahora sospecho que todo el mundo sabía de esto menos yo.

Y en medio de las luces, en medio del ruido general, Victor vuelve a tomarme entre sus brazos y me besa de lleno en los labios porque una promesa de eternidad debe sellarse con algo más que una joya y debo decir que los labios de Victor Nikiforov sobre mis labios son algo más valioso que todas las joyas y más brillante que todas las estrellas del universo que él pueda llegar a convocar para los dos…

* * *

 **Canción: Dress and tie- Charlene Kaye ft. Darren Criss**

 **(la canción en inglés es más hermosa de lo que mi traducción mal hecha la hace parecer BTW xD)**


	20. Despedida

**Capítulo 20. Despedida**

Recuerdo haber dicho de forma explícita que lo menos que quería el día antes de mi boda era tener una ridícula despedida de soltero pero es evidente que estas personas crueles y despiadadas que se dicen ser mis amigos, se han pasado mi petición por lugares de su anatomía que me gustaría moler a golpes en este mismo momento.

—Vamos Victor— me dijo Leo de la Iglesia después de la alegre comida que todos los invitados a la boda del día siguiente, mi boda, terminó hace algunas horas —. Hoy es tu última noche de libertad antes de casarte con Yuri, ¿no quieres divertirte antes de eso?

—Las despedidas de soltero son para aquellos que van a extrañar la soltería y debo decirte que yo no me encuentro en ese grupo, mi amigo— le dije a Leo con una seguridad de acero que lo hizo reír.

—Ya sé, ya sé, tú te hubieras casado con Yuri desde la primera vez que lo viste— me dijo mi compañero—. En realidad los chicos y yo queremos alejarte una noche de tu futuro esposo porque esa es la tradición, no queremos que adelanten la noche de bodas, deben disfrutarla como se debe. Un poco de abstinencia previa a la gran noche podría hacerles bien ¿sabes? Además, elegimos un buen lugar, suele ser divertido porque en el club al que iremos hay presentaciones de bailarines amateurs, vas a pasártela en grande con los nuevos talentos en la barra de pole dance…

—Odio las tradiciones y jamás me han gustado los clubes nudistas…—dije yo de forma instantánea haciendo que Leo volviera a reír—. Yuri tampoco quiere una despedida de soltero, él me lo dijo. De hecho, los dos planeábamos dormir juntos hoy y prepararnos juntos para la boda. No me mires así, Leo de la Iglesia, de verdad solo vamos a dormir…

—Sí, bueno…— dijo Leo carraspeando un poco—. Como sabíamos que ibas a negarte y que los dos inventarían una excusa patética para terminar haciendo cosas sucias los dos juntos, los amigos modelos de Yuri ya se lo han llevado a un bar del centro, ni siquiera le pidieron permiso, creo que ese es el error que yo cometí contigo, así que…

— ¿Qué llevaron a Yuri a dónde?

—A un bar, a estas alturas debe estar ya disfrutando del show desnudista que tú estás negándote a ver y que los chicos y yo preparamos con tanto cariño para ti…

Leo rio de forma completamente divertida de mi reacción ante sus palabras, aunque debo decir que yo no encontré la diversión en ningún lado. Desde aquella conversación con Leo he estado enfurruñado en el auto que se dirige a otro bar del centro de Nueva York, mientras él y los demás chicos de la guardia de Yuri se ríen de mí y siguen haciéndome bromas con respecto a que debo ser el prometido más leal y fiel del universo entero y ellos pueden reírse todo lo que quieran porque sí, lo soy.

Y es que desde que Yuri aceptó casarse conmigo, mi vida ha tomado un nuevo rumbo, un rumbo lleno de amor y del deseo de ser el esposo del hombre más hermoso del mundo, el hombre que desde hace más de un año se despierta en mis brazos cada mañana y sigue amándome con la misma fuerza con la que me ha amado desde que los dos hemos estado juntos.

Y i nuestra boda ha tardado más de lo imaginado en suceder no es porque no haya tenido ganas de casarme al día siguiente de que hice mi propuesta, sino porque de verdad queríamos tener una ceremonia especial y una fiesta enorme y fastuosa digna del otrora Eros de las pasarelas. Además, Christophe Giacometti en persona está preparándolo todo con tal esmero, que hubiera sido una grosería apresurarlo todo, y si lo que Chris ha hecho se parece siquiera un poco al hermoso traje de bodas que después de todo, sí diseño para mí, creo que estoy a punto de ser un el hombre que tendrá para él una de las bodas más hermosas y exclusivas del mundo.

Además, Yuri y yo decidimos casarnos en Nueva York porque en este país las uniones como la nuestra son legales, son reconocidas como un matrimonio en todo derecho. Y yo quiero que las leyes amparen mi unión con Yuri, no porque de ese modo me sienta más ligado a él, sino porque sé que debo seguir protegiéndolo y si algún día, tengo que dejarlo solo, quiero que él reciba todo de mí como mi legitimo esposo, quiero que las leyes a las que yo he protegido protejan ahora al hombre que es mi universo entero.

Un suspiro enamorado sale de mis labios y mis compañeros de auto vuelven a reírse de mí. Michel dice que no puede creer que extrañe a Yuri a pesar de que no lo he visto durante media hora más o menos, y Emil me dice que debo soltarme un poco más, que ellos solo quieren calmar mis nervios antes del gran día pero vamos yo no estoy asustado.

Yo sé que caminaré al altar de forma decidida, sin arrepentirme jamás de la decisión que he tomado porque el hombre que amo, será mi eterno compañero de vida y cuando uno se entrega al amor de verdad ¿por qué debería sentirme nervioso? Siento que he estado esperando por vivir el día de mañana mi vida entera, siento que nací precisamente para escribir esta historia al lado de Yuri Katsuki así que la idea de vivir un camino en soledad no me parece atractiva y sé que no volverá a parecérmelo jamás.

Lo único que quiero es estar con Yuri, de verdad el plan de estar con él la noche entera mientras los dos nos tomábamos de la mano, los dos perdidos en los recuerdos del camino común que nos ha llevado al altar, era mejor que estar rodeado de risas tontas aunque quizá sea verdad que debo intentar sentirme menos amargado ante la despedida de soltero porque después de todo, mis amigos prepararon esto de buena fe.

Aunque vamos, no puedo evitar sentirme un poco inquieto con la idea de diversión de los amigos modelos de Yuri. Espero que de verdad no se les haya ocurrido llevarlo a un antro desnudista porque la sola idea de que Yuri pueda posar sus ojos en alguien más aunque sea por un solo instante me está causando un dolor de cabeza inhumano. Yo solo quiero tener a mi Yuri en mis brazos ahora, quiero mirarlo reír y escucharlo decir que me ama y que es el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra porque se casará conmigo. Solo quiero decirle a él que yo lo amo también y que he cambiado mis votos matrimoniales al menos seis veces en las últimas horas porque siento que mis palabras jamás podrán expresar todo lo que él me hace sentir.

Suspiro de nuevo. Muy bien, debo dejar de añorarlo y debo concentrarme en divertirme con los muchachos. Quizá si sonrió y celebro, después de algunas copas podré irme a buscar a Yuri y los dos podremos hacer nuestro propio ritual antes de nuestro matrimonio. Sí, esa es una buena idea de verdad. La sonrisa en mis labios aparece y noto que los muchachos se dan cuenta de que me encuentro un poco más relajado y Georgi abre una botella de vodka que sirve en pequeños vasos de plástico que va pasando de mano en mano, exceptuando a Emil quien es nuestro conductor designado.

—Brindemos por Victor Nikiforov y Yuri Katsuki— dice Leo levantando su vaso en el aire mientras sonríe con auténtica emoción en sus labios—. Ellos dos son la pareja del siglo, dos hombres que se aman de verdad, dos hombres que tendrán una vida de ensueño por muchos años. Brindemos por su amor, por la familia que formarán y porque nadie, nunca jamás vuelva a intentar hacerles daño.

— ¡Por Victor y Yuri! — dicen todos y chocan sus vasos haciéndome sentir de verdad conmovido y es entonces cuando la dulce realidad que estoy a punto de vivir me golpea con fuerza: estoy a punto de casarme, de verdad estoy a punto de casarme con el hombre al que amé desde la primera vez que su hermoso rostro se reflejó en mi mirada.

Después de ese entrañable brindis, noto que me es más sencillo disfrutar del momento. Los muchachos ríen a mí alrededor y decido que está bien, que me puedo dejar llevar por unos minutos porque ¿qué más dan unas horas lejos de mi Yuri? Después de lo que haremos mañana, él y yo tendremos todas las horas de nuestra vida delante de nosotros para caminar de la mano hacia nuestro futuro en común que poco a poco va construyéndose.

Porque sé que Yuri y yo aún tenemos muchos sueños por cumplir aunque justo ahora también estamos cumpliendo varios de ellos. Yo me he vuelto un detective reconocido en el FBI que sigue atrapando rufianes, y mi Yuri es el mejor fotógrafo de su generación en la Universidad de Nueva York y a pesar de apenas tener un año como estudiante, varias revistas importantes le han ofrecido pequeños trabajos que sin duda alguna harán de él un fotógrafo famoso con el paso del tiempo.

Sonrío de nuevo y les pido a mis amigos brindar por Yuri antes de bajar del auto. Brindo por el amor de mi vida y ellos me escuchan con aire solemne mientras las palabras salen de mis labios; brindo por el amor de mi vida que es también el hombre más hermoso del universo en alma y corazón. Brindo porque mi dios del amor no miró a nadie antes de volver a mirarme a mí, brindo por el hecho de que el dios del amor unirá su vida a este mortal que aun, durante momentos especiales, justo cuando él me mira, me besa o me sonríe, no puede creer que el amor de su vida sonría con los labios de Yuri Katsuki.

Los chicos dejan que sus copas choquen con la mía una vez más y bebemos el contenido de las mismas de un jalón antes de que el auto se detenga frente a la puerta de un edificio alto y oscuro cuyo enorme anuncio de letras de neón me dice que hemos llegado a nuestro destino, algo que no me emociona en lo más mínimo en realidad.

Sin embargo, me bajo del auto y sigo a los chicos intentando que algo de su energía vibrante se me contagie pero no puedo evitar que mi mente vaya a Yuri una y otra vez. No puedo evitar pensar en él mientras los chicos se sientan en una de las mesas y empiezan a pedir bebidas para todos en medio de sus risas estridentes.

Mi mente divaga hasta el momento que los dos viviremos mañana sin que yo pueda evitarlo. Intento imaginarme a mi Yuri vestido con el hermoso traje que Christophe Giacometti ha diseñado para él, el traje que sin duda será digno de un dios. Bebo un sorbo del trago que un mesero acaba de dejar frente a mí sobre la mesa y la imagen de Yuri usando un soberbio traje oscuro como aquel que usó cuando me encontré de nuevo con él, me hace sonreír. Muero por verlo mientras camina hacia mí con lirios blancos en sus manos. Muero por verlo sonriendo, muero por tomar sus manos y prometerle que lo amaré en esta vida y en las otras mil donde pueda encontrarlo. Yo solo quiero que sea mañana, yo solo quiero por fin casarme con el amor de mi vida y olvidarme de este lugar en el que veré hombres desnudos que de cualquier modo jamás van a causarme ni la mitad de sensaciones que mi Yuri puede causarme cuando me besa y me toca y me pide que lo haga mío en medio de susurros de amor…

— ¡Y con ustedes, la presentación amateur de la noche! — grita una voz alegre sacándome de mis alegres ensoñaciones de un futuro feliz—. Démosle una calurosa y excitante bienvenida al sensual ¡Eros!

La mención de ese nombre hace que escupa un poco de la bebida que hasta hace poco tenía en la boca y noto que los chicos se miran los unos a los otros como si en verdad estuvieran tan sorprendidos como yo. Yo me levanto lentamente de mi asiento y camino hacia el escenario del club al final del cual se encuentra una barra de pole dance alrededor de la cual los chicos que han asistido a divertirse aquella noche se arremolinan esperando ver al bailarín amateur de aquella noche.

Y mi corazón late de forma salvaje porque de pronto mis ojos se quedan fijos sobre un grupo de personas que me resultan terriblemente familiares: una chica de melena pelirroja y otra de largo cabello oscuro quienes silban con fuerza al lado de un chico rubio quien aplaude y grita algo que me suena a _"¡Victor Nikiforov va a amatarnos a todos!"_ y quiero gritarle al hijo adoptivo de Yakov Feltsman que tiene toda la razón porque si los amigos de Yuri han hecho lo que creo que hicieron…

De pronto las luces del recinto bajan y dos reflectores de luz roja se quedan sobre la pasarela sobre la que un hombre hermoso de sonrisa segura y penetrantes ojos marrones, comienza a caminar usando solamente una sencilla trusa negra que yo conozco de forma perfecta porque el bailarín amateur de aquella noche no es otro más que Yuri Katsuki, mi prometido.

Mi Yuri sonríe animado por el aplauso del público y me alegra —sí, sí, me alegra aunque también me dan ganas de correr entre la multitud, subir a la pasarela y cubrirlo de la mirada de toda esta gente que está observándolo con deseo— notar que no ha perdido la sensual cadencia de su andar cuando desfila frente a tanta gente.

Y una extraña sensación mitad excitación, mitad celos patológicos me invade mientras me encamino hacia la pasarela hasta quedar justo en frente. Noto que los amigos de Yuri han notado mi presencia en el club y los tres rompen a reír mientras me saludan con sendas sonrisas inocentes que no les quedan nada bien y se acercan a mí entre el público que sigue vitoreando y animando a mi Yuri quien ha tomado el tubo entre sus manos y ha comenzado a girar en él haciendo que me pregunte donde demonios aprendió a moverse así en un lugar como ese.

—Chris le enseñó bien ¿no crees? — dice Mila cuando llega a mi lado y toma mi brazo—. Yuri hizo un show en barra en una de las pasarelas de Chris hace dos años ¿no te lo dijo?

—A juzgar por tu gesto de futuro esposo asesino puedo deducir que Yuri no te mencionó nada de eso — dice Yurio riendo alegremente—. Vamos anciano ¿no vas a cancelar tu boda por esto o sí?

—Claro que no pero… ¿por qué demonios dejaron que Yuri hiciera eso?

—Está divirtiéndose, algo que definitivamente te hace falta hacer a ti— dice el chico rubio silbando con la multitud cuando Yuri comienza a producir una danza de verdad sensual usando el tubo como herramienta—. La verdad es que Yuri se descontrola cuando bebe, nosotros intentamos decirle que esto era una muy mala idea pero no nos hizo caso, dijo que era la última vez que podría hacer algo atrevido como esto…

— ¡Pero mira todo ese ritmo! — dice Sara Crispino riendo animadamente—. Victor, tu Yuri está lleno de talentos secretos ¿no lo crees? De verdad es un Eros haga lo que haga…

A pesar de que los comentarios de los amigos de Yuri no me tranquilizan, no puedo evitar darle la razón a Sara porque sí, Yuri de verdad es un dios del magnetismo sexual y la forma en la que su cuerpo gira y desciende por ese maldito tubo (quizá coloque uno así en la nueva casa que Yuri y yo compramos para vivir como matrimonio… un segundo ¿qué demonios estoy pensando?) está haciendo estragos en mi interior. Siento que mi temperatura corporal empieza a aumentar, siento unas tremendas ganas de subir al escenario y tomar a Yuri entre mis brazos y besarlo pidiéndole que mi cuerpo tome el lugar de aquella estúpida barra de metal.

Pero solo soy capaz de quedarme inmóvil en medio de la multitud que grita el nombre de Eros, solo me quedo quieto pensando en que ninguno de estos idiotas es tan afortunado como yo. Quisiera gritarles que Yuri es mío, pero me callo porque la satisfacción de ser el único hombre que podrá hacer más que fantasear con Yuri es demasiado grande. Así que dejo que el mundo imagine historias, después de todo eso es lo único que podrán hacer al pensar en mi futuro esposo.

Mientras mi sonrisa se hace más grande, noto que Yuri deja el tubo atrás y se acerca de forma lenta y seductora al lugar en el que estoy parado observándolo y mi amado se hinca frente a mí tomando mi corbata gris con sus manos sonriéndome de un modo que me hace ver que definitivamente está completamente borracho pero eso no le quita para nada ni un ápice de sensualidad.

—Te pareces a mi futuro esposo…— me dice con una voz sensual seguida de una risa cantarina que hace que mi corazón se salte uno de mis latidos—. Me voy a casar con Victor Nikiforov mañana ¿sabes?

— ¿De verdad? Maldita sea, ese hombre es de verdad afortunado ¿Y en donde dejaste a tu Victor Nikiforov? — le digo haciéndolo reír mientras la gente silba a nuestro alrededor bastante divertida con el espectáculo.

—Mis amigos me alejaron de él— dice mi Yuri con auténtica tristeza en sus ojos y yo tomo sus manos como un acto reflejo que busca protegerlo y borrar esa mirada triste de sus ojos—. Dicen que no debemos vernos más hasta mañana pero yo extraño a mi Vitya ¿sabes?

—Quizá tu Victor Nikiforov venga a rescatarte pronto…—le digo sin poder evitar sonreír.

—Quizá, él siempre me rescata de todo…— dice Yuri con una voz llena de amor que me hace sentir deseos de besarlo—. Me hubiera gustado que me viera bailar, nunca he bailado así para él…

—Ya lo harás, sé que a él le encantará…— digo y él me mira a los ojos y mueve su cabeza de forma negativa y suelta una risa nerviosa.

—De verdad te pareces a mi Vitya…—dice él riendo de forma traviesa—. No le digas que hablé con alguien como tú, no quiero que cancele nuestro matrimonio porque lo amo y de verdad quiero casarme con él. Debo alejarme ahora ¿está bien? Voy a casarme con mi Vitya, voy a casarme con mi Vitya mañana…

— ¿Y estás feliz? — le pregunto mientras lo miro levantarse y él me dedica una última mirada.

—Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo…—dice él haciendo que mi corazón se haga enorme dentro de mi pecho y después, parándose en medio de la pasarela mi Yuri grita: — ¡Voy a casarme con mi Vitya!

Todos en el club gritan y aplauden y me digo que sin duda esta ha sido una de las despedidas de soltero más atípicas de la historia. Pero Yuri ríe, sigue riendo mientras desfila por la pasarela con rumbo a sus amigos quienes ríen al lado mío con algo de burla en sus ojos.

—Ustedes dos son un caso perdido…—dice Mila aguantándose la risa, mientras Sara toma a mi futuro esposo en sus brazos para ayudarlo a caminar rumbo al servicio de caballeros más cercano—. La única persona con la que Yuri podría engañarte eres tú mismo, Victor…

—Hablaremos de esto más tarde, jóvenes…—digo con mi mejor voz de futuro esposo ofendido—. Ahora si me disculpan, mis amigos prepararon una fiesta para mí y me temo que tengo que disfrutarla. Cuiden bien a mi futuro esposo si no quieren que los arreste ahora mismo por pervertir a mi hermoso Yuri de este modo ¿entendido?

— ¡Pero qué pesado eres! — dice Yurio rodando los ojos—. Debí pedirle a mi padre que no te dejara salir temprano del trabajo hoy, mira que eres un aguafiestas.

—Hablo en serio, no le den más bebidas a mi Yuri— digo intentando contener la risa—. Si no me hacen caso haré algo peor que arrestarlos: no podrán asistir a la boda y fin de la discusión…

— ¡Victor, no puedes ser así de cruel! ¡Chris diseñó vestidos perfectos para los tres! — dice Mila y me divierte un poco darme cuenta de que para ellos es mil veces más terrible perderse la boda del siglo que pasar días en una celda de la central de detectives.

—Compórtense entonces…— digo con una sonrisa satisfecha—. Nada de travesuras, y si Yuri les pregunta yo jamás estuve aquí…

Me alejo de los chicos con una sonrisa alegre en los labios porque después de todo, a pesar de la enorme sorpresa que me he llevado en esta despedida de soltero, yo he visto al mejor bailarín exótico posible en la víspera de mi boda y la mejor parte es que él se casará conmigo y yo me casaré con él…

La madrugada fría de los primeros días de primavera me recibe mientras camino en el enorme jardín de la mansión de la familia Minami, lugar en el que un cerezo en flor presume la belleza de sus nuevos retoños abriéndose a la vida como lo hace cada año. Sonrío un poco al ver que en el jardín hay ya personas preparándolo todo para la ceremonia y para la recepción que tendrá lugar ahí en algunas horas porque es de verdad, el día por fin ha llegado.

Hoy es el día de mi boda. Hoy de verdad me casaré con mi Yuri.

El brillo del sol naciente acaricia mi rostro en este instante y yo mismo siento que el sol está saliendo en mi corazón también. La gente dice que una boda es el día más feliz en la vida de una persona pero durante el último año he sido tan feliz al lado de Yuri que hay muchos, muchos días entre los cuales elegir para darles ese título especial.

Aunque sí, sin duda este día es especial para mí. Hoy me despediré de Victor Nikiforov y le daré la bienvenida a Victor Nikiforov-Katsuki y la resonancia dulce de mi nuevo nombre me hace sentir que vuelo por las alturas. Quiero ver a Yuri ahora y de nuevo siento la urgencia de verlo en mi interior porque los chicos fueron inflexibles conmigo y después del show y de más bebidas, me llevaron directamente al apartamento de Leo donde pasé la noche antes de regresar a la mansión de la familia Minami.

Suspiro y me pregunto si Yuri está en alguna de las habitaciones, me pregunto si podré arriesgarme y encontrarlo para darle un beso largo y dulce antes de poder unir mi vida a él. Sí, soy un impaciente de mierda pero no lo he visto en muchas horas y lo necesito, lo necesito ahora y el anhelo de mi corazón es tan fuerte que mis pies siguen en movimiento buscando encontrarse con Yuri en cada paso aunque sé que es poco probable que algo así pueda suceder.

—Ni se te ocurra entrar a las habitaciones del ala norte— dice una clara voz femenina que me clava en mi sitio. Es la voz de Mari Katsuki, mi futura cuñada.

—Buenos días, Mari— le digo con calma, pues aunque he pasado un año entero al lado de Yuri, aun no estoy muy seguro de que mi relación con ella sea del todo cercana aunque hemos dejado atrás los encontronazos y las discusiones para darle paso a cordiales intercambios como el que imagino, sucederá ahora—. No iba caminando hacia algún lugar en particular…

— ¿No? ¿Por qué será que no te creo? — le digo a la hermana mayor de Yuri y me tranquiliza verla sonriendo de aquel modo que no tiene asomo alguno de rencor.

—Porque me conoces bien, pero te juro que esta vez no estaba pensando en secuestrar a mi futuro esposo antes de la boda— digo haciéndola reír.

—Eres tan idiota, de verdad no entiendo cómo mi Yuri se enamoró de ti— dice ella con un suspiro alegre—. Bueno, debo admitir que eres guapo y que me has demostrado que eres valiente y leal. Supongo que tiene que ver con eso ¿no? Que tú eres quien ama a Yuri más que a nadie en el universo, eres quien estaba destinado a estar con él…

—Mari…— me escucho decir con bastante sorpresa en mi voz.

—No creas que no sé que he sido injusta contigo, sé que te debo una disculpa desde hace mucho tiempo y no había encontrado la oportunidad de decirlo. No debe sorprenderte, Yuri es el hermano Katsuki valiente, yo siempre he sido una cobarde…

—Mari, claro que no…

—Déjame terminar, de verdad quiero decirte estas cosas y no voy a repetirlas— dice ella mirándome a los ojos—. Quiero que sepas que me alegra que Yuri comparta su vida con alguien como tú, mi hermano merece tener la vida que tiene a tu lado. Sé que vas a cuidar bien de él y él hará todo por hacerte feliz porque Yuri es así, Yuri entrega todo lo que tiene cuando ama a alguien y tú eres la persona a la que más ama. Eso te hace un hombre afortunado y espero que lo sepas…

—Lo sé, Mari, siempre doy gracias por eso, créeme…

—Te creo…— dice ella y se acerca a mí para darme un abrazo suave que me toma un poco por sorpresa y después deposita un beso en mi mejilla y me dedica una sonrisa alegre que la hace parecer más joven y despreocupada—. Bienvenido a la familia, idiota hermano menor. Ahora serás un Katsuki, así que cuidaré de ti siempre que pueda ¿está bien? Tú encárgate de mi Yuri, amalo con todas tus fuerzas porque si lo haces llorar alguna vez…

—Me harás sentir el dolor de Yuri multiplicado por mil…— le digo haciéndola reír.

—Por un millón, así que no te atrevas a hacerle daño a mi hermano— dice ella—. Y te repito, nada de merodear en el ala norte de la mansión. Vete a descansar o a hablar con Kenji toda la mañana porque tus dotes de espía secreto o lo que sea que hayas aprendido en el FBI, no te servirán para ver a Yuri antes de tiempo. Mamá quiere una boda tradicional para su hijo y eso tendremos así que contrólate ¿quieres?

Yo asiento a las palabras de Mari y la miro alejarse sintiendo que este día, además de unir mi vida a la del hombre que amo, también empiezo a ser parte integral de una familia, una familia a la que podré llamar mía también. Me siento feliz, estoy tan feliz que me cuesta creer que de verdad esta sea vida pero lo es. Este día marca un final en mi existencia pero el principio que se empieza a dibujar para mí es hermoso también. Porque Yuri estará en él, porque Yuri es la primera línea de una historia que sé, no tendrá un final pronto. Yuri y yo somos una historia sin final, Yuri y yo estamos a punto de escribir nuestros nombres en la eternidad hoy en el día de nuestra boda…

* * *

 **NdA: Tenía que escribir este capítulo porque a) Yuri borracho bailando en el tubo es hermoso y b) Victor muriéndose de celos es mi debilidad xD Mil gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia que ya está muy cerca de su final. Saquen el vestido azul porque tendremos boda el próximo capítulo** **J**


	21. Acepto

**Capítulo 21. Acepto**

El aroma de miles de flores asciende desde el patio y se cuela en mi nariz haciéndome sonreír mientras una de las maquillistas que en otros días me preparaba para caminar por la pasarela, me prepara ahora para la caminata más especial que haré en mi vida: esa caminata que me llevará al altar, los pasos que me llevarán a encontrarme con los brazos del amor de mi vida.

Una sonrisa completamente feliz se dibuja en mis labios y el dolor de cabeza, producto de la nada inteligente borrachera que tuve anoche con mis amigos, termina por difuminarse por completo cuando la chica termina con su trabajo y me dice que me levante para que pueda ver el resultado final.

Yo le sonrío y camino hasta situarme frente al enorme espejo que está en mi habitación, la habitación en la que por muchos años viví como el hermano de Kenjirou Minami. Me paro justo frente al espejo y mis ojos marrones se quedan quietos sobre el hombre de la sonrisa feliz que me devuelve la mirada y me alegra de forma infinita poder sonreír del modo en el que lo hago porque por primera vez siento que de verdad soy hermoso: mi traje negro se pega a mi cuerpo de forma perfecta, contrasta de forma hermosa con el blanco inmaculado del lirio que Chris puso en la solapa de mi saco. Mi cabello está peinado hacia atrás y solo un mechón rebelde de cabello cae sobre mi frente dándome un aire elegante y también despreocupado.

Mi reflejo es el reflejo de un hombre feliz, y no puedo evitar sonreír al pensar que soy el hombre que va a casarse con Victor Nikiforov. De verdad estoy a unos minutos de casarme con Victor Nikiforov, el hombre que vino a encontrarme después de que los dos tuvimos un mal inicio, el hombre que juró protegerme con su vida pero que ha hecho más que eso porque él me entregará todo lo que es y me dejará entregarle a él todo lo que soy.

Sonrío una vez más y al tiempo que lo hago, la puerta de la habitación se abre y por ella entra Kenjirou Minami con la mejor de sus sonrisas y un ramo enorme de lirios blancos en sus manos. Mi amigo, el amigo que me ayudó a reparar mi corazón cuando más lo necesité está ahí conmigo y la sonrisa que hay en sus labios me hace sentir que todo está en el lugar en el que debe estar en este día tan feliz.

— ¿Crees que sigo siendo guapo? —le pregunto a Kenji haciéndolo reír—. Sé que ya no soy un dios de las pasarelas pero no pienso salir de aquí al menos que me digas que soy el hombre más hermoso del universo…

—Le dejaremos el honor decirte eso a tu futuro esposo, Yuri—dice mi amigo acercándose a mí al tiempo que deposita el ramo de lirios en mis manos—. Aunque, alerta de spoiler: sí eres el hombre más hermoso del universo, Victor va a desmayarse, aunque conociéndolo quizá le provoques ganas de saltarse su propia boda para empezar con la noche de bodas cuanto antes…

—Vitya es impaciente, tienes razón…—digo riendo lleno de ilusión—. Kenji, yo…

—No, no, no, querido, nos saltaremos los discursos cursis—dice mi amigo sacando una cámara fotográfica y pidiéndome que pose para él, enfoca el lente con dirección a mí—. Eres un poema, Yuri, de verdad. Has renunciando a las pasarelas pero sigues siendo Eros, no lo puedes evitar…

Me rio de las palabras de Kenji y camino a él para quitarle la cámara de las manos y, mientras lo abrazo por los hombros dirijo el lente de la cámara hacia nosotros dos porque quiero tener una foto divertida al lado de mi padrino de bodas. Porque él estuvo conmigo desde el principio, porque sé que él sabe que yo no estaría viviendo este día tan feliz de no ser por todo el apoyo y el amor que su familia le regaló a un niño con el alma rota que se hizo fuerte con su ayuda y con la calidez de su amistad.

—No me importa que no quieras escuchar mi discurso cursi, lo diré de todos modos— le digo a Kenji y él me mira con una sonrisa brillante.

—No serías tú si no desobedecieras las ordenes de los mayores—dice mi amigo riendo alegremente.

—Soy mayor que tú, Kenjirou Minami—digo y después lo abrazo con suavidad para que ninguno de nuestros trajes se arrugue porque de hacerlo, Christophe Giacometti acabaría matándonos—. Y por eso puedo desobedecerte aunque hoy solo quiero que sepas que te agradezco que seas parte de mi vida, te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mí. Tú eres parte importante de lo que soy hoy, tú eres mi hermano del corazón, eso es lo que eres…

—Yuri…—dice Kenji con los ojos llenos de emoción—. Se supone que no debes hacerme llorar sino hasta que pronuncies tus votos en voz alta…

—Nada de lágrimas, Kenji—le digo a mi amigo con calma—. Hoy no habrá más lágrimas, hoy es un día feliz y quiero que todas las personas a las que amo sean felices conmigo así que no vas a llorar ¿entendido?

—Voy a desobedecerte Yuri, yo también puedo ser rebelde ¿sabes? —dice mi amigo y los dos rompemos a reír—. Algunas lágrimas también están llenas de amor y de felicidad aunque no podamos entenderlo del todo, yo solo sé que algunas lágrimas no duelen y nos ayudan a expresar la felicidad del alma de un modo más profundo que con una sonrisa… pero, solo estoy diciendo tonterías ¿no es así? Lo que pasa es que estoy muy feliz, Yuri, estoy completamente feliz porque por fin encontraste ese amor que siempre te había estado esperando…

—El amor por el que siempre me rechazaste…—le digo haciéndolo reír—. Pero tú también estabas esperando a alguien especial ¿No es así? Creo que lo que tu quisiste siempre fue un guapo hombre de negocios, espero que Phichit Chulanont sea consciente de tiene en sus manos el corazón de un hombre maravilloso…

—Phichit es perfecto para mí del mismo modo en el que Victor Nikiforov es todo el universo para ti—dice Kenji y me encanta verlo con una sonrisa enamorada en sus labios—. Todo siempre toma su lugar en el mundo ¿no lo crees? Hay amores que no necesitan ser buscados porque tarde o temprano te encuentran y eso es lo que los hace aún más hermosos, Yuri…

Le sonrío a las palabras de mi amigo y él vuelve a abrazarme, creo que esta tarde no podremos contenernos y ni la idea de ser estrangulados por Christophe Giacometti por haberos atrevido a mancillar sus soberbias creaciones, nos detendrán. Hay amor en esta habitación, hay amor en la mansión Minami que será el escenario perfecto para el día de mi boda.

Mi boda. De verdad es el día de mi boda.

Suspiro una vez más y Kenji vuelve a poner el ramo de lirios blancos en mis manos y me dice que es tiempo de reunirme con mis padres puesto que serán los dos quienes me entreguen a Victor. Y mi corazón late de forma apresurada cuando mi amigo de toda la vida y mi padrino en este día me toma del brazo y me lleva con rumbo a la puerta que nos llevará al jardín donde Victor debe estar esperándome ya al lado de Yakov Feltsman quien será el encargado de entregarlo a mí pues ha sido Yakov quien tomó el sitio del padre que mi Vitya perdió siendo niño en Rusia.

El aroma de las flores se hace más intenso ahora y mi corazón sigue latiendo porque sabe que cada paso nos acercará más y más a Victor. Y aunque debería estar nervioso, la verdad es que solamente me siento impaciente, completamente ansioso por ver a Victor pero no estoy asustado. He tenido que pasar miles de cosas horribles para poder disfrutar del luminoso presente que estoy a punto de vivir así que no arruinaré este día con miedos inútiles. No tengo miedo de caminar a mi destino, ningún corazón humano debería sentir temor cuando sabe que cada uno de sus latidos lo lleva a aquella eternidad de la cual viene, a aquella eternidad a la que un día volverá.

Por eso sonrío ahora y sigo sonriendo cuando mis padres me miran y me dicen que luzco completamente guapo y que están orgullosos de mí, que se sienten felices por mí. Mamá me toma entre sus brazos y besa mi frente y sé que esa es su manera de decirme que a pesar de que yo soy un hombre que está a punto de formar un hogar y una familia propias, para ella siempre seré su hijo pequeño y ese beso dulce me dice que ella va a protegerme siempre pero que no está asustada porque Victor le ha demostrado una y mil veces que él siempre me protegerá.

Por otro lado, papá me toma entre sus brazos y me rodea de forma firme con ellos. Mi padre me dice que está orgulloso del hombre en el que me he convertido y sonríe y tampoco hay lágrimas en sus ojos y eso me alegra porque yo mismo solo quiero reír hasta que sea necesario dejar de hacerlo.

Y después de nuestro intercambio, Kenji quien estuvo tomando fotos en silencio, dice que tomará su lugar con los demás padrinos y las damas de honor, y es entonces cuando papá dice que es hora de caminar a Victor. Y yo vuelo, siento que vuelo entre miles de nubes de algodón porque hemos atravesado la puerta del jardín y todo está cubierto de flores a mi alrededor, todo parece sacado de un cuento de hadas, de un camino que lleva al Olimpo y me digo que Chris ha presentado la idea de la boda de un dios de forma magistral: las sillas doradas están engalanadas con cintas de color blanco y los lirios y las rosas rojas le dan al jardín de Kenji un aire etéreo que me hace sentir de nuevo un dios.

Pero mi alma que es tan mortal y siempre lo ha sido, se estremece hasta lo más profundo de ella cuando mis ojos se quedan quietos sobre la figura del hombre que podría reconocer en cualquier lugar: Victor, mi Victor Nikiforov me espera de pie en un altar que está construido con más telas vaporosas, flores y cristales de colores que brillan y combinan a la perfección con su sonrisa y con el rojo profundo de los vestidos de Mila y Sara.

Pero ninguno de los trajes podría siquiera competir con el de Victor que es una obra de arte que se ciñe a su cuerpo y me digo que debo agradecerle a Chris cada uno de los pequeños detalles que harán de esta ceremonia el evento sin precedentes que seguramente será.

Mis pies parecen cobrar vida propia y mamá suelta una risa divertida cuando se da cuenta de que he empezado a caminar con prisa pero es que ya no puedo esperar. Ya no puedo esperar porque Victor está sonriéndome así y él me llama a su lado del mismo modo silente en el que me convoca a sus brazos siempre y ese es un llamado al que jamás me negaré. Porque él es mío, profundamente mío y yo soy de él. Y el saber que los dos nos pertenecemos nos hace parte integra del otro y entonces la canción que los dos elegimos para ese momento empieza a sonar.

Y se trata de una canción dulce, una canción alegre, una canción que guía mis pasos hacia el hombre que amo, el hombre con el que el miedo y las heridas de mi alma y de mi cuerpo terminaron por sanar. Así que sigo mi camino sin dejar de sonreír porque nuestra historia ha tenido encuentros y desencuentros pero el de hoy será el encuentro definitivo, aquel después del cual no volveremos a separarnos, no hasta que nuestras vidas mortales lleguen a su final.

Por eso la canción se cuela en mí ser al igual que el aroma de la primavera y como si Chris lo hubiera planeado también, el viento sopla a mí alrededor y pétalos de flores de cerezo flotan a mi paso como si ellos revolotearan felices a mi lado guiándome a mi amor:

 _ **Creo que te amo y es más que amar.**_

 _ **Y ahora te necesito pero es más que una necesidad.**_

 _ **Quiero sostenerte cerca y mucho más cuando estás de pie frente a mí.**_

 _ **Creo que me conoces más que yo mismo.**_

 _ **Tú me miras más allá de mí.**_

 _ **Podría morir, más que morir cada vez que me miras.**_

 _ **Bueno, te he visto usar jeans viejos y nada de maquillaje en tu rostro.**_

 _ **Y me he quedado asombrado al verme a tu lado como tu pareja de baile.**_

 _ **Es una bendición ser el hombre que te mira así usando un traje de bodas porque jamás había visto algo tan hermoso como tú hasta esta noche.**_

 _ **Cuando algo es bueno, tú sabes que es más que bueno, eso que sientes es más que un sentimiento.**_

 _ **Podría detener este momento solo para pedirte que te pierdas en la eternidad conmigo.**_

 _ **Y tus ojos se reflejan en mis ojos, tu corazón está en mi corazón.**_

 _ **Algunas veces las palabras no son suficientes para este amor que es más que amor.**_

No, creo que ninguna palabra será jamás suficiente para describir todo lo que Victor Nikiforov y sus ojos azules me hacen sentir. No hay palabras que puedan alcanzar a dibujar ni siquiera la magnitud del amor y de la felicidad que me invaden ahora que mi madre toma mi mano y la une a la de Victor quien de verdad no podría lucir más hermoso. Mi amado y su cabello color plata, sus ojos azules brillando con intensidad, todo él es una oda a todo aquello que es bello. Hay lirios blancos en su saco también y él toma mi mano después de que Yakov lo abraza, y cuando lo hace, un lazo parece unirnos, ese lazo que nos ha llevado hasta ese momento.

Y mis dedos se cierran alrededor de los suyos mientras mis labios sonríen y él me mira como si no pudiera creer que soy real. Pero lo soy, lo soy y si existo es para amarlo a él, para adorarlo a él y perderme en sus ojos y en todo el amor que hace brotar de mi interior. Y sé que su sonrisa llena de secretos que solo él y yo sabemos será la última imagen que veré antes de morir porque todos mis sueños están escritos ahí en sus labios, porque todas las promesas de dicha, de esa dicha que me dijeron tendría algún día, se harán realidad en las manos de Victor.

Y cuando dejo de mirar sus ojos solo un momento, me doy cuenta de que mi amor está rodeado de más amor, del amor de nuestra familia y de nuestros amigos quienes lucen completamente guapos usando vestidos y trajes hermosos hechos con colores brillantes. Incluso la doctora Minako ha venido de Japón. Toda la gente que amo está aquí. Todo es hermoso, o quizá sea que en los ojos de Victor, todo sea bello como lo es él.

El ministro delante de nosotros, un hombre de sonrisa serena y alta estatura nos mira a los dos adivinando que seguramente somos una de las parejas más felizmente enamoradas que él haya visto en toda su carrera. El ministro sonríe y comienza la ceremonia hablando de la responsabilidad que implica un matrimonio, de las miles de cosas que Victor y yo compartiremos en el nuevo camino que hemos decidido caminar de la mano. Él dice que será un camino difícil, lleno de pruebas, lleno de obstáculos pero Victor y yo sabemos muy bien cómo sortear toda dificultad.

Quisiera decirle al ministro que yo podría vencer incluso a la muerte si la vida de Victor y su felicidad dependieran de ello, pero simplemente sonrío y dejo que mi corazón se pierda en los ojos de mi amado donde hay un reflejo exacto de mis pensamientos. No, el matrimonio no es un reto para los dos, sé que Victor y yo vemos esta unión como un refugio, como algo que nos protegerá el uno al otro, esto tiene que ver más con nuestra alma que con el contrato legal que firmaremos al final.

El ministro termina su discurso diciendo que él ha hablado ya lo suficiente de las leyes de los hombres y que ahora Victor y yo debemos hablar de unas leyes más profundas, de las leyes del amor y del deseo, de aquel contrato con lo eterno que se traduce a veces en sencillos votos de amor.

Sé que esa es una invitación para que Victor y yo pongamos en palabras nuestros sentimientos y yo aprieto las manos de mi amado entre las mías para animarlo a hablar primero porque muero de ganas por escuchar su voz. No es que él no me haya hecho ya miles de votos más fuertes e importantes antes, pero de cualquier modo cuando un corazón amante vive en tu pecho, escuchar a quien te ama una sola vez no es suficiente así que cuando la voz de Victor se deja escuchar fuerte y clara en medio del jardín que grita primavera en cada uno de sus rincones, no puedo evitar estremecerme. Y yo también soy una flor el día de hoy y Victor es el sol que me acaricia, es el sol que me da vida con su amor y con las palabras que salen de sus labios a continuación:

—Mi Yuri, mi amado Yuri… me encontré contigo hace muchos años, la primera vez que te miré también era primavera, la primera vez que te miré tú también mirabas un cerezo en flor. En aquel momento, te mire como quien mira a un sueño muy querido volviéndose realidad delante de sus propios ojos. Eras tan completamente hermoso, Yuri, que simplemente me quedé mirándote un largo rato, creo que mi alma se quedó a vivir en ti desde aquel momento. La gente dice que no existe el amor a primera vista pero yo creo que sí. Tú fuiste mi primer amor desde la primera mirada, tú fuiste el único chico que se quedó a vivir en mí."

"Sé que decir eso, confesar que te amé desde el primer momento suena hipócrita si pensamos que también fui yo el primero que te abandonó cuando más lo necesitabas. Sí mi amor, sé que no te gusta recordar esa historia pero creo que aquella oscuridad que yo provoqué con mi cobardía, me llevó a querer ser un mejor hombre. Un hombre que no tuviera miedo de amar, un hombre libre de entregar su corazón sin que le importara el qué dirán. Me convertí en el hombre que no pude ser para ti a los diecisiete años. Me convertí en todo aquello que hubiera querido ofrecerte antes, me convertí en todo lo que no era esperando que algún día yo pudiera volver a mirarte, esperando el día en el que tú volverías a mí."

"Todo el mundo me dijo que mi espera sería muy larga, pero yo jamás puse mis ojos en otra persona porque supongo que mi corazón sabía que volvería a ti y que de algún modo siempre encontraría la manera de hallar mi camino hacia ti. Y como sucede siempre con el destino que parece jugar con todos nosotros, me encontré contigo justo cuando no te buscaba, cuando casi me convencía de que sería imposible volver a verte otra vez."

"Y cuando te vi de nuevo, fue como si mi corazón no recordara la pausa, es increíble como un corazón puede olvidarse de la separación, de la distancia. Mi amor, ese amor cobarde que había crecido conmigo estaba ahí, mi corazón gritaba que seguía latiendo por ti, que siempre latiría por ti. Y cuando tus ojos me miraron a mí, Yuri… cuando me miraste yo supe, como había sabido que eras mi primer amor, que también serías el único y el último porque mi alma entera estaba segura de que a partir de aquel momento solo viviría para ti, por ti. Así que decidí ser valiente y decidí poner mi corazón en tus manos, y mi amor, luchar por ti, protegerte a ti ha sido la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida."

"Y eso es lo que quiero hacer el resto de mi vida a tu lado. Quiero seguir protegiéndote, quiero seguir siendo el guardián de tu vida, de tus sueños, ese leal protector que entregará su alma entera por la felicidad de su dios del amor. Sí, eres un dios, siempre lo serás. Eres hermoso, eres generoso, eres inteligente y perfecto hagas lo que hagas, y sé que todos se van a reír de mí y me dirán que yo te miro así solo porque te amo pero yo sé que el mundo entero puede mirar también toda la magia, todo el poder que hay en ti. Y hoy mi Yuri, me siento afortunado de ser el hombre que tú amas, el hombre al que elegiste para tener una historia en común. Hoy me siento bendecido por tu corazón, por tu amor. Y por eso te prometo que mi alma entera que es tuya te amará siempre, mi alma entera te protegerá, te hará sentir todo el amor del que estás hecho. Siempre seré tu guardián y tu refugio, siempre podrás descansar en mí. Yo te apoyaré siempre, no importa a dónde me lleven tus sueños porque te amo Yuri, te amo con un amor enorme que no tiene miedo ni siquiera de la oscuridad más grande porque tú eres mi luz. Así que dime que caminarás a mi lado hasta que nuestros pasos se hagan viejos y cansados, dime que tú tampoco dejarás de amarme y mi Yuri, te juro que encontraré la forma de reunirme contigo más allá de este mundo una y otra vez…"

Las palabras que tenía preparadas se quedan atascadas en mi garganta. La belleza del discurso de Victor se queda clavada en mi corazón y me aleja del mundo y de los invitados a la boda quienes sonríen y lagrimean un poco ahora porque la verdad es que las palabras de Victor han sido de una sinceridad y una hermosura apabullante. Sus promesas resuenan en el jardín todavía, las flores de cerezo siguen cayendo a nuestro alrededor y yo siento que no tengo nada más que decir porque Victor lo ha dicho todo ya. Pero no, sé que él quiere escucharme, sé que él también quiere escuchar mis promesas. Así que hablaré, hablaré y aunque mis palabras no serán ni la mitad de bellas que las suyas, le hablaré desde mi alma, le hablaré con cada uno de los latidos de mi corazón:

—Para mí, tú siempre fuiste como un sueño, un sueño demasiado hermoso, un sueño con el que un chico como yo no tenía derecho alguno de soñar…—digo y las manos de Victor se aferran con más fuerza a las mías como si él quisiera decirme que eso jamás fue cierto—. Creo que eso fuiste para muchas personas, todo el mundo soñaba con el príncipe ruso del cabello plateado y los ojos azules, todo el mundo se detenía a mirarte a ti y ¿cómo no hacerlo? Eras y sigues siendo tan completamente hermoso, que cualquiera con dos ojos hubiera dado su alma entera por ti.

"Y eso me incluía a mí, al chico invisible, aquel a quien todo el mundo molestaba, aquel cuyo único refugio era poder captar la sonrisa del príncipe al atardecer. Por muchos meses, tú fuiste el tema principal de mis fotografías, fuiste mi musa, jugaba a atraparte todos los días en un trozo de papel. Creo que el arte de la fotografía me gusta precisamente por eso, porque a través de él somos capaces de darle cuerpo a un recuerdo, a un momento efímero, a un instante robado al tiempo que se hará eterno en una imagen."

"Pero más que en mis fotografías, creo que fue mi corazón el que te atrapó en cada uno de sus latidos, tú me hechizaste a través de la distancia, me hiciste soñar contigo, me hiciste desear cosas que era mejor no desear. Pero el corazón sabe lo que quiere, Victor y el mío siempre supo que había nacido para amarte así que no puedes culparme por haberme enamorado de ti, si bien, no a primera vista, sí con el paso de los días, si a medida que mi corazón te guardaba en él como la más hermosa de sus fotografías."

"Sí, sé que un episodio de oscuridad nos separó cuando ni siquiera habíamos tenido la oportunidad de caminar juntos un largo trecho. Por muchos años, mi corazón dolió al pensar en ti pero creo que ese dolor fue el que me permitió recordarte. Sé que no te gusta recordar ese pasado Vitya, pero si uno olvida de dónde viene, es posible que no valoremos el lugar en donde estamos ahora ni que podamos decidir el rumbo al que iremos después ¿no crees?"

"Hubo oscuridad en nuestras vidas, no podemos negar eso, pero la oscuridad tiene sentido porque sin ella no podríamos apreciar la luz. Y en ti encontré mil millones de estrellas, mil millones de luceros que le dieron sentido a toda una vida de ausencias, a toda una vida de dolor. Dicen que un corazón herido no sana al menos que se encuentre con un amor tan grande y tan valiente que sea capaz de acariciar las cicatrices que hay en él. Y tú hiciste más que acariciar mis cicatrices, tú las sanaste, tú las hiciste desaparecer, tú hiciste que me olvidara de ellas. Tú me regalaste un corazón nuevo, eso fue lo que hiciste. Tú me tomaste en tus brazos, me atrapaste con tus labios y me dejaste vivir en ti."

"Mi Vitya, si yo soy un dios, tú eres un paraíso entero. Y eso es lo que quiero compartir contigo, ese mundo ideal y maravilloso que creas para mí con la fuerza de tu amor. Quiero pedirte que unas tu vida a la mía y que me dejes cuidar de ti, que me dejes ser la persona que te apoyará siempre, la persona de la que no quieras irte jamás. Mi promesa es que a cambio del corazón que me regalaste, yo crearé miles de recuerdos hermosos para ti. Los crearé con amor, esos recuerdos son más pequeñas fotografías con las que decoraré hasta el último rincón de tu corazón. El amor que te tengo es mi promesa, el amor que te tengo es lo mejor que hay en mí. Así que no tengas miedo, mi Vitya, no habrá más oscuridad en nuestras vidas, no ha habido oscuridad en ellas desde que tus ojos azules encendieron miles de estrellas en mi corazón…"

Mis palabras quedan flotando en el aire y espero que Victor pueda guardarlas todas en su más profunda piel. Porque hay algunas palabras que se graban a fuego en el alma de quien las escucha y espero que mis votos hayan logrado eso precisamente en el alma de quien está a punto de ser mi esposo. Y él sonríe y en sus ojos hay una ansiedad dulce que me dice que quiere olvidarse de las palabras para besarlas todas en mis labios.

Pero los ritos son importantes, le digo con mi sonrisa, los ritos nos permiten darle forma también a los grandes instantes de cambio y él y yo estamos a punto de unir nuestras vidas ante las leyes y ante todas las personas que han estado con nosotros a lo largo de nuestro camino.

—Señor Victor Nikiforov— dice el ministro trayéndonos a mí y a Victor a la realidad de un modo suave que nos hace sonreír— ¿Acepta usted al señor Yuri Katsuki como su legítimo esposo y jura amarlo y protegerlo hasta que su vida y la de él lleguen a su final?

—Claro que sí, mil veces sí…— dice Victor y Chris se acerca a los dos sosteniendo un cojín de terciopelo negro sobre el que brillan dos sobrias argollas doradas, una de las cuales Victor coloca en mi dedo con amor—. Te acepto como mi esposo, cuidaré de ti en esta vida y más allá de ella…

—Señor Yuri Katsuki— dice el ministro con una sonrisa complacida— ¿Acepta usted al señor Victor Nikiforov como su legítimo esposo y jura amarlo y protegerlo hasta que su vida y la de él lleguen a su final?

—Lo acepto ahora y lo aceptaré siempre— me escucho decir y coloco el anillo dorado en el dedo de Victor cuya sonrisa podría opacar al sol de la tarde que se oculta ya en el horizonte—. Tú eres mi amor y mi vida, por siempre cuidaré de ti…

—Por el poder que el estado de Nueva York ha depositado en mí, los declaro matrimonio ante las leyes de los hombres y los ojos del mundo— dice el ministro con aire ceremonial—. Ahora, pueden iniciar su nueva historia con un beso mientras nosotros les aplaudimos, señores Nikiforov-Katsuki…

La resonancia de nuestro nuevo nombre hace que Victor me tome entre sus brazos con fuerza y yo lo dejo hacerlo y él me mira a los ojos poniendo su frente sobre la mía mientras rosa apenas sus labios con mis labios.

—Ya eres mi esposo…—dice él y yo rio de forma feliz al escuchar la excitación de sus palabras—. Creo que me he vuelto a enamorar de ti…

—Y tú eres mi esposo…—le digo y sus ojos se llenan de amor—. De verdad eres más guapo que hace treinta segundos, Victor Nikiforov-Katsuki…

— ¡Dios, te amo tanto Yuri Nikiforov-Katsuki! —dice él y sin poder contenerse besa mis labios con suavidad y todos a nuestro alrededor ríen y aplauden, son parte integra de esta felicidad.

Y el viejo cerezo de la mansión de Kenji sigue dejando que la lluvia rosa de sus pétalos nos cubra, como si el árbol también quisiera ser partícipe de esta historia de amor que no tendrá final. Porque Victor y yo somos uno solo ahora, porque no habrá poder humano que nos pueda llegar a separar.

Somos eternos ahora, de verdad mi Vitya y yo somos parte ya de la eternidad.

* * *

 **Canción: Never seen anything quite like you- The script**

 **NDA: La insulina para este capítulo se vende por separado. Ojalá les haya gustado la boda :3**


	22. Celebración

**Capítulo 22. Celebración**

Yuri Katsuki es mi esposo ahora.

La frase se repite en mi cabeza como una dulce canción de amor mientras miro en su dirección y lo escucho reír al lado de sus padres y sus amigos. Todo el mundo está disfrutando de la soberbia comida que Chris pidió. Todo el mundo parece feliz pero sé que nadie podría competir con la sonrisa que hay en mis labios cuando mi esposo, sí, mi esposo mira en mi dirección y me dice con la mirada que él siente la misma felicidad que yo. Hay pasión en sus ojos, hay llamas en sus pupilas color marrón y sé que esta celebración que vivimos ahora solo será un preámbulo a la fiesta privada que tendremos después en la soledad de nuestra habitación.

Maldita sea, de verdad esta fiesta será larga…

Aunque, si soy sincero, no puedo negar que estoy disfrutándola. A pesar de que la recepción está llena de los cientos de conocidos que Yuri hizo a lo largo de su carrera como modelo, y Yakov Feltsman y varios de mis compañeros detectives están aquí, nuestro círculo íntimo de amistades está rodeándonos en una enorme mesa de banquetes que Chris engalanó de forma exquisita. De hecho, todo nuestro alrededor parece parte del salón de un palacio de cuento de hadas.

La decoración del jardín de la familia Minami fue cuidada hasta en el más mínimo detalle, todo está lleno de pequeños centros de mesa hechos de un material parecido al mármol. Estos están llenos de lirios multicolor, rosas y pequeñas flores blancas que parecen pequeñas nubes. Nuestro enorme pastel de bodas, espera sobre una mesa más pequeña, es blanco, decorado con perlas y motivos del olimpo y en la cúspide, dos figurillas de cera, dos novios tomados de la mano sonriéndole al infinito como lo hacemos Yuri y yo el uno al otro en este momento.

Dios, de verdad voy a explotar de felicidad y lo haré gustoso. Es increíble que existan días como estos, días en que todo es risa y en los que tienes la constancia de ser amado como yo lo soy. Miro a Yuri, mientras habla con Kenjirou y no puedo evitar un estremecimiento cuando miro el anillo de bodas en su dedo, ese anillo dorado que es gemelo del que descansa ahora en el mío. De verdad seremos esposos de por vida, de verdad aun no puedo creer que sea una hombre tan afortunado, el tipo de hombre que consiguió casarse con el amor de su vida que también es el hombre más hermoso del universo entero.

Suspiro mientras bebo del vino blanco y afrutado que servimos para la cena y dejo que mi mente divague alegremente sin dejar de mirar a mi esposo ¿Por qué Yuri Katsuki no sabe que es el ser más hermoso sobre la galaxia justo ahora? ¿Por qué no se da cuenta de que mi vida sin él sería inconcebible, que mi corazón iba a reventar mientras él me decía sus promesas mirándome a los ojos, mientras yo intentaba no llorar mientras sentía tantas cosas en mi interior, y que solo sostuve sus manos con más fuerza para no ahogarme de amor?

 _Oh mi Yuri_ , pienso mientras su mirada vuelve a cruzarse con la mía, _dudo que antes de ti haya existido un hombre tan amado, dudo que vuelva a existir. Podrías pedirme lo que sea y yo tendría que dártelo, pero sé que tú piensas que yo soy todo lo que necesitas y entonces mi corazón late con fuerza en mi pecho diciéndome que voy a morir de amor. Pero, si pudiera morir contigo, morir a tu lado, qué bella forma de morir. Aunque ahora, mi Yuri, vivir a tu lado, esa es la más hermosa forma de vivir que habrá para mí._

Los últimos platos de la mesa son recogidos y noto que mi Yuri me mira fijamente, tan fijamente, que mis mejillas se colorean un poco cuando mis ojos chocan con el intenso brillo de sus pupilas color chocolate. La música del grupo de jazz que Chris contrató sigue sonando acompañando nuestras risas y también, nuestra felicidad. Parece ser que el mundo está feliz con nosotros esta noche y que la música de la ciudad de Nueva York se une a las cuerdas de las guitarras de los músicos.

Y es entonces cuando Mari Katsuki se levanta de la mesa y le guiña un ojo a Yuri, quien, por esa razón me mira del modo en el que lo hace ahora, diciéndome que ha llegado otro momento importante en esta celebración.

Todos guardan silencio cuando la hermana de mi esposo se levanta, todos parecen saber que pasará a continuación y el gesto solemne en sus ojos me hace pensar que yo también conozco el motivo de toda la expectación que me rodea ahora. Mari camina hacia el lugar donde el grupo musical ha dejado de tocar por un rato y nos sonríe a Yuri y a mí con tanta dulzura que mi sospecha queda confirmada: ha llegado la hora del primer baile de los señores Nikiforov-Katsuki.

—Quisiera volver a felicitar a Yuri y a Victor por su matrimonio— dice Mari mirándonos con orgullo y cariño—. Hoy de verdad es el día más feliz de mi vida porque mi hermano ha encontrado todo aquello que la vida le debía y no puedo imaginarme si quiera cómo han de sentirse nuestros nuevos esposos. Yuri y Victor, ustedes dos han encontrado un amor inmortal, un amor de verdad y espero que puedan conservarlo durante toda su vida. Los amo, par de niños idiotas, creo que todos los que estamos aquí los amamos a los dos con todo el corazón y deseamos que su viaje sea un recorrido lleno de experiencias y descubrimientos inolvidables. Así que antes de que la fiesta de verdad comience, quisiera proponer un brindis por Yuri y Victor, para que la fortuna los guie, así como el inmenso amor que se tienen y que este día, solo sea el inicio de un camino en conjunto que los llevará a encontrarse con lo mejor de ellos mismos y en fin, con lo mejor de la vida misma… ¡Por los señores Nikiforov-Katsuki!

—¡Por los señores Nikiforov-Katsuki!- dicen todos nuestros amigos y familiares, haciendo que Yuri y yo nos demos de beber el uno al otro y al hacerlo, yo provoco que una gota de vino resbale por la barbilla de mi esposo, gota que me apresuro a beber de sus labios, haciéndolos silbar a todos cuando tomo a mi esposo en un beso ardiente que no puedo guardarme.

—Chicos, ustedes no tienen remedio— dice Mari cuando me separo de Yuri con las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa culpable en los labios—. Así que, antes de que los esposos desaparezcan misteriosamente, los invito a presenciar el primero de muchos bailes que los dos tendrán juntos como matrimonio. Vamos señores Nikiforov-Katsuki, es hora de enseñarles a todos que también saben bailar…

Yuri se levanta de la mesa primero con rapidez, ofreciéndome su mano cálida. Él me invita a seguirlo allá a donde vaya y yo sonrío mientras todos nuestros amigos comienzan a hacer ruido animándonos a bailar. Nuestros pies se encaminan pues a la enorme pista de baile que está alumbrada ahora con pequeñas velas y el resplandor dorado de una luz brillante. Cuando llegamos al centro de la pista en el que las dos iniciales de nuestros nombres están entrelazadas por un enorme corazón, mi Yuri me toma en sus brazos, me acerca a él con confianza, lleno de una dicha descomunal al saber que el deseo de bailar canciones de amor al lado mío es y será una realidad para los dos ahora y para siempre.

Yuri me sonríe con amor, con confianza. Sé que no hay más miedo ni oscuridad en su corazón, sé que él es un hombre feliz entre mis brazos y esa constancia hace que todo mis ser se inflame de amor una vez más.

Y la canción que Yuri eligió para este momento, la canción que él ha escuchado siempre cuando piensa en mí, la canción que escuchó incluso antes de que volviera a él, empieza a sonar rodeándonos con la dulzura del sonido de una guitarra eléctrica y la voz de un cantante bueno de verdad. Y cuando Yuri me hace dar lentos pasos en sus brazos, cuando los dos comenzamos a movernos de forma lenta, meciéndonos más que bailando al compás de la música, sé que Yuri es lo mejor que pudo pasarme jamás y eso es lo que trato de decirle sin muchas palabras mientras lo miro a los ojos. Y la canción me cuenta la historia del hombre que me ama, esa historia que esta noche se unirá a la mía por siempre:

 _ **Te lo digo despacio, lo susurro: esta noche tú eres mi ángel.**_

 _ **Te amo. Nos convertiremos en uno.**_

 _ **Esta noche simplemente lo diré una y otra vez.**_

 _ **Donde quiera que estés siempre te hago reír.**_

 _ **Donde quiera que estés, siempre estaré a tu lado.**_

 _ **Cualquier cosa que digas tú siempre estás en mi mente.**_

 _ **Justo ahora estoy prometiéndote un por siempre.**_

Esta canción es magia, magia musical como nunca antes había escuchado. Es magia que nace de la voz de terciopelo del cantante favorito de Yuri, magia que asoma en los ojos de todos los que nos miran girar en la pista de baile. Hay magia en los brazos de mi amado rodeando mi cuello, sus labios me cantan con un susurro las palabras llenas de amor que alguien más escribió como un secreto para dos amantes, para nosotros dos. La música sigue sonando y me doy cuenta de que esta noche Yuri y yo bailamos bajo la luz de miles de estrellas mientras nuestros corazones completan el embrujo musical latiendo al mismo tiempo.

Los dos estamos creando una especie de eternidad mientras bailamos esta canción que parece habernos unido desde siempre. Y entonces sonrío pensando que quizá esta es la canción que escuchamos los dos cuando nos conocimos, la que oímos la primera vez que nos besamos o la primera vez que hicimos el amor y ahora, esta canción también suena durante la primera vez que bailamos ante los ojos de todo el mundo como esposos.

Beso a Yuri con ternura, dejándole sentir ahora no mi deseo ardiente por él, sino simplemente la absoluta dicha que me hace sentir el hecho de ser yo ese personaje principal que faltaba en su historia. Me alegra mucho, cómo me alegra que el amante sin nombre ni rostro con el que Yuri no se atrevió a soñar jamás tenga ahora mis ojos, mi boca, y este cuerpo que no hará otra cosa más que moverse y respirar para amar a Yuri Katsuki.

Mis labios se separan de los suyos, nadie silba, nadie ríe ahora. Quizá la magia los ha invadido también a todos, las parejas se abrazan, la doctora Minako mira las estrellas como si alguien estuviera mirándola también desde el cielo; Christophe Giacometti sonríe con la mirada llena de paz, los padres de Yuri se besan… todos parecemos bailar al ritmo de la canción y creo que si alguien nos preguntara, todos contestaríamos que esto se siente como si todos fuéramos parte de esta maravillosa canción de amor con la que también deben estar bailando todos los astros en el cielo.

Yuri vuelve a sonreír y sé que la mirada en sus ojos color marrón significa que él también siente amor rodeándolo y yo lo pego más a mi cuerpo por el simple placer de seguir girando a su lado como dos estrellas que danzan una eterna melodía de amor:

 _ **No necesito una razón simplemente te amo, cariño.**_

 _ **Así es, así es día tras día.**_

 _ **Aún tenemos un largo camino por delante.**_

 _ **Por favor siempre, siempre hasta el final quédate conmigo.**_

 _ **Seguiremos adelante.**_

 _ **Donde quiera que estés nunca te hare llorar.**_

 _ **Donde sea que estés nunca diré adiós.**_

 _ **Ahora mismo te estoy prometiendo un por siempre.**_

 _ **Para nosotros el día que nos conocimos es el más importante de todos.**_

 _ **Así que este día llamado hoy es el segundo más importante después de nuestro primer encuentro.**_

 _ **Tú eres alguien a quien puedo amar con el corazón. Alguien a quien amo con todo lo que soy.**_

 _ **En el centro de mi amor estás tú.**_

 _ **Ahora mismo te prometo un para siempre…**_

Y aquí estamos ahora, en el inicio de ese para siempre. Este momento es el lugar en el que Yuri y Victor encontraron amor, pero más que un lugar, se trata de mirarnos a los ojos de este modo. Todos aplauden mientras Yuri y yo nos sonreímos el uno al otro, creyéndonos los dos dueños del universo, dueños del amor más grande que estas estrellas o este cielo hayan visto alguna vez. No hay más música, al menos no la que todos los demás pueden escuchar. El amor, al igual que la inmensidad del firmamento, es algo que todos debemos tomar por completo sin cuestionarlo. Y justo ahora ya no tengo más preguntas, ya no quiero saber por qué yo, de entre todos los hombres del mundo es quien está bailando con Yuri de este modo. Esto es lo que tengo, mi vida al lado de Yuri es lo que tendré hasta que muera.

Los aplausos se terminan y Yuri me besa despacio, sé que no hay lugar para las palabras ahora. Los chicos del jazz comienzan a tocar canciones movidas con las que todos nuestros invitados se apresuran a hacernos compañía. Mi amado rompe el beso pero yo no lo suelto, no quiero soltarlo me digan lo que me digan y aunque todo mundo me acuse de ser el esposo más posesivo del planeta. Él y yo seguimos bailando lentamente a pesar del ritmo de la música, sé que los dos seguimos escuchando nuestra hermosa canción de bodas, nuestros cuerpos parecen recordar esa melodía que nadie más parece escuchar.

 _Yuri, te amo,_ pienso mientras él sigue mirándome a los ojos, _no te digo que te amo ahora pero te amo tanto que todas las palabras se me escapan. Y es que me encantaría que las palabras pudieran decirte cuanto te amo, cuanto te he amado siempre, pero no son suficientes, jamás alcanzan. Por eso te lo digo con mis labios, con mis manos que acarician tu espalda deseando que no haya testigos y tú sonríes de ese modo encantador porque entiendes con una mirada todo lo que estoy callando._

Nuestro baile se prolonga un poco más, hasta que alguien hace mención del pastel y todos nos miran sabiendo que somos necesarios para realizar tan importante operación.

—Recuerda que después del postre podemos irnos de aquí sin que a nadie le importe— dice Yuri a mi oído antes de separarse de mí, haciéndome soltar una carcajada por la que todos nos miran raro, pero es que amo esta faceta suya tan atrevida y aventurera.

—Estaba pensando en eso mismo— digo yo tomándolo de la mano para caminar al pastel—. Tú y yo tomaremos el postre en otro lado.

—Amén— dice él y se apresura a llegar a la enorme torta de chocolate cubierta del más exquisito color blanco que hayamos visto alguna vez.

Todo mundo se apiña a nuestro alrededor. Él y yo sostenemos una pala plateada para poder partir el pastel del que Yuri tomó miles de fotografías porque estaba demasiado emocionado con la exquisitez de la decoración del mismo.

Yuri une su mano a la mía y los dos hacemos la operación por la cual, recibimos más aplausos y flashes en el rostro. Todos ríen cuando Yuri toma un poco de glaseado y lo esparce en mis labios, apurándose a besarme después para limpiar con su lengua y su boca la deliciosa cobertura de nuestro pastel aunque en este instante no sé qué sea más delicioso, si su boca pequeña y cadenciosa o el pastel que elegí con tanto cuidado. Yuri se separa de mí después de un rato dejándome sin aliento y con ganas de mandar el pastel al carajo y llevármelo de ahí de una vez por todas.

Los padres de Yuri y Yakov Feltsman nos dedican una significativa mirada que quiere decir: _"coman un poco de pastel, bailen un par de canciones más y después serán libres de hacer lo que se les dé la gana hacer, que, por las miradas que se dedican, no es un secreto para nadie…"_

Yuri y yo rompemos a reír y dejamos que los meseros sean quienes repartan generosas porciones de pastel de bodas a todos, mientras él y yo empezamos a pasearnos entre nuestros amigos para despedirnos, diciendo, como es lógico, que ya es tiempo de empezar con la luna de miel. Mientras Leo y los demás chicos de la guardia de Yuri vuelven a abrazarme con efusividad, miro que Yuri ríe con sus ruidosos amigos modelos, al tiempo que Mari llega y lo sostiene un largo rato en sus protectores brazos de hermana mayor y le dice cosas que hacen que la mirada de Yuri brille, palabras que no llegan del todo a mis oídos.

—Hey, Nikiforov —dice Mari llegando a mí con su hermano menor siguiéndola de cerca—. Bueno, señor Nikiforov-Katsuki en realidad.

— ¿Qué pasa, querida cuñada? — digo yo tomando a Yuri de la mano apenas llega a mí.

—Se bueno con mi hermanito— dice ella haciéndome reír—. Sé que ya te lo dije antes de la boda pero hablo en serio, no te atrevas a lastimarlo, engañarlo, dejarlo, o todo eso que sé que no harás pero que de todos modos tenía que decirte.

—Mari…—dice Yuri poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Creo que Victor ya te demostró mil veces que esto no es necesario.

—Aseguro tu felicidad Yuri— dice la mayor de los Katsuki—. El que seas un hombre casado no quiere decir que dejaré de cuidarte como te he cuidado toda la vida. Así que, futuros esposos, vayan y hagan todas esas cosas sucias que han tenido la decencia de imaginar solamente mientras esta fiesta llegaba a su final…

Ahora es mi turno de rodar los ojos por la insinuación de Mari, pero aun así, me acerco a ella para abrazarla y bromear un poco más con ella, mientras Yuri se aleja de mi un momento simplemente para lanzar su ramo de lirios blancos directamente a las manos de Kenjirou Minami quien sonríe de forma divertida, mientras a su lado, Phichit Chulanont sonríe de forma deslumbrante y no puedo evitar pensar que este jardín será la sede de la celebración de otra boda muy pronto.

Muchos abrazos, felicitaciones y bromas después, Yuri y yo somos despedidos por todos con más aplausos y más pétalos de rosa. Hemos dejado nuestros trajes de boda dentro de la casa de Kenjirou y vestimos ahora un traje más liviano que ondea con la suave brisa nocturna que trae a nosotros el olor lejano del mar de Nueva York.

Poco a poco la fiesta deja de escucharse a medida que el auto que nos llevará al hotel donde pasaremos nuestra noche de bodas va alejándose de la mansión Minami.

Yuri me mira a los ojos durante todo el trayecto a nuestro lugar especial. Él sigue silencioso a mi lado, como si los dos hubiéramos dicho tanto en las pasadas horas, que ahora el silencio apenas alcanza para contener el resonar de tantas palabras, de todas las canciones, de todos los buenos deseos. Los dos seguimos en silencio hasta que el auto se detiene frente a un hotel lujoso y yo conduzco a Yuri con rumbo a los elevadores que nos llevarán al piso más alto del edificio, a esa habitación que he preparado con antelación.

— ¿A dónde me llevas, mi Vitya? — dice él cuando tapo sus ojos y lo conduzco al que por unas horas, será nuestro refugio especial.

—Ya llegamos— le digo y sin dejar de cubrir sus ojos, abro la puerta de la habitación que esta noche, será testigo de nuestra pasión—. Espero que te guste, mi amor…

Los ojos de Yuri se abren de par en par cuando observa la habitación enorme que preparé para él como escenario de nuestra primera noche de amor como esposos. Yuri me lanza una mirada capaz de derretirme cuando observa el interior: luces blancas penden del techo iluminándolo todo aunque de forma tenue ocasionando que todo ahí se convierta en un llamado a la intimidad. Hay almohadones y cojines por el suelo, y al lado de ellos, pequeñas mesas con frutas tropicales, chocolate y botellas frías de champaña.

Yuri entra a nuestro lugar encantado como él lo llama haciéndome reír y yo me despojo de mi camiseta lentamente mientras él camina con rumbo al enorme ventanal por el que todas las luces de Nueva York parecen colarse en ese preciso instante.

Mi amado voltea a mirarme y una sonrisa, mitad agradecimiento, mitad ganas de que los dos nos acostemos juntos sobre los enormes almohadones rojos y blancos, hace que mi entrepierna empiece a punzar.

—Es hermoso…— dice él, caminando hacia uno de los almohadones, dejando que su cuerpo caiga con suavidad encima de ellos, al tiempo que me llama a su lado con una mirada que no aceptará un no como respuesta.

—Gracias, me llamo Victor Nikiforov y soy tu esposo— digo yo, bromeando un poco.

Yuri rompe a reír y yo sonrío caminando hacia él con un poco de torpeza, chocando con una de las mesitas de la comida pero es que él no deja de mirarme, sus ojos recorren todo mi cuerpo, mi pecho desnudo parece quemarse cuando sus ojos se clavan en él y la lengua de mi amado moja sus labios cuando mira la insinuación de una erección en el centro de mi cuerpo, antes de sentarme al lado suyo.

— ¿Ansioso? — dice Yuri, acercándose a mí rozando sus labios con los míos sin besarme de verdad, simplemente tentándome con su boca y el aliento caliente que acaricia mi piel al tiempo que su mano acaricia mi entrepierna por encima de la ropa haciéndome sentir enfebrecido de pronto.

Sin lugar a dudas mi dios del amor ha aprendido bien del poder que tiene sobre mí y que ante él y sus encantos, yo siempre estaré rendido.

— ¡Ahh!— exclamo sobre sus labios, cuando su mano ahora experta se cuela debajo de mi ropa, acariciando mi pene con destreza, haciéndolo crecer para él al contacto de sus dedos enroscándose alrededor suyo—. Por ti, siempre estoy ansioso…

—Lo sé— dice él besándome de lleno ahora, delineando mis labios temblorosos con su lengua juguetona, mordiéndome un poco—. Pero no tenemos el postre aún, prometiste que tendríamos el postre en otro lado, Vitya…

Yuri se separa de mí de pronto haciendo que extrañe en seguida la cercanía de su cuerpo y la humedad de su boca sobre la mía. Toco mi erección mientras lo veo traer una de las mesas hacia nosotros, dios mío, tengo tantas ganas de hacerle el amor esta noche, ansío tanto tenerlo dentro de mí, ansío estar dentro de él mientras lo escucho gemir y le pido más…

¡Cielo santo! Hemos hecho esto tantas noches pero hoy, hoy lo deseo y lo necesito tanto… mi esposo sonríe cuando ve la mirada enfebrecida de mis ojos, y, tentándome aún más, se quita sus ropas dejando al descubierto su perfecto cuerpo desnudo, esa piel tan hermosa que tocaré sin descanso esta noche y descubro que mi mano en mi erección sube y baja con más fuerza haciéndome temblar. Yuri baja sus pantalones con calma tocando sus piernas, y dejándome ver la pequeña y casi insignificante trusa transparente que me hace soltar un gruñido pues me deja ver la perfecta forma de su pene, el cual, parece estar también apretado de más debajo de toda esa tela negra que en vano intenta cubrirlo…

—No quiero postre— digo devorándolo con mis ojos cuando se acerca a mí de nuevo y mi voz sale de mis labios llena de necesidad, de ansiedad, de deseo—. Te quiero a ti, esposo mío, te quiero a ti mi Yuri…

Él sonríe y se acerca a mí a gatas, trepando por encima de mi cuerpo, dejándome tendido sobre uno de los almohadones más grandes. Yo lo dejo trepar y mis manos rápidamente se pegan a su espalda y acarician sus nalgas por encima de la tela delgada y suave que de todos modos sigue siendo un estorbo para mí. Yuri se frota encima de mí, mientras yo intento besarlo profundamente, pero él niega con la cabeza y volviendo a reír, toma mis manos de su espalda y las retira con la tranquilidad de una deidad, haciéndome soltar un bufido desilusionado cuando el calor de su piel se vuelve a alejar de mí.

—Yo sí quiero postre— me dice, guiñándome un ojo al tiempo que, con las piernas abiertas a mis costados, me despoja de mi pantalón y de la nada sexy-debo reconocerlo ahora- trusa blanca que elegí para esta noche.

Mi erección salta y golpea mi vientre, haciendo que Yuri vuelva a lamer sus labios y sonría de esa forma traviesa que lo hace parecer el dios más perverso del cielo, pero aun así, el más hermoso. Mi amado toma una de las fresas que hay en una de las cestas de la comida y con calma, la hace pasear por toda mi piel, por mis piernas que a esta altura son gelatina pura; por mis ingles, evitando mi erección por poco, subiendo por mi pecho, la textura rugosa de la fruta haciéndome cosquillas en los pezones. Después por mi cuello, por mis labios entreabiertos que quisieran sentir los labios de Yuri y no esa fruta… suelto un gemido, mitad exasperación, mitad lujuria pura y Yuri ríe, acostándome de costado ahora, paseando su maldita y a pesar de todo, sensual fruta por la línea de mi columna vertebral hasta llegar a mis nalgas y Yuri acaricia mi piel antes de dejar la fresa en mi entrada, sin introducirla mucho, pero aun así, tomándome por sorpresa y haciéndome estremecerme cuando lo veo comiendo la fruta de ese lugar, mordiéndola y tragándola despacio, haciendo resbalar un poco de jugo en mi ano, jugo que él lame, chupa y besa después con calma, con demasiada calma, introduciendo su lengua de a poco cuando deja de masticar, haciéndome estremecerme por la forma en la que mi dios del amor está tomando su postre.

— ¡Ah mi Yuri…!—me oigo suspirar cuando sus besos en mi ano se hacen más ruidosos y profundos y su lengua, su bendita lengua, acaricia esa entrada con entusiasmo.

Yuri deja de besarme y me sonríe. Toma ahora un trozo de mango entre sus labios y lo lleva a mi boca, invitándome a tomarlo de la suya. Y la fruta dulce es más dulce aún, la como de sus labios mezclando su saliva con la mía, repitiendo esa operación tantas veces como Yuri quiere, mango, fresa, melón al tiempo que yo intento hacerlo caer sobre mi cuerpo, pero él se resiste, juega conmigo.

Primero el postre, dicen sus labios en mi oído, después tendrás lo que quieres porque yo soy tu dios y los mortales siempre deben esperar a que el deseo de los dioses coincida con los suyos.

Y tiemblo cuando él deja caer una copa de fría champaña sobre mi pecho, vierte un poco en mi ombligo y yo resisto el frío como él me pide, sin dejar que el líquido se derrame. Él empieza a beber de ahí de a poco, su hermoso y suave cabello oscuro me provoca cosquillas y yo lo acaricio quizá con demasiada fuerza porque cuando Yuri termina de beber su lengua empieza a lamer mi vientre, se enreda en mis pezones chupándolos y mordiéndolos, dándome ahora sí, la oportunidad de abrazarme a él con las piernas, frotando mi hinchado pene rosado en su vientre, incapacitándolo para alejarse de mí.

Separo tan solo su cabeza de mis pezones y lo obligo a besarme, sintiendo cierto sabor frutal en su lengua que ataca a la mía ahora como si no hubiera mañana, totalmente perdido en nuestra pasión, abrazándolo a mí con fuerza, frotándome tanto como puedo con su cuerpo, su boca derritiéndome totalmente, sus labios separándose de los míos apenas para tomar aire porque yo no lo dejo irse, no quiero. Quiero que su boca me devore como si yo fuera el postre más dulce, el único que él desea para poder seguir con esta celebración.

— ¿Deseas tanto a tu dios del amor? — dice él cuando su boca resbala de mi cuello a mis oídos.

— Lo hago…— admito yo, bajando de un jalón su estúpida trusa transparente, rasgándola en mi apuro por tenerlo desnudo encima de mí, su pronunciada erección cruzándose con la mía cuando lo hago—. Te deseo mi Yuri, deseo que mi dios del amor me haga suyo ahora, suyo para siempre, suyo y de nadie más…

Él silencia mi boca de nuevo con un beso apurado, mis manos arañan y aprietan sus nalgas, las suyas, jalan mi cabello y acarician mi espalda, nuestras erecciones frotándose una y otra vez, encendiéndolo todo, llenado nuestra habitación de gemidos y miro el reflejo de las luces de la ciudad sobre la piel de Yuri.

Para mi desdicha, Yuri vuelve a separarse de mí después de un rato. Mi dios del amor alarga una de sus manos y toma una bandeja con chocolate derretido y, sonriéndome con malicia, vuelve a montarse en mí dejando a disposición de mi boca su ano rosado y también, su pene gloriosamente largo e hinchado, cuya vena acaricio con las manos, haciendo que él se olvide de sus propósitos por un segundo mientras lo hago gruñir de placer y anticipación.

— Déjame jugar un poco más, Vitya…— dice él entrecortadamente—. Yo también te deseo, ¡Oh señor, cuánto quiero hacerte mío y dejar que me hagas tuyo esta noche!

Yuri vierte chocolate en mi erección, haciéndome dar un respingo a pesar de que el líquido está tibio. Él ríe y la melodía de esa risa me hace apretar su pene con fuerza, invitándolo a él a lamer de mi miembro erguido la sustancia viscosa y dulce que resbala hasta mis testículos. Yuri lame el chocolate con fruición, haciéndome cerrar los ojos, mientras yo me apuro también a lamer su pene sin saber cuál de las dos sensaciones es la que me hace ver estrellas.

Por un momento no se escuchan más que las constantes lamidas y sonidos de succión de los dos. Yuri de verdad está disfrutando tomar su postre de este modo, deja mi pene limpio, sin manchas de chocolate y ahora soy yo quien tomo un poco de la sustancia dulce y aromática en mis dedos y me encargo de embarrarlo alrededor del ano de Yuri. Lo hago gemir mi nombre mientras él sigue chupando mi pene y acariciando mis testículos; lamo el chocolate con largos lengüetazos, besando esa cálida entrada, mojándola y lubricándola con mi saliva mientras mi erección siente el inicio de la garganta de Yuri y grito… este hombre es sin duda es una deidad del más grande deseo, él no solo es dios del amor, también podría ser dios del fuego de la pasión.

Mi amado esposo deja en paz mi erección y se entrega ahora al placer de estar siendo jodido por mi lengua. Yuri deja que su erección se frote en mi vientre y toma mi cabeza con una mano, acercándola más a su ano, pidiéndome que lo joda con más profundidad. Deseo tanto estar dentro de él que siento que entraré en combustión en cualquier momento.

Yuri suelta mi cabeza y dándose vuelta sobre mi cuerpo, baja hasta mi para besarme de nuevo, haciendo que mis manos y piernas se enreden en su cuerpo glorioso y ardiente una vez más.

— Quiero estar dentro de ti primero— me dice en voz alta y yo asiento porque no podría estar más de acuerdo.

Hemos hecho esto antes y cuando él está dentro de mí es tan placentero como cuando soy yo el que se hunde en él.

Mi Yuri sonríe y besa mi cuello de nuevo, lo muerde, dejará marcas, marcas muy visibles además pero me importa un cuerno. Miro que él calienta el lubricante entre sus dedos, acostumbra a mi ano a la invasión con uno de ellos, lo hunde primero tiernamente, luego lo mete y saca con entusiasmo, haciéndome gemir porque de vez en cuando roza mi glándula… Yuri añade un segundo dedo y tengo que hacer uso de todo mi autocontrol para no venirme ahora mismo.

Aguanta Victor, aguanta, me digo mientras cierro los ojos tratando de no explotar de una buena vez.

Yuri toma mis piernas sobre sus hombros y sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos se mete en mí con cuidado, haciéndome contener el aire a medida que su pene me toma y yo lo rodeo. Es maravilloso, es maravilloso ser llenado de este modo por el delicioso miembro de mi esposo.

—¡Oh mi Vitya! — dice él cerrando los ojos, el sudor haciendo que su suave cabello oscuro se pegue a su frente—. Había olvidado lo bien que esto se siente…

—¡Ah Yuri, mi hermoso Yuri! — digo cuando su erección pega en mi próstata— ¿Quieres moverte, mi amor?

—Tu dios puede cumplir todos tus deseos mi Vitya y también hará realdad este…

Gimo su nombre cuando él empieza a moverse dentro de mí, primero con lentitud, dándome lo que quiero a cuentagotas. Las embestidas de Yuri son gloria pura, la piel de sus caderas golpeando con mis nalgas es el paraíso y siento ramalazos de placer yendo y viniendo mientras Yuri me penetra hasta el fondo, con fuerza, descargando en mí el mismo deseo que arde en mis ojos cuando tomo su cara en mis manos y lo beso, pegándolo a mí, sintiéndolo dentro, bombeándome una y otra vez al ritmo de mis gritos y mis gemidos. Carajo, carajo, se siente tan bien, su pene en mi ano, sus manos tocando mis pectorales, sus dedos deslizándose en mi chorreante erección.

—No quiero que esto termine así— dice Yuri sin dejar de penetrarme a buen ritmo.

—¿Ah no? — digo yo sin abrir los ojos, sin dejar de temblar con cada nueva embestida.

—No, mi Vitya…— dice él hablando en mi oído de nuevo—. Metete en mí ahora, termina dentro de mí, lléname de ti, te lo ruego…

No respondo, Yuri sale de mí y con amante abnegación, deja que su cuerpo caiga en uno de los almohadones, dejando su ano algo dilatado a mi entera disposición. Sintiéndome tembloroso, olvidándome un tanto del preámbulo, mi boca va directo a ese ano, lo beso de nuevo, lo jodo con mis dedos, haciendo que Yuri grite un poco y que luego gima cuando se acostumbra a la invasión. Froto mi erección en su entrada, hago que él la sienta, que la reclame, es suya, siempre suya, yo soy suyo…

—Victor, mi Victor…— dice él en medio de gemidos guturales—. Hazlo, no lo resistiré, hazlo mi amor, hazlo rápido, hazlo duro…

Hago lo que mi dios me ordena, me siento enfebrecido por el crudo deseo de sus palabras. Yo mismo no habría podido soportarlo ni un segundo más. Me hundo en Yuri de una sola vez después de haber embarrado lubricante en mi erección ansiosa y en su cálida entrada. Yuri grita y muerde el cojín y yo intento no moverme para no hacerle daño.

—Ahora, ahora estoy listo…— dice él y yo comienzo a moverme en él sin miramientos, sin contemplaciones, lo embisto dura y salvajemente como él me lo pidió.

Me apoyo en su espalda, golpeo sus nalgas con las palmas de mis manos sintiendo que me derrito, sin lograr decidir si es mejor que Yuri esté dentro de mí o joder a Yuri de este modo, haciéndolo gritar de este modo hasta derramarme dentro de él, lo siento cerca, estoy tan cerca…

— ¡Ah mi Vitya, te amo! — grita él y lo siento temblar debajo de mí, miro su semen manchando el rojo del cojín sobre el que mi amado se frotaba.

Yo mismo estoy al borde, sigo embistiéndolo mientras él acaricia mis piernas abiertas a sus costados y cuando noto el familiar inicio de mi orgasmo, me dejo ir y me derramo dentro de Yuri como era su deseo, lo abrazo a mí sin salir de él, sus labios besan los míos con lentitud ahora, pero no con menos deseo. Sí, ahora estoy satisfecho pero hay tanta, tanta noche de bodas aún. Dejo de besarlo y salgo de él con calma, hago que mi amor se acueste en los manchados cojines y pego su cuerpo al mío, sintiendo sus brazos rodeando mi cintura, mirando sus hermosos ojos color marrón que brillan ahora como oro líquido por el resplandor de las luces de la ciudad y la llama calma del placer recién gozado…

—Mi amor, mi Vitya…—me llama él, sus labios uniéndose a los míos—. Eso fue, increíble, eres increíble...

— ¿He logrado que mi dios se sienta feliz? — le digo, besando su cabello húmedo y pegando su pecho al mío, cielo santo, no puedo creer que esté excitado aún.

—Sí, pero creo que tu dios no ha hecho su trabajo de forma completa ¿Quieres más postre? — dice él y yo río mientras sigo frotándome con su cuerpo y siento sus manos jugando otra vez con mis nalgas, mi erección, increíblemente volviendo a crecer bajo las caricias de las manos de mi Yuri.

Pero así es con mi Yuri, así es con mi amado esposo: nunca, ni siquiera la eternidad que bajo la luz de las estrellas prometimos, podrá ser suficiente para cansarme y llenarme de él…

* * *

 **NDA: ¡Qué vengan los bomberos que me estoy quemando! xD Hola a todos de nuevo, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, a Victor sí le gustó. Bueno, solo quisiera agradecer que hayan llegado hasta acá conmigo, el próximo capítulo será el final de esta historia que no habría encontrado final sin su apoyo siempre. De verdad gracias por vivir conmigo esta aventura y bueno, como siempre ya saben que les escribiré una carta de amor como Yuri Eros manda en nuestro final :3**

 **Abrazos de oso y de miel rosa para todos. Gracias por hacerme sonreír siempre con sus comentarios :)**


	23. Fotografías

**Capítulo 23. Fotografías**

Él sonríe de la misma forma en la que ha sonreído los últimos treinta veinticinco a mi lado.

Sus ojos azules siguen brillando del mismo modo, siempre suelo decirle que el paso del tiempo apenas se nota en él. Victor Nikiforov me sonríe ahora con todo el brillo de su sonrisa en sus labios. Mi esposo viene y va de un lado a otro de la cocina mientras yo lo miro preparar porciones exageradas de Katsudon, nuestro platillo favorito.

Mi madre le enseñó a cocinar una semana después de que nos instalamos en Yutopia, después de que decidimos no vivir en Nueva York y me parece un poco increíble que al día de hoy hace ya diez años que vivimos en Japón. Y es que los dos queríamos formar una familia y debido a eso, decidimos cumplir la promesa que le habíamos hecho a mis padres de volver a Yutopia en busca de un hogar para empezar a escribir un nuevo capítulo en nuestra historia. Una historia más allá de las pasarelas, los criminales, los paisajes de Nueva York. La historia pues de la vida de dos hombres que por mucho tiempo estuvieron bajo la luz de miles de reflectores y que tiempo después quisieron buscar su lugar secreto en el mundo, un lugar que fuera de ellos, solo de los dos y de nadie más.

Cuando me gradué de la escuela de fotografía, Victor y yo decidimos hacer un viaje alrededor del mundo que terminó convirtiéndose en un libro grafico el cual se hizo famoso debido a la belleza de mis fotografías. Lo que lo hizo aún más especial, es que todas las imágenes que puse en ese libro contenían en sí la sonrisa luminosa de mi compañero de vida quien no pudo evitar convertirse en un modelo de nuevo bajo el lente de mi cámara.

La gente dice que esas fotografías le muestran al mundo el amor con el que miro a Victor, ese amor con el que siempre lo he mirado. Todos mis amigos dicen que cuando ven las fotografías de los lugares del mundo que Victor y yo visitamos y la sonrisa de Victor los ilumina, es como si el amor sonriera en los labios de mi esposo. Dicen que el dios del amor capturó al amor mismo por medio de su cámara fotográfica pero lo que ellos no saben es que el amor vive conmigo y camina de mi mano desde que Victor decidió amarme.

De cualquier modo, nuestro libro fue celebrado a lo largo y ancho del mundo, y aunque después de él, decidí regresar al mundo del modelaje como fotógrafo exclusivo de Christophe Giacometti, aún hay personas que me preguntan si mi esposo y yo no estamos interesados en capturar nuestras andanzas y aventuras en algún otro libro. Todos preguntan cuál será nuestro próximo viaje, pero el último de verdad importante, el viaje que Victor y yo decidimos hacer hace quince años es el más importante de cuántos hemos hecho pero, como siempre sucede con lo que uno atesora de verdad en el corazón, ese viaje ha sido un secreto de los dos, una aventura que no hemos compartido más que con las personas que son de verdad cercanas a nuestra familia.

Mi sonrisa se ensancha en mis labios mientras la palabra familia se forma una vez más en mi corazón y miro a Victor quien sonríe y le dedica una mirada maravillada al enorme banquete que ha puesto sobre la mesa del comedor del hotel. El día de hoy tendremos una fiesta enorme, una fiesta que estamos preparando para un invitado muy especial y amado para los dos. Por eso Victor quiere que todo sea perfecto, por eso mi corazón no ha dejado de latir con anhelo desde que la luz del sol me hizo abrir los ojos para recibir a este nuevo día que mi esposo y yo habíamos estado esperando con ansia contenida en nuestro corazón.

— ¿Crees que Kai tenga hambre? ¿Crees que Chris lo deje comer lo suficiente? — dice Victor haciéndome sonreír cuando menciona el nombre de nuestro único hijo—. Ese Christophe Giacometti siempre parece querer matar de hambre a mis chicos Katsuki…

—Chris no nos mata de hambre, de hecho es uno de los pocos diseñadores del medio que no exige medidas imposibles de alcanzar— digo pensando en mi diseñador favorito—. Y Kai es un chico inteligente y responsable, él no tiene problemas con la comida. Gracias a dios nuestro hijo no es como yo, Vitya…

— ¡Oh Yuri! — dice Victor dejando un enorme tazón de sopa sobre la mesa—. Si alguna vez tuviste problemas, los superaste todos. Por eso Kai quiso seguir tus pasos, además ese niño es completamente hermoso. Mis chicos Katsuki son fuertes e inteligentes, además de ser bellos. Claro que Kai es como tú, él tiene mucho de ti en él y siempre te lo he dicho…

Le sonrío a las palabras de mi esposo y como siempre ha sucedido desde que estamos juntos y Victor dice algo especialmente bello, me levanto de la silla del comedor y corro hasta sus brazos donde él me recibe con la misma sonrisa enamorada que he amado desde la primera vez que la vi.

— ¿Sabes que el delantal azul te hace lucir mil veces más guapo? — digo rodeando el cuello de Victor con mis brazos—. Estoy imaginando mil modos distintos de quitártelo…

—Y yo dejaría que me lo quites sin poner resistencia, mi amor— dice Victor riendo encima de mis labios antes de besarme— ¿Quieres que le llame a Kai para que vaya a visitar a la doctora Minako antes de llegar a casa? Quizá podamos tener una o dos horas para ti y para mí antes de la cena…

—Suena tentador, Nikiforov…—digo pegándome más a su cuerpo—. Pero de verdad quiero ver a nuestro hijo. Sé que ha estado en Nueva York por apenas dos meses pero de verdad lo extraño…

—Lo sé, mi Yuri…—dice Victor riendo con ilusión—. Insisto en que nuestro niño es como tú ¿sabes? Cuando está lejos no puedo evitar extrañarlo como un idiota…

Los dos reímos de nuestras palabras y de pronto me pregunto si estaba escrito ya en nuestro destino el hecho de saber que en el futuro los dos estaríamos hablando de un hijo, de un hijo que el día de hoy cumplirá diecinueve años.

Mientras Victor me abraza, mi mente parece viajar al momento exacto en el que el deseo de ser padre me sacudió sin que yo pudiera defenderme. Es decir, en mi vida diaria como fotógrafo profesional, el deseo de cuidar y educar a una nueva vida jamás me había parecido algo primordial, algo sin lo cual no pudiera continuar viviendo. Si alguien me lo preguntara no podría especificar el momento exacto en el que dicho deseo cobró forma dentro de mí. Solo sé que cuando Victor y yo nos dimos cuenta, el papeleo del proceso de adopción estaba ya en marcha y los dos contamos con el apoyo de nuestros amigos y familiares para hacer otro sueño realidad.

Y la sonrisa en los labios de Victor me hizo darme cuenta de que él había estado esperando por mucho tiempo a que yo pusiera en palabras un deseo callado que él jamás había compartido conmigo. Sé que él tenía miedo de pedirme empezar con esta nueva aventura, sé que él estaba asustado de que yo le dijera que no quería vivir algo así al lado suyo. Pero ¿cómo decirle que no? Cuando hablé con Victor acerca de lo que deseaba hacer, sus ojos brillaron como nunca y él me tomó en sus brazos dando vueltas por toda la habitación. Él me dijo que su corazón había deseado por mucho tiempo tener una familia porque en realidad él jamás tuvo una. Mi Vitya deseaba poder darle a alguien eso que él mismo jamás tuvo y juro que en ese instante volví a enamorarme de él, de la calidez de su corazón, de esa capacidad suya de amar sin límites y de entregar lo mejor de sí mismo sin reservas.

Fue por eso que al día siguiente comenzamos con el papeleo. Fueron largas horas de entrevistas, de visitas de los trabajadores sociales. La primera vez fuimos rechazados y me costó mucho trabajo poder consolar a Victor. Para ese entonces los dos habíamos decorado ya una habitación de la casa de Nueva York para el nuevo miembro de nuestra familia, la verdad no nos interesaba tanto si éste sería un niño o una niña. Victor pasó varios días en un mutismo ausente que llegó a asustarme de verdad pues él dejó de ir al trabajo por unos días y solía abrazarse a mí presa de una tristeza profunda que solamente me impulsó a intentarlo de nuevo. Pedí una nueva cita con la agencia de adopción, pedí que reconsideraran nuestro caso y la aventura comenzó de nuevo porque no iba a rendirme: los dos deseábamos una familia, los dos estábamos listos para tener una. Victor y yo éramos hombres preparados después de todo, hombres que podían sostener una vida cómoda en la cual podía caber alguien más. Estábamos listos, jamás habíamos estado más listos.

Y fue así como en un día de abril, una llamada lo cambió todo. Habíamos sido seleccionados como candidatos aptos y el siguiente paso era asistir a una casa hogar para poder conocer a los niños que necesitaban el amor y el cuidado de un hogar de verdad. El día en el que por fin fuimos a la visita, Victor y yo estábamos más nerviosos que nunca antes.

—Ni siquiera la idea de tener que atrapar al criminal más peligroso de la historia me había causado tanto miedo, mi Yuri— me dijo Victor antes de salir de nuestro departamento con rumbo a la casa hogar—. Te juro que he hecho muchas cosas temerarias en mi vida pero esto es… ¿de verdad seré un buen padre? ¿Crees que le gustemos a alguno de los niños? Bueno, es obvio que tú vas a encantarles, eres tan guapo y tan cálido… pero yo… Yuri, me he pasado la mitad de mi vida conviviendo con detectives idiotas y la otra mitad pretendiendo ser alguien que no era y tengo miedo de cometer los mismo errores que cometí en el pasado ¿y si lo abandono? ¿Y si no soy una persona digna de ser padre?

—Vas a ser el mejor papá del mundo…—dije yo besando sus labios para acallar sus miedos—. Créeme, ese niño o niña no recibirás más que amor de ti. Tú sabes dar amor, Vitya, tu amor hace fuertes a las personas que están a tu alrededor. No tengas miedo, yo estaré a tu lado y aprenderemos el uno del otro ¿no crees?

—Te amo, Yuri Katsuki…—dijo él tomando mi mano con fuerza—. No viviría esta aventura de la mano de nadie más que tú…

Le sonreí a mi esposo y me aferré a su brazo mientras caminábamos por la calle. La verdad es que yo también me sentía demasiado nervioso. Ante Victor y ante mí se desplegaba un mundo completamente desconocido, un mundo del que los dos tendríamos que aprender sobre la marcha, un mundo para el que realmente nadie puede prepararte. Pero nuestro amor solo se había hecho más valiente y más grande con el paso de los años, por eso estábamos seguros de que seriamos capaces de entregarlo a alguien más.

Y ese alguien más llegó aquella mañana, sus ojos azules nos miraron fijamente desde el momento en el que nos miró en la puerta de la sala de juegos. Su cabello oscuro caía en suaves ondas sobre su frente, estaba algo sonrojado cuando la trabajadora social lo llevó de la mano hacia nosotros. Yo sentí un arrebato cálido en el pecho al mirarlo, la clase de emoción que cambia al mundo entero por completo, la clase de sentimiento que te une al destino de otra persona con tan solo una mirada o el suave latido de un corazón, de un pequeño corazón que quizá estaba tan nervioso como nosotros dos al estar en el mismo sitio por primera vez.

—Él es Kai, señores Nikiforov-Katsuki— dijo la amable mujer que sostenía al niño de la mano—. Su madre decidió nombrarlo así por el color de sus ojos, estoy segura de que los dos saben lo que significa…

—El mar…—dije sonriendo al comprobar que el pequeño tenía un nombre japonés que le quedaba perfecto además.

Porque él era bello como el mar, fuerte como todos los océanos y yo estuve seguro desde ese instante de que en Kai había también un corazón profundo capaz de contener el amor de Victor y el mío también. _Kai Nikiforov -Katsuki,_ susurré dentro de mi mente y no me sorprendió para nada que esas tres palabras juntas tuvieran un sonido tan perfecto dentro de mí.

—¿Sabes qué significa mi nombre? — dijo el pequeño con toda la seguridad de sus cuatro años de vida mientras yo asentía y le sonreía con calidez—. Todos dicen que es un nombre raro…

—Es un nombre hermoso, Kai— dije yo acuclillándome en el piso de la sala de juegos para estar a la altura del niño—. Yo me llamo Yuri...

—Yuri…— dijo el pequeño sonriendo con más alegría— ¿También te llamas papá? Siempre he querido tener un papá…

Mi corazón se removió de forma violenta dentro de mi pecho al escuchar a Kai diciendo aquellas palabras. Era como un fuego en mi interior que me decía que mi vida y la vida de ese niño pronto confluirían en el mismo lugar y la mano de Victor en mi hombro me decía lo mismo. Mi esposo y yo habíamos encontrado otro amor eterno, un amor que caminaría de nuestra mano y que confiaría en nosotros para enseñarle todo lo que habíamos aprendido nosotros de este viaje que todos llamamos vida.

—Sí, también me llamo papá…—dije sin dudarlo—. Y él es Victor, también quiere ser tu papá ¿quieres dos papás, Kai?

Los ojos azules del niño se llenaron de luz al escucharme decir aquello. Su mirada buscó la de la trabajadora social como si estuviera pidiéndole permiso a ella de elegirnos como sus padres. La mujer asintió con una sonrisa alegre en los labios y Kai se lanzó a mis brazos como si hubiera estado esperando toda su vida para poder hacer algo así y quizá, eso es lo que mi hijo estuvo haciendo antes de que nosotros pudiéramos encontrarlo y cuando Victor nos tomó en sus brazos a los dos, yo supe que un lazo férreo se había instalado entre los tres y así ha sido hasta el día de hoy.

Una semana después de nuestro primer encuentro con Kai, Victor y yo decidimos que Nueva York ya nos había dado más aventuras de las que hubiéramos podido pedir y por ello decidimos volver a Hasetsu. Victor pidió su traslado en calidad de detective a una de las oficinas internacionales del FBI en Japón, y yo decidí que las fotografías que amaba hacer pertenecerían de forma completa a mi pequeño hijo el cual nos fue entregado a Victor y a mi tan solo un mes después de que lo conocimos.

Por eso el día de hoy es un día especial para los dos, porque volveremos a ver al niño que creció demasiado raído, nuestro niño que está convirtiéndose en un hombre conforme pasan los días, ese niño que al ver la colección de revistas de mi historia como el Eros de las pasarelas, decidió seguir mis pasos haciendo que la industria del modelaje se rindiera ante el bello chico que es conocido como el nuevo dios de la moda, el dios de ojos azules que hechiza a todos aquellos que lo contemplan como antes hiciera también su padre.

Una sonrisa de puro orgullo se dibuja en mis labios, no puedo evitarlo.

Victor deposita un beso suave en mis labios haciéndome regresar al presente de modo gentil y yo suspiro mientras mi esposo vuelve a sus labores en la cocina, como si esperara que nuestro hijo y yo pudiéramos terminar con la enorme cantidad de comida que ha preparado. Sí, claro, mis padres y la doctora Minako, así como Mari quien se ha convertido en la tía más cariñosa del universo, estarán aquí para celebrar con nosotros el cumpleaños de Kai, pero creo que Victor se ha pasado un poco con la cantidad de comida.

Pero bueno, el día de hoy no quiero quejarme de nada, no quiero pensar en el después. En este instante yo solo quiero que mi hijo cruce la puerta de entrada del hotel y como si alguien estuviera escuchando el deseo más profundo de mi corazón, un chico precioso que es tan alto como Victor y quien tiene en sí el mismo brillo azul que el de los ojos de mi esposo en sus ojos, se queda de pie en la puerta y sin importar que sus maletas de viaje, las cuales sin duda alguna fueron diseñadas por Christophe Giacometti, terminen en el suelo, corre hacia mí y como lo hizo desde el primer día que estuvo frente a mí, se lanza a mis brazos y yo lo recibo en ellos tratando de poner en ellos todo el amor que he sentido por él durante la mayor parte de su vida.

— ¡Papá! ¿Por qué eres tan guapo? — dice mi hijo besando mi mejilla— ¡Siempre olvido lo guapo que eres! En Nueva York el tío Chris no deja de mostrarme fotografías de ti y de las tías Mila y Sara, todos eran demasiado bellos antes de que me conocieran a mí ¿no es así? ¡Papá! ¡Te extrañé tanto! ¿Viste mi pasarela de la colección de trajes negros del tío Chris?

—Usaste el traje de los diamantes negros…— le digo a mi hijo besando su frente sin poder evitar sonreír de forma alegre—. Pensé que Chris se había desecho de ese traje…

— ¡No lo hizo! De verdad creo que el tío Chris tiene un museo con las prendas que tú hiciste famosas. Todo el mundo dijo que solamente tú le habías podido dar vida a ese traje negro de los diamantes pero ¿adivina qué? Todos dijeron que "el dios del mar en la mirada" era el único capaz de hacerle justicia al traje que portara antes el dios del amor quien además, es mi padre… ¡Papá! ¿Lo hice bien? ¿Te gustó? ¡Estaba tan nervioso al desfilar con uno de los trajes que usaste tú!

—¿Tú nervioso? — dice una voz detrás de nosotros y Kai corre hacia su padre de los ojos azules para chocar con él—. Mila y Sara dicen que no dejas de distraer a la prima Lea, debes dejar que se concentre en sus deberes, Kai…

—Lea es mi amiga solamente— dice mi hijo con las mejillas sonrojadas y me digo que ese rasgo en él es definitivamente Katsuki, son esos sonrojos los que no nos permiten ocultar del todo nuestras emociones.

—Sí, y está estudiando leyes necesita concentrarse— dice Victor con su mejor tono de padre molesto—. No quiero que la tía Mila vuelva a decirme que su princesa está siendo molestada por el nuevo dios de las pasarelas. Tienes que llevar las cosas con calma ¿no crees? Apuesto a que Lea es guapísima pero hay prioridades en esta vida, hijo mío…

—El tío Chris dice que tú siempre distraías a papá antes de las pasarelas importantes— dice Kai haciéndome reír y la seriedad en el rostro de Victor se tambalea un poco—. También dice que siempre corrías a distraerlo durante sus clases en la facultad de bellas artes ¿es cierto que una vez terminaste llevando agentes especiales a la Universidad de Nueva York porque los compañeros de papá eran demasiado cercanos a él?

—Yo no diría que fueron agentes especiales, solo estábamos haciendo una revisión de rutina porque nos habían llegado rumores de que había estudiantes involucrados en la venta de narcóticos y…

—Vitya estaba celoso…—digo yo sin poder reprimir la risa y Victor me dedica una mirada airada—. La verdad es que sí llevó agentes especiales a una de mis clases, creo que se trataba del taller de fotografía de desnudos artísticos ¿no es así, Vitya? Los modelos de la clase éramos nosotros mismos pero tu papá se negaba a dejarme posar para mis compañeros…

— ¡Es que esa clase no era necesaria, mi Yuri! — dice Victor haciéndonos reír a Kai y a mí—. Es decir, le dije a tu profesor que con mis contactos yo podía conseguirles modelos de verdad. Modelos que no fueran tan hermosos como tú, ni que estuvieran felizmente casados conmigo. Yuri Nikiforov-Katsuki, no puedes culparme por proteger lo que es mío…

— ¿Y por eso amenazaste con encarcelar al profesor de papá si no suspendía la clase? —dice Kai dedicándome una mirada cómplice—. Eres un poco posesivo, padre mío…

— ¿Te gustaría que Lea posara desnuda frente a un montón de idiotas que se la pasan sonriéndole a ella como estúpidos y que lo invitan a miles de fiestas ridículas simplemente para pasar más tiempo con él? — dice Victor y la mirada de Kai se hace oscura ante la idea que Victor ha puesto en palabras—. Eso me imaginaba, no puedes aceptar ese tipo de cosas como si no importara… además, era obvio que todo el mundo seguía fantaseando con mi Yuri aun después de dejar su trono como dios de las pasarelas…

—De todos modos hicimos el taller, Vitya…— digo yo y la mirada de mi esposo se llena de desconcierto—. Meses después, cuando el asunto se te olvidó por completo. La verdad es que la compañera que me fotografió hizo un trabajo excelente ¿quieren verlo?

Kai ríe divertido con la mirada llena de reclamo que me dedica Victor y yo tengo la decencia de sonrojarme un poco ante la reacción de mi esposo quien se acerca a mí con un gesto serio en su rostro que a pesar de los años sigue siendo hermoso y me toma de la mano mirándome fijamente mientras dice:

—Quiero ver ese álbum ahora, señor Nikiforov Katsuki, si no lo veo en este preciso instante pensaré seriamente en buscar a cada una de las personas que te vio desnudo y pondré cargos federales en sus expedientes, Yakov Feltsman aún tiene influencia en el FBI ¿sabes?

— ¡Yo también quiero verlo! — dice Kai sin dejar de reír— ¡Como extrañaba sus peleas absurdas, papás!

Los tres rompemos a reír y nos damos cuenta de que somos dueños de un amor enorme, de un amor que quizá, si tenemos suerte, trascenderá más allá de esta vida, dejará fotografías de espíritu y luz en algún cielo, en miles de estrellas.

Mi esposo, mi hijo y yo nos sentamos en el suelo frente a una de las mesitas bajas del comedor después de que yo corro a la pequeña biblioteca de la sala común y traigo conmigo un enorme álbum de pastas azules que abro con delicadeza. En él hay fotos del chico que fui hace años, ese chico que apenas empezaba a descubrir su amor por las fotografías en el fondo de mi corazón.

No voy directamente a las fotografías del desnudo artístico sino que dejo que Kai le de vuelta a las paginas, páginas que están llenas de recuerdos pues en ese álbum enorme están guardadas muchas imágenes de los días más felices de nuestras vidas: hay una fotografía de mi primera pasarela y no puedo evitar sentir emoción al mirarla como si con una imagen pudiera volver al pasado y me digo que es por eso que amo este arte, las fotografías son una de las maquinas del tiempo más viables que hemos descubierto los seres humanos.

A las fotografías de mis años como Eros, se van uniendo poco a poco imágenes de Victor y de mí, fotografías de nuestras citas por Nueva York, fotos de eventos especiales como mi graduación como fotógrafo profesional o de ese día en el que el FBI le entregó un reconocimiento a Victor como el mejor detective del país. Y después, a las fotos de esa pareja de hombres enamorados a la que siempre le ha gustado guardar en imágenes trozos de su propio corazón, se unen después las fotografías de Kai, y es increíble volver a verlo crecer a medida que el álbum avanza.

Es entonces cuando los tres nos abrazamos y seguimos mirando nuestro viaje de tinta y papel. Las fotografías del álbum cuentan nuestra historia, esta historia llena de amor y encuentros, la historia de un amor que quedará tatuado a fuego en el corazón de los tres. Y mientras miro a los dos hombres de mi vida sonriendo al lado mío, me digo que he sido afortunado, que definitivamente al lado de ellos he conocido un amor de verdad, un amor que no tendrá final sin importar que nuestros cuerpos mueran porque quizá, nuestras almas que también están hechas de recuerdos puedan trascender más allá de la eternidad.

Suspiro ahora y dejo que Victor me tome entre sus brazos mientras nuestro hijo sigue mirando el álbum y nos pide que le contemos las historias que esconden las fotografías y antes de seguir hablando me quedo perdido un momento en los ojos de mi Victor Nikiforov, el hombre que me encontró y que sigue encontrándome una y mil vece cada vez que me mira y que sus labios chocan con mis labios. Él me sonríe y acaricia mi cabello antes de besarme con suavidad y devolver sus ojos azules a la fotografía que señala Kai en ese momento. Se trata de una imagen en la que Kai duerme entre mis brazos y mi espalda está apoyada en el pecho de Victor quien nos protege a los dos. La fotografía está llena de luz y color debido al enorme cerezo bajo el cual estamos disfrutando de la frescura de la primavera. Sin duda alguna somos felices en ese momento y me digo que las cosas entre los tres no han cambiado mucho: seguimos estando juntos, seguimos protegiéndonos el uno al otro con la calidez de nuestro amor.

Después de esa fotografía que es la última de mi enorme álbum de vida, no hay más imágenes y ese hecho me hace sonreír: porque aún tenemos muchas hojas en blanco para llenar de recuerdos, el amor de los tres aún tendrá mil nuevas aventuras que contar y yo quiero vivirlas todas, hacer de esas historias algo inmortal en mi corazón.

Hace años que no soy un dios del amor pero si lo fuera, usaría todo mi poder para lograr hacer que el amor que Victor, Kai y yo compartimos fuera algo eterno y maravilloso, del mismo modo en el que lo es en este momento que sin duda alguna será otra fotografía que los tres guardaremos en un lugar un poco más duradero que en un trozo de papel…

 **FIN.**

 **NDA: Bueno, pues hemos llegado al final de esta historia. La carta de amor correspondiente vendrá en unos minutos más (en mi página de Facebook Jess Kyu Criss) . Mil gracias por acompañarme, de verdad se los agradezco infinitamente :3 Y gracias también por dejarme contarles esta historia hasta el final :D**


End file.
